Shokugeki no Nikola
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Nikola Yamagata is daughter and sous chef of the current owner of Nekoya. Given the chance to enhance her cooking even further, she heads to Totsuki Culinary Academy and joins the 92nd Generation in reaching the top seat. Even with her experience in the kitchen, though, that's easier said than done.
1. 1st Dish: Beef Stew, Breakfast Special

**Welcome to a crossover story of Restaurant to Another World and Shokugeki no Soma. I would not really say that this is a new story. Call it a project if you will. But if you want more, I can give you more. Also, please do note that I am not a chef, so apologies in advance if some of the things in here don't make sense to you, in terms of cooking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

It was just another day at this restaurant. Here, many customers would order their food, whether they are to be eaten in the eatery or to take out to enjoy later. Regulars, especially would enjoy the meals this restaurant has to offer. Yes, it was all and peaceful in this eatery. Well, it would've been, if it was just any other day in Western Restaurant Nekoya.

"PORK CUTLET RICE BOWL! GIMME ANOTHER BOWL!" roared a loud, demanding voice.

"Righty ho, Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl-san!" replied a young teenage girl.

"More large omelette rice," came a soft voice.

"Okay, Omelette Rice-san!"

"I'd like another pork loin cutlet," requested an elder.

"Coming right up, Pork Loin Cutlet-jiisan. Is it safe to assume you'd like some more curry rice, Curry Rice-jiisan?"

"You assumed correctly," replied a voice, not as old as the previous.

"Okay!"

The person taking orders was a young girl in her teens. While she may be taking the orders of their many unusual customers, she was actually a chef in the restaurant. A sous chef, or an assistant chef, to be exact. Hmm? What was it about these customers that were unusual? Well, the truth is...

"Order up! One katsudon! One omelette rice! One pork loin cutlet! And one curry rice!" In order, the girl delivered the meal to a lion-man, a lizard-man, an elderly man in white with a wooden staff, and an adult male who seemed to be a mix of a homeless and a survivor.

As bad or odd as it would seem to be, these guys are actually regulars of this very restaurant, and they are more common in the world they're from. And despite what the sous chef called them, those were just nicknames due to the number of times they ordered the very same food in this restaurant.

You see, there is a secret about Nekoya that is only known to the family and the weekly customers of this very day; Saturday, or Day of the Satur where these customers are from. It was said that the front door was made of some wood that connects the door to the normal world to another. And, to Nikola's suspicions, the more popular Nekoya gets, the more of its doors will appear around the other world on Saturday.

The sound of the door opened brought the girl's attention to the front. "Welcome!" Entering was a man in black clothes with a sword by his side. And by the looks of it, he was a samurai as well.

"Hey there, Nikola," the man greeted. "Hard at work as always, I see."

"Of course, Teriyaki-jiisan. Will it be the counter or a table for today?" the girl, Nikola, asked.

"I see Pork Loin Cutlet at the counter. I'll join him."

"Very well. And your usual I assume?"

"Is there ever going to be a change?"

At that confirmation, Nikola went to the kitchen as Tatsukorou settled himself by the counter.

"Da- I mean, Master! One teriyaki chicken!" Nikola called to the only chef.

"Got it!" he answered.

That's right; Nekoya is run by two people. Nikola and her father, the latter being the head chef in the eatery, and known as 'Master' to many customers and his own daughter. Nekoya was more of a family restaurant, if anything, due to the fact that if many people knew about the other world, there would be a riot and who knows what would happen to Nekoya if anyone finds out about it. Of course, being an eatery that it was didn't mean that it would just be out in the open for no reason. In the real world, the restaurant only opens on weekdays, leaving Saturday and Sunday close for the real world, with the former day open only to the other world.

"Sorry for the wait," Nikola exclaimed, approaching Teriyaki, also known as Tatsugorou. "Here's your order; teriyaki chicken with seishu to drink. Enjoy."

Tatsugorou smiled at the sight of his food in front of him. "There's the good stuff," he said. Taking a bite of the chicken and a mouthful of rice, he couldn't help but moan in bliss. "I'm convinced. Teriyaki chicken goes best with white rice."

"Nonsense, Teriyaki. This pork loin cutlet is what goes best with the white rice," Pork Loin Cutlet, also known as Altorius, retorted, taking a sip of his beer.

"I can't listen to this. Curry rice," interjected Curry Rice, otherwise known as Alphonse. "It's right there in the dish's name. This curry is obviously best suited with the rice."

' _Oh no... It's started again,_ ' Nikola thought to herself.

"More!" Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl, aka Lionel, shouted, holding up an empty bowl of the don the sous chef brought to him. "The only dish worthy is pork cutlet rice bowl! It cannot exist without rice!"

The lizard-man, Omelette Rice, otherwise known as Gaganpo, was just enjoying his meal in peace, despite what was going on around him. "Delicious," he said with a gulp of his meal.

' _At least one of these guys is sane,_ ' Nikola thought in relief, as she went to the kitchen for Lionel's other serving of his rice bowl.

Taking a sip of his alcoholic drink, Tatsugorou said, "I'm talking about what goes best with white rice. The dishes you're talking about are completely different."

"Are you implying curry rice doesn't contain white rice? Are you blind?!" Alphonse questioned.

"Another bowl!" Lionel demanded once more.

Gaganpo was just calmly enjoying himself still.

"Give me one of those. I'll taste it for you," Altorius said, taking one of Tatsugorou's chicken.

In the kitchen, overhearing the argument out there, Nikola couldn't help but let out a sigh as she scooped up some rice in a bowl. "There they go again with their weekly arguments," she said.

"By the sounds of it, it's about what goes best with white rice," her father said.

After filling the bowl, Nikola placed it on the counter for her father to add the pork cutlet on once it was ready. "I'll go stop them."

Just as she walked right back in the dining room, it was suddenly silent. At first Nikola thought the guys had their sanity back and decided to eat their meal in peace... until she saw a piece of the teriyaki chicken on the floor between Tatsugorou and Altorius, with Alphonse standing behind the mage.

' _Don't tell me..._ ' she thought.

"This is pretty good. One more bite," the curry rice guy said, reaching for a piece of Altorius' pork loin cutlet.

Next thing the sous chef knew, all five of the customers got up, prepared to fight one another. And yes, this included the calm Gaganpo.

Before things got ugly, Nikola clapped her hands. "Okay, that's enough!" she called. "It's fine if you guys want to fight, but take it elsewhere. This is Nekoya, where people come in to eat and enjoy their meal in peace! You want to fight? Take it somewhere else and don't bother coming back!" At that warning, everyone sat back in their seats and continued their meal in silence. Once there was peace, Nikola was walking back to the kitchen.

The silence was quickly broken by Tatsugorou's chuckle.

"What's so amusing?" Altorius asked.

"Nothing. Just can't get over how fast our little Nikola has grown," he explained.

This got the said girl's attention, as she stood in place while everyone else couldn't help but agree to that statement.

"I'll say! I still remember when she was just a kind, little kid," Lionel said. "She was so cute back then."

Swallowing a spoonful of omelette rice, Gaganpo agreed with him. "Very much so."

"And now look at her, all grown up into a beauty," Alphonse said.

All five customers turned their eyes to the female teen in her chef's clothes. Her medium-length black hair tied up in a ponytail, her average female body, and green eyes staring right back at them.

"With how easily she's getting us under control, and due to the fact that she was practically born and raised in this restaurant, I just know that Nekoya will be in good hands," Altorius said.

Hearing all these compliments, Nikola couldn't help but blush and smile. As they said, she was practically born and raised in Nekoya. All her life, ever since she was born, she was attached to the place and the customers. Especially the other worldly ones. Customers they may be, to her, they were her uncles, aunts, and older siblings. Nothing was going to take away her time of happiness with them.

"Now if only she can cook," the customers said in unison.

That time of happiness quickly ended, as she turned to them and defensively said, "I can cook! It's more that running this restaurant on Day of Satur requires a cook and a waitress, especially when you guys have bottomless pits of stomachs! And besides, you know that every Day of Satur, one of you guys gets chosen randomly to taste and compare my and master's cooking! Don't say that I can't cook!"

Seeing how defensive she got made them all laugh, in which she pouted in response. Even her own father was chuckling in the kitchen.

"Hey! The pork cutlet rice bowl is ready!" he called, getting his daughter's attention.

"Right!"

* * *

The clock struck 9:00 PM. At this time, all the regulars began to leave Nekoya to their respective homes.

Once they left, Nikola and her father brought out the big pots and placed them on the oven.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Today, my dish will definitely be chosen this time!" she declared with such confidence.

Her father smirked at her words. "Bring it."

And so they began. Both started to take out some ingredients from the fridge and started cooking. Halfway into their cooking, their front door opened.

"I'm here, Master, Nikola," came a female voice.

"Welcome!" Nikola greeted, as she rushed out of the kitchen. "Table for one and your usual, Beef Stew-san?"

"That is correct." Standing by the door with a large pot slung over her shoulders was an elegant, tanned woman in a black and red dress. Her long, wavy red hair reached her waist, and she had black horns sticking out of her head. In the restaurant, she was known as Beef Stew, but outside, she was the Red Queen, a red dragon, and an ancient one at that. Putting the pot down, Red said, "I'll start with one bowl of beef stew."

"You're actually just in time." The shapeshifting dragon raised a brow in confusion at Nikola's words. "This Day of Satur, you've been chosen."

The confused look turned into an amused one, as a smile formed on the woman's face. "Is that so? In that case, I hope you are able to serve a beef stew fitting for me."

Hearing that line, Nikola couldn't help but feel annoyed, as she sensed she was getting another round of being teased of how rare it was for her to cook in Nekoya. "If that's your way of saying 'I can't cook', this isn't the first time you're going to taste my beef stew. Besides, I did something different to it, as per usual."

Red couldn't help but chuckle at the response, as she took a seat at a random table. Nikola rushed back to the kitchen to finish her dish.

Minutes later, both she and her father brought out a plate of their beef stew together and presented it to their customer.

"Thank you for waiting," Nikola said, presenting a beef stew that consists of beef, white onions and pumpkin.

"Two plates of beef stew," the master followed, presenting a beef stew that also consisted of beef, but with carrots, broccoli and potatoes.

Red inhaled the aroma that was emanating from both stews. "Master's beef stew's aroma tempts me to no end," she sighed. "And as for Nikola's beef stew, in terms of smell, it is quite similar to the master's. And yet, as always, I hint that there is something different about it." Picking up a spoon, she decided, "Now then. Let's start off with the master's." Taking a spoonful of the soup, she drank it up and was pleased with it. "Delicious." Red started to down the sauce and began eating the vegetables as well.

' _As always, the broth and vegetables are quite good,_ ' she thought. ' _These vegetables are so soft when soaked by the broth and just melts in my mouth. And while the potatoes are not soggy, they still break apart easily and blend too well with the soup._ ' Once she was done with the veggies, she went for the main part of the stew. ' _Now then..._ ' Red scooped up a beef and ate it. ' _The beef is thoroughly simmered and, like everything else, falls apart quite easily in my mouth. And that's not all; the flavor it contains spreads out greatly~_ ' Once she was done with that one plate, she looked on to the next.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Nikola was standing nearby. When Red brought the other beef stew closer to her, she couldn't help but be amused with the nervous look on her face.

' _Now then... Let's see how the daughter matches up,_ ' she thought. Like with the previous plate, she started off with the broth. ' _Compared to the master's broth, this one has that faint fruity taste that I smelled earlier. Tasting it now... I see. She used kiwi in this stew. Not bad. Using a fruit that brought a hint of sweet and sourness into this slightly salty broth she made has made this soup..._ '

"Delicious," Red said out loud.

Nikola slightly perked up when she heard the customer say that about her beef stew, but knew better than to celebrate so soon. After all, there was still her choice of vegetables and how she prepared the beef that must be evaluated.

Speaking of, Red went for the next course; the vegetables. ' _This yellow vegetable Nikola prepared seems somewhat similar to melted gold at first sight, but as soon as I put it in my mouth, it breaks down more easily than the carrots in master's beef stew. And the taste... I was expecting to taste the kiwi since it was in the broth, but there's not even a hint of it. However, that doesn't stop this vegetable's own unique sweetness. And next, this onion she had put in. It has that satisfying crunch, and the taste doesn't overpower the stew._ ' After finishing up the vegetables, she went on with the beef Nikola prepared. ' _Now let's see how she did this beef._ ' Taking a spoonful of it in her mouth, Red eyes widened at the taste. ' _This is...! I see now! The kiwi she put in wasn't in the broth, but the meat! The beef has been perfectly tenderized by the kiwi, even more than usual. The flavor it contains as it is being easily broken down is a mix of its usual taste and that kiwi. The two flavors are blended together into perfection._ '

"So... How is it?" Nikola's voice broke Red out of her thoughts. Snapped out of her trance, the dragon noticed that she had finished her dish without even realizing it.

A smirk formed on her face. ' _She really has come a long way. But..._ '

"You still have ways to go~" she told the teen.

"Huh?! Oh come on! I was sure that kiwi would work! Same for the pumpkin and onions, too!" Nikola whined.

Her father let out a hearty laugh at her reaction. "Now now. You know the deal, Nikola," he said to her. Nikola flinched at the tone he used. "You've got a lot a dishes to wash tonight. Start washing."

Pouting slightly, Nikola did as told and went to the kitchen.

"Amusing as it is to see that reaction every time, I can't help but feel bad for her," Red said to the head chef.

"I see what you mean. I actually tasted the beef stew myself. She'd definitely made a wonderful chef. Even better than me and the previous owner," he admitted.

"Tell me again why you always make us lie to her? About how good she really is as a cook."

"Because time has changed in my world. And with it, there are better chefs out there. Some at the same level as this restaurant, some even better. There are also some unique chefs out there. And besides, I told you all once before. About how she was eyeing one school she had always wanted to go to. "

"And you think this made up her mind?"

"In due time. Though I hope today's competition would be the last. She did finish middle school last week. There's not much time until high school starts. And it will be quite far from here."

Red simply nodded to his words and got up from her spot. "Well, in any case, I'll be taking my usual. You understand, right?"

The master knew what she meant and accepted the gold coins from her. "Sure thing. Please, take it with you."

Intruding herself into the kitchen, Red made way to the large pot of beef stew the head chef made. Before walking out with it, she couldn't help but look at Nikola, who was washing a large pile of bowls and plates at the sink. As she was washing, the girl seemed to be in deep thought.

"Maybe the dish would've tasted better if I didn't use onions. Then again, beef stew with a crunch is unheard of. And the broth would probably taste better if I add in tomatoes in it..." she muttered to herself.

Seeing her hard at work as a chef, Red couldn't help but smile at the sight. In her eyes, and the eyes of many other customers, Nikola was already a wonderful chef.

"Farewell. I will come again," she told the master, as he opened the door for her.

"I look forward to it," he said.

As soon as she took her leave, the master looked back into the kitchen and saw his daughter lost in her own little world. As he said earlier, he wanted his daughter to expand her horizons. But it wasn't just in cooking. All her life, helping out Nekoya, she never had a friend her age, not even amongst the Saturday customers. Sure there are some that are older than they appear, but none even physically seem to be around her age. Sure she had a lot of time focusing on her cooking and improving, but he didn't want her to grow up being alone. That was why he had requested his customers, specifically his Saturday customers, to lie about her cooking improvement, no matter how much more delicious it had become since the last time they lasted it.

The school he spoke of earlier was the top culinary school in Tokyo, quite far from the city they were in. Going to that school meant she had to move out of Nekoya. It may be hard for her, but at least she'll be able to make some friends while she was away. At least, he hoped so. He knew his daughter wouldn't just lock herself in her room or in the kitchen to improve more of her meals, but he wasn't sure about the students in the school she hoped to get into. Especially with its reputation.

"Dad," Nikola called, grabbing his attention.

"What's wrong, Nikola?" he asked.

"Well... I've been thinking for a long while now. In fact, I've been thinking since elementary school. About my future." This got his attention completely, wondering if she was going to talk about going into that school. "It wasn't an easy decision for me. But it's that... cooking has been a part of my for quite a while now. And Nekoya is and has always been my home. But... I want to do something that's right for me and I decided that... I don't want to be a chef."

It was silent between the two, as the master looked at her daughter in great shock.

' _... Wait, what?!_ ' he thought.

"I didn't want to give it up. I thought I was getting better at cooking as I watched you from the side, and as I cooked up the many meals we make. But, time and time again, no matter how much I try to improve our many dishes, add some twists to the flavors or its appearance, I just can never surpass you. Nekoya... won't need an owner like me, who can't get any of the dishes right or improve the tastes." She couldn't help but chuckle at something. "It's funny, isn't it? You, mom, and our Saturday customers all decided to name me Nikola, a name that sounded so similar to our restaurant, in hopes that I would be a great owner one day. But of what we can all see... that will never happen. I'll find something else to do, I promise. I mean, I did apply to some high schools in the area. I might be able to pick up something as I learn some stuff." She looked at the time and saw how late it got and said, "Oh god, is it that late already? Dad, you should get some sleep. You woke up real early after all to get the shop prepared. Plus it's never easy to serve Saturday customers. Like I said earlier, those guys are bottomless pits. And don't worry about the dishes; I'll get them all clean." As she said that, she pushed her dad to the elevator and sent him up to his sleeping quarters. "Good night."

"Wait, Nikola-" Before he could get a word in, the door closed and the head chef was sent up.

With him out of sight, the smile Nikola had on her face turned into a frown. ' _It's better this way,_ ' she thought. ' _You, Nekoya, and our customers don't need a chef that can't cook well._ ' She turned back to the dishes she had yet to finish washing and laid her eyes on the beef stew she made. ' _The evidence, especially, is there. Every time I lose, if there were still some leftovers, none of the customers the dishes were for would ever ask to have them, even though the losing dish is always free. Not even Beef Stew would take my losing dish, even though this pot would be too small for a dragon her original size._ ' She looked at the contents inside the pot and sighed at the large amount that was left. ' _By the time I finish washing the dishes, I'll be too tired to dump this out. Then again, it'd be a waste to do that. I'll figure something out tomorrow._ ' And with that, she went back to the dirty dishes.

* * *

The next day, Nikola and her father woke up quite bright and early. Neither of them slept well after what happened last night, and couldn't dare look each other in the eyes. Unknowingly to both, they decided to somehow let the matter slide and let things be how they always were through breakfast. Imagine their surprise, though, when they found someone sleeping in their kitchen.

"Dad. This girl, is she...?" Nikola trailed off. Out of her chef uniform, the girl now wore a light blue t-shirt with grey leggings and white shoes.

"Looks like it. Someone from the other world," the master confirmed.

"But how? Did our door just appear near her late last night? It usually doesn't appear so late."

"I don't know."

Just then, the girl woke up. "Huh? Um... Where am I?" she asked, looking around. Doing so made her hat tilt, making her panic slightly as she placed the hat back on. Finally noticing the two humans in front of her she shot up. "Ah! I-I'm sorry for letting myself in!"

Nikola looked to the side and noticed the beef stew she made was all gone. The girl glanced where the sous chef was looking and let out a gasp. "I-I'm sorry!" As she bowed, her hat fell off her head, revealing her blonde hair and a pair of small, brown horns. This made her panic even more so.

"All right, just calm down," the master assured. "What's your name, miss?"

' _I can't believe I stumbled into a magician's manor..._ ' the girl thought.

"Um... I... My name is Aletta..." she introduced.

"Aletta-san. How did you end up here?" Nikola asked.

"Uh, right. You see..."

Aletta explained to the two humans about how last night, when she attempted to sleep, a door suddenly appeared in the ruins she was taking refuge in. Curiosity got the best of her and she had opened the door. Upon entering she was about to turn back, when she smelled something good in the kitchen. That smell came from none other than Nikola's beef stew. Thinking that she was only dreaming, Aletta went on ahead and ate the stew. Taking that first bite, she was more convinced that she was in a dream, for she never had such a delicious stew in all her life. After filling herself full of such delicious stew, Aletta went to sleep on the floor, still thinking that it was a dream.

"I see. So you thought it was all a dream," the master said, after the girl told her story.

"Y-Yeah! I'm so sorry..." Aletta apologized.

"And?"

Aletta was silent, not knowing what he meant buy that. "U-Um... I'm not human; I'm a demon. As proof that we have the demon god's divine protection, all demons possess an inhuman feature. Horns, a tail, scales covering their body, poisonous blood and sweat, a part of the body that's see-through slime, it manifests in various ways. Even if one of our parents is a human or half-elf, we're always born with the god's blessing somewhere. But my blessing is only these small goat horns. And unlike other demons, my physical and magical strength are no greater than that of an ordinary human girl. Half a year ago, I decided to leave my hometown and moved to the royal capital, a human city. I hid my horns, found a place to work, and was making an honest living. But then, one day, everyone saw my horns and I lost my job. Word that I was a demon spread like wildfire throughout the city. It's hard for a demon to find a job in the royal capital. I ran out of money in the blink of an eye and I'm staying in the ruins where even the impoverished won't live in."

"That's not what I mean, but I see," the master said, to the girls' confusion. What he meant to ask was what she thought of the beef stew she ate. He was hoping that hearing how good her stew was from a stranger would bring back Nikola's confidence as a chef, but decided to take an alternative.

As he walked away, Aletta assumed he was going to call authorities for her barging in and eating food that wasn't hers and panicked. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"It's fine," Nikola assured. "To be honest, I was wondering what do to with all that beef stew anyway. After all, it wasn't any good."

Hearing her say that shocked the demon. "Wasn't any good? But it was the best stew I've ever tasted!" Those words shocked Nikola more, before mentally reminding herself that Nekoya's food is always better than the other world's food.

"Well, in any case, it's morning, and my daughter and I are starving too," her father said, going through the fridge. "You said your name was Aletta-san?"

"Y-Yes, sir," she answered.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

That offer surprised the demon. "N-No! I couldn't. I don't even have any money. And I couldn't possibly cause you any more trouble."

"True as it may be, we much prefer it if you stay and ate before you leave," Nikola told her. "Money or not, a hungry customer is still a customer. And on this day, so to say, we don't charge anyone for eating breakfast."

"I can eat for free?"

"It wouldn't be right to prevent someone from eating. Food tastes better with more people."

"That being said, Nikola, what are you going to make?" her father asked her, getting the girls' attention. "Come on. It may not be Sat- I mean, Day of Satur, but I'd rather settle your retirement the right way. One more challenge, before you actually quit being a cook."

Aletta looked at the human girl with a shocked look on her face. ' _She's a chef? And what does he mean by her quitting?_ '

Nikola looked at her father in shock herself, wondering what he was thinking, having another round of their usual competition. But, then again, it was kind of her turn to make breakfast anyway. Even if her dad is making some as well, that didn't mean she should just back out from her duties.

"All right. It's suppose to be my turn to make breakfast anyway," she agreed.

"Good. Then Aletta, just wait a few," her father told the demon.

The father-daughter chefs both took out some ingredients from the fridge and got started on their own breakfast meals. While the competition didn't mean much anymore to Nikola, the least she could do was feed Aletta some really delicious food. Especially if she was going to go hungry after today. Thinking about that now, she should also make some sandwiches that would last a while for the girl later and have her dad hire Aletta after the competition. She wasn't going to help much around the restaurant later on, and Aletta does need the money. Luckily for the demon, they do have her world's money.

' _We should still have some sliced bread left over,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _I'll think about that later. For now, breakfast._ '

* * *

About half an hour later, both chefs presented their dish to Aletta.

"Thank you for waiting," Nikola said out of habit, presenting a breakfast dish that consisted of a pair of pancakes seemingly stacked on top of each other, with a lump in between, along with a small, fresh fruit salad and a glass of juice.

"Our individual breakfast special," the master followed, presenting his dish which consisted of an omelette with bacon and broccoli on the side, a slice of toast, and a small side of salad.

' _Wow. They're both really good at cooking,_ ' Aletta thought. ' _Especially her. She looks about my age. Maybe even younger, and yet... I don't know what that lump is, but it smells good._ '

"That's all we both can really offer you for now. I hope you bear with it," the master said. "Here's how it works. You try both of our dishes and tell us which is better than the other. It's kind of a tradition here. At least, for your world. The winning dish is the dish that will be eaten."

"Okay." Taking her seat on a stool, Aletta brought her hands up in a prayer. "Thank you, god of demons, for this, my daily bread-" Quickly stopping herself in fear of scaring the two humans, she said, "Oh! F-Forget I said that!"

"Sure," Nikola answered for both her and her father.

Aletta brought her attention to the food placed before her. She started off with Nikola's father's dish, specifically the bread. She let out a gasp in surprise. "What is this?!" She then went to the side of salad and ate some of its contents. "No way, this too... And this, too!" Getting a forkful of bacon with some melted eggs on it, she moaned out how delicious it was.

Seeing her enjoy her father's dish like all the other customers had, Nikola didn't feel at all confident about her own meal anymore.

"Okay. Next is this one." The human female looked back up and saw Aletta going for her pancake sandwich. "But... what is this? I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's called pancakes," Nikola's dad explained. "Stacked like that, you get a pancake sandwich."

"Pancake sandwich... If it's a sandwich then, I should eat it like this..." Aletta picked up the meal in her hands and brought it up to her mouth. Taking one large bite, her eyes widened in surprise. "What... What is this?!" she gasped. "It's so soft, and so warm inside." Looking at the inside, Aletta noticed that the lump was actually an omelette with a sausage sandwiched in it, with steam coming out. "That's... egg and meat! And it looks so steamy hot, too." Taking another bite, Aletta couldn't help but moan in bliss. The demon turned her attention to the fruit salad that came with the meal and poked her fork in a strawberry and ate it. "Whoa! The fruit is so cold and has the right amount of sweet and sourness!" She then swapped to the drink and couldn't help but be puzzled at the taste. "This drink... Is this orange?"

"To be precise, it's orange juice," Nikola confirmed. "So... how is it? Compared to my dad's dish. I bet it's better than this one. It always is..."

Not noticing the sad tone the human used, Aletta honestly replied, "It is good... but I like this one better!" Hearing those words made Nikola perked up in shock. "That last dish was delicious, no doubt about it. In fact, it was the best I've ever tasted. But this one... the inside of this 'pancake sandwich' made me feel all warm inside, like I'm in a comfy bed, with the sun slowly waking me up inside. This small bowl of fruit has a whole bunch of different sweetness, it makes it fun to eat. And the drink was so refreshing. I like this one better!"

Nikola couldn't believe her ears. Were they playing tricks? Was the demon lying to her? Was this a dream? She didn't detect any signs of lies from Aletta, especially when she's happily chowing down on the pancake sandwich she made, completely ignoring her dad's half-eaten breakfast special. Nikola even pinched herself to see if she was only dreaming this, only to find that this was real.

"Can I have seconds?!" Aletta asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? B-But... You still didn't finish my dad's," she reminded her.

Gasping in shock at that realization, Aletta noticed the meal she first ate herself. "Ah! I forgot!" The demon went back to finish off that one before asking for seconds.

"Well, it's obviously clear who won this round," Nikola heard her father say. She looked up and saw him looking down at her. It was here, she realized something.

' _He went easy on me, didn't he?!_ ' She quickly grabbed the plate from Aletta before the demon could finish it, much to the latter's surprise. Taking a mouthful of the bacon, to the eggs, to the salad and the toast, she was puzzled with what she found out. ' _He... didn't go easy on me? This taste, this texture... They're better than the usual staff meals he made for our weekday part-timers... But how could I have...?_ '

"Um... Is there something wrong?" came Aletta's voice.

Swallowing the food in her mouth with a heavy gulp, Nikola replied, "Y-Yeah. I just needed to check something. So anyway, how about those pancake sandwiches?"

With a huge smile formed on her face, Aletta nodded happily.

* * *

After that hearty breakfast, Nikola's dad, as loser of this competition, went to wash the dishes.

"Thanks again for the food," the demon thanked.

"It was nothing. I'm glad you liked it," Nikola said.

"It was really delicious and homey."

"By the way, Aletta-san. You said you were looking for work, didn't you?" Nikola's father asked.

"Well... Yes..." the demon sadly replied.

"And you said you were a waitress- I mean, you worked in an inn, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how would you like to work here, once a week- I mean, once every seven days."

Hearing that offer surprised her.

"The work is from dawn until late at night. You'd be waiting on tables and clearing away some dishes. For your pay, we'll treat it as a casual student job so..."

"For you in your world, it'd be ten silver coins a day," Nikola intervened. "With three full meals added."

Aletta couldn't believe her ears when she heard that. "That much for just that?! And not only that, but I also get to eat here?!"

"It's a 14-hour shift with breaks included. We can't have you do so much work for little to nothing. Though whatever my dad will feed you won't be on the menu."

Just confirming the payment and the treatment was enough for Aletta. "I-I'll do it! Please let me! Please!" She bowed her head, gesturing how much she really wanted that job.

"Okay. Then you're hired," the master said. "That being said, this may be sudden, but do you have time?"

"Yes!"

"Great. Then for today, my daughter will show you the ropes."

"Right! Please take good care of me!" Aletta bowed to Nikola.

"That's a good reply. Something tells me you'll do fine already," the human girl said to the demon girl. "Okay, before we actually do some teaching, let's get you cleaned up. We can't have you going around all dirty in front of customers after all. And being dirty in the kitchen does not look good for any restaurants either." That made Aletta panic a bit as she took noticed of the dirt all over her. "But, we'll let it slide for today, as part of the lesson."

Instantly calmed down, the demon nodded in response, "Right!"

"Now then, let's get you to the shower room. I'll show you how to use it. I'll get our spare uniform and shoes while you're washing. When you're done, change into those while I wash your clothes." Nikola led the girl to said room.

' _Shower room?_ ' the demon couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

After teaching Aletta how to use the shower, Nikola brought the former's clothes to the laundry room to wash. ' _The clothes of the other world is similar to the ones here,_ ' she thought. ' _I hope they can handle the washing machine._ ' As soon as she put them in the wash and got the machine working, Nikola went to wipe some tables in the dining room.

Some time into clearing a few tables, she heard, "Excuse me. I finished washing." Looking to the source, she saw Aletta standing there, in her waitress uniform with her hair tied in pigtails.

"Wow! You look good!" Looking down at her feet, Nikola then asked, "Those shoes fit okay?"

"Yes! They're a perfect fit!"

"Okay. Let's start with wiping the tables. You can start with that one."

"Right!" The demon got to work with the cleaning.

Unknown to the girls and Nikola's dad, they were being watched from a certain dragon in the other world.

* * *

Later that day, after seeing Aletta off with the small payment the chefs gave her for the day and some sandwiches, the two started to clean the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Nikola spoke, mopping the floor while her father was wiping the counter. "About last night..." The guy stopped, signaling that she had his full attention. "I take back what I said. I was a fool to give up cooking. I want to continue to cook, if it means delivering good food to the customers. No... more than that. Aletta kept complimenting about my cooking, how they made her feel warm or energize. The way she described my pancake sandwiches, especially, got to me more. I think I understand it now, how you and great-grandfather were able to satisfy the customers. It wasn't just through the stomach; it was also through the feelings you put into the food you cook. All this time, I was thinking about the taste, when food is more than just that. But, realizing this now, I can't just ask you to accept me back as a sous chef."

"Ever since I was a kid, I've heard rumors from some of our weekday customers about this school in Tokyo. It was a difficult culinary school, where less than even one percent of the students would graduate from per year. And those that did graduate, became exceptional chefs. After today, I realize it now; I have to get into that school if I want to be a better chef. Not just for me, but for you, Nekoya, and our customers. I want you all to enjoy the food I cook, and not just through the taste, also the feelings I put into them! I also want Nekoya to expand in that other world, where people like Aletta would find themselves with a new hope for their future! So please, dad! Let me go to Totsuki! They have a transfer exam later this week! If I want to go to that school, I can't miss this! It's pretty far, so I can't always come back home like I usually do. But even so, this is something I want! Make no mistake, Nekoya will always be my home, but if I want to be a better chef, I must go there! And I won't come back until I graduate! So please, dad! Let me go!"

It was silent between them. Nikola was bowing her head to her father, not daring to lift herself up until she heard a response from him. She heard footsteps walking over to her and felt a hand placed on her head.

"Finish mopping the floor," he said. "After that, get packing. You have a flight to catch in the morning, don't you? Either that or a train."

Nikola looked up at her father, not believing what she was hearing. She can really go? She can actually go to the one school far from home to achieve her dream? She never felt so happy in all her life.

"Thank you, dad!" She went and hugged the adult in a big hug.

"Hahaha! Hey now, you'll get my clothes all wrinkled up!" he told her. Despite that, he hugged her back.

After ending that hug, Nikola rushed to the elevator to get a head start on packing. As she waited for the elevator to come, she realized one other thing.

"Hey dad... How many times did I lose to you really?" she asked.

"Why so curious of your streak?" he asked back.

"The way Aletta ate and preferred my cooking... Beef Stew-san had a similar look when she was eating my beef stew. Not just her. The past couple of years, our regulars had that look on their faces. Dad... Did you, by any chance...?"

He let her trail off that question with a smile. "I'm afraid I can't tell you the exact win-loss streak."

Seeing that smile on his face, as the doors opened up, Nikola couldn't help but smile back and said, "You mean daddy," as she walked in the elevator to her room.

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where two teenage girls were passing by some cherry blossom trees)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her dorm mates of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in a room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from one of them, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from the student feeding some pork roast to some of their dorm mates to one where he had a small tray full of peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit the boy hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of beef stew to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_


	2. 2nd Dish: Empanada Omelette

**Wow... I did not expect there to be so much love for this story. Yes, there's not much people who reads it, but I did not expect to see more than 5 people favoring and following this after one chapter, nor did I expect a review that expressed how happy they were about this story being up. I have to say, I surprise myself sometimes. Many thanks to those who favored, followed and reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where two teenage girls were passing by some cherry blossom trees)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her dorm mates of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in a room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from one of them, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from the student feeding some pork roast to some of their dorm mates to one where he had a small tray full of peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit the boy hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of empanadas to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It was the afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. A train arrived at a station there, where many people got off. Amongst them was Nikola, who had on her middle school uniform. The uniform consisted of a white sailor uniform with dark blue skirt and collar, as well as a red ribbon tied to the front. She was looking at her phone in her hand, which currently shows a map to Totsuki.

"Okay... According to this map, it's three hour walk from the station," she muttered. "But by the time I get there, I'll be late for the exam. Not making a good impression there." Deciding to take the taxi, Nikola looked around outside the station for one, and to her luck, there was one by a red traffic light. She quickly rushed to the car and told the driver her destination and was being driven to the school.

"A kid like you going to that specific school can only mean one thing," the driver spoke. "You trying for the transfer exam?"

"The fact that you ask such a question means this isn't the first time you're taking someone there for the same reason," Nikola said.

Her driver couldn't help but chuckle at the fact. "And it won't be the last. Okay, because you're a kid who may not know where you're really getting yourself into, I'll make this ride free of charge."

"That's awfully generous of you."

"Only because I also drive those who failed to take the exam home. And more than half the amount are the same kids I drive to that school. I can't bring myself to have the same brats pay me twice for driving them to and from Totsuki Academy. Especially not when they look like it's the end of the world when they failed the test."

Nikola couldn't help but sweat drop at the reason. ' _As expected from the top culinary school in Japan,_ ' she couldn't help but think.

* * *

Two hour drive later, Nikola found herself standing in front of the front gates of the one and only Totsuki Academy.

' _Even the mere sight of it is nerving,_ ' she thought, feeling the confidence she had earlier slowly slip away.

"I'll be waiting right here," her driver informed. "Gotta drive some failed students home when this is all over after all. And you might be one of them."

"Thanks. But I assure you; failing is the last thing that will happen to me," Nikola told him. Taking in and exhaling a breath, she walked right in the school.

Taking the first few steps in, she couldn't help but be in awe at how huge the inside looks like. So much empty space, and there were many students, both of Totsuki and transfer applicants alike, as well as some bodyguards, walking around with a peaceful and dignified atmosphere around them.

' _Good thing for school uniforms. At least I know where to go to take that transfer exam,_ ' Nikola thought in relief.

Just as she was about to head in a building where many other transfers-to-be were heading to, she heard a commotion nearby.

"Listen up! This academy isn't for the likes of you!" Nikola turned to the source and saw a boy talking down to another; the latter being quite familiar to her. "It is a sacred grove, meant as a place of learning for denizens of the upper echelons of the food industry! That's the kind of place Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy is!" Hearing him speak in such a high-and-mighty tone to someone she doubted he actually knew made Nikola's blood boil. "A low-born like you won't even make it past the written exam-"

Before the rich kid could speak any further, the boy he was talking down to shot back up and choked the life out of him.

"You haven't even tried Yukihira's food! You don't get to judge our quality!" he retorted, dropping the fainted boy.

Nikola wasn't at all concerned for the downed kid; she knew he got what he asked for. What she was concerned about... was the one who choked him. ' _Yukihira? Then is he...?_ ' Ignoring the insults of others directed to the red-head, she ran towards the boy and shouted, "Soma!"

The grouchy kid stopped in his tracks. The annoyed look that was once on his face was replaced with one of familiarity as he turned to Nikola. A smile was formed on both their faces as they made eye contact with each other.

"Nikola!" he called back.

Happy to know that there was someone in the school she recognized, Nikola couldn't help but wrap her arms around Soma's neck. The boy responded with catching the girl in a hug and spun a bit.

"I missed you!" Nikola told him.

"I missed you just as much!" he replied. All the anger and irritation he had towards the school itself faded away.

After their little reunion moment, the two decided to walk to their exam together.

"What brings you all the way over here?" Soma asked.

"I wanted to expand my cooking a little bit more. All those challenges I've been having with my dad had taught me that food and dishes can continue to improve and evolve like us humans," Nikola told him. "What about you? I thought you wanted to run the diner after middle school. That is what you told me the last time we met years ago."

' _Best not mention the part that I almost quit cooking to him,_ ' she mentally told herself.

Suddenly, Soma had that irritated expression back on his face. "Tell that to my old man." Those words were enough for her to know exactly what happened.

"He closed it down, didn't he?"

"Kind of. He said that if I want to run it and surpass him, I have to earn my way through here. But man, what's with these jerks?"

"You mean you don't know?" Nikola asked.

"About what?"

"About Totsuki being a school for rich kids and restaurant heirs and heiresses."

Silence followed that little piece of info, as Soma stood in place, prompting his cousin to do the same.

"Well, that answers the many questions I had." Nikola couldn't help but chuckle, as the two entered an elaborate dining hall, where there were many other applicants were.

Imagine their surprise and confusion when they saw their examiner was a blonde girl their age, wearing the Totsuki school uniform.

"Greetings, transfer applicants. I am Nakiri Erina, and I have been assigned to judge today's transfer exam," she introduced herself.

' _They chose a student for the exam? Or is she someone special?_ ' Nikola wondered. ' _And also... Nakiri... Where have I heard of that surname?_ '

' _A girl? And she's wearing the school uniform,_ ' Soma mentally noted. ' _She's the examiner?_ '

"Any word from the exam division?" Erina asked a pinkette girl next to her.

"I'll read it now," she said. "Examinees will first undergo interviews in groups of ten based on their applications. They will then undergo a practicum where they will cook three or so dishes. Those who pass will-" Before the girl could finish reading, Erina scoffed, bringing all attention back to her.

"How pointless... I have an idea." Erina had an evil smile when she said that, looking at each and every one of the applicants. "Bring the kitchen work table here!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The girl went and brought a table full of ingredients into the room, much to many's confusion.

Erina approached the table and took out one ingredient. "The main ingredient will be eggs," she spoke. "Make one dish. I'll only allow those whose creations impress my palate to transfer in the academy."

Hearing that feared most applicants, but confused Soma and Nikola. ' _Impress her palate?_ ' the latter thought. ' _Then she really must be someone special._ '

"Furthermore, I'll allow those who wish to withdraw and cancel their application to do so within the next minute only."

Almost on cue, all other applicants rushed to the doors, much to Soma and Nikola's shock.

"Hey wait!" The former grabbed the shoulder of one boy who he choked earlier. "Why are you all running?!"

"Y-You don't know who she is?!" the boy questioned.

"We don't," Nikola answered. "Can you tell us?"

"Nakiri Erina has the finest palate known to mankind! A divine tongue! The God Tongue!" That explanation didn't help the two, as the boy continued to explain even further. "Human babies typically begin talking between the ages of one and two. But her first spoken words, at three months old, were 'not enough depth of flavor'. Given the small glimpse of her genius already present at birth, she has been asked to serve as the taste tester of famous restaurants nation-wide since a very young age. All the heavyweights in the food world are her clients! Her evaluations spread far and wide in the industry! Should she... should she brand you as an imbecile without any talent, your career in the food world will be over!"

Soma deliberately released his hold on the boy, causing him to fall flat on his face before continuing to run out of the hall.

' _Some of the things he said sound quite... over exaggerating,_ ' Nikola thought.

"I figured most of them were hopeless incompetents. I can't be bothered to waste my time on such fools," Erina said. To her assistant, she asked, "I believe I've cleared my schedule for the day?"

"Uh, yes," she answered.

"I will now test new dishes in my private quarters."

"Is she really just ignoring us?" Soma whispered to Nikola.

"Looks like it," she whispered back.

Still taking no notice to the two remaining applicants, Erina approached her assistant. "What's the matter, Hisako? You look like... you want something." Cupping her chin, she asked, "Would you like the privilege of trying my cooking?"

"I... I would..."

"What a shameless hussy, you are."

"Shameless is right. For the both of you," Nikola said out loud, finally grabbing the two Totsuki students' attention. "Do you have any idea what that looked like just now? Actually, please don't answer that."

"So, are there any other restrictions on the dish?" Soma asked.

Erina and Hisako turned to the two.

' _I... have challengers?_ ' the former thought in slight surprise.

* * *

The group moved to the kitchen, where Soma and Nikola would whip something up for Erina to evaluate.

"As long as you use eggs, you can make anything you want," the examiner explained. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Nikola answered.

"Are you sure? You should withdraw-" Before she could attempt to convince the two applicants any further, Soma casually placed a hand on her shoulder with a relaxed look on his face.

"Oh, I was really worried!" he said in relief. "I thought you might fail me before I even begin to cook!"

"Back away!" Hisako quickly moved between the two, pushing Soma away from Erina. "Do you know who she is?!"

"Kind of, from what one of the other applicants said before he left," Nikola honestly answered. "Nakiri Erina. Also known as the God Tongue. The youngest to have spoken her first word- well, words. And the suppose genius taste tester."

"She is also the top of her class in the junior high school division, and the youngest member of the Totsuki Elite Ten Council, the highest decision-making body in the academy, in the academy's history: Nakiri Erina-sama!" Hisako added on.

However, Soma wasn't paying attention to any of that, as he inspected the kitchen knives. "Whoa! This is a fine tool!"

"Don't wander around!" the two students of Totsuki scolded.

"Please excuse my cousin. He's not known for... respect," Nikola said.

"You're cousins?!"

... What? You didn't think Nikola and Soma were lovers, did you?

Erina let out a sigh. "In any case, I will ask again: Are you two really going to take my exam?"

"Huh? But..." Soma tossed the knife into the air. "We just have to make you say it tastes good, right?" Catching it by the handle, he calmly and strongly claimed, "Of course we'll take the test."

"So, how are we doing this?" Nikola asked. "If we both cook at the same time, we'll be fighting over some stuff in the kitchen."

"Then how about rock-paper-scissors? It's easy and more convenient that way."

"True that. Then let's go." The two of them began their little game to see who goes first.

"Erina-sama," Hisako called, handing the blonde two pairs of sheets, which were Soma and Nikola's resumes.

' _Yukihira Soma. His family runs a diner,_ ' she read. Looking up to the boy, she then thought, ' _He's obviously a second-rate cook. He doesn't understand my nobel pedigree, just like a stray dog would have no idea of a gemstone's value._ ' She turned to Nikola's resume. ' _Yamagata Nikola. I thought her family also runs a diner, but it's actually a Western restaurant. Well, then again, being cousins doesn't mean they should have that similar a background._ '

"If that's your attitude, then I'll taste both your food," she said to them, interrupting their little competition. "As you said, it'll be one at a time. We'll start with the girl."

A smile formed on Nikola's face when she heard that. "Right away... dear customer. A moment, please." Next thing they all knew, Nikola rushed out of the kitchen.

Erina and Hisako were both left speechless at the sight. The former was willing to give her the chance to take her test, and she was willing to try her dish, and Nikola ran?!

"Give her a few," Soma said. "Don't worry, she didn't run."

As in on cue, Nikola came back with a pair of chairs and set them on the side. "Forgive me, for not being able to bring a table. I doubt that'll be possible to do by myself through the door. Please, take a seat."

Taken aback with this sudden treatment, Erina did as asked, with Hisako standing by her side.

"Oh? You prefer to stand?" Nikola asked the assistant, confusing the pinkette. "Both the seats are for the examiner and her assistant."

"Oh! Uh, I'm good," Hisako told her.

"I hope you realize that this doesn't give you extra points for passing," Erina told her.

"I am quite aware. After all, I am being evaluated for my dish, not how I treat my customers. But, if there's one thing my father and head chef had taught me, it's to always treat new customers with respect," Nikola explained. "That being said, do please excuse me. I've a dish to cook."

With that, she looked at the many other ingredients on the table and took a look around the kitchen, looking at all the utensils she could use for whatever dish she planned on making. After a quick look, she took the ingredients she needed for her dish and began cooking. Or rather, began baking.

' _Flour, butter, milk... It seems she's going with a pastry dish. But, if that's true, then why does she need salt? Or did she mistake it for sugar?_ ' Erina wondered. ' _Then again, why does she need pepper? And what dish would need eleven eggs? I can't figure out what she's making._ ' Erina grew even more confused when she saw Nikola add in only one of the many eggs she got in the bowl and continue to mix her ingredients with just that one egg.

"Oh! She's making that dish!" Soma said in realization. "I wonder what the inside will have this time."

' _This time?!_ ' both Totsuki students mentally questioned.

After Nikola was done with the dough she was making, she took it out of the bowl and placed it on a cutting board, splitting it in two and flatten them in the shape of disks. Instead of using it immediately, however, Nikola placed the two doughs on separate plates and placed them in the fridge.

"Now then... dough is done," Erina and Hisako heard her mutter. "And now, for the rest." Nikola placed three pans on the stove to be heated, as well as heating the oven. She then took out a pair of big bowls and a pair of small ones from the cabinet and separated the egg whites and egg yolks in two separate bowls. Instead of putting them in the same individual bowl, she put five egg whites each in the big bowls and three egg yolks each in the small bowls. She then whisked each bowls until she got the sight she wanted to see and poured one bowl of egg yolk in the whites, carefully folding them until they were incorporated. Once Nikola had two bowls of the perfect egg mixture, she poured them each into a frying pan, cooking them at a medium-low heat. While waiting for them to cook, she set a timer on her phone and took some more ingredients from the table. A couple of what she grabbed raised the Totsuki students' confusion.

"A steak and kiwi?!" Hisako gasped out loud. "Making that dough and taking a lot of those eggs is questionable enough, but just what is she making?!"

The assistant took the question right out of Erina's mouth, as the blonde got up and approached the female chef.

"Yamagata Nikola-san," she called. Nikola hummed in acknowledgement, as she chopped the bell pepper and mushrooms she took into minced pieces. "What are you making? I am saying this now; if the dish you're making doesn't fit my palate-"

"What is a chef, Nakiri-san?" Nikola asked, interrupting the examiner.

"Come again?"

Nikola started to tenderize the steak with kiwi. "A chef is not just a person who cooks the most perfect meal. They are not just some people who slave away in the kitchen and make exactly what the people want them to make. A chef is more than that. Can you guess what that is?"

Erina was silent at the question, unsure how to answer it.

"A chef... is a person who makes creative meals for the people they think of." With those words, Nikola started to cook up the kiwi-tendered steak at the highest temperature possible. She occasionally sprinkled some salt and pepper on it before flipping the steak over and repeating the process.

' _Why is she adding salt and pepper now?_ ' Erina wondered. Just then, she smelled something lingering in the air. ' _That... that smell... What is that smell? Is it... from the steak?_ ' The examiner was feeling something well up in her mouth and let out an audible gulp, to Hisako's and her own shock. ' _Just the smell... it's making my mouth water?!_ '

An alarm went off from Nikola's phone, in which the girl quickly turned off and turned her attention to the eggs she was cooking earlier. Carefully dropping a tablespoon of butter underneath them and setting the flames at the lowest temperature for them and the steak, she rushed to the fridge and brought back out the dough she made earlier. She rolled them both out, making the doughs spread thin and wide as possible. She then turned off the flame for the steak and placed the meat on a cutting board, carefully cutting it into small, thin strips. Once that was done, Nikola placed the half-cooked eggs on top of the dough and placed some of the strips and chopped veggies on top of those. After that, she folded the disk, sealed the edges with a fork and placed both dishes in the oven to be heated.

Less than half an hour later, she presented her dish. "Thanks for waiting. Two large empanada omelette."

Both Hisako and Erina didn't know what to make of the dish presented before them. It looked more like a huge dumpling on a napkin, but after watching Nikola cook, they know better than to think that. ... Hang on.

"Why is there two?" Hisako asked.

"One of them is for you, of course," Nikola answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Examiner or not, you're still my customer. If you're not willing to sit, at least accept this meal I worked so hard to make."

The assistant was taken aback by this girl's kindness and picked up the empanada. From the touch, even through the napkin, she could feel how soft the outside really was. But what of the inside?

Erina also picked up her share, and both girls took a bite. The two were taken by surprise at the texture and flavor that was within.

' _What... What is this?!_ ' both thought in unison.

' _The outside is not too rough or too chewy. In fact, it is easily being broken down the moment it enters my mouth,_ ' Hisako thought. ' _Not only that, but the omelette inside is so soft, smooth, and fluffy._ '

' _The reason why she had the omelette and the steak half cooked was for this very reason. Had she completely finished cooking them both, the steak would get overcooked and the omelette wouldn't get this perfect fluff,_ ' Erina thought. ' _And by sprinkling the salt and pepper while she was cooking it earlier, she had managed to spread the steak's flavor all around the egg. The sweet and savory flavor of the bell peppers and mushrooms she put in also goes so well with this dish._ '

"Is the food to your liking?" Both Erina and Hisako snapped themselves out of their trance at the question. They were so in love with the dish, they had forgotten where they were.

' _For this dish to have such an impact... It'd be a shame if Totsuki loses this girl,_ ' Erina thought.

"It was delicious," she said at last. "Congratulations. You pass my test."

"And with flying colors by the looks of it. You both ate it all in seconds," Soma added.

To the examiner and her assistant's shock, he was right. The two of them were enjoying the empanada much so that they had unknowingly ate it all.

' _Yamagata Nikola... You're just a transfer applicant and yet... How can your skill surpasses those of my clients?_ ' Erina wondered. ' _Western Restaurant Nikola... Just what kind of restaurant is it?_ '

"If I may, can I leave?" Nikola asked.

"Huh?"

"I have a train to catch, and it was a long ride to get here. Plus, this late in the afternoon, there's bound to be a lot of people in the train. I'd really like to get home as soon as possible."

"Oh! Sure. You will receive your acceptance letter in a mail in a few days. Entrance ceremony will be another few days after that. Even if you do live far, don't be late," Erina advised.

"Right. Thank you very much." With that, Nikola turned to leave the kitchen. As she passed her cousin, she whispered to him, "Good luck. And please keep your normal personality to a minimum."

"Yeah! You got it!" Soma replied with a thumbs up, an extremely relaxed smile on his face.

' _He disregarded the second part, did he?_ ' Nikola couldn't help but think, as she took her leave.

* * *

That night, she was home, in her room, and relaxing in bed, rubbing her tummy.

"I have to admit it. Dad's best meal is and always will be the best congratulatory gift ever," she muttered to herself in bliss. Nikola thought back to when she was taking her exam and couldn't help but wonder about her examiner.

' _Nakiri Erina... I swear, I feel like I heard that surname somewhere,_ ' she thought. ' _Was she or a relative of her's a customer here? No, I don't remember all our customers' names, unless if they're regulars who call for different dishes. And those that always ask for the same dish, I usually call them by the dish they always eat. Plus, I think I would remember seeing a blonde customer in our eatery._ ' Nikola sat up and picked up her phone. ' _Speaking of which, I wonder how Soma did. Well, knowing how well he cooks, he must've passed._ '

Dialing her cousin's number, she waited a few rings until he finally picked up.

"Soma, hey!" she called.

"... Hey..." came a weak reply.

Hearing that sort of response from the usual cheery guy confused and worried Nikola. "That... does not sound like a Soma response, even if you did lose to uncle in your competition. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah... I'm just fine..."

She wasn't at all believing him and thought through a number of scenarios that could have gotten the boy to be like this. "Don't tell me you cooked up another one of your disgusting dishes," she assumed.

Back when they were kids, when Soma and his dad was able to visit Nekoya from time to time, or Nikola and her dad to Yukihira Diner, the red-head chef and his dad would often compete to see whose dish was more disgusting than the other. And of course, the one way for either of them to know exactly whose dish was more disgusting, they'd often have some customers try it and have their reaction be the judge. Of course, that'd be putting it lightly.

"No... But I could go for that now," Soma answered. "Where's that new peanut butter-coated dried squid I made a couple days back?"

' _Should I be relieved or disgusted?_ ' Nikola couldn't help but question herself.

"Okay... I am guessing you went a bit too... cocky during your examination, and failed," she guessed. She received no response from her cousin, besides a groan that sounded like she was speaking to a zombie. "Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds? Please stop that."

"I just can't believe I didn't get in, and yet you did..." Soma said. "I can't face my dad like this... In fact, now that I am clearly not in, I can't surpass him... That's just great..."

"There has to be something we can do," Nikola said. "Maybe there's another transfer exam you can take. Either that or we can try and talk to the headmaster, somehow. Maybe if you serve him one of Yukihira's best dish, he'll lift that failure and let you in."

A sigh was heard from the other side of the call. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Soma-" Before Nikola could say any more, the boy hung up on her. This left her sadden. She knew how much it meant to her cousin to be able to surpass his dad. But knowing now that it would be impossible for him since he couldn't meet the guy's requirements... Nikola couldn't help but feel useless.

' _I want to cheer him up somehow. But the only things I can think of for him to get all happy-go-lucky again would be if he challenges Uncle Joichiro or taste a nasty dish. Of course, there's one other thing, but something tells me by then, he'd be at the point of no return,_ ' she thought. ' _Maybe I should go to Totsuki Academy and speak with the headmaster somehow._ '

A knock was heard by her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It's me. Your dad," came her father's voice.

Nikola got off her bed and opened the door to see the head chef standing on the other side, with a plate of cupcakes in his hand. "Thought you'd like some dessert before you sleep," he said.

"Thanks, dad," she said.

Her father noticed the saddened tone she used and asked, "Hey. What's the problem?"

"Well, you remember what I said over dinner about Soma taking the exam with me?"

"Sure I did. What about it?"

"Turns out... he failed."

Hearing that surprised the owner of Nekoya. "He failed that test? But he's Joichiro's son, and he's been cooking around the same time you did."

"I don't know the full details myself. Even so, I don't think it's because of his cooking that he didn't pass. I want to be able to do something for my cousin, but I don't know what..." Nikola said.

Nekoya's master placed a finger on his chin, wondering himself if there was anything that can be done for Soma to be admitted.

"Who did you say was your examiner?" he asked.

"Someone called Nakiri Erina," Nikola answered.

At that name, the master widened his eyes in slight surprise. A smile then formed on his face as he assured, "Don't worry about him them. Knowing that guy, he must've checked to make sure the evaluation was fair."

Nikola grew confused herself. Who was it her father was referring to?

"Well, in any case, you best eat up and rest up. Even if you did pass that exam, you're still my sous chef. And tomorrow, when word spreads about you passing that exam, something tells me it'll be a very busy day."

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

True to her father's words, for the past few days, after word got out of Nikola's transfer to Totsuki Academy, everyone in the neighborhood came over to their restaurant to congratulate her and enjoy some Nekoya meals. Even the other workers of their multi-business building came down to congratulate her, and even gave her gifts from their workplace. Not only that, but after hearing that she made it in, every customer was asking for the girl to make their orders to see for themselves how good she'd really gotten as chef.

"One braised pork belly, one omelette, one tuna casserole, and one hot chicken! Ready to serve for tables 5, 2, 8 and counter!" Nikola announced from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" answered a part-time waitress, as she and another part-timer went to deliver the food for the customers.

"I can't believe how busy it suddenly got in here," the other part-timer said.

"Can you blame it? Our sous chef got into Totsuki. Not many people can get into that culinary school."

In the kitchen, Nikola was cooking like crazy. Sure she had cooked for customers in the kitchen before, but that was as her father's assistant. Now? He was helping the part-timers take and deliver orders, all because every customer wants to try his daughter's cooking.

' _I can't believe how busy we suddenly got!_ ' Nikola thought, finishing up a chicken jambalaya.

"Chicken jambalaya for table 6, ready to serve!" she shouted.

"On it!" Her father went and delivered the dish to the customer who ordered it. Before he left the kitchen, he stole a glance at her hard-working daughter, who went to check on their daily soup. A smile formed on his face.

' _Look at how much she's grown,_ ' he thought. ' _If only you were here to see this, Clair._ ' He left to deliver the meal.

* * *

The next day, the Day of Satur, was Nikola's blissful day of peace. Unlike her world, where news travels fast in one day and gets her family's restaurant busy the next, because the door to the other world appears once every week, and at a limited location at that, the girl can finally catch a breath. Not only that but...

"Good morning!" came Aletta's voice.

"Oh... Good morning..." came Nikola's response.

The demon was a bit frightened at her condition. Slouching on a chair, pale as snow, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Um... What happened?" she asked.

The master's voice rang out in laughter at her confusion. "Don't worry about her. Things just got a bit too busy the past several days."

"Understatement of the day..." Nikola said. "Sorry, Aletta. But is there any chance you can handle things for today?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure, I can," the demon answered.

"Thank you..." The human girl got up from her spot and made her way to the elevator. "I'll be in my room. Don't call me unless we suddenly get busy."

"Oh wait. Then does that mean you're also taking a break from our usual competition?" Nikola stood in place at her father's question, arm raised to press the button on the wall. She moved to the cabinet and took out a raffle box from it. Putting her hand in it, she took out a slip of paper.

"Hamburg steak," she read. "Call me when she gets here." With that, she went back to the elevator and made her way to her room.

' _Exhausting as it was the past few days, it was still a good experience,_ ' she thought.


	3. 3rd Dish: Steak Dish

**You know that feeling when you're on the roll with something? That is exactly what's happening to me right now. I just can't stop updating this story at the moment. Mainly because I have a small writer's block with most of my other stories and I'll be going on a family trip over the weekend, so this story is actually the more... easier one to update at the moment. Hope you all enjoy it~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where two teenage girls were passing by some cherry blossom trees)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her dorm mates of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in a room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from one of them, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from the student feeding some pork roast to some of their dorm mates to one where he had a small tray full of peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit the boy hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of steaks to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

Days later, it was the entrance ceremony of Totsuki Culinary Academy. The one thousand first years of the 92nd Generation gathered at a grassy area, surrounded by long cloth screens, forming a square, similar to ancient times where warlords would strategize their plans.

Nikola stood behind the large crowd, trying not to stand out as best as she possibly could. Well, it was a little too late for that, since she didn't receive a Totsuki uniform from the school, hence the many eyes staring at her, wondering if she somehow got herself terribly lost or something.

"Check that girl out."

"Who is she?"

"A transfer student?"

"Shouldn't she be wearing our uniform?"

"Must've gotten herself lost. Poor child."

The last one sounded more like an insult than concern.

' _I probably should've asked Nakiri-san if they could send their female school uniform to my place while sending that letter..._ ' Nikola thought.

"U-Um..." came a voice next to her. Nikola turned and saw a meek-looking girl with blue hair in braided pigtails speaking to her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, it's just... You're not wearing our school uniform. Are you a transfer student by any chance?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah. I got the acceptance letter in the mail, but they didn't send a uniform to my place..."

"I see. But that's okay. Totsuki doesn't have that strict a rule for uniforms."

"Yeah. I was glad when I read that part in the letter after noticing that the uniform didn't arrive at the same time. Ah! My name is Yamagata Nikola. You can just call me Nikola," the transfer introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tadokoro Megumi," introduced the pigtailed girl. "My friends aren't that far, so if you want to join us..."

"It's better than being alone. Thank you." With that, Nikola followed her new friend to the latter's pair of friends.

Two girls ahead of them, one with orange hair in buns and the other being a red-head, not as red as Soma's, turned and noticed Megumi and Nikola approaching them.

"Megumi! Hey!" waved the girl with buns.

"Ryoko-chan, Yuki-chan!" Megumi waved back, picking up the pace to her friends.

"Good to see you again!" The buns girl gave the bluenette a big hug.

"Who's your new friend?" the red-head girl asked.

"Ah! This is Yamagata Nikola-chan. A transfer student," Megumi introduced.

"Nice to meet you. You guys can call me Nikola," Nikola greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakaki Ryoko," the red-head introduced.

"And I'm Yoshino Yuki~!" the girl with buns followed. A faint look of realization formed on her face, as she then asked, "Wait... If you're a transfer student then..."

Nikola grew confused with what she was getting to.

Yuki moved closer to the transfer and whispered in her ear, "Is it true... that you conquered the God's Tongue?"

"God's Tongue?" It took the girl a few seconds to know who she meant. "Oh! You mean Nakiri-san?"

"So it is true?! No way..."

"Shh. Yuki-chan. We're still in the middle of the opening ceremony," Ryoko reminded the hyperactive girl.

"O-Oh yeah."

"We now welcome our keynote speaker: the director of our Totsuki Academy..." For some reason, some students flinched when they heard that. And for good reason, too. "Nakiri Senzaemon-sama."

Standing on stage was an elderly man with long white hair with a mustache and beard, wearing an olive-colored yukata with a white obi around it and geta. The guy also has a long scar on his right eye, and was quite muscular for his age. While his intimidating look frightened many first years, Nikola had seen intimidating looks during her childhood, especially on Day of Satur, so she was practically immune to it.

"Greetings. Congratulations on your advancement to the high school division," he began. "During your three years in the junior high school division, you have obtained a basic skill set in cooking and deepened your understanding in each ingredient. In addition to the cooking practicum, you attended classroom lectures on a variety of topics including culinary theory, nutrition, public health, introductory agronomics, and management. Now, you're finally starting at the entrance to the high school division. The challenges you'll now face are not about your skills or knowledge, but whether you have the wherewithal to survive as a food professional. Ninety-nine percent of you are meant to be sacrifices for honing the remaining one percent!"

' _So it was true then..._ ' Nikola thought, recalling what she heard about the academy from her customers from time to time.

"Of the eight hundred twelve students who entered our high school division last year, only seventy-six advanced to the second year! Incompetence and mediocrity will be mercilessly exercised from our student body. A thousand first years will be whittled down to a hundred by next year, and we can count those who'll advance to graduation on one hand. Aspire to become one of the small handful of professionals! It should be you! Hone yourself!"

Everyone, including Nikola, took those words to the heart.

"That is all." With that, Senzaemon left the stage.

Erina, who was sitting behind the stage, thought otherwise. ' _This academy has a strong name of recognition because of the intense competition, allowing only a select few to complete their education. Should one succeed in advancing to the actual graduation, their stardom in the food world will be assured for the rest of their lifetime. But... I pity those of you who're in the same generation as me. You've been destined to fight over second place ever since you were born. The pinnacle of Totsuki Academy, and of the Japanese food world, belongs to me, Nakiri Erina!_ ' She peeked through the curtains towards the crowd and managed to find Nikola, the latter being the only person not wearing the Totsuki school uniform. ' _Yamagata Nikola... Well, I suppose if someone like you can satisfy my palate, you may get a chance to get the first place spot. Knowing this, however, I will not go easy on you._ '

"Finally, we'd like to introduce a couple of transfer students who'll be joining your ranks today," the announcer said.

Back in the crowd, taking this as her cue to move to the stage, Nikola managed to excuse herself pass some students to get up there. Although, there was something the announcer said that got to her and Erina.

' _Someone else passed the transfer exam?_ ' both wondered.

"Oh, sorry to be talking to y'all from way up here," a familiar voice greeted.

"Just be quick about it, please," the announcer asked him.

"I'll keep it short and sweet, then. Just a couple of sentences."

When Nikola got up on stage, already by the mic, to her surprise and Erina's... was Soma.

"Haaaaaah?!" both girls gasped in shock.

"Uh, I'm Yukihira Soma. To be honest, this academy's just a stepping stone for me! I wasn't expecting to be transferred here, but I don't plan on losing to folks who've never actually served customers. Well, what I'm getting at here... Basically, now that I'm here, I'm gonna take the number one spot!" he claimed.

' _That dumbass! What does he think he's saying?!_ ' Nikola mentally questioned. Sure he was the one who's saying all that stuff, but she was definitely sure her own cousin, not only made himself a target to many of their fellow first years, but herself as well! ' _If I get bullied because of him, I'll kill him!_ '

"Looking forward to being with y'all for the next three years!" he bowed, before leaving the stage... and a fuming audience.

' _He just has to antagonize everyone! Why couldn't he just say 'hi. Nice to meet you. It'll be a pleasure working with you' like a normal person would!_ ' Nikola mentally questioned.

"A-A-And now, to present our other transfer student," the announcer said... At a horrible timing possible.

' _YOU SEE HOW EVERYONE IS REACTING TO MY COUSIN! DON'T CALL ME UP YET! IN FACT, DON'T DO IT AT ALL!_ ' Nikola was crying anime tears, knowing she had to face the music, especially since she's the only other odd one out besides her one relative.

Walking to the mics, trying hard to ignore the glares directed to her, all because of her cousin, she took in a deep breath, calming herself down, and began her own introduction. "Everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Yamagata Nikola. Like my... regretfully... hopeless cousin, I'll keep this nice and short as possible. Unlike him, this academy is not just a stepping stone for me. Looking at all of you now, you know what I see? I see chefs with potential. In other words, my equal. The headmaster said only one percent of the students here will be able to graduate. Then let's prove him wrong! The ninety-nine- no... All of us here, are not meant to be sacrifices! We came to Totsuki to be great chefs! That's why... As a fellow schoolmate, I pray that we're all able to graduate from this school! Together!"

Hearing her say those words, everyone now had a different opinion of her. Before, they assumed she was as cocky as Soma. Hearing her say all those words, however, they now look at her with respect. Well, a majority of them at least.

"That's all." With that, and a bow, Nikola left the stage.

As she got off and went backstage, she saw Soma and Erina standing there, seemingly having a conversation before she arrived.

"Oh hey, Niko-laaa..." The moment the boy greeted his cousin, Nikola delivered a hard jump kick to his gut.

"You idiot! What were you thinking antagonizing them like that?!" she questioned. "What would you have done if they all went after me because of you?! And furthermore, when were you going to tell me you actually got admitted into this academy."

"You... kicked me too hard..." Soma groaned.

Sighing and face-palming at the response, Nikola finally remembered the one other person with them and turned to her. "I am so, so sorry you had to see that," she apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine actually. In fact, I'd like it if you give him another kick," Erina waved off.

' _Wait, she's okay with it?_ ' Nikola wondered.

"In any case, there's class for you to get to, isn't there? Where is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's..." The girl took out her schedule for the school term. "It's in Test Kitchen #1."

"Oh? Then that's perfect. I have that class, too. I'll take you there."

"Wait, Nakiri. Can you take me to my kitchen? I'm taking #3," a recovered Soma asked.

"Find your own way there!" Without giving Soma the opportunity to ask again, Erina grabbed Nikola by the arm and rushed away from him.

* * *

Time later, Nikola found herself standing in front of her classroom with Erina, both in their chef's clothes.

"This is... Test Kitchen #1, right?" she asked Erina.

"That's right. Why?" the God's Tongue asked back.

"Well... That's to say..."

Compared to the other test kitchens they passed by, all which seemed quite normal, this one room was much bigger and quite fancy, with some more advanced equipment inside.

"Okay... Am I sure this is really my schedule or did the headmaster mix mine up with someone else's?" Nikola asked then, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"It should be. I asked my grandfather to put you in this class," Erina said.

Nikola went silent when she heard that. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I could've sworn I heard you say you asked the headmaster to put me in this class."

"You heard right; I did."

Nikola, and those listening in on the conversation, were too shocked out of their minds at the revelation. "EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"W-W-Wait a second, are you sure that's okay?!" the transfer asked.

"Of course it is. It'd be a waste if someone of your skill gets put in any other kitchen," Erina said, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

' _I just managed to save myself from getting targeted because of my cousin, now I'll be targeted because the God's Tongue is using favoritism?!_ ' Nikola mentally questioned.

"Now then, I have some clients to get to. My assistant, Hisako, is also in this class, so if you have any trouble at all, feel free to go to her. Though I doubt that will be the case," Erina told her, unaware of the attention she was giving Nikola.

"W-W-Wait a second. I request you change my-"

"Later. And good luck." Erina left her.

' _No! Don't leave me!_ ' Nikola cried more anime tears at the situation she was suddenly put. Slowly turning her head to her fellow classmates, she flinched at the sight of the many glaring eyes within. ' _Coming to this school may be the worst choice I've ever made..._ ' Sighing in defeat, the girl walked inside and went to an empty station by the window.

As she walked, she heard many students whispering about her.

"She's one of the transfer student, isn't she?"

"What's she doing with the God's Tongue?"

"She shouldn't be put in this class."

"Didn't you hear what they were saying earlier? Apparently the God's Tongue favors her."

"What?! How did she manage to do that?!"

"She must've won her over somehow."

' _Hey, hey, hey. Don't say that the way it shouldn't be said,_ ' Nikola thought.

"Yamagata-san. Over here," she heard. Looking up, she saw Erina's assistant from back during the transfer exam standing at a station right in front of the one Nikola was heading to.

"Oh! You're from the exam!" the transfer recalled.

"Yes. I'm sure Erina-sama had told you already, but I'm Arato Hisako. Erina-sama's assistant," she introduced, holding out a hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Nikola shook her hand.

"You seem quite uneasy. Is there something wrong?" Hisako asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Nikola glanced at the people around them, in which Hisako noticed.

"Oh. Don't worry. Erina-sama thought this would happen, so she requested me to be your bodyguard, should trouble find its way to you."

As dependable and reliable as she sounded, it really wasn't helping Nikola's case.

"Ni~ko~la~!" came a cheery voice. And quite a familiar one at that.

Just as she was turning to the source, the transfer felt herself suddenly tackled down by a strong force and hit her head against the window. Thankfully, it was sturdy enough to not get broken upon impact.

"I've missed you~" the dazed Nikola heard. Snapping herself out of her daze, to her surprise, the transfer saw the one person she hadn't seen for months.

"Alice-chan?!" Hugging her was an albino girl with red eyes.

"Nakiri Alice-san! Get off of Yamagata-san!" Hisako demanded, pushing the girl off.

' _Did she say 'Nakiri'?_ ' Nikola wondered, as the assistant helped her up. ' _No wonder why I thought the surname was familiar..._ '

"Yamagata-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Not the first time I've been tackled like that," she assured.

"What are you doing, Hisako-chan?! Don't ruin my reunion with Nikola!" Alice pouted.

"Reunion?!" many questioned.

"Yamagata Nikola and milady are friends," answered a lazy-looking man near the girls. Unlike many other students in the room, he had on a black vest and black pants, with a red bandana on his arm.

"Friends?!"

' _Yay. Add more oil to the fire, why don't you, Ryo-kun,_ ' Nikola sarcastically thought.

"But man, I was really surprised when I saw you up on stage earlier. Why didn't you tell me you transferred to Totsuki?" Alice asked. "Oh! And now that you're here, does that mean you're taking my offer?"

' _Why would you ask that?!_ ' the transfer questioned, for that question got the attention of many again.

"What offer?" Hisako asked.

"Oh. You know how my cousin started a faction back some time last year, right? Well, during the summer break that time, I went out of state to find someone to join my own faction when we start high school in hopes of surprising her. And even though Nikola kept turning down my offer and bested me in a lot of our shokugeki, I offered her to join and transfer to Totsuki. And now that she did, that means she finally decided to be a part of my group~!"

It was silent at that reveal... as many other students glared at Nikola.

' _Farewell, normal life. It was nice when it lasted..._ ' she thought.

"That being said, Nikola should be my partner for cooking class~" Alice decided, pulling the poor girl to her.

"What?!" Hisako and Nikola gasped, for different reasons.

"Hang on a second, what do you mean by that?!" the latter questioned.

"Oh? You don't know? In cooking class, we work in pairs. While in other Test Kitchens have their partner assigned to them, we in Test Kitchen 1 can pick who can be our partner. And I choose you~!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hisako denied. Nikola, at first, assumed she was taking her side of things when... "If anything, Yamagata-san should be Erina-sama's partner! She passed Erina-sama's test and has the skill to satisfy her palate! Besides me, it is unthinkable for anyone else to partner up with milady!"

"But I know Nikola longer than Erina. She should partner with me."

"However, like I said, no other person besides me is eligible to be her partner!"

"Then you partner up with her."

"How about you with Kurokiba-kun?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't I get a say here?!" the panicking girl questioned.

"Then choose!" both Hisako and Alice demanded in unison. "Which Nakiri will you pair up with?!"

Nikola stuttered, unable to answer in fear of starting a possible war. And it doesn't help that this conversation was being held in a class full of students.

' _Someone help me!_ ' she prayed.

As if whatever god up there heeded her call, the door was slammed open. "Alright. To your stations, chefs."

Entering the room was a female chef in her twenties with long black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a chef's hat.

"Welcome to your first cooking class in the high school division," she greeted. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Chef Mia Schmidt. Now, I'm sure you've heard. That unlike other Test Kitchens, you are able to choose your partner in this one. That is all going to change in my kitchen." She took out a pack of index cards. "Written on each of these cards is a dish. No two cards have the same dish. I'll be handing these out to you chefs, and you each have two hours to complete whatever you are given. Based on how well you do, I will pair you up myself. Of course, I will still rate the dish you make. You can ask others for help, or you can come to me if you don't know the recipe of the dish. However, doing so will drop your rating by one."

Majority of the class gasped in shock at that information.

"I know what you kids are thinking. 'Why would I just drop your grade by one letter for something as trivial as that?' The answer is... when you work in a kitchen, you are to memorize the recipe of every meal in the menu. No exceptions, whatsoever! Of course, you can still help each other and will not be penalized for doing so. In the back are ingredients for your dish. You can only go to the fridge to get whatever ingredients you need once. Your grade will lower should you leave your station to get an additional ingredient. Any questions?"

No one dared raise a hand.

"Good. Now, I will start handing out your cards. When you get them, you may start cooking." With that, the teacher of a chef started handing out the index cards. As told, everyone went to the back to get the ingredients they needed for their dish as soon as they received their card.

"Hey, hey, Nikola~ Let's help each other out," Alice suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous! If Yamagata-san really wants help, she should be seeking for me!" Hisako retorted.

"It's fine, guys. Really," the girl beg to differ. "Besides, sensei is right about one thing. We're chefs; we should handle our own dish."

"She does have a point there," Ryo agreed, to her relief. "Besides, if you waste too much time arguing about who gets to help Yamagata, you'll never be able to finish your dish."

Seeing truth in his words, both stood down in this little... competition of their's.

"Fine... But at least tell me what dish you'll be making," Alice asked Nikola.

"If I tell you, you better tell me your dish so I know you won't get me anything for mine. Same with Arato-san."

"I... suppose that's fair. If that's what you want," Hisako agreed.

"Come on, Ryo-kun. You too," Alice told him.

"Why me as well?" Despite asking that, Ryo shared his dish with them.

As it turns out, Alice had porridge, Ryo had chowder, Hisako had tonkatsu, and Nikola had steak. After all four of them grabbed what they needed for their dish, they went to their station and started cooking.

An hour into their work, nature decided to call at a bad time for a certain chef. Making sure the flame was off, she approached Mia.

"Um, sensei," she called, getting her attention. "It's nothing to do with the dish, but would I get penalized for using the restroom right now? I made sure the flame was turned off."

Seeing how desperate the girl seemed in needing to go at the moment, the chef said, "Well, I suppose there are some things that can't be avoided. Don't take too long."

"Thank you." With that, Nikola rushed to the bathroom.

Unknown to her, that gave a couple of students the opportunity to do a little something.

Five minutes later, Nikola returned with a relieved expression on her face. ' _That's the last time I'm having train food,_ ' she thought. When she returned to her station, however, she noticed something off about it. Lifting the lid of the skillet she was using for her steak, she let out a gasp at the sight before her.

Hisako, who just started to fry her pork cutlet, heard the gasp and went to her station. "What's wrong, Yamagata-san?"

Seeing her cousin's secretary and friend approaching Nikola's station, Alice set the flame cooking her porridge to low and head over herself. "What's this gathering for?" she asked.

As both looked into the pan, they realized what the problem was; while Nikola was gone, someone had dumped a large amount of white substance on her meat.

Nikola took a spoon and sampled it. "... It's salt."

"Wait a second, now what are you going to do?!" Hisako asked. "With the meat as is, you can't present your dish like this! And not only that, but if you go get more ingredients, your grade will be lowered. And even if it doesn't, it takes more than an hour to tenderize and season the meat. And you also need time to cook it and decorate it! AHH! I'm disappointed in myself! I should've gotten some extra ingredients for you in case this should happen!"

"Arato-san," Nikola interrupted. "It'll be fine." She walked to the back of the classroom.

Watching her make her way to the back, the pair of students responsible for the mess she was in snickered.

"Look at her, going to get more ingredients," one of the two said.

"Like Arato-san said, she won't have enough time to prepare her dish. There's only forty-five minutes left," the other one of the two pointed out. "That's what her low-life kind get for trying to be one of us high-rate chefs."

What they didn't realize, however, was that Nikola wasn't going to the back to get more ingredients; she went... to get a trashcan. Returning to her station with it, she picked up her steak with her tongs and dumped the salt on it in the trash. Whatever salt was left, she scraped it and beat it out with an unused spoon.

"While I appreciate the concern, don't worry about it," she said to Hisako. "I'm still going to present my dish."

"What are you saying?! Presenting that as it is now-"

"Hisako-chan," Alice called. "It'll be fine. This is Nikola we're talking about. Something like this won't get to her. Relax."

Hearing her say that in such a carefree tone with a just-as carefree face to go with it enraged the assistant of an Elite Ten member. "How can you be so carefree?! As you said, this is your friend we're talking about here! Aren't you at least a bit worried?!"

"Arato-san," came Ryo's voice. "It's fine. Like the miss said earlier, we know her better than anyone in this class. And likewise, she always beat her in their many shokugeki. A handicap cooking like this... is not enough to make her back out."

As he said that, Hisako heard the sound of a flame being turned on from Nikola's station. She looked and saw the girl making... a broth?!

"You're suppose to make steak, not stew! What do you think you're doing?!" she questioned.

"I'm thinking, you must be okay leaving your dish unsupervised to worry so much about me," the transfer said, chopping her remaining ingredients.

Realizing she also had a dish to present, Hisako went back to her station just in time to prevent her meat from being over fried. ' _Fine. If that's how it is, then fine!_ ' she thought. ' _I just hope you know what you're doing!_ '

Thirty-five minutes later, each student was presenting their dish to Mia. Amongst them were Alice, Ryo and Hisako and so far, they all passed.

The two chefs who sabotaged Nikola's dish had yet to present their's, as they set their dish on a plate.

"Five minutes left on the clock. It's over for her now," the first student said.

That person, however, spoke too soon.

"Sorry for the wait." Both turned their heads to the front at the sound of her voice and saw, to their shock, Nikola ready to present her dish.

' _That fast?!_ ' the first thought.

' _A bluff... It has to be a bluff!_ ' thought the second.

Nikola removed the lid, revealing her chopped, braised steak cut into strips with carrots and potatoes on the side, lightly covered in the broth she made.

The sight of it made the two sabotagers laugh.

"Hey, hey. Are you all right in the head?" the first asked.

"We heard you say you have a steak dish to make. That's not a steak dish," the second pointed out.

"Sensei, just give her an E rating and call it a day for her."

Mia stayed silent as the two students spoke. "... Are you two blind?" she said at last, much to their confusion. "It may not be just steak, but it is a steak dish. Just because the card tells you to cook up a certain meal doesn't mean you have to actually cook up that exact one." That shocked them.

"I work in a western restaurant. We have many steak dishes in our menu, and were given requests to make various of different kind of steak dish. Swiss steak is one of them," Nikola informed.

"But though that is true, I did hear something about you having an accident. And though you did leave your station to go to the back where the ingredients were, you instead just grabbed a trash can. I hope you're not betting for anything higher than an E."

"What are you saying? An accident? I don't recall having one that I couldn't get out of."

Seeing the confident look in her eyes, Mia decided to trust the girl and scooped up a strip with a carrot and some of the potatoes. One bite of it... and her eyes widened in surprise at the taste. "This... This is... I can't detect the salt!" Hearing that shocked almost everyone in the room. "But how? How did you get this steak to taste so...?"

"It was because of this," Nikola held up an empty box of plain yogurt. "I used yogurt to tenderize the steak before cooking it. They have a mild acid for tenderizing meat, thus breaks down the proteins slower than most other acids. And not only that, one time when I was a kid, I had to cook steak for a customer. But then a small accident occurred in the kitchen and a bunch of salt was dumped on the meat while cooking. My dad taught me a way to fix it with yogurt, especially since it doubles as a tenderizer. Since then, I used yogurt to tenderize meat for a while."

Mia couldn't help but smile at the explanation. ' _I can't believe my ears,_ ' she thought. ' _Here I was, thinking that this girl was foolishly improvising on a meal that was clearly ruined. But I was wrong. This girl... is a true chef._ ' She took another bite of the steak, clearly enjoying the flavor. ' _Thanks to the yogurt, not only did it make the meat more juicy and tender, there's also a faint sweetness to it, covering up the salt. The carrot and mashed potatoes also has that perfect softness and taste, going extremely well with this dish. If I were to compare it..._ '

Mia saw herself at a water park of sort as a child. When she saw it was her turn to go down the water slide, she giddily got on and slid down the long slide at fast speed, enjoying herself as she was sliding down and being turned everywhere on the slide.

' _It's like enjoying a water slide~_ '

"Yamagata Nikola, was it?" she asked. "You get an A." Nikola's friends were happy to hear that rate. "It's quite sad... Even as the teacher of Test Kitchen #1, I can't give you a higher rating than that."

"Thank you very much," Nikola simply thanked with a bow.

Most of the other students, Hisako included, couldn't believe what they heard. The transfer student of their class, whose dish was on the verge of getting an E rating before... got a score higher than an A?!

"Next," the chef called, snapping everyone out of their trance as the two sabotagers presented their dish to her. After she tasted both dish... "You both... get an E."

Hearing that rate puzzled them.

"What?! How come?!" the first of the two asked.

"Yeah! We presented our meal exactly as it was written on the card you gave us! We didn't ask for help, and we didn't pick out other ingredients from the back!" exclaimed the second of the two.

"Yes. You do have a point. The dish you both presented are exactly the ones that were said on the card. Both look appealing to the eyes, and the food taste good as well," Mia pointed out.

"Then why do we have an E?!"

Mia slammed a hand on her desk, frightening the duo. "Who the hell said you can waste ingredients purposely to ruin a dish?!" she questioned. "Do you take me for a fool?! Why do you think I only have you all get your ingredients only once?! It was to see if you actually have pride as a chef! And of what I see, neither of these dishes needed so much salt that I see half-full on both your stations, the salt that I had personally filled up myself! If you both have the time and energy to bully your peers, and find satisfaction in doing so, you are no chefs! Now get out of my kitchen and never return!" As she said that last part, a demonic aura appeared around her, frightening the two bullies even more as they raced out of the room.

Everyone was speechless at the scene, majority of them thinking that their teacher was so much like one other teacher in the school.

"Let this be a lesson," Mia said to them. "I don't have the time or energy to waste of people like them; fake cooks. If you're not here as a chef, leave now. There will not be a second chance. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" they all answered.

As class was over, everyone was cleaning their stations, putting away their utensils and the containers of seasonings they grabbed. Mia said she could announce the pair-up the next day. After a certain group was done with their clean-up...

"Like I said, Yamagata-san should be paired up with Erina-sama! After demonstrating her skills in class earlier, it is clear that the only person who can match up to it is none other than Erina-sama!"

"And as I said, I was the one who found her first! I know her longer than anyone in class, and I am her friend! Hence the reason why I should be her partner!"

Hisako and Alice continued their argument as to which Nakiri should be paired up with Nikola, with the girl in question and Ryo watching from the sideline.

"I hope tomorrow comes soon. I don't like where this is going at all," the former said.

"I fear what would happen if tomorrow does come. You might get paired up with someone else, and milady and Hisako may have another reason to argue over you," Ryo pointed out.

This let out a sigh from Nikola, realizing how true that was. If her partner was neither of the Nakiris, Alice and Hisako may speak to the teacher and request a change in partnership, ensuring that she stays with one of them. And if not Mia, then the Headmaster. Alice is related to him, and Hisako, being Erina's assistant, may also be able to pull some strings.

' _Coming here... may as well be the worst idea,_ ' she repeated her earlier thoughts.


	4. 4th Dish: Shrimp Scampi

**Hello guys! I am back from my trip and ready to get back to writing again! Man, was the trip fun~ Especially when I get to see my doggie swim~ It was so cute~ Ahem, excuse me, folks. Now then... to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Marui's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from the student feeding some pork roast to some of their dorm mates to one where he had a small tray full of peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of shrimp scampi dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

After somehow managing to escape from both Hisako and Alice's sight, Nikola went to Totsuki Academy's very own supermarket. Earlier, she had wondered what she should do about accommodations, but thankfully, her dad sent her a text and informed her of a dorm that she could stay in, as well as the requirements to enter the dormitory. Nikola had texted back a thank you and wanted to ask him how he knew about it, but working in a famous restaurant means busy business, especially considering the time of day at the moment, so she decided to leave the matter be.

"Let's see... every produce here is fresh. And the meat are good too," she analyzed. "They even have some great spices here. I wonder exactly what sort of dish I should make..."

While she was looking around the market, she found herself standing in front of an aisle that sold, to her surprise, kitchen equipments. Nikola decided to take a little look at the aisle, wondering if there was an equipment there she could buy and send to her father. Imagine her surprise, when she saw a really large pot at the end of the aisle, almost as big as her.

The sight of it made her think of the Red Queen and her love for beef stew, as well as recalling the times when, at a certain day of the month, their daily soup would run out in the blink of an eye. Comparing the one pot in front of her to the ones at home, she knew she had to get it. Only one problem...

"10,000 yen?!" she gasped. "That's less than two months of my allowance and payments, including tips! Is this really going to be worth it? Then again, with that size, it could help a lot on Meat Day. And knowing her love for beef stew, this would be more filling for her... But it's so expensive..."

"Yamagata-san?" Nikola turned to the source and saw...

"Nakiri-san!" That's right. Erina Nakiri was also in the supermarket.

"I thought I saw you walk in here. What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Oh! Uh... Nothing much really," Nikola answered.

' _I can't tell her about my needing to buy this large pot. That could lead to questions that can't be answered,_ ' she then thought. ' _Nekoya's door is suppose to be a secret to those outside the family in this world. If anyone else finds out, who knows what could happen?! Government officials might barge in on Day of Satur and arrest the customers of that other world and may take some for experiments! I don't want that! And it may get worse if they do it late at night; that'll be a declaration of war there!_ ' As if worrying about it wasn't enough, just imagining it was freaking Nikola out. How her family kept this big secret for so long? She would never know.

"Do you want to buy this pot?" she heard Erina ask.

"Huh? Oh... uh... Not necessarily," she answered. "Just thought it'd be a good size to use on a special occasion for my family restaurant. Every month, we'd have this special day called Meat Day, where we serve pork soup to our customers in place of our usual miso soup with their meals. And they always like every bit of it. I can't remember a time when things never get so busy on that day, but our soup practically runs out every hour. And between making meals for customers and refilling the broth, it does get quite difficult. A pot that size may last several hours at most, but at least it'll make things a bit easier for my dad."

Watching her eye on that pot while reminiscing her time at her family restaurant on this Meat Day, Erina couldn't help but wonder about the dish and...

"Excuse me. I'd like to buy one of this pot," she called to a worker. Hearing that got Nikola's attention as she turned to the blond Nakiri's way. "Also, is there a chance that you could have this delivered outside of Totsuki?"

"Well, we can make some arrangements," the worker answered.

"Then have it sent to a place called Western Restaurant Nekoya, in... Yamagata-san, where is your family restaurant exactly?"

"Well it's part of a multi-business building- Hey wait, what exactly are you doing?!" Nikola caught herself from answering.

"What do you mean 'what'? Isn't it obvious? I'm buying that for you. Being a member of the Elite Ten and granddaughter of the headmaster has its perks; I can get that at a discount price."

"Well, I can see that. What I'm asking is why are you buying it? And for me, no less."

"What? I can't do anything nice for my peers?"

"I didn't say that, but you don't really have to buy this for me. I'll be fine, and I'm sure my dad can manage the restaurant without this on that day."

' _And besides, if you buy it for my sake and word gets out, the target on my back will expand greatly!_ ' Nikola thought. As much as she wanted to say it out loud, she felt that she couldn't, not if she didn't want to risk being overheard and possibly be targeted from those who would overhear the conversation for disrespecting the God's Tongue.

"It's fine. If you're worried about the payment, don't. I know how you can repay me," Erina told her. The second she heard that, Nikola had a horrible feeling coming up. "With a discount, the price of this pot is now 8,000 yen. And if we count one meal as 200 yen, for six weeks, I would like you to cook one dish for me."

Dumbfounded, Nikola could only ask, "... Huh?"

"As you know, as the God's Tongue, I am often called by many chefs to taste-test their meal, and there are times when I taste the meals of my peers during Shokugekis to have them. However, each and every one of them serves disgusting meals that doesn't fit my palate at all. So far, out of all meals I've tasted, the only ones who can please my palate, the only ones who truly knows how to cook, are you and Hisako. But, since you've just arrived at Totsuki, I won't force you to join my faction."

' _'Force' me? She means 'ask' me, right?_ ' Nikola wondered.

"Instead, I'll only ask you to make one meal for me per day. With each meal being counted as 200 yen, that means you'll be able to repay me in six weeks."

"Hang on a second! As happy as I am that you're willing to pay that pot for me, I don't really need it all that much!"

Nikola should've said that much earlier, for... "You're order is ready to be sent out, Nakiri-san."

"That's fast!"

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then," Erina said her farewell to Nikola and took her leave.

"Hang on! Nakiri-san!" And just like that, the Elite Ten member left the store.

It was silent as Nikola tried to process what had just happened. Sure, she didn't mind cooking for Erina, but she had hoped to live a normal, peaceful school life. Then again, with what happened earlier in class, she might as well throw that idea out the window.

' _I should just... buy some ingredients..._ ' she thought in defeat.

* * *

After buying many ingredients from the market, she swapped the shoes she was wearing for a pair of roller blades that she had brought with her and skated to Polar Star Dormitory. She was thankful she had remembered to bring the skates along. Not only were the ingredients she bought quite heavy for her to carry and starting to weigh her down, but also...

"How much farther is this dorm?!" she questioned out loud.

She had been skating for quite a while, and roller blading uphill was getting exhausting for her, especially when she was carrying bags of food. Adding to the fact that the school was huge and the sun had completely set, thus inviting the cold, April night... yeah, she wasn't having a good time.

' _Well, look on the bright side, Nikola,_ ' she told herself. ' _The walk up will be worth it. Not only is it a good exercise, but after seeing all the large and top notched buildings and facilities, the Polar Star Dorm has to be just as great. The journey up will be worth it._ '

... How wrong she was. The dorm turned out to be in the middle of the woods and seemed quite abandoned. Adding to some crows cawing, it also gave a slightly haunting atmosphere.

"... Daddy, I think you gave me the wrong information," she said to no one in particular. Alas, anywhere was better than sleeping out in the cold. And so, she walked in.

The interior didn't look so bad, if she can disregard how dark in was in there. Nikola didn't think it'd be so bad. After all, it's not like the place was a haunted house or anything of sort. ... Right?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream made her jump and drop her stuff.

"W-W-What was that?!" she asked.

"Who's there?!" came an elderly voice. Nikola turned and saw an old lady standing by a door. The woman wore a headband with her spiky gray hair combed backwards, and she had on a yellow dress with a brown apron and brown slippers on.

' _She must be the caretaker here,_ ' the young girl thought, calming herself down.

"You must be the other transfer student who wants to enter this dorm, Yamagata Nikola, right?" the old lady asked. "I am the dorm mother of this place, Daimido Fumio. A.K.A Fumio-san, the madonna of the Polar Star."

Clearing her throat, she greeted, "Hello there. As you assumed, I'm Yamagata Nikola. And as you can see, I'm prepared to take your test." Nikola picked up the ingredients that she had dropped.

A smirk was formed on Fumio's face. "Then show me your skills."

* * *

Fumio led Nikola to the kitchen, which compared to the outside of the dorm and the lobby, was very nice. The girl swapped her skates for her shoes before she was led to the kitchen.

"Count yourself lucky that you prepared yourself. The last transfer used up everything that was left in here. Now that I think about it, are the markets still open at this time? I need to buy some ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast," Fumio said.

"If it's okay with you, I can handle that tomorrow," Nikola told her. "I did buy a little too much because I wasn't sure what to make exactly."

"Pass my test first and then we'll talk about breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." Putting the bags down, Nikola looked around the kitchen, inspecting the utensils. "You said my cousin, Soma, the other transfer student, used up whatever was left to make you a good meal, right? May I ask what he made exactly?"

Hearing the one piece of information surprised the caretaker. "You two are cousins? Well, history aside, believe it or not, he made a hamburg out of canned mackerel and egg soup with dried squid as the soup base."

Nikola giggled at this. "Sounds like Soma. Okay... I know exactly what to make as a followup. Please do be patient."

The girl took out some of the ingredients she would be using and got to work. First, she pre-heated a large skillet and started washing up some fruits. After she washed them up, Nikola made some juice out of them. Just watching her do so made Fumio raise a brow in confusion.

' _What sort of fruit juice is she making? And she does realize she has to cook a dish and not make a drink, right?_ ' she wondered.

After getting whatever drink she made done, Nikola took one large zucchini and one garlic and sliced them up into thin, noodle-like strips, diced them to pieces and minced them, respectively. Coming up next were the shrimps, in which she removed the head, skin and tail from.

Once prep work was done, Nikola got to the actual cooking. Placing some butter in the skillet, she made sure it melts and spreads quite nicely all over the bottom. She then poured in some olive oil, sprinkled in something green and added in the garlic, the last ingredient which she cooked until it was nice and golden in color. To Fumio's increasing wonder, the girl then added the odd fruit juice she made into the skillet.

' _She's adding that juice into her dish?! What sort of meal is she making?_ ' she wondered.

Nikola added the shrimp into the skillet and cooked it, occasionally sprinkling some salt and pepper as she did so. Once she saw a nice pink color starting to form, she tossed the zucchini strips into the pan with tongs and stirred. Several minutes later of cooking, she transferred the contents to a plate, drizzling the sauce she made all over the dish, specifically the shrimp, and sprinkled some parsley on it.

"Thank you for waiting. Your shrimp scampi zucchini noddles," she presented.

Fumio observed the dish. "This really does seem like shrimp scampi zucchini noodles," she said. "But last I remember, this dish uses wine and lemon juice to be completed. What did you use instead for this?"

"Won't you taste it and find out for yourself?" Nikola asked back instead of answering.

Taking it as a challenge, Fumio took a shrimp and some of the zucchini noodles and ate it. Her eyes widened as she realized what juice Nikola used was. "This is... grape and lime?!" she gasped in shock.

"Wine comes from juice made from grapes, especially red grapes. I wasn't sure if the supermarket here would allow me to buy some wine, even if it was for cooking, since I'm underaged, and took an alternative. And taking your age into consideration, Fumio-san, instead of using lemon juice, I used juice from freshly squeezed lime, which contains more vitamin A than lemons. After all, my cousin is going to be a pain in the neck at times and I'd rather you not be sent to the hospital just trying to keep him in check. And not only that, citrus peels contains immune-boosting vitamin C, bone-building calcium, and potassium, the last one which helps keeps blood pressure in check. The peel also contains limonene, which can help with heart burns and have anti-cancer effects."

"So that's what the green stuff you sprinkled into the pan was," Fumio realized, recalling the girl adding the grated skin into the skillet with the garlic. "Well, as much as I appreciate your concern, it's going to take a lot more than a rowdy brat to take me down. But still, this is quite unique. The fruit is noticeable, yet they don't take up much attention or flavor away from the dish. You pass, without a doubt."

"Thank you very much," she bowed.

Fumio took out a key and passed it to Nikola. "Here's your room key. Your room number is 320. And as for your offer on breakfast... I usually get up at six thirty to make something for you and your dorm mates. So unless if you can wake up earlier-"

"I usually wake up early to help my dad clean the kitchen and the dining halls, especially if we didn't feel like cleaning up the night before. And there are times when we call our part-timers in early in the morning to help assist us for events and either one of us have to make breakfast for the whole group. I can handle it."

With a soft smile, Fumio simply nodded. "All right then. I suppose I'll see you in the morning then."

"Right." At that, Nikola went to her assigned room.

* * *

Once she arrived in her room, she got herself settled in and rested on her bed.

' _My first night away from home. Hopefully it'll be nice and peaceful compared to the morning and afternoon,_ ' she thought, thinking back to the opening ceremony and her cooking class. ' _I can't say I look forward to tomorrow, but I think I'll like it here. It's a little more crazy than Nekoya on Saturdays, but something tells me it'll be quite homey._ '

From her bag, she took out a small notebook. From it, she took out a photo that was hidden in the cover. The picture was a group photo of her, her dad, and their otherworldly regulars on her sixth birthday. Nikola couldn't help but let out a giggle when she looked at it, recalling how everyone thought the camera was some sort of weapon meant for blinding people, especially Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl. After that one flash, the lion demon went on a small rampage in the restaurant, claiming he was trying to catch the flickering light that was flying around him.

Looking at that photo, Nikola turned, lying on her back, as she recalled her last Saturday at Nekoya.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"WHAT?!"

"You made it into your world's most prodigious culinary school?" Atorius asked.

It was the afternoon when this happened. By this time, Hamburg Steak, aka Arte the mermaid, had arrived for her usual meal, and thus began Nikola and her father's contest. The sight of her sleepy and slightly exhausted appearance, as well as the fact that she wasn't working when they entered the restaurant, had worried the other regulars, as Tatsugoro had asked the girl of her state. When she told the group of the good news... well, that brings us to here.

"Ah hah! I knew you'd get in! As expected of the heiress of Nekoya!" Lionel praised.

"That school has the best chef in their hands now," Alphonse exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. My dad's plan and your acting managed to convince me, all right. Almost convinced me in changing my occupation to something else other than a chef that is!" Nikola told the regulars with an annoyed expression, beating some egg yolks. "I can't believe you guys lied about how good my cooking really is."

"Sorry for lying. But the master said if we did, he'll give us free take outs until you got into that school," Arte explained.

Going with that explanation were the customers' hungry-like expressions and drools, obviously liking how they were allowed free takeouts in exchange for lying.

One look at all those faces, and Nikola was not at all amused, as she started to tenderize the steak with yogurt. "... I can't believe even the legends of you guys are so easily bribed..."

Her father, on the other hand, thought otherwise, as he let out a hearty laugh. "Now now, don't be like that. All that matters is that you got into the school you always wanted to go to."

"Yes. Had Aletta not made me realize that I am actually ahead of you in skills."

"Is Tootsuki really that great a school?" the demon in question asked, being the only new person who didn't know much about what was going on at the moment.

"It's Totsuki, actually. And yes, it is. The most famous chefs all over the world graduated from there, and the average graduation rate is less than one percent."

"Less than one percent?! And you're going there?!"

"To be a suitable owner of Nekoya, yes. My skills may be better than my dad now, but time is changing in our world. And with it are better chefs that may bring Nekoya out of business. We still have a business in this world after all. And your world's money won't keep this place open alone." Cooking up the steak, she added, "If Totsuki really has that strict a graduation rate, I'll be a part of that one percent by graduation. And not only that, I'll be the best in my year to graduate."

Aletta looked at the human girl in admiration. And she was the one who brought the girl back to the cooking path.

Minutes later, both chefs had their version of hamburg steaks done. The owner presented Nekoya's usual set while Nikola's dish had its steak covered in the egg yolk, with diced vegetables on top of it.

"Thanks for waiting," the daughter said.

"Your hamburg steaks are ready," the father followed.

"Then, I'll start with Nikola's," Arte said, digging in to the human teen's meal. One bite, and her eyes widened at the taste and texture.

' _This steak! The egg yolk is smooth and creamy, while the meat is tender and juicy! The yogurt she used blends so well with this meal, and the diced vegetables were either boiled or steamed to the point where they easily break apart the second it enters my mouth,_ ' she thought. Arte then started imagining herself with her mermaid fins, swimming across the yellow, yolk sea, with a gentle yogurt drizzle coming down. Swimming with her were vegetables cut into fish shape. ' _It's like enjoying a nice swim on a calm, rainy day~_ '

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

After that, for the first time, since they started their series of cook-offs, Nikola got her first official win. And not only that, every single one of her regulars were asking for her version of their usuals, as a way to celebrate her acceptance into Totsuki and her first win. Well, her first announced win that is. And though they were happy for Nikola, that she got into the best culinary school in Japan, some took the parting a bit harder than others.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"You're really going to leave us?" the Red Queen asked, hugging Nikola tight and close to her chest, with clearly no intentions of releasing her.

"Y-Yes," she answered. "Beef Stew-san, you're kind of crushing me. Please let me go."

"But if I do that, I'll be losing one of my greatest treasure. It's one thing to see you only once every Day of Satur, but now I'll never know when I'll see you again."

"I can always come visit during holidays."

Aletta, who was wiping some tables, stared at the sight of the last customer, and one who seemed to be of high authority at that, hugging the sous chef. "Nikola really is close to all the regulars here, isn't she?" she noticed.

"So you've noticed," Nikola's dad said. "Well, the reason for that is because Beef- I mean the Red Queen, is Nikola's godmother," Nikola's dad explained.

Hearing that shocked the demon. "Her godmother?!"

"Surprising, isn't it? But yeah. In fact, ever since Nikola was born, she saw the Red Queen and all the other regulars on the other side as family, which then rubbed of on them and made them her guardians. And since this restaurant is the Red Queen's treasure, she especially sees Nikola as her actual daughter."

"Wow... Looking at them now, I can actually see the mother-daughter relationship..." Aletta said, watching as Nikola was trying to get out of her godmother's grip.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

It took Nikola half an hour and an extra large serving of her dad's beef stew to get her godmother to release her, as well as two pots, one large and one small, of Nikola's kiwi-tendered beef stew to get Red Queen to accept her leaving. The girl couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her godmother taking a bite of her stew before leaving. Apparently, the dragon was good at holding back her true feelings, for the second Red Queen took a bite of a beef, no longer needing to pretend that Nikola still had ways to go to reach her father's level of cooking... Well, let's just say she almost burned the restaurant down.

' _Those guys... really are a bunch of jerks,_ ' Nikola thought, putting the photo back in its place. ' _Now that I think about it, I should check the ingredients I bought for tomorrow's breakfast, and lunch too._ ' With that, she got up from her bed and left the room to the kitchen.

Unknown to her, the second she left, a knock was heard and a part of her ceiling was removed, as a friendly-looking face looked down into the room.

"Hey transfer student number two-" The person stopped himself when he saw the room was empty of any living being. "Huh? That's weird. I thought Fumio-san said she's in room 320. Did I hear wrong?" Without another word, he placed the board back in its spot and went elsewhere.

* * *

Back to Nikola, as she was walking down the stairs, she couldn't help but hear a commotion going on in one of the rooms nearby. Deciding to take a little detour, she walked towards the source and knocked. Seconds later, someone opened the door. That someone was none other than Megumi, one of the girls from the opening ceremony.

"Oh! Nikola-chan!" the bluenette recalled.

"Hi there. Megumi-chan, right? I couldn't help but hear a commotion going on in this room. Is everything okay?" Nikola asked.

"Huh? You mean you don't know about the welcome party we're having right now?" The sight of the female transfer's confused face said everything for the braided, pigtailed girl. "Well, in any case, please, come inside."

"Are you sure? I don't really want to intrude."

"Really, it's fine. This party is for you, too, after all."

Those words increased Nikola's confusion even more. "For me?" As Megumi gestured her to enter, Nikola walked inside.

The room was quite big, clean, and neat, with the exception of some books lying around and some plates and cups placed on the floor. Within the room were Ryoko, Yuki, Soma, and four guys Nikola had yet to meet.

"Oh! Hey there, Nikola!" Soma greeted, bringing everyone's attention to the newcomer.

"Hi, Yamagata!" Yuki waved from her spot on a bed.

"Welcome to the party!" Ryoko greeted.

"Oh! The respectable transfer student!" exclaimed a slightly muscular guy with black hair, Daigo Aoki.

"So this is where you went," came a voice behind Nikola.

With a slight jump, the girl looked behind her and saw a boy with curly orange-ish hair and cyan blue eyes standing there.

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to Polar Star Dormitory," he greeted, holding out a hand. "I'm Isshiki, a second-year. You can call me Isshiki-senpai."

"Y-Yes. Nice to meet you," Nikola greeted back, taking his hand in a handshake.

"I'm really happy both you and Soma-kun joined us. For it means more comrades to share our youth with! There's just nothing better!" To everyone in the room, he then said, "Listen, everyone! We all live under the same roof and eat the same food. That is youth right there! The epitome of student life! I joined this dorm because I aspire that kind of life! Now, let us savor this shining dorm life together!"

' _No offense to senpai, but he sounds like an old man,_ ' Nikola thought.

"Well sure, but can you please stop coming through the attic to call us?" requested the blonde man in the room, Shoji Sato.

"He does what?" the female transfer questioned.

"Don't worry; it's only to us guys," the boy with glasses, Marui Zenji, assured.

"Actually, I was going to go call you the same way, but by the time I went to your room, no one was there," Isshiki explained. "Your room number is 320, right?"

A sweat drop was formed on her head as she heard that. "Well yes but... You do realize that's an invasion of privacy, right? What do you think would happen if I was in the middle of changing my clothes?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that. The ceiling is a one-time thing for girls; I mostly use the pipe. I respect your privacy after all."

' _I doubt you can call it 'respecting privacy' when you just said you peeked through the ceilings of girls' bedrooms,_ ' Nikola thought.

"Here, Yamagata-chan." Ryoko handed the girl a cup of something white. "For a toast."

Nikola took a suspicious look at the cup and didn't like the color. "This isn't sake, is it?"

"It's just rice juice," she said.

' _Isn't that still sake?_ ' Nikola mentally questioned.

"Does everyone have their drinks?" Isshiki asked, holding up his own cup. "So, here's to the future of Yukihira Soma-kun and Yamagata Nikola-chan and the glory of Polar Star Dormitory. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

Not even an hour later, things got quite rowdy in the room. A bit too rowdy for Nikola, at least, as she managed to sneak out of the room, especially when Soma brought out his disgusting creation, in which she hit him in the head for after Sato took a bite of the dish and paid the consequences for doing so, and Isshiki... kind of went nude.

' _If I stayed in there a little longer, all of my sanity will be tossed out the window without a doubt,_ ' she thought. ' _But even though..._ '

Watching all those guys partying like so, reminded Nikola of Nekoya's Saturdays. Especially when Sato and Aoki argued about whose dish was better; it was like watching her regulars argue about whose dish was Nekoya's best dish. A smile formed on Nikola's face.

' _It's almost like I never left home._ '


	5. 5th Dish: Steak Omelette

**To those of you who skipped over to this chapter the moment you saw it was updated, STOP! This story has a double update! In other words, there are two new chapters to read; not just this one, lone chapter! Before you all read this chapter, please go to the previous one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Marui's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from the student feeding some pork roast to some of their dorm mates to one where he had a small tray full of peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of an omelette dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

The next day, it was early in the morning. The sun was rising and everyone in Polar Star was waking up and heading to the dining hall to have some breakfast. To their confusion, though, sitting on a chair in the middle of the dining hall was Soma, who seemed ready to cook.

"Yesterday, I had to table this, but let's put the Elite Ten's seventh seat on the line! It's time for a cook-off, Isshiki-senpai!" he challenged.

Normally, people would react big to that declaration. Get freaked out, feel a heavy atmosphere, maybe even call Soma off for being reckless, but not them. Not when pure Totsuki students know well of the Elite Ten and how cook-offs, or what they call 'Shokugeki', actually work. That being said, they waved off their words and head to a table, one that had plates of omelette on it.

The sight of it woke the first-years as they rushed to eat.

"Whoa! Omelettes for breakfast?!" Yuki gasped.

"Fumio-san sure is fast today!" Sato exclaimed.

Aoki took a bite of one omelette and seemed blissed in happiness. "Now this is an omelette~ Nice and warm, and the inside is..." The mention of the inside, and Aoki looked to see if his tongue was lying. Turns out, it wasn't. "Hey, there's steak in here!"

"Steak?!" Yuki, Ryoko, Sato, and Megumi asked, as they took a bite of their omelette. Like Aoki, they were in bliss at that one bite.

"Now this is something to wake up to~" Ryoko said.

"Soft, warm and juicy~ I feel like a kid just getting wake up by his mom~" Sato said.

"And I even feel re-energized from just having one bite of this~" Megumi added.

"Fumio-san, you've outdone yourself~!" Yuki praised.

"I would say 'thanks', if it was me who cooked this," the caretaker said. Everyone looked at her in confusion when she said that.

"Yeah. My cousin made those," Soma revealed, much to their shock.

"Huh?! This is Yamagata's?!" Yuki gasped.

"No way! This sort of breakfast?!" Sato gasped.

"Believe it or not, it is," Fumio admitted. "I was surprised myself. Here I was, awake and ready to make breakfast for you brats, when I walk into the kitchen and see her already making a lot of these omelettes. I thought she was crazy to make steak into these, but after having one bite... It's quite heavenly~ A perfect wake-up meal~"

"For Fumio-san to act like that... I wonder how good Yamagata-san really is," Ryoko said.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Aoki asked.

"Don't know. She just left without telling me where she'd be going, just said something about meeting a friend," Soma answered. "And Isshiki-senpai... My challenge. Why aren't you saying anything?"

The senpai stood in silence, now realizing that the red-head male was actually serious about it. "I see it wasn't properly explained to you," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Nikola, she was roller blading her way to the Nakiri mansion, a plastic bag in her arms. With it being so early in the morning, and a weekend at that, there weren't many students and staff around, hence making it a peaceful morning for her. And not only that, but she had the ins and outs of the school memorized, so she didn't need to worry about asking for directions to get to where she wanted to go to.

It wasn't long until she reached her destination, with just the pair of people she wanted to see walking out.

"Hey! Nakiri-san!" she called, getting Erina and Hisako's attention.

"Yamagata-san?" the blonde of the two questioned, as the girl skidded to a halt.

"Yamagata-san, why are you out here so early in the morning?" Hisako asked the panting girl.

"Well... I wanted to deliver this," Nikola said, holding up the plastic bag she had with her. "The meal I promised Nakiri-san."

"You do realize I don't mean as breakfast, right?" Erina asked.

"I know. But I wanted to. The earlier I get this done, the faster I can pay off that debt."

"'Debt'? What does she mean, Erina-sama?" Hisako asked.

"Oh, nothing big. Just helped her buy a large cooking pot," the God's Tongue answered.

"And had it delivered to my dad's restaurant. Even though I said you didn't have to," Nikola added in. "But anyway, here. It probably got cold by now since I made more than just your portion and I skated all the way over here, but it should still taste good."

"'Should still taste good'?! Yamagata-san, with all due respect, who do you think Erina-sama is?!" Hisako questioned. "She is not someone who you just give a 'should be good' dish to!"

"I'm well aware of that, but I am speaking in terms of temperature." At the assistant's confused expression, she asked, "Do you have any idea how early I woke up just to make enough of these for my dorm mates, you two, Alice-chan, Ryo-kun and the headmaster? Given that, and how far my dorm is from here, not to mention the time being spent at the moment talking out here, I'm positive the omelettes have cooled off by now and not sure if it would still taste as good as it should be for the God's Tongue."

Hearing her actually take those things into consideration made Hisako take back her question and rudeness, while Erina looked down at the package still in Nikola's arms.

"Hisako," she spoke. "I still have time before it starts, right?"

"Huh? Um..." The pinkette took out a piece of paper, no doubt Erina's schedule for the day. "Yes. You have an hour at most."

"Then let's head back inside. I know what to make anyway, so there's no point in early preparations." With those words, Erina head back inside her house.

"Right, Erina-sama!" Hisako followed in suite, leaving Nikola outside.

The female transfer looked on in confusion, wondering if she should follow her in or just leave. And after she worked so hard to make breakfast.

"What are you waiting for, Yamagata-san?" the blonde asked, getting her attention. "I doubt you can finish all those omelettes by yourself. And it'd be rude to send you back now after you came all this way. Come inside."

"Uh, right! Then if you don't mind having me..." Nikola followed the two in. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel an odd chill going down her back for some reason.

* * *

If Nikola thought Erina's house was huge on the outside, the inside was even more so. Being the first time she was welcomed into a mansion, Nikola was tempted to take a look around, but found that to be rude and just followed her two guides, glancing at her surroundings every once in a while.

When they entered the dining room, there at the long table sat Alice, Ryo and Senzaemon. The trio looked up as soon as the girls entered the room.

"Nikola! What brings you here? Is it to join my faction?" the albino Nakiri asked.

"If she's joining anyone's faction, it's Erina-sama's!" Hisako retorted.

' _Ah... And I now regret coming here,_ ' the heiress of Nekoya thought.

"Sorry about this. And if they were arguing last night about me..." she said to Erina.

"It's fine. Besides, this isn't the first time they get into an argument like this," the Nakiri heiress assured.

"Alice. Hisako. Knock it off," Senzaemon said to the bickering girls, ceasing their argument. "Yamagata Nikola. To what do we own the pleasure of this visit?"

Most people would be frightened just by being in the presence of the headmaster of Totsuki Academy, but Nikola had seen and met scarier. "I was actually here to deliver this to Nakiri-san and you guys." She held up the bag that contains the steak omelettes she made.

"Oh! Grandfather, you have to try her cooking! They're so good! She always beat me in our Shokugekis, so I vouch for their deliciousness!" Alice told the headmaster. "Right, Ryo-kun?"

"Well, I don't remember a time where the lady won against Yamagata," Ryo said.

"You don't have to point it out like that!"

"Her cooking did get the highest rating in our class, too," Hisako added.

Senzaemon seemed intrigued at these informations. "In that case, then please join us. You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

"Well I-"

 _ ***GROWL***_

The room went silent when that growl was heard. Nikola looked down in embarrassment when that happened, giving away the source of that growl.

"I... only took a bite of my portion back in my dorm. Didn't really finish the whole thing. Rushed to deliver this," she finished.

"Ho? To think even Nikola can be this clumsy," Alice teased.

"Shut up! Back in Nekoya, it'd be me and my dad cooking! And there usually aren't any breakfast deliveries!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I'll eat your share."

Hearing that threat made Alice panic a little. "No! I'll be good! Don't eat my share!"

After sharing some laughs, everyone in the room sat at the table and dug into the steak omelette. It may have cooled down as Nikola suspected, but it was still warm enough to be enjoyed, as proven when Senzaemon took a scoop of the meal and slipped his kimono off, proving how delicious he found it.

"How is it, Nakiri-san?" Nikola asked the blonde heiress, as she took a bite of the omelette. "Since it's cooled down, I bet it doesn't taste that great. I'll keep it in mind to not make breakfast for you if that is the case."

Erina couldn't help but be surprised at the taste. "The steak is well done, and the cheese is melted quite well in the omelette. I can also tell you were being careful with the amount you put in, since cheese tends to overpower the flavor of the steak. And as for the egg, you've done well to have it maintain its fluffy feeling, and did well to not use too much salt for either ingredients. If I were to make an analogy, it's like waking up on a beautiful morning on top of clouds. I'll give it a passing grade."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried the cool down would make the dish lose its flavor," Nikola said in relief.

As they chatted, Alice gave them an annoyed glare, especially towards her cousin. Nikola noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Alice-chan? You seemed annoyed for some reason."

"Because it's not fair! I know Nikola's cooking is good, but you never say anything good about my dishes, Erina! Even if it is a lie!" the albino girl complained. "This one time, I baked a cake for Erina's fourth birthday, and she said it tasted horrible! And I did my best to make it!"

Erina turned flustered when her cousin brought up their past like that. "Hey! We were kids back then!"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting," Nikola said to Alice. "Back in Nekoya, whenever you'd lose in our cook-offs, you'd often throw a tantrum over it. And not only that, you always claim to win in our next match and either come back later that day or early the next day, only to have the same result come back to you."

This reveal made Alice pout again. "Hey! I could've won at least one if your restaurant had advanced technology that I usually use for my molecular gastronomy cooking! If your restaurant has that, even those Saturday regulars of yours would be amazed at my dishes!"

Nikola, who was drinking some water at the time, spat some out when she mentioned her regulars, in which she coughed out whatever went out from her nose.

"Saturday regulars?" Hisako repeated questionably. "But I looked up Western Restaurant Nekoya and, according to the website, it's not open on Saturdays."

"I-I-It's open on Saturdays for some special customers!" the sous chef of the eatery lied. "You know, like my dad's friends or the other workers of our multi-business building! It's usually so busy on weekdays, it's not that easy for them to just come by and enjoy a meal at Nekoya."

"I do remember reading a review that said something about that. And another that said you should either expand or move to a bigger location." Nikola felt relieved to hear that and sent a glare at Alice's direction. The albino chef covered her mouth, not in shame for almost revealing Nekoya's greatest secret as she knows it, but to hide her amusement for Nikola's panic.

"If that's true, then maybe I should stop by sometime as well," Erina said, much to her guest's panic. "If you can cook a meal this good, I would love to meet the owner of your family restaurant and try their best dish."

"That's a good idea! And you can meet the Saturday regulars too!" Alice agreed, increasing Nikola's panic. "They're completely out of this world!"

"B-B-By the way, speaking of which, didn't Arato-san say something about you having some time left before going to some place important?" Nikola changed the subject. "How much time has passed since then? It'd be bad if you missed it."

As if she activated a sort of trigger, Hisako looked at the time on her watch and jumped from her seat. "It's true! Erina-sama, we must hurry to the stadium! Otherwise, everyone will think you've forfeited the Shokugeki."

"Hmm... That's true. And I'd rather not delay my plans for my new kitchen much longer," Erina agreed. Finishing up her meal, she got up from her spot. "Let's go, Hisako. You as well, Yamagata-san."

"Huh? What for?" Nikola asked.

"You went through all the trouble of getting me breakfast. Considering Shokugeki is the pride of Totsuki Academy, and only known at Totsuki Academy and to the alumnis, I assume you don't know much of what they truly are."

"I've heard a bit from Alice, actually. You mean they're not just cook-offs?"

"Far from that." Erina glared at her cousin as she said that, slightly irritated that Alice had spoken to a former outsider about the pride of their school. "Well, you'll know what it truly is when you see it."

* * *

Soon enough, Erina, Hisako and Nikola arrived at an arena, where the blonde, now in her chef's clothes with her hair tied in a ponytail, was going to have and demonstrate a Shokugeki. During the ride there, she and Hisako gave Nikola a brief explanation as to what they were in the academy. Apparently, it was a tradition that allows students to settle debates and arguments through culinary duels. Both sides must have a compensation of equal value in order to engage a Shokugeki, have an authorized individual to validate the Shokugeki, and have an odd number of judges. A date, theme and ingredient must also be established for the match, and the match must be approved by the Shokugeki Board. Then on the day of the challenge, both chefs must have their ingredients and equipments prepared and have a fixed amount of time to cook their dish for the judges to evaluate.

"Most of what's explained sounds similar to my cook-offs," Nikola said. She and Hisako were standing in the sidelines, waiting for Erina's opponent to show. "But from the explanation, it sounds like a really big deal here in Totsuki, especially when everyone's a chef, or aspiring to be."

"Exactly," Hisako confirmed.

"So, what are the terms of this Shokugeki? I think I remember Nakiri-san saying something about making a new kitchen."

"One of the RS, or Research Societies for short, has been lacking quite a lot these past few years. In the past they've won numerous awards, but over time, they've lost their former acclaim. And as such, their area is the perfect spot for Erina-sama's sixth kitchen wing."

' _Sixth kitchen wing?!_ ' Nikola was shocked to hear that. ' _Member of Elite Ten Council, heiress of Totsuki Academy, both or neither, does she really need a sixth wing? No, I should be asking if she even needed more than one!_ '

A thud was heard, followed by a "Dosukoi!" Nikola looked back to the arena and was dumbfounded with who Erina's opponent was.

"... Her opponent is a sumo wrestler?" she questioned, as the said opposing chef put on a blue kimono.

"Sadly... yes," Hisako answered.

"... Well, now I think I've seen everything."

"Our Chanko Hot Pot Research Society has been in existence since the founding of this academy," the sumo wrestling chef spoke. "It has a long and glorious history! And what do you propose to build by razing our club room, Nakiri-kun?"

"Why, just a cooking wing for my personal use," Erina answered. "The fifth wing has been cramped so I need a sixth-"

"Unacceptable!" the sumo wrestler snapped. "That building is chock full of history, and the passion of our predecessors sank into their pursuit of food! You seek to trample that in mud? How dare you call yourself a chef!"

"Hmm... Well, he's not completely wrong," Nikola stated. "Considering that RS has been around for so long, to just tear it down is quite a horrible thing to do."

"You can't mean you're taking his side," Hisako said.

"I didn't say that."

"Is this 'passion' you speak of what you call copying your predecessors' recipes and wasting your budget?" Erina retorted to her opponent so coldly. "Over the past few years, your group has accomplished little. A research society that only sings praises of their past glory is of little use to this Academy."

"When Nakiri-san puts it that way, she has a point. It's a disgrace as a chef to just copy recipes and waste budgets, as well as keep to the past rather than move on to the future," Nikola said to Hisako.

"That indeed," the assistant agreed.

"You abuse your power! I can no longer turn a blind eye to it!" the sumo wrestler exclaimed. "If I win, I demand that you leave the Elite Ten! I demand combat, Nakiri Erina!"

"Very well. But if I win, my construction goes as planned. I accept your challenge, Godayabashi-senpai," Erina accepted.

* * *

Two hours later, both chefs served their dish and got them evaluated by the judges. Godayabashi made lobster hot pot while Erina made lobster ravioli. The result?

"Winner: Nakiri Erina!" the announcer announced, making the crowd go wild for the victor.

Godayabashi knelt there in disbelief. "I-Impossible... I lost 3-0! But our chanko society... just how did my lobster fall short?!"

"He really doesn't know?" Nikola questioned.

"And you do?" Hisako asked back.

"Well, even though it's for a couple of seconds, the lobster was over boiled. And his oysters weren't cooked enough. In hot pot, the broth is practically everything. Everything needs to be balanced based on the broth, which can be easily tainted depending on the ingredients used. Oyster is one of the ingredients that can overpower the broth's flavor. And his fruits and vegetables he prepared... They were either not cooked well or were not fit for the dish."

As she said this, Erina took a sip of the lobster hot pot and sighed. "There were at least twenty-seven shortcomings in your dish, senpai. First the lobster: you blanched it for two seconds too long. Second, the oysters produced a slight off-flavor that ruined your whole dish."

The sumo wrestling chef didn't want to hear any more. "STOP!"

Erina kept going. "Third are the vegetables-"

"I said stop!"

"You were right!" Hisako said in awe, looking at Nikola in amazement.

"Sometimes, I'd have lobster hot pot with my dad for Sunday dinner. And at those times, I'd try to find ways to improve or enhance the flavors using other seafood or broth. Each gave the hot pot some funny taste at times or ruins the flavor of the food put in it, but other than that, I know my lobster hot pot."

"Then how about your cooking?!" Godayabashi demanded. "How could it be any better than mine when I've spent days perfecting it?!" He took a ravioli and ate it. The moment he put it in his mouth, he couldn't believe the flavor.

"How is it, senpai?" Erina asked so confidently. "How is my ravioli de langoustine?"

There was no need for a verbal answer; the upperclassman's reaction as he finished her dish was enough for everyone to know that it was far superior than the hot pot.

"It's that good?!" Nikola gasped in shock at the reaction.

Hisako let out a chuckle. "This is Erina-sama's level of skill. A second-rate chef who only looks at past glory can never beat her."

The blonde Nakiri in question pulled out a phone. "It's me. Yes. Please begin."

As soon as she gave an okay of sort, the screen above changed from the results of the Shokugeki to the Chanko RS, where everyone can see construction vehicles approaching the building.

' _She's showing that live?! Isn't defeat enough?_ ' Nikola mentally questioned, as the workers began to demolish the building, with Godayabashi crying in useless protests. ' _So this... is true Shokugeki... No one feels any remorse for him either._ '

"Good day." With a cold farewell, Erina removed her scrunch, and the audience cheered for her.

* * *

"That was most impressive, Erina-sama," Hisako praised. The trio of female chefs were in the back halls.

"With him as my opponent, it's not worth any praise. It was far below my expectations," Erina scoffed. "Totsuki deserves nothing less than perfection."

Hearing her say that so coldly, Nikola tightened her fists. ' _Totsuki... deserves nothing less than perfection?_ '

Noticing the conflicted look on her face, Erina approached her. "You don't need to worry about yourself, Yamagata-san," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "With your skills, I assure you, expulsion is the last thing that will come to you."

' _You're wrong;_ _I'm not worried about myself. But still... this is wrong._ '

"Bring me the list of our next targets," the blonde Nakiri requested Hisako.

"What? Er, yes! Here it is!" Hisako handed Erina a piece of paper.

"Erina-sama. May I take on the next target?" came a new voice.

The three looked up and saw a tanned blonde girl leaning against a wall. Unlike most Totsuki students who wore their standard uniform, she was wearing the summer uniform, which was exposing her chest. One look at her and the accessories she was wearing, Nikola could only deduct that this person was someone who was always ready for any oncoming Shokugeki.

"I do not believe it necessary for you to personally deal with trash," the tanned girl said. "Please allow me the honor."

"You're right. That may be interesting," Erina agreed. "However, I'm sure you understand the consequences should you fail."

The girl took out a cleaver and spun it fast before catching it. "I am called the Meat Master. I will secure the perfect victory worthy of that name."

Curious as to what the next targeted RS was, Nikola tried to catch a peek at the list, only to suddenly be approached by claimed 'Meat Master'. "Oh? And what do we have here?" Nikola moved back, wanting some space between them, only to find herself suddenly against a wall with the tanned girl slamming a hand near her face, quite up close.

' _My first 'wall-slamming' and it's with a girl... Life in Totsuki has become unpredictable..._ ' Nikola thought.

"For the female transfer of Totsuki to have Erina-sama's time, you must be quite skilled after all," the tanned girl said. "Then again, I suppose that's to be expected from the subordinate of the God's Tongue."

Hearing that made Nikola raise a brow. "I'm a what?" she asked.

"You mean you didn't know? Word spreads fast in Totsuki." The girl gave her some needed space. "Considering you're the apparent favorite of the Nakiri household, everyone's been referring to you as Erina-sama's subordinate."

"Oh, well, that is so nice to know..."

"Well, in any case, I have a target to get to," the girl said. She took the piece of paper from Erina's hands and took her leave. "Later."

"Who is she?" Nikola asked, as soon as the tanned girl was out of sight.

"Mito Ikumi," Hisako answered. "A member of Erina-sama's faction, and the Meat Master. When it comes to meat ingredient, she knows all there is to them, second to none. Especially since her family is the Mito family, famed for their influence in the meat industry. They have meat of all sorts, even the most exquisite meat."

"I see..."

* * *

Later that day, after having some lunch at the Nakiri Mansion, with Hisako being the one to cook, Nikola skated her way back to the Polar Star Dormitory. As she staked, she couldn't help but feel a cold chill going down her spine, as though someone was following her. The girl kept looking around her surroundings, trying to shake off the feeling. But every time she looked, she couldn't help but feel that odd feeling grow stronger.

' _Someone is definitely following me!_ ' she thought, deciding to take a little detour by heading into the woods to lose whoever it was following her.

Doing that... may as well be the biggest mistake of her life, besides entering Totsuki that is. The scary feeling she was having was growing stronger, and she could've sworn she was hearing an evil laugh nearby.

"Ehehehehehehe~!" Like that one.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, not able to take any more of her stalker. Hey, she may be used to monstrous and magical stuff from the other world, but that didn't mean she can handle horror.

"Ehehehehehe!" Nikola dared look behind her and saw, to her fright, what may as well be a demon of darkness.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In great fright, she had stopped paying attention to the road ahead and tripped on some pebbles, tumbling down to the ground. Painfully getting back up, Nikola looked back behind her and suddenly came face to face with the demon.

"Found you at last~" the demon spoke.

Nikola screamed once more at the close-up sight of what may as well be her killer as she quickly backed away from the other person.

Light soon peeked out from the dark clouds above, thus revealing that the 'demon' was actually a girl with very long, jet black hair and red eyes, wearing a dark purple cloak. Her extremely long bangs were covering her right eye, giving her a more sinister appearance.

"W-Who are you?!" she stuttered.

"I am Sadatsuka Nao," she introduced herself. "And thanks to you, I've finally found it~ A way to get to Erina-sama's side~!"

That claim confused Nikola to no end. "A way to get to her? What do you mean?"

"Not necessary for you to know, my great sacrifice~"

' _'Sacrifice'?! Me?!_ ' Nikola was getting more bad vibes from the girl in front of her.

"All this time, I thought I must only wait and bide my time and enhance my skills to take down Arato Hisako down once and for all, and take her place as Erina-sama's secretary. But as luck would have it, an alternative choice is presented to me~!" Nao claimed. "With this chance in front of me, I can be by Erina-sama's side as I've always wanted, and be berated and scolded by the God's Tongue herself~! Ah~ My dream will finally come true at last~!"

' _Am I really being assaulted by a masochist right now?! Even though it's not really an assault!_ ' Nikola mentally questioned.

"And now, I hope you prepare yourself, Yamagata Nikola!" Nao said, suddenly getting to the poor girl's face, much to her fright.

"W-W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"A Shokugeki, of course. For the honor of being near Erina-sama! For a transfer such as yourself to suddenly be allowed to stand and even walk by Erina-sama's side, there must be something about you that she wants. I will surpass that and take your place!"

"Hang on a second! I'm pretty sure you're mistaken somehow!"

"Lies! I've seen it all! Of all people Erina-sama goes near, besides Arato Hisako, she graces her presence upon you! And not only that, but she also allowed you to have a front-row seat in watching her own Shokugeki earlier and personally requested for you to be in the same test kitchen as her. She even went as far as to comfort you when you were troubled, and help purchase a pot that you yourself could not afford!"

"It was not that I don't have the money for that pot!" Nikola shouted. As soon as she shouted that, she realized something off about what was said. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Though I am prohibited from being anywhere near Erina-sama at a fifty meters radius, that does not stop me from watching her from afar with my binoculars, nor does it prevent me from sending about thirty letters everyday."

' _She's not just a masochist, she's also a stalker!?_ ' Nikola thought in disbelief, jaw-dropped in shock.

"So what do you say, Yamagata Nikola?" Nao asked. "Let's have it. A Shokugeki, for the spot of the God's Tongue subordinate." Feeling she had no other choice, Nikola could only nod. "Perfect~! Usually the challenged is the one to select the theme and date, but I know your strength revolves around steak. So I request that the culinary theme is chowder!"

Despite stating that she was 'requesting' the theme, with the dark aura around her, Nikola felt more threatened rather than asked.

"O... kay? Then I can select the date, right?" Nikola asked.

"Of course," Nao allowed.

"In that case... would three days work for you?"

"Very much so. Ehehehehehehehe~" As she let out an evil-ish laugh, clouds started covering up the sun above for brief seconds. Next thing Nikola knew, as soon as light gave way again, Nao was nowhere to be seen.

"... What the hell did I get myself into?" she questioned out loud.

* * *

As soon as she returned to the Polar Star Dorm, Nikola had explained to her dorm mates of the events that had occurred.

"You've been challenged to a Shokugeki?!" Marui gasped.

"Pretty much..." the girl answered, looking into the fridge.

"And of all people, you're facing off against Sadatsuka-san," Isshiki sighed.

"You know Yamagata-san's opponent?" Aoki asked their senpai.

"Sadatsuka Nao specializes in stew dishes. She's also well-versed in the use of ingredients such as dried fish that has strong flavor profiles. Her kitchen usually emanates a malicious aura that may well make children cry and run for their lives, and she has, on several occasions, caused odor incidents. It has earned her the nickname 'The Boiling Witch'."

"There's someone like that in this campus?!" Megumi gasped.

Soma held his chin in a thinking posture, with a sadistic-like grin on his face. "Ho? I wonder if she can give me some good advice on some of my dishes then~"

That made everyone pale and earned him a can to the head. "Stop making gross meals!" Nikola shouted, being the one who tossed the can. "Also, it's bad enough you made a childhood friend of your's become a constant victim of your meal, but I heard you're making a new regular victim out of Megumi-chan! Don't add more people in that regular list!"

The girl in question shivered from the mention and remembrance of the horrid flavor she was forced to taste from the red-head transfer.

"So, what's the theme anyway?" Ryoko asked, changing the subject for poor Megumi.

"It's chowder," Nikola answered. "And the math will be in three days."

"After tasting that steak omelette you made, you're definitely going to be fine~!" Yuki exclaimed so confidently. "And not only that, but you're also in the favor of the Tenth Seat of Totsuki's Elite Ten Council! You got this in the bag!"

"I wouldn't be so sure yet." Hearing her say that confused everyone.

"How come, Nikola-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Because we don't usually serve chowders in my family restaurant."

Everyone went silent at that reason. "... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Wait a second, are you going to be okay then?!" Yuki asked.

"Probably," Nikola answered.

"'Probably' doesn't really assure us that you'll be fine!" Aoki said.

"You do know that even if I do lose, it doesn't really mean much since I'm not going to be expelled, right?"

"She does have a point. She may be in a Shokugeki, but from what's said, her expulsion isn't on the line," Shun agreed and pointed out.

As if on cue, a phone was heard ringing. Nikola reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. "I don't know this number." Despite this, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"YAMAGATA NIKOLA-SAN! What the hell were you thinking?!" came Hisako's voice from the other side. The sudden shout made everyone jump, as Nikola almost dropped her phone.

"A-Arato-san?" she asked.

"You're having a Shokugeki with Sadatsuka Nao?! And for the honor of being near Erina-sama?! After my hard work of preventing her from going anywhere near Erina-sama?!"

That last part puzzled Nikola. "You know Sadatsuka-san?"

"To my never-ending shame... You better win this Shokugeki, Yamagata-san! Erina-sama's pride and sanity is on the line here! If you lose and take Sadatsuka's place in the punishment I had put her in, I will challenge you to a Shokugeki next, with your expulsion on the line! I'm saying this for Erina-sama's sake and because I despise Sadatsuka Nao; you better win!" With that, the call had ended.

The Polar Star students all stood in silent. Though Nikola did not turn on her speaker, Hisako's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear and know that, in a sense, Nikola was still risking her life in Totsuki in this Shokugeki.

"... Well, I better get started then," the girl said. "I know I saw some seafood ingredients in the fridge-"

"Hang on! You're really still going to do this?!" Yuki asked.

"This time, for sure, we're also talking about your expulsion here!" Sato agreed.

"Let's see... chowder is somewhat similar to stew, right? So what I should really be worried about is what ingredient to put in," Nikola said to herself.

"She's not listening!" Aoki informed the panicking duo.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Ryoko asked Soma.

"Hmm... Donno~" he answered with an extremely relaxed expression on his face.

"You should be worried here!" majority of his fellow first-years shouted in unison.

"Well, this is Nikola we're talking about here, right? She'll be fine."

"What you're saying is quite illogical! How can you be so sure that she'll win?!" Marui questioned.

"I don't. But you don't see her giving up right now, do you?" Everyone turned back to Nikola, who got out ingredients from the fridge and started working on the broth. As Soma said, she didn't seem at all worried about her upcoming Shokugeki. If anything, she was acting as though she was just cooking up a meal for the group and not planning for her Shokugeki.

"Well, in that case, then I propose we let Nikola-chan focus on her cooking," Isshiki said. "After all... to be able to overcome one's own obstacle is also a sign of youth~!"

Reluctantly, everyone agreed with the idea and left the kitchen for Nikola to work in peace.


	6. 6th Dish: Beach Chowder

**Hello again! Now, before any of you get confused with what will go on in this chapter, an early warning, this chapter will have a back-and-forth between flashbacks of Nikola's childhood in Nekoya with one of the Saturday regulars and the current time. If any of you watch Once Upon a Time or Arrow, think of it like that, so to say.**

 **Now then, with that message sent and received, let's get to the story~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Marui's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of chowders to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

 ** _*YEARS AGO*_**

It was a calm afternoon in Maebashi, Gunma, located in Japan. There, many people were walking around, enjoying their day in the city, shopping with their friends, getting groceries for dinner that night, playing with friends, or hanging out with some of their pals from work. Not only that, many shops and restaurants were busy at this time of day. Well, all but one that is. Or so many would think.

In the Western Restaurant Nekoya, to many people, it is closed on Saturday. But what they don't know, is that it was truly open, just not to them.

"Katsudon!" shouted Lionel as he barged into the small eatery.

"Welcome," the master of the restaurant greeted. "One katsudon, you said, right? Coming right up."

"And make haste! I've had a long and hard fight yesterday. I'm starving," he said. As he sat down, he saw from the corner of the kitchen, a young, sad child. "Hey Master. What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Oh... I don't know the whole story but, apparently yesterday in cooking class, Nikola tried to make a chowder dish, when a kid knocked the pot down on purpose. Not only that, but another kid pushed her down and soaked her in the broth. The teacher wasn't there that time, so she didn't know if Nikola was telling the truth or not. And it didn't help that one of those kids is the principal's grandson. I tried to cheer her up but..."

Hearing that, Lionel looked at the child, who was looking down with the still saddened expression on her face He approached the kid and said, "Must be important to you, huh." The kid looked up at him. "However, it's not important enough."

"What do you mean, Katsudon-san?" she asked.

"I mean it can be replaced. I may not be a chef, so I don't have much right to say this, but a dish is a dish; it can be replaced. And if there's one thing I know for sure besides fighting, it's what's more important. And that, Nikola, is..."

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

Ever since the declaration of the Shokugeki, Nikola had been working nonstop on her chowder. She cooped herself in the kitchen, using whatever ingredients she had on hand to make the best chowder she could ever make. No, a chowder even better than that. Just one small problem...

"Hmm... Close, but not enough..." Nikola sighed, tasting her twentieth chowder.

As said, Nikola had been working nonstop on her dish, trying various methods and spices to make the best chowder she can make, the chowder she wanted. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the results she was looking for.

Unknown to her, her fellow Polar Star dorm mates all watched from outside the kitchen.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aoki asked.

"She's been in here for the past eighteen hours. I don't know if she even took an hour worth of sleep," Ryoko informed.

"Was she ever like this, Soma-kun?" Megumi asked.

"Only when it comes to dishes not usually made in Nekoya," he answered. "Whenever her dad adds something to the menu for a limited amount of time, time that she didn't have to at least know the recipe, she would work nonstop to get it taste at least similar to it. This one time, uncle made a three bird roast for a Thanksgiving dinner, and man did that taste real good~, and she cooped herself in the kitchen for a whole week to get her three bird roast somewhat similar to uncle's. Both in looks and taste. Now that I think about it, I wonder if she improved on the taste. We only had that once."

"A three bird roast?" Shoji questioned.

"It's a dish that consists of a deboned chicken stuffed in a deboned duck, which is then stuffed in a deboned turkey," Yuki explained, being the practical meat expert of the group. She then had a panicked expression on her face as she added, "But wait! Turkey is quite expensive! How in the world did she try to replicate her dad's dish?!"

"Well... They know some guys that were willing to give away some turkeys," Soma said.

It was not the truth, but it wasn't a total lie either. The truth behind it was that, in the other world as he and Nikola knew it, there were apparently some monsters that looked and tasted like turkey, in which Tatsugorou killed and brought to Nekoya, in hopes of the two chefs being able to make an amazing dish out of them after hearing how delicious they were to be when cooked. It was difficult to cook it in the other world, but not in this world.

The rest of the group looked back at Nikola, who seemed to be taking notes in a small journal she had with her.

"Frying the shellfish meat won't work. The chowder ruins the meats flavor and makes it lose the crunch. And not only that, but making the broth itself based on tartar sauce was a bad idea after all, since the mayonnaise is quite thick, and the pickles also ruin the broth," they could hear her mutter. "Wait, why am I making my own chowder now? I have to make Nekoya's chowder."

"She's really going all out in there," Marui noted.

"We should help her out somehow. Any normal person would collapse if they keep this up without a break," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but how can we help her?" Ryoko asked. Her question prompted everyone to cross their arms in thought, wondering if there was anything they can do to help the female transfer.

It wasn't a few seconds when they all looked at one person in the hall with them.

"... Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Megumi asked.

"AHH!" they all shouted, jaw dropped and pointing at the pigtailed girl, increasing her confusion and Soma's.

"Of course! We have you, Megumi!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Tadokoro is from a port town! She can help Yamagata make chowder!" Aoki pointed out.

"That won't work..." Soma said. "For one thing, it's not that my cousin doesn't know how to make chowder; it's more that she wants to make the very chowder her dad made."

Those words confused everyone.

"Wait. I thought her family restaurant doesn't have chowder," Shoji said.

"No. She said they 'usually' don't serve it. Every year, Nekoya would receive extremely fresh seafood, and a hefty amount of it. But since they have a large variety of meals on their menu, they didn't want such good and fresh ingredients to go to waste. So instead, they would substitute their miso soup, which is served to customers with their main course, with chowder based on the seafood they received. And because of how good uncle's chowder is and the great number of customers in their restaurant, people would usually ask for more of it, and thus gave Nikola no time to know how uncle prepared the seafood."

The group looked back into the kitchen at Soma's explanation, watching Nikola staring down the leftover seafood ingredients before her.

"Cod, scallop, clam, mussel, salmon, crawfish... These were the ingredients my dad used for our limited-time chowder... I know I'm preparing them the way he did, but what did he do with the broth?!" The girl ran her hands through her hair, trying hard to remember the method her father used to prepare these ingredients for the chowder.

' _Good luck..._ ' all of Polar Star thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Totsuki, Nao Sadatsuka was cooking up her own chowder. Well... one wouldn't call it cooking, not when it seemed more as though she was making an evil potion of some sort. And it didn't help that she was wearing her cloak and the smell that was coming from the cauldron was quite... smelly. She took a good spoonful of her chowder and took a taste of it.

With a smile forming on her face, she said, "Not yet. This chowder is still far from complete. Ehehehehehehe~"

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

"So that's why that chowder means so much to you," Lionel said, quietly listening to Young Nikola's story.

The two were enjoying some katsudon, with the big demon listening to the small child's story of why the chowder was really important to her.

"I want to help daddy make Nekoya's limited-time chowder... I was almost done with it and was about to taste it when Hyakuya-kun knocked it down. Yesterday was one of the very rare times for our teacher to be absent. And Nekoya's seafood delivery will be here in a few days. With it is the once-a-month specially-fresh fish. I want to help daddy make the chowder so he can easily take customers' orders and take a break from making soup..."

Lionel ran a hand through his mane, not at all sure how to cheer her up. And can you blame him? He was a powerful, lion demon warrior of his kingdom, former leader of a demon raider gang and currently a gladiator. Besides the short time of imprisonment, he was never bullied by anyone, nor did he ever do much nice towards anyone. Then again, those wouldn't be entirely true.

"Like I said, I'm not much of a chef," he said. "At the same time, though, you can't let that get you down. You're Nekoya's heiress, aren't you?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Young Nikola asked.

"Hmm... How to say this...?" Lionel wondered. He placed a fist on his hand, knowing the perfect way of explaining. "Hey Nikola. How about I tell you a story of a proud lion demon?"

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

The next day, a Monday, every student head on to school to take their classes for the day. Amongst them was Nikola and... Well, so to say...

"Yamagata-san! Wake up!" Hisako whispered to her half-sleeping partner.

Yes, as it turns out, Chef Mia paired those two up with each other. Alice was paired with Ryo, and since Erina was a member of the Elite Ten and a busy person, Mia found it unnecessary for her to partner up with anyone.

Nikola quickly snapped herself out of her sleeping state, slapping her face to keep herself awake. "S-Sorry, Arato-san. Um... what were we doing again?"

"Sensei wants us to cook a meal for each other to deepen our partnership," she answered. "This is the fourth time you dozed off. Are you okay?"

"Been trying... to make a chowder..." Nikola weakly answered. "Haven't slept since the declaration..."

Hisako couldn't help but feel partially responsible for that. After all, she had threatened to beat her in a Shokugeki and get her kicked out of school. The pinkette didn't think the female transfer would take the challenge so hard, but then again, with her expulsion on the line, she should've known better. Especially now that she was seeing the toll it was taking to her mind and soul.

' _I have to do something,_ ' Hisako thought. She looked at the ingredients she had grabbed from the fridge and had an idea of what to make for her partner.

An hour later, Nikola, out of muscle memory, made yet another chowder. She took a sip of it... and was not at all happy with the result. "This isn't it either... What did I not try yet? ... Hey wait, why am I making chowder again?" She let out a sigh, regretting not getting even a wink of sleep the past couple of days.

"Yamagata-san," she heard Hisako call. Nikola turned to her partner and saw the girl handing her a bowl of soup. "Drink this. It can help you."

Touched by her kindness, Nikola gratefully accepted the soup, wanting to get the chowder flavor out of her mouth. As she took a sip, her eyes widened in great shock. It wasn't because of how good it was, nor was it because of the effect it was having on her now-not-so fatigued state, but because of the taste itself.

' _This is...! I know this taste!_ ' she thought. Nikola looked at the many herbs that were left on Hisako's side of the counter and, to her partner's surprise, grabbed a couple and mixed it in her chowder.

"Is something wrong, Yamagata-san?" Hisako asked in worried and confusion.

Rather than answering, the girl took a small spoonful of the chowder and sipped. Her eyes widened once more as she dropped the spoon in the broth, worrying Hisako even more.

"Y-Yamagata-san!?" Before she could question what was wrong with the girl, Hisako found herself in vice grip by her own partner, who was crying?!

"Arato-sama! You are a life-saver!" she cried in joy.

Hisako pointed to herself, in greater shock. "Arato-sama?!"

"Hey you two chefs over there. Keep it down over there," Mia told them.

Nikola didn't seem to hear their teacher as she continued, "This is it. Nekoya's limited-time chowder! This taste is exactly like I remember it! Now all that's left is to improve it."

' _Should I be worried of what I had done?_ ' Hisako wondered, watching her partner looking at her chowder with such sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

Lionel was telling Young Nikola stories of his many battles and feats. The girl was so into them, she completely forgot about her troubles.

"After that half-elf defeated me, I thought that was the end for me. Forget my sword or how badly injured I was; my pride hurt more than anything! I was a proud leader, and yet I was easily defeated by a half-elf! That's almost like saying I lost to a human!" Lionel told her.

"And what happened after that?" Young Nikola asked.

"As that half-elf had promised, I was sold as a slave. To a fight to the death. The moment I saw that my opponent was a manticore, a powerful and vicious beast, I thought that was the end of me. I may have my weapon still, and my body may have been healed up enough to fight another battle, even when hungry, but that didn't mean anything to me. Not when my pride was broken. I was ready to give up. But then... it appeared."

"Nekoya's door?"

"How did you know that?" Lionel ruffed her head, making a mess of her hair. "But yeah. It was this restaurant's door that appeared. I didn't know what I was thinking that time, but I opened the door and walked in. The man that greeted me at that time, the first human to see me as an equal, rather than a monster, was your great-grandfather. And I gave him a foolish and impossible request. Or at least, I thought it was. I asked him to get me something meaty and something that will ensure victory."

"And that's katsudon! 'Katsu' means win!" Young Nikola said.

"Right again!" That answer gave her more pats and ruffles on the head. "But yeah. After that, not only did I keep coming here to have katsudon, but my pride was restored, and I won my freedom in less than a year, a feat that was thought to be impossible by many." Young Nikola looked at the lion demon in awe. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, so what if that kid knocked your chowder down? You're a chef, aren't you? If you're a chef, then do what chefs do and cook! Fight your obstacles and win! No matter what! There's no greater pain in the world then the one on your pride!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

"So it's finally here, huh," Ryoko spoke.

"I hope Nikola-chan will be okay," Megumi said.

"When we got back to the dorm yesterday, she was still working on her chowder dish," Shun pointed out. "Although... unlike before, she looked more like she knew what to do."

"But did she get enough sleep?" Aoki wondered. "If she gets fatigued still at a time like this, the Shokugeki is good as done."

"I just hope she prepares herself," Isshiki said. "Sadatsuka Nao is quite a formidable opponent."

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Administration has deemed this match an official Shokugeki!" announced a female high school student. "I am Kawashima Urara, a first year in the high school division~" She posed to the audience, getting some of the males riled up and glares from the females. No doubt the males were her fans. Urara waved and winked to the crowd. "Now, the contestants will be coming in from each corner!"

From one corner, a figure was seen calmly walking through the halls to get to the stadium. "The first one to enter is... the God's Tongue subordinate, Yamagata Nikola!" As said, Nikola was the first to emerge in her chef uniform.

"And the other contestant entering is... the Boiling Witch, Sadatsuka Nao!" On cue, the creepy chef also walked in, surprisingly in a chef's uniform, but with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ehehehehehehe~ Ready to be bewitched?" the Boiling Witch asked.

"Who me? Never," the God's Tongue subordinate responded with a confident smile.

"Now allow me to run through the process," Urara continued. "There will be three judges. The theme is chowder. And the main ingredient is seafood. If Sadatsuka-san wins, Yamagata Nikola will take her punishment from an earlier Shokugeki while she runs free. If Yamagata-san wins... Huh? Is this right?" The announcer turned to the female transfer to confirm the girl's stake, in which Nikola nodded. "Okay... If Yamagata-san wins, Sadatsuka-san will owe her a favor."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped in surprise at the condition.

"A favor?"

"That's it?"

"She should have Sadatsuka expelled if she wins!"

"I'll say. Her food smells!"

"Even that's an understatement."

Polar Star group was just as shocked at the news.

"A favor? That's it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, she doesn't know much about Sadatsuka. Plus, it's not like Nikola to ask for something big if she wins," Soma said.

"But she will be okay, right?" Megumi asked.

"We'll just have to see how it goes," Shoji answered.

Just then, someone in the audience noticed an unusual guest. "Hey! Look up there!" Everyone looked and saw Erina and Hisako entering the VIP room above them.

"It's Nakiri Erina..." another student said in shock.

Seeing the Tenth Seat in her VIP room made Nao look at her dreamily. "Erina-sama~ To be here to watch my Shokugeki, I must be so lucky~" Hearing this made Nikola sweat drop and internally gag.

"Seriously?! But why?" Yuki gasped.

"Why would one of the Elite Ten bother to attend a small-scale Shokugeki?" Marui questioned.

"Well, her 'subordinate' is partaking it," Isshiki said. "Plus, this Shokugeki determines who should be allowed by Erina's side."

The second half made more sense to everyone. After all, if someone of Erina's stature were to be seen with someone like Nao... So to say, it would not at all work well for the God's Tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the VIP room, both Erina and Hisako glared at, not Nao, but Nikola. The reason? Well...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was after classes were over. Hisako brought, or rather dragged, Nikola to a building by the lake.

"What are we doing here?" the latter asked.

"To help you prepare for your Shokugeki," came a voice. Nikola turned and saw Erina standing by the entrance of the building.

"Nakiri-san! Why are you here?" Nikola asked in shock.

"As I said, helping you prepare for tomorrow's Shokugeki. I won you a kitchen and some ingredients from the Seafood RS through a Shokugeki against their president. With this, you should be able to create the best and most exquisite chowder, overpowering whatever dish Sadatsuka Nao."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'd like to decline your offer." Both Hisako and Erina were shocked at Nikola's response. "It's in my pride as a chef to win with whatever resources I have. I can't just rely on others to help me with my Shokugeki. I appreciate the gesture, I do. But this is something I have to do on my own."

"Do you hear yourself?! You don't know of Sadatsuka's cooking skills!" Hisako warned. "She's called the Boiling Witch because of the many horrendous, foul-smelling dishes she makes!"

"I'm sure you're all just over-exaggerating. Besides, if Sadatsuka-san's dishes really are that bad, then Totsuki wouldn't have kept her here, right? Don't worry. It'll be fine."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Just remembering the conversation made both Erina and Hisako want to choke Nikola if she dare lose to Nao because she took their warnings lightly.

' _Yamagata Nikola... You better win!_ ' both thought in unison.

* * *

"Let us proceed!" Urara shouted. "Contestants, to your stations! Everything is at stake in this battle of palates! Let the Shokugeki... Begin!"

As soon as she announced the start, the two chefs got to work on their prep work.

On Nao's side, the audience can see that she was starting things off with heating up some cream in one pot and sauteing the onions in butter and oil in another, followed by a quart cup of water with clam juice for the latter pot. The Boiling Witch then added in some potatoes, more clam juice, bay leaf, thyme, salt, pepper, and Old Bay spice in the second pot, simmering it all.

"Oh? Now this is a surprise," Urara said. "To think Sadatsuka Nao wouldn't start things off with her usual smelly ingredients. Does this mean she's trying something different? Or has she decided to retire from her Boiling Witch persona?" This caused concern and relief to many in the audience who were aware of Nao's cooking techniques.

' _Ehehehehe~ That's right. Lower your guard, all of you,_ ' Nao thought. ' _Soon, once you leave yourself defenseless, that is when my dish will entangle you in its binds~ Ehehehehehehe~!_ '

"But what of Yamagata-san's prep work?" Urara turned all attention to Nikola's station. One look, and everyone was shocked at the sight of the many ingredients on the counter. "What is this?! There are clams, mussels, cods, salmon, scallops, even crawfish! Could Yamagata be making a seafood chowder of sort?"

Nikola had just finished putting the shellfish in some steam baskets over some pots and covered the lids, allowing the steam to do the work in getting the shells to open. As she waited, the God's Tongue subordinate went to work on the fish. She cut them in bite-sized pieces and removed the fins, bones, guts and head and put the pieces in boiling water. As the meat was boiling, Nikola rinsed the bones and head of the three fish in cold water and put those in another large pot filled with water, with some diced carrots, onions, and celeries, shimmering the ingredients.

"Whoa! She's doing good so far!" Yuki exclaimed.

"But is she able to make her chowder in time?" Marui questioned.

"What do you mean?" Shoji asked.

"In a Shokugeki, competing chefs are given two hours to make their dish. If Yamagata-san really is making a seafood chowder, then she's better off saying she'll give up."

Those words confused most of his fellow Polar Stars. "What do you mean?" Aoki asked.

"It takes more than two hours to make a seafood chowder. With all the prep work she's doing, it's going to take her much longer now to finish her dish," Shun explained for Marui. At those words, everyone gasped in shock.

"Hang on a second! Then is she going to be okay down there?!" Ryoko asked.

"She can't change her dish, not when she's gone this far already!" Megumi exclaimed.

"You guys underestimate her too much," Soma told them, getting his dorm mates attention. "If it takes her two hours to make a dish, all of Nekoya's customers would've left. Trust her. Nikola's not going to waste a second." Hearing him say that with such confidence, everyone turned their attention back to the stadium, all wishing Nikola many good luck.

The girl in question began to saute her remaining ingredients in a large pot, which consisted of carrots, corn and celery, all which she had diced earlier, with melted butter on the bottom of the pot. Once the vegetables were soft enough, she added in some flour and whisked the ingredients. As she stirred, Nikola poured in some milk in it. She placed the lid on it and let the broth boil. As she waited on that, she checked on the shellfish. Once she saw they were all open, she put on a pair of gloves and carefully cut the meat out of each shell, putting them all in bowls. As for the shells themselves, to increase people's shock, Nikola dumped the shells in the broth with the fish bones and heads.

From the VIP room, Erina and Hisako were fuming, wondering if either the girl was still sleep-deprived or she was dumping the trash in the broth on purpose. ' _Are you trying to win?!_ ' they mentally questioned.

Meanwhile, on Nao's side, she was reaching to the basket she brought with her, a wicked smile on her face. ' _And now for the secret weapon~_ ' she thought, opening the basket. The second the basket was opened, the smell emerging from it was... strong.

"HOLY GOD!" Nikola shouted, covering her nose and falling to the floor.

Urara had the same reaction, but managing a bit better, as she covered her own nose. "OH! And it's here! The foul stench we all know and despise with every bone in our body!"

Everyone was having it just as bad, trying to cover their nose to prevent smelling that horrendous odor. Some complained about how they were able to even taste the smell. Even the Polar Star people, with the exception of Isshiki, who had on multiple face masks, couldn't handle the smell. Soma, on the other hand...

"This stench... I really have to ask her for advise some time," the red-head boy said, not affected by the stench.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" many of his dorm mates shouted.

"My. How horrible indeed. It's a good thing we came prepared, though," Alice said to Ryo, wearing a high-tech gas mask while Ryo covered the lower half of his face with his red bandana.

"Although, I don't think mine is working as efficiently as your mask, milady," the lazed-looking bodyguard said, paling slightly.

As if the smell on its own as it was now wasn't bad enough, Nao dumped the contents in the broth. Somehow, the odor was enhanced and grew just that much stronger, causing many to shed tears as they suffer even more from the scent.

From the VIP room, Erina sat in her seat, also with a high-tech gas mask on her face. "Whew... I'm glad I asked Alice to let me borrow her spare mask," she sighed in relief. "I need to thank her later."

Meanwhile, Hisako, being the poor soul she was today, had succumbed to the smell, unable to put her mask on fast enough.

Back on the stage, Urara was on her knees, with an expression that said she was going to vomit at this very moment. "Oh... dear... lord... This stench... It's a hundred times worse than her usual! Just what did she do to get this smell?!"

However, no one was taking it just as worse off as Nikola. Poor girl should've heeded Hisako and Erina's warnings and paid the price for her ignorance.

' _They were not exaggerating!_ ' she thought, trying hard not to smell. However, since she already took the full force of the stench, twice at that, she felt her body go numb just from that alone.

Nao laughed wickedly at the sight of her opponent sprawled on the floor like so. "Everything is coming together, as planned. And with only one hour left, in your state, you can't get your dish done in time~ Ehehehehehe~"

A slam was heard, as everyone looked and saw Nikola clawing her way back to her feet. Seeing this shocked everyone, but not as much as Nao.

' _What?! That's not possible!_ ' the Boiling Witch thought. ' _A stench this strong should've left her crippled! She shouldn't even be crawling back to her feet! But this is still fine. Just look at her. She can barely stand._ '

Nikola herself was suffering. Just the odor itself was enough to make her mind go hazy, and she can barely move her body as so. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to finish her chowder.

' _Just moving like this is not enough..._ ' she thought. ' _At this rate... my chowder will... I need to find a way to get myself back in working condition... But how?!_ ' Nikola held back the urge to vomit. ' _Damn it! This smell is so horrible, it makes me want to vomit!_ ' Her eyes then caught the sight of something, and she recalled a story she once heard.

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

"Katsudon! Three bowls! Stat!" a bandaged and bruised Lionel requested/demanded, as he barged into Nekoya.

What people didn't expect was to smell something nasty the moment he walked in. Despite this, Nikola's dad got to work on the order.

"Yuck. What happened to you to smell like that, Katsudon?" Altorius asked.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Tatsugorou questioned.

"Even I know when to take baths, and I'm on an uninhabited island," Alphonse said. "And why are you covered in bandages?"

Rather than answering, Lionel breathed in deeply through his nose. "Damn it! Not even the mixed scents of the food you ordered is getting rid of that odor!"

"Language!" everyone else shouted, as Gaganpo managed to cover Young Nikola's ears before the curse.

"Ah... Sorry about that..." The demon sat at an empty table.

Young Nikola, holding her nose, approached the demon. "Um... What would you like to drink with your katsudon, Katsudon-san?"

"If that lemon water you serve can get rid of the smell on my body, I'll take that," he answered.

"Okay." Before she left to get the drink, Young Nikola turned back to Lionel and asked, "Um... Why do you smell so stinky?"

That question got Lionel down. "It's a not-so funny story... A couple of days ago, I was sent to the stadium to fight my opponent, as usual. However, this one was a more formidable opponent."

"And just what opponent would that be?" Tatsugorou asked.

"The chimerafflesian." The customers all gasped at the identity.

"Chimera-... What?" Young Nikola asked.

"Chimerafflesian. A monstrous, man-eating plant that stinks to the high heavens. Even the pollens it shoots from the inside of its flower stinks. I couldn't get close enough to even swing my sword..."

"But the fact that you're here now means that you've won. Right?" Altorius asked.

"Of course I won! What'd you take me for?!"

"Then how did you manage to win? And there's all those bandages and bruises on you."

"I had to hurt myself! Brutally, if I may add! I don't know about any of you people, but us lion demons have quite a sensitive nose! The only way for me to beat that thing is if I beat myself up first! The pain helped me forget that gruesome smell!"

"Yes. And with a price," the regulars added, covering up their nose.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

' _Katsudon-san... If you lied... I'll have Soma add his gross meal in your katsudon!_ ' Nikola thought, reaching for the small knife on the counter she used to get the shellfish meat out. Then, to everyone's shock, she used it to stab herself in the thigh.

"GHH! AAHHHH!" she let out a small cry in pain.

"Now what is this?! Why in the world did Yamagata stab herself?! Can this be... the aftereffect of Sadatsuka's foul chowder smell?!" Urara questioned.

What happened next took everyone by surprise even further. Nikola quickly ripped off a part of her uniform and tied it around the wound, keeping the knife in, and went back to work, enduring the pain.

"What is she doing?! She can't cook in that state!" Yuki questioned.

"She's going to bleed to death if she doesn't get that treated!" Marui added.

"The wound will get infected too!" Megumi also added.

"Think again. She's not letting it stop her," Soma calmly told them. "Look again."

And look they did, as they surprisingly see Nikola work the kitchen as though the smell from Nao's dish didn't exist and she hadn't stabbed herself. Well, the breathing and pained expression on her face were saying otherwise, but other than that, she was giving it her all.

Nao clicked her tongue when she saw this. ' _No matter. You'll still won't make it!_ ' she thought.

The clock was ticking, both chefs did what they could to finish up their dish. Whenever Nikola felt herself losing conscious or the odor getting to her, she'd use various methods to inflict pain onto herself and continue her cooking. And soon enough...

"Time is up!" Urara announced.

Nikola was panting by the time it was all over. "Somehow... I made it..." she muttered to herself.

"Now then, let's start with... Sadatsuka Nao's dish!" the announcer hesitantly said. On cue, everyone braced themselves for the stink that was to come. And as expected, the moment Nao presented her dish was the moment the stink bomb went off. Even the judges couldn't handle the smell.

"Enjoy. Sadatsuka Nao's Special Hongeo Chowder," Nao introduced.

The three judges paled, not just from the smell, but also the sight of the chowder. With how black it was, it didn't seem like a healthy meal at all. It anything, it seemed like deadly poison.

"There's no way I'm eating this!" one of the male judge said.

"Idiot! Don't say that! You make me have to eat this even less!" the other male judge told him.

"But it looks deadly poison!"

"You boys... really have no wits..." the only female judge said, her free, trembling hand taking the spoon and taking a scoop of the chowder.

The male judges looked at her in shock. "Hang on! You're really going to eat this?!" the first male questioned.

"As a judge, I must properly evaluate the dish presented, no matter how nasty it looks and smells..." Despite saying that, the female judge was holding back the urge to puke just from tasting the odor. Slowly, but surely, the spoon inched closer and closer into her mouth, and she managed to clamped it down onto the gruesome meal, much to everyone's shock. What came next... surprised them even more. "It's... delicious!" Before they knew it, the female judge was actually devouring the chowder, quite enjoyably.

The two male judges looked at each other in uncertainty. Gulping down whatever pride they had, they both also dug into the dish. Despite the horrid smell, as the female judge had said, it was surprisingly delicious!

"What sort of magic is this?!" the first male judge questioned. "This smell stinks, and yet the flavor of this chowder is exquisite! I can taste all of the seafood's umami from this dish! And not only that, but I think the smell is becoming more pleasant as I eat!"

"It's cilantro! This faint, addicting aroma in this dish is cilantro! This girl made great use of its addicting, refreshing aroma, making it hard to just stop from one sip of this chowder!" the second male judge exclaimed.

"It's almost as though... the three of us... are caught in a whirlpool in a monstrous storm of delicacy!" the female judge said, as the three of them actually imagined themselves caught in a storm.

Nao let out an evil laugh as she noticed their expressions. ' _These judges are under my spell now~_ ' she thought. ' _There's nothing that girl can do to break them out of it. It's all over now. And Erina-sama will be mine, mine, mine!_ '

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehe~!" The mere thought of her win was making Nao laugh in early victory.

"N-Next is Yamagata Nikola's dish," Urara said. "What do you call this dish?"

"Why don't we have the judges try it first to see if it is worthy of a name I had thought for it," Nikola said, limping slightly as she brought her dish to them.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"It's fine. It would be a dishonor as a chef to not deliver her dish to the customers herself." As she said that, she managed to get her tray of covered chowder to the judges. "Now then... please enjoy."

"I'm going to be truthful here. After that last chowder, I don't know if I can get that taste out of my mouth," the first male admitted.

"I know how you feel. I still have that full seafood umami in my mouth," the second agreed.

Their opinions all changed the second Nikola lifted the lid from the three bowls, releasing the fragrance within it.

"This! This is...!" all three gasped.

It wasn't just them who smelled the aroma; everyone in the audience smelled it as well.

"Is that... pepper?"

"There's a floral scent to it too."

"It kind of makes me feel warm..."

Even Nao was shocked with the sudden scent that came from Nikola's dish.

"If you think the smell alone is good, please, taste the dish itself," the God's Tongue subordinate told them.

And taste it they did. The moment they took a spoonful of the chowder, the three of them were in a bliss. "What is this? This comforting flavor?" the female judge asked.

"The milk and vegetables out of the way, there's something about this chowder. Something that makes it so strong and relaxing," the first male judge said.

"It's mace and nutmeg! Both are spices that fits perfectly well in fish and seafood chowders!" the second male judge explained. "Both have rich, fresh and warm aroma, and the taste is so warm and highly aromatic! Their slight nature-like taste fits the chowder! And yet..."

The three judges expression suddenly grew concerning.

"As good as the soup is, where are the main star of the dish?" the first male judge asked. "I clearly taste the seafood umami in this dish, and yet..."

The female judge noticed something about the chowder. "What are these? A cracker and... pearl?!"

"Please try those 'cracker' and 'pearl' with the broth," Nikola instructed them.

The three did as asked and ate the cracker-like food with the chowder. The second they did, their eyes widened in shock at both the crunch and the taste.

"This is fried fish and fried shellfish!" all three gasped in unison.

"But wait... even though these are cooked seafood... there's something else mixed with this! I taste a hint of sourness, but what's this other taste?" the female judge noted.

"It's turmeric and light mayo," Nikola answered, to the judges' shock. "Back home, my dad's chowder and fried seafood is popular to some of the customers, much so that one wondered how chowder would taste like if it had fried seafood in it instead of just cooked chunks of it. However, another customer said that though it may taste good, the fried seafood would get soaked and taste soggy. But I did remember reading in a cookbook that if one were to spread melted butter on a piece of meat while cooking, the juices from within the meat wouldn't leak out. I had thought that by coating the cooked fish in mayonnaise, the result should be the same."

"But where did you get the idea of frying mayonnaise?" the second male judge asked.

"Fried milk. Otherwise known as leche frita. When I was a kid, I was amazed with how it was possible that an everyday dairy drink can also be eaten when using certain cooking techniques. Outside is crispy, and yet the inside is oozy and delicious. Taking that idea from the fried milk, and coating the previously fried fish in mayo before frying it again, it's like a hot, summer day at a beach, with the sizzling hot sand and the cool ocean waters. I proudly call this, Nekoya's Special: Beach Chowder!"

The first male judge nodded in agreement to her words. "Indeed, it's as she said. Usually fried meals would not taste as good as they should when soaked. But by coating the fried fish in mayonnaise and frying it again, she maintained its crispiness! And adding in the turmeric to the fish itself, it's almost as though the main star of the chowder are covered in light tartar sauce!"

"Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think I'd taste a fried meal with a broth!" the second male judge exclaimed.

"Eating this, after that previous dish, it's as though we've been saved from that storm and were taken to a beach paradise~!" the female judge claimed.

Hearing that shocked Nao to her very core. "B-But how?! My chowder should've bewitched them! How can this be possible?!"

Nikola handed Nao a bowl of Neyoka's Special: Beach Chowder. "How about you try it? And tell it to me straight. How does it taste?"

As though entangled by the aroma emanating from the dish, the Boiling Witch took a spoonful of it in her mouth. As she did, she felt something odd. She started to see herself trapped in the whirlpool that the judges were trapped in earlier, struggling to get out of it in the middle of a chaotic sea.

' _What?! What is going on here?!_ ' Nao thought. ' _My spell... it's going against me! But that's not possible! The murk... the chaos... those are the font of my cooking! And yet why? Why does it suddenly feel so...?!_ '

Before she could complete her thought, she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and dragged away from the whirlpool. Not only that, but the sea itself was starting to calm down. Nao slowly opened her eyes and found herself being safely dragged to the surface by what seemed to be a mermaid. And not just any mermaid, either.

Simultaneously, the judges all slammed their hands down on a button on their table, casting their votes.

"And it's a one-sided victory! Winner is the God Tongue's subordinate, Yamagata Nikola!" Urara announced.

The audience all cheered at the result, especially the Polar Star people.

"She did it!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Way to go, Yamagata!" Aoki and Shoji cheered.

"She won!" Yuki followed, hugging Megumi.

"Nikola-chan's amazing!" Megumi followed.

"Heheh. As expected of my cousin," Soma boasted.

Shun smirked at the result.

"Yamagata Nikola. You really are something," Isshiki said.

* * *

Up in the VIP room, Hisako pressed herself against the window. "She won! Erina-sama, Yamagata-san won!"

"Of course. It was to be expected," the blonde said.

Secretly she was thinking, ' _Yay~! I don't have to deal with Sadatsuka~! Now all that's left is Yukihira-kun..._ '

* * *

The next day, it was a peaceful afternoon. After having the Shokugeki the other day, Nikola and her fellow Polar Star students went to the infirmary room to get herself checked out, especially on her leg. Thankfully, she didn't hurt herself too bad, and the stab wasn't as deep as many thought. Just some bandages, medicine, and a couple of weeks at most on crutches, and she'll be all healed up.

"I still can't believe the length you went through to win, though," Yuki told her. The large group was done with classes for the day and were on their way back to the dorm.

"You could say I was taught that the hard way is sometimes the best way to get out of situations," Nikola vaguely said.

"Whoever taught you that must be some kind of secret thug then. One shouldn't go through such lengths to win," Ryoko said.

"You could say that..."

"Well, in any case, let's just hurry on back," Marui told the group.

"Yeah. Fumio did promise to make our favorites for dinner tonight. I'm looking forward to it!" Aoki said.

"Let's hurry so Yukihira and Yamagata should give their requests to Fumio-san before it's too late then!" Shoji said.

"You know, I bet we can hurry along faster if we eat one of my new creation," Soma said, holding out a can of yogurt-coated dried squid tentacles.

"No way!" Everyone rushed as fast as they could to get away from Soma's dish, with Aoki and Shoji assisting Nikola.

By the time they got back to the Polar Star Dorm, they were met with a horrid sight before them... and a horrid smell.

"Oh... Welcome back..." Fumio greeted from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Welcome back," also greeted Nao.

"Why are you here?!" many of them demanded, pinching their nose in disgust.

Nao's eyes suddenly widened. "That is...! Yogurt-coated dried squid tentacles?! How disgusting!"

"This kusaya of your's is just as bad, Sadatsuka!" Soma said, not at all affected by the smell of the said smelly fish he's holding up.

"Disgusting, but quite addicting, isn't it~"

Both chefs let out an evil laugh, causing every one of their fellow first years in the room to flinch.

"Kiviak and surstromming are two of the most smelliest and tastiest dishes in the world. My ambition is to create something that's even more grotesque and delicious," Nao told the red-head boy, as she ate one of his creations. Everyone was surprised to see that she's eating it like it was actually a good dish.

"You get it, huh! Taste-test my next ultra-disgusting masterpiece next time!" Soma said, completely approving his fellow nasty chef.

"Very well. I'll let you taste my grotesque and delicious creations as well."

Everyone all jaw-dropped at the pairing before them. ' _These two... should never have met!_ '

"Welcome back, everyone," Isshiki happily greeted, wearing a face mask to avoid the odor in the dorm.

"Isshiki-senpai! What is the meaning of this?!" Yuki asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? From today onwards, Sadatsuka Nao is a Polar Star student~!" he happily informed.

Majority of the group were not at all amused. "WHAT?!"

"Oh! That's great news, Sadatsuka! Then does that mean you passed on the first try?" Soma asked Nao.

"Yes. Though that landlady there was a tough nut to crack. Constantly denying to taste my dish until I had to shove it in her mouth," she explained.

"It was so smelly... yet so good... Where is the logic in that?" the old lady questioned.

"Um... Sadatsuka-san, why are you here?" Megumi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because... I want to be with Nikola Onee-sama~!" Nao said, bowing down before the girl in question.

It was silent when everyone heard her reason, unable to believe what they heard. Nikola, herself, didn't believe what she heard.

"Come again?!" she asked. "Hang on! I thought you were all about Nakiri-san!"

"It was. But then yesterday, you changed me! Your dish purified me in ways I couldn't believe it to be possible! One bite of your chowder, and I had realized just how far gone I was in my cooking technique. I would've been gone forever if it weren't for you! That is why, until the end of the universe, I will follow you wherever you may go, Nikola Onee-sama~!" As the girl looked up at Nikola, everyone saw what they didn't think would be possible; they saw Nao's eyes shining brightly and sparkling as they laid upon Nikola.

The girl herself was dumbfounded in shock, unable to say a word about this.

"Oh! Now that I think about it, you're still hurt, aren't you?! This isn't good, you shouldn't be standing out here! We have to take you to your room to rest properly!" Next thing the group knew, Nao dragged Nikola up to her room, with the girl screaming in surprise.

In Nikola's room, Nao placed Nikola in bed, placing the blanket on top of her. "Nikola Onee-sama. Is there anything you need? If so, don't hesitate to ask. How about a pillow under your leg? Maybe a small breeze from outside your window? How about some calming music? I have some scented candles on me. Perhaps you'd like to sleep with a refreshing aroma in the air?" As she asked those, Nao was already getting the 'requests' done, except for the candles that she just held in her hands, each in different colors and different scents.

"I... Uh..." Nikola was still dumbfounded with the sight before her.

"Is there something wrong, onee-sama? Oh! Now that I think about it, there's still that favor I owe you! What is it you want? Is it money? Revenge? Power? Whatever it is, I shall do everything in my power to grant it~!"

Nikola couldn't get a word out, not at all used to this new treatment at all. ' _I just want some normal life!_ '


	7. Special Dish

**I finally updated!** **You know, between continuing the anime to doing a filler chapter... I decided to make this chapter a filler! Why, you ask? Because I feel it is too early to go into the Hell's Camp arc. And... I have just the perfect idea for what to do with Nikola for this chapter~ Read and find out what that is!**

 **And slight spoiler: for the sake of Nekoya's long history and this story, I decided to add in some characters from the manga into this chapter! And one way or another, you will love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of minced meat cutlets to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It had been a days since Nikola had and won her first Shokugeki. During that time, Soma was challenged to his first Shokugeki against Ikumi Mito, the Meat Master. The reason? He wanted to help the leader of Don Research Society prevent the said RS from getting shut down for a foolish reason. Despite the fact that the girl used a very expensive and delicious meat for her don dish, Soma had dominated the competition by making his don extremely irresistible for the judges to eat, in a way that they kept shoving their faces with his dish.

Now? Nikola and Soma were on an evening train ride to a certain place. "I never thought the Headmaster would actually give me permission to go home for the weekend," the girl said.

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of people who gets homesick. I think the Headmaster understood your condition," the boy told her.

"Yeah. I guess. Even though it's not because I'm homesick. Then again, Arato-san and Nakiri-san both did owe me this favor for getting Sadatsuka-san off their backs." Yes, earlier when she went to ask the headmaster if she could go home for the Saturday, it just so happens that the two were with him at the time. And even so Erina had told her off about how students can't just come and go to the school grounds however they like as though they were part of the Elite Ten Council, the second Nikola mentioned Nao and the stress Erina and Hisako both felt with having the girl on the God's Tongue back, the two then felt that they owed her at least this. "Although... I could go without some guests..."

"What? It's been a long while since I saw uncle, and even longer since I last saw the regulars."

"Oh, I don't mean you; you're fine. It's just..." Nikola looked to the side, where Megumi sat next to them. "Why are you coming along?"

"Well, Soma-kun dragged me here," she replied.

"Hm? Did I?" Soma asked.

"You did! The moment we heard about Nikola going home for the weekend, you just grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the station!"

Upon hearing that explanation, Nikola glared at her red-head cousin, who was unaffected by the look. "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Soma-kun, my cousin... Come over here!" Nikola dragged the boy to one side of the train, a bit far from their dorm mates. "What were you thinking?!" she whispered. "You know outsiders can't know about 'that thing'!"

"You say that, but you're okay with me and dad knowing. And we're practically outsiders ourselves," Soma said.

"For one thing, you two are also family. While we're related because our mothers are blood sisters, you two are still family and thus have almost as much right as I and my father in knowing about 'that thing'. Plus... Who was it that decided to come over for a surprise visit that one Saturday back when we were kids?" As Nikola asked that, she raised a trembling fist, holding back the urge to beat the hell out of her brother as she remembered that time when he and his father barged into Nekoya unannounced and uninvited and found out of the secret they held.

"Then what about Sadatsuka?" Soma asked, again unfazed by the trembling fist.

Now it was Nikola's turn to be confused. "What about Sadatsuka-san?"

"I mean, she's literally right behind you."

"Huh?" Nikola looked behind her and, lo and behold, Nao was indeed sitting right behind her, in a disguise at that. "HOLY-! Where did you come from?!"

"I was here this whole time, Nikola Onee-sama~" Nao answered. "I am just here on a lookout for anyone suspicious who tries to hurt you while you're away for the weekend."

' _That's pot calling the kettle black there,_ ' Nikola thought, for Nao herself was suspicious, wearing a trench coat and holding up a newspaper like she was. Why she only used that favor Nao owed her to get her out of Polar Star and not give her some distance as Hisako did to her for Erina, she'll never know.

"Now now. I'm sure you're worrying a little too much here," Soma said, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

"More like you lack the ability to worry!" Nikola retorted.

"Well, it's a bit too cruel to have them all go back now. It's getting dark out there, and I don't think the train will be available by the time we get there."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Soma was right. It'd be too cruel to send them back now. Plus... they were near their destination.

* * *

Some time later, the group of four arrived in Nikola's home city. Both Megumi and Nao were all in awe at the sight of the city one of their own lived in.

"This is your home?" the former asked.

"Yep. Welcome to Maebashi," Nikola greeted. "As much as I want to give you guys a proper tour, it's quite late. And I kind of want to surprise my dad before he sleeps for the night."

"Oh! I'm sure uncle will let you guys stay!" Soma suggested, to the girls' shock and Nikola's dismay. "He's not one to turn his back on people. I'm sure he won't mind you guys staying in the restaurant for the night!"

"Sleeping in onee-sama's family restaurant..." Nao muttered, quite happy at the mere thought of sleeping in her idol's family restaurant.

"Soma..." Nikola called, a dark aura surrounding her, scaring poor Megumi, while Nao and Soma were both unaffected by the aura.

"Hm? What's wrong, Nikola?" the boy asked.

"You. Me. There. Now!" The girl once again dragged her cousin several yards away from their friends. "Have you officially lost it?! There's no way I can let them stay!"

"What? It's not like anyone is going to come to Nekoya in the morning. What's the big deal?"

When he asked that, Nikola realized that it wasn't him she should be frustrated with at the moment, but herself. The reason? Well... she forgot to tell him about the new Saturday waitress, Aletta... who is a demon. Upon this realization, she went and hit her head against a wall, making some indents into it, much to the surprise and shock of those watching.

' _... Nekoya's doomed..._ ' she thought, crying anime tears and somehow not bleeding from the banging.

"U-Um... Are you okay?" Megumi asked.

"Onee-sama?" Nao followed in a concerned tone.

Sighing in complete and utter defeat, Nikola just led the group to her father's restaurant. During the walk, Megumi and Nao could see how depressed she was about the situation, but decided to not speak of it. It didn't take long for the four to arrive at her place anyway.

"Your family's restaurant is part of a multi-business building?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"That's right. And on the basement level," Nikola answered, walking down the stairs.

Once they reached the end, the pair of outsiders noticed a door with a cat on it. Underneath the cat was the restaurant's name, Nekoya.

"Here we are..." Nikola muttered, taking in some breaths. Slamming the door open, she shouted, "I'M HOME!" Or at least, she attempted to. When she tried to open the door, note: tried, the door didn't open, and she ended up slamming herself into it, much to everyone's shock as she fainted on the floor.

"Gah! Nikola Onee-sama!" Nao cried out in worry, as the group gathered around her, wondering if she was okay.

"What the-?! Who's out there?!" came a voice on the other side of the door.

Soon enough, the door opened and the group was met face-to-face with a male chef with a brown beard. The guy looked at the group and saw a pair of very familiar face within.

"Nikola?! And Soma, too?" he gasped.

"Hey, uncle," the only boy of the group greeted.

* * *

After they brought Nikola in and to her room for the girl to recover, her dad and friends all gathered in the dining room.

"So she got permission from the headmaster to come home for the day?" he asked.

"Yeah, of what I heard at least," Soma confirmed.

"Although, it was mostly thanks to his granddaughter and her secretary. They kind of owed her a favor and helped convince him to let her come here," Nao explained even further.

"Okay, and why are you guys here?" Nikola's dad asked the three teens.

"Well, when I heard that it was okay for her to leave and visit Nekoya, I had to take the chance and visit too! Besides, it's been too long since I was last here," Soma pointed out.

"I will always follow Nikola Onee-sama wherever she goes. Even if it's to the deepest hell," Nao answered.

"I was just dragged here, really," Megumi followed.

The head chef rubbed his head when he heard that. Like his daughter, he wasn't comfortable about people of this world knowing about the other world. Then again, he remembered how Soma and his dad just came in unannounced one Saturday. At first, he and Nikola panicked and assumed that as soon as the two leave, they will spread word about Nekoya's secret. Instead, though, they kept the secret as just that; a secret. And not only that, he especially remembered how his wife also gave him a surprise visit when they were only started dating. He thought she'd freak out with how... inhuman some of the regulars seem. Instead, she accepted the revelation and swore to keep this secret to her grave. And since then to her death, not a word of the secret was let out of Nekoya.

That being said, adding to the fact that Soma was a good judge of character, sometimes, the head chef felt these guys can be trusted. And Nikola had never had any friends her age, in fear that they'd visit on Saturday and let out Nekoya's secret, so this would be a good change for her.

"Well, if the headmaster has no problem with it, who am I do send you guys back?" he said. "There aren't any guest rooms here, but my and Nikola's bedrooms are big enough for some more people to sleep in. And there are also some spare futons and blankets here, too, so the remainder of the group can sleep on the floor here."

Megumi and Nao were shocked to hear that.

"We can stay here for the night?" Nao asked.

"Well, there aren't any hotels for you guys to stay in near here, and it is dark out. It's too dangerous for a group of kids to wander off at this time. And you guys did say you'll be here for Saturday. Why not stay?" Nikola's dad pointed out.

To hear him give such good reasons for the offer surprised the girls even more, as they happily accepted the offer, Nao more than Megumi (for obvious reasons).

"Just one thing though. What happens in Nekoya, stays in Nekoya. Got it?" The teens all nodded at the condition.

* * *

The next day, in a world similar yet far different from their's, a door appeared in a certain place.

"Okay! Time for another day!" exclaimed Aletta, as she went to open the door. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," came a voice unfamiliar to her. She looked into the kitchen and saw a red-head boy cooking in the kitchen.

"Whoa! You can't be back here. Sorry, miss, but this is emplo- I mean, workers only," Soma told her. "Hey wait, does Nekoya even open at this time now? I don't think I remember it being open this early."

"Well no. At least, not what I know for the three Day of Saturs I've been working here," Aletta answered. "Hey wait, who are you?!"

"Aletta, is that you?" came the master's voice, as he walked into the kitchen from the elevator. "Good morning."

"Master! Good morning. And uh... Who is this boy?"

"This is Soma, my nephew," he introduced. "He and a few others are going to be here for the day for a visit."

"Others from this world?" Aletta asked, hands on her hat.

"What's wrong?" Soma asked her, noticing this odd action.

"Well..." The demon removed her had, revealing her horns. "I'm... actually a demon."

"Oh..." There was a pause between the two. Aletta didn't know how the master's nephew would react. Sure he might be related to him and Nikola but- "Okay." Wait, what?

"Huh? Just like that?" she asked him.

"Well, there are regulars here that are more monster-looking than you. Plus, if uncle is letting you work here, there's no way you're a bad person," Soma reasoned. "Aletta, right? You're okay in my book." He gave her a thumbs up.

The demon girl was really happy to hear that the boy didn't mind her race and was even more happy he treated her like a normal person rather than a monster.

All of a sudden, a beep was heard and the trio turned to see the elevator open and saw Nikola, Megumi and Nao walking out. As the three girls did, the heiress to the western restaurant froze at the sight of Aletta standing in the kitchen, her hat removed from her head.

' _HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_ ' she mentally screamed.

"Nikola-chan?!" Aletta gasped out in surprise. Megumi and Nao were both surprised to hear this girl knew Nikola.

"It's been a while, Aletta-san," she greeted.

Dropping her hat, the demon ran to Nikola and happily caught her in a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I've been good. And I see you've been doing well, too."

"Yeah! Oh, by the way. I never got to thank you for lending me your sleeping clothes and washing my own. They feel so comfy!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

As the two chatted, Megumi couldn't help but stare at the horns sticking out of Aletta's head.

' _Are those horns real or cosplay?_ ' she wondered.

As for Nao... So to say, she was jealous someone was having such a casual conversation with the person she admires.

"So, Nikola-chan, who are they?" Aletta asked, referring to the two other Totsuki students.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and dressed for the day first?" Nikola suggested instead. "We'll have plenty of time to talk after."

Nodding, the demon went to the shower room and got herself washed up.

"Nikola-chan, who was that?" Megumi asked.

"Intros after she gets herself ready for today. It will be a long day," the girl said.

* * *

As soon as Aletta was done showering and dressed in Nekoya's waitress uniform, the group all had breakfast in the kitchen. And boy did Aletta instantly fall for Soma's cooking.

"So, allow me to introduce you guys," Nikola began. "This is Aletta, Nekoya's Saturday-only worker. Aletta, these are my friends from Totsuki. You've met my cousin, Soma. These two are Tadokoro Megumi and Sadatsuka Nao."

"Nice to meet you guys," Aletta greeted.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too," Megumi greeted back with a bow. Realizing what Nikola said about her, though, she sat back up and asked the heiress, "Did you say she's a Saturday worker in Nekoya? Doesn't Nekoya close on weekends?"

"And what's with those horns on her head? Is it for cosplay?" Nao asked Aletta.

At those questions, Nikola paled, wondering how she should explain to them about the one secret of her family's restaurant. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her dad looking at her.

"It's fine, Nikola. Just tell them," he told her.

"But..." she tried to retort.

"Oh come on. You're okay with me and dad finding out and thought we'd be the ones to let the world know. This is fine, isn't it? Plus, I remember you mentioning about how two others also found out and yet nothing bad happened to this restaurant still," Soma pointed out.

To hear her cousin point those out annoyed Nikola. Taking in some breaths, she was prepared to speak the truth, when the door opened.

"Man, I'm starving," came a voice.

The group poked their head out to the dining room and saw a young woman by the door, wearing some odd clothes, to Megumi and Nao at least.

"Oh! Welcome!" Aletta greeted.

The woman was shocked to see Aletta not working in the dining room at the moment. "Did I come in too early?"

"It's never too early for a hungry customer to come in. Especially not from the other world," Nikola's dad assured. "Come on in and take a seat."

The woman nodded and took a seat at an open table. "I'll have my usual."

"Coming right up." To the teens, the master of Nekoya said, "We can continue this conversation later. For now, Nikola, Aletta, time to get to work. Everyone else, you're free to do what you want. Just... don't leave the restaurant."

"Right," the two called girls nodded, as Aletta quickly finished her meal while Nikola went to get herself changed into her chef uniform.

"Then I'll help out, too," Soma said, grabbing an apron hanging on a wall and putting on his headband.

"Hang on, doesn't the restaurant close on Saturday?" Megumi asked.

"That's right. The restaurant does close on Saturday. In this world that is," the head chef answered.

The response confused them even more.

"By the way, dad, who is that girl? A new regular?" Nikola asked her father.

"Yeah. In fact, we have some new faces in the restaurant," he answered. "Speaking of, you still want to do that lotto? Or do you want to take a break from it?"

Nikola thought about the question. "Hmm... Actually..."

* * *

Back in the dining room, Soma and the others introduced themselves to the customer, while Aletta delivered a glass and pitcher of lemon water to her. Well, to be exact, Soma dragged the two girls to the new regular and did the introduction.

"So... Soma, Megumi, and Nao, right?" the woman asked, making sure she got the names right. "Those are some weird names to remember. My name is Sarah Gold, a treasure hunter."

"A treasure hunter? In Japan?" Nao questioned.

Her question surprised Sarah. "Wait. You mean you're all from this world?"

"Yeah. That's right," Soma answered.

"Wait, what do you two mean by 'this world'?" Megumi asked.

"There's a reason why we close on weekends," Nikola spoke, approaching the group with a tray of breads. "It's a secret only my family and people of the other world knows. Nekoya's door... is a portal to a whole other world."

The two girls all paused when they heard this reveal.

"... WHA-?!" Before they could scream out their surprise, Nikola was quick enough to shove some bread in their mouth.

"Good thing I came prepared," she sighed in relief.

"Was that really necessary?!" Aletta asked in a worried tone, bringing some more glasses of water for the choking girls.

"It's either that or for Megumi, one of Soma's failed cooking, and for Nao... Well, I got nothing for her."

Downing some water the demon delivered, Megumi asked, "Another world?! There's actually such a thing?!"

"I know what it sounds like, but it's the truth. Take Aletta for example. Those horns on her head? They're the real thing."

"They are?!"

"I'd rather you don't pull on them though," Aletta said, hiding her horns from the group and distancing herself from the curious teens.

"Well, even if you don't believe me on that, there are plenty of other customers coming in later. And as they come in, I'd like you all to take a good look out the door before it closes," Nikola told them.

"But other than that, is my order ready yet? And who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh! I'm Yamagata Nikola. Nice to meet you."

The treasure hunter widened her eyes at the name. "Nikola? As in the master's daughter? I've heard a lot about you from the other regulars."

It was Nikola's turn to be shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. They all said that your cooking is even better than the master's and were complaining about how they couldn't have any of your cooking for a while. When I asked if your cooking really was that good... well, so to say, it left me drooling for a while." Apparently Sarah was recalling each and every last detail of what the other regulars had told her, as the treasure hunter was literally drooling at the moment.

"And for good reason! Nikola's cooking is just that good!" Aletta vouched.

"Well, if you'd like, would you have my version of your regular with Nekoya's original version?" Nikola offered to Sarah.

"Really?!" the treasure hunter asked.

"Of course! Think of it as my late 'Welcome to Nekoya'." It was then, Nikola realized something.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, to many's shock.

"Is Nikola really here?!" Alphonse asked.

"Wah! C-Curry Rice-jiisan!" the girl gasped.

The Totsuki students all raised a brow at the name.

The sight of Nekoya's heiress brought a huge smile on her face. "Oh! She's really back!" Next thing the teens knew, the guy grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "We all missed you!"

"Whoa! Curry Rice-jiisan! Calm down please! And wait. How do you know I came back to day? I didn't leave a note or anything about my visit!" Nikola said.

Setting her back on her feet, the guy answered, "Nothing can escape your godmother's sight when it comes to this restaurant. She's been flying around all morning, sending messages to each of us regulars about your return! And with some friends too, at that!"

At the mention of her godmother, Nikola couldn't help but imagine what her meeting her friends would be like. "Too bad she has to wait for tonight. Now then, enough talk. Would you like to sit by the counter or at a table?"

"I'll have a table. And my usual. Large portion."

"Curry rice, coming right up." Nikola went to the kitchen, with Megumi and Nao following her.

"Nikola Onee-sama. Who was that person?" Nao asked.

"Alphonse Flugel. He's an admiral of a navy in the other world. But he's been shipwrecked on an island for twenty years and during those twenty years, he's been a regular of this restaurant."

"An admiral of a navy?!" Megumi gasped in shock.

"A big surprise, isn't it? Especially considering his appearance. He's more of a survivor than an admiral, which he technically is at the moment," Nikola said.

"But why do you call him Curry Rice-jiisan?" Nao asked.

"All the Saturday regulars love one particular dish in Nekoya's menu and are obsessed with the thought that the dish is the number one meal Nekoya serves. Because of that, they're given a nickname based on their favorite food," Nikola's father explained. "But Nikola, what did Alphonse say earlier? Something about your visit here being true?"

"That's right he did," Nikola answered. She then put a finger on her chin as she thought for a moment about what the curry rice-lover said. "If what Curry Rice-jiisan said is true, then it'll be a full house the whole day."

"And a full house means a busy day," Nikola's dad added.

"And a busy day also means..." The girl looked towards Megumi and Nao, the two only people who are neither customers nor employees.

"Um... Yes?" the pigtailed girl asked, wondering what the stare was for.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" Nikola asked.

* * *

 _ ***FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER***_

"IS-"

"NIKOLA-"

"REALLY-"

"BACK?!"

In that order, by some odd coincidence, Lionel, Altorius, and who seemed to be a nun barged into the room. Each regular slammed the door open and the door closed on itself for the next to enter.

"Katsudon-san, Pork Loin Cutlet-jiisan, Brandy-san! Hi!" Nikola greeted, serving Sarah her pair of minced mead cutlets.

"It's true! She's really back!" the nun, Carlotta, exclaimed.

Lionel let out a roar as he grabbed the girl in a tight hug. "It's so nice to see you again! Six days of not seeing this face is one thing, but three Days of Satur is a whole other story!"

"K-Katsudon-san! You're crushing me!" Nikola tried to tell him. "And besides, we have some temporary workers for today! Please don't scare them on their first day!"

At those words, the three newcomers looked and saw Nao and Megumi standing in the dining room next to Aletta. Like the demon girl, the two humans wore Nekoya's waitress uniform and had a tray and menu in their hands.

"Um... W-Welcome to Nekoya!" Megumi stuttered.

"Welcome," Nao managed to greet without her creepy aura.

"Oh? And I assume these are friends of yours from school?" Altorius asked.

"That's right," Nikola added.

"I-I'm Tadokoro Megumi! Y-You can call me Megumi!" the pigtailed girl stuttered out.

"And I'm Sadatsuka Nao," Nao introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you two," Carlotta greeted. "I'm Carlotta, a disciple to God's light. But you can call me Brandy. Which speaking of, I'll have some beer and a chicken, onion and pepper quesadilla."

"Coming right up," Aletta responded, heading to the kitchen to get the order in.

"Katsudon-san! Please let me go!" Nikola requested, as she tried to get the lion demon to release her.

"Heh! No way!" Next thing the girl knew, he carried her over his shoulder and walked to an open table.

"What the-?! Katsudon-san!"

Ignoring the struggling girl, the lion demon turned to the girls and gave his usual order. "By the way, two katsudons."

"Uh, right!" Megumi went to deliver his order.

Altorius simply chuckled at the sight of Nikola being handled so easily like so. "My, my. Quite a day indeed," he noticed Nao still standing by the door and gave his own order. "I'll have my usual Pork Loin Cutlet please. On the counter."

"Coming right up," the girl nodded, going to the kitchen to put his order in.

As she left, Altorius took his seat at the counter and was met face-to-face with a familiar face. "Oh Soma! Well, isn't today a day of surprises?"

"Long time, no see, Pork Loin Cutlet-jiisan," Soma greeted. "You sure grew some since the last time I was here."

"That should be my line, boy. Look at you, all grown up now."

The two guys shared a quick laugh, as they caught up to the times.

As they chatted, in the kitchen, Megumi stared at Lionel, who was cuddling against Nikola like an overgrown cat.

"Scared of him?" the master of Mekoya asked.

"Huh?! Uh, no! Not at all, really!" Megumi answered.

The master simply chuckled. "You don't have to worry. In fact Nikola was the same way with him."

Hearing that surprised her. "Huh? Really?"

"Back when she was an toddler, she was always so scared of his lion appearance. And it didn't help his loud voice whenever he comes into the restaurant. It always saddened him when she hid from him."

"Then... how did they get to this?" Megumi asked, watching as Lionel set Nikola on his lap and patted the pouting girl.

"Lionel acted as an overgrown cat for a while and did things a normal kitten would do. It took a bit of time, but Nikola stopped seeing him as a monster that would eat her up."

Megumi tried to imagine Lionel acting as a cat. So to say... the image was quite funny.

"Don't see him as scary anymore?" Nikola's dad asked. Megumi nodded in response to the question. "Good. Now then, if you can get him some glass of water." At once, Megumi went back out with the water.

* * *

"Will you stop treating me like a kid?!" Nikola asked.

"After leaving us like that, no way! Gotta have some time to at least cuddle you before your godmother gets here!" Lionel said.

"You make it sound like I just left unannounced! Now let me go so I can work!"

"Why not? You have more than enough help for today, don't you? I don't think there's a point in letting you work for today," Altorius pointed out.

"Oh. So you mean to say you don't want any of my cooking? Well then, if that's what you want, then sure. And here I was hoping to make all your favorites with my dad."

Every customer froze at those words.

"Get cooking, sous chef!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Make us our usuals!"

Almost instantly, Lionel pushed Nikola off his lap. The girl fell on her front and got up, rubbing her side in slight pain.

"I hear you guys," she said, getting up on her feet.

"Are you okay?!" Megumi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Nikola turned to the kitchen and noticed a small dark aura around Nao.

"Onee-sama... May I take that lion man's order?" she asked.

"I think I can see your true intentions, and as grateful as I am about how you feel, I ask that you please calm down. You're only working as a waitress for today," Nikola told her.

"Yes~" Despite being shot down, Nao happily accepted her role for today.

"Curry rice is ready!" Nikola's dad shouted.

"Leave that to me, onee-sama!" With that, Nao went to deliver the plate of curry to Alphonse.

Nikola went into the kitchen and cooked up all the regulars' meals. Her version of them that is.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

"DELICIOUS!" Lionel roared out, stuffing his face with his food. "The master's pork cutlet rice bowl is good, but in the end, Nikola's cooking is even more amazing! Adding these cheese and hot sauce to the rice gave it a nice feel, kick and challenge to the meat! And within the egg-covered meat, diced vegetables giving off some seasoning flavor and sweetness! It's magnificent! As expected of Nekoya's number one dish!"

"I can't argue with you about Nikola's cooking, but I can argue with you about the meal," Altorius retorted. "This pork loin cutlet she prepared is the exquisite meal. Crispy on the outside, and yet the inside has some stuffing inside that goes well as the aftertaste for the meat. And there's even some apple toppings that keeps the meat juicy and tender."

"This minced meat cutlet she made... I thought the master's minced meat cutlet has reached perfection, but this! She cooked the meat in lemon juice and the sauce that usually comes separately with this dish and even added an egg as a stuffing! Furthermore, while the white is hard-boiled, the egg yolk is soft-boiled! I don't know how she managed to do this, but this dish is on a completely different level from my usual!" exclaimed Sarah.

Yes, every regular were having their own portion of Nikola's version of their usual meals and to put things in simpler terms, they were all in love with it. Gaganpo and Tatsugorou came in earlier, the latter with a guest who will soon become a new regular, and they too had a portion of Nikola's cooking.

"I thought the Fried Shrimp I had last time were good, but this is even better! This honey grilled shripe!" the new guest, Heinrich Seeleman, claimed.

"Surprise with what the teenage heiress can do, are you?" Tatsugoro asked, enjoying some teriyaki barbecue chicken with rice and seishu. "Well, we were just as surprised to see how far she had gotten."

"Food this good, and she's still just an heiress?! And not only that, but she's a teenager?!" Heinrich questioned.

Tatsugoro and the other old regulars laughed at his surprise.

In the kitchen, Nikola couldn't help but be happy with all the compliments she was getting from the regulars, as she was making some more of her spicy and cheesy pork cutlet rice bowl for a certain lion demon.

"They really like your cooking out there," Soma stated.

"Sure do. It's a good change from how they usually say my cooking was bad," Nikola said.

Upon hearing those words, Nao came from behind the girl and asked, "Shall I hex them with my cooking, onee-sama~?"

Jumping in shock and fright, Nikola turned and quickly answered, "That's not at all necessary! Really! Besides, they said it to help encourage me to go to Totsuki!"

"They did that to encourage you to come?" Megumi asked, bringing in some dirty dishes.

"Yeah. Though I didn't realize that they were trying to encourage me in going and was close to quitting being a chef."

Those words surprised Soma and the girls.

"Wait, you almost quit?" the red-head asked. "What made you change your mind?"

"Aletta."

Almost on cue, the demon girl entered the kitchen, with some empty mugs. "Did someone call me?"

Nikola giggled. "No. Just answering my cousin's question. If you hadn't tasted my food and gave an honest evaluation, I wouldn't be cooking in the kitchen anymore. So thank you, Aletta."

Caught off guard by the sudden thanks, Aletta blushed in embarrassment and said, "O-Oh! I-I-It was nothing!" Nervously laughing, Aletta grabbed a large mug and filled it up completely with some beer.

"You guys must be idiots!" came Alphonse's voice.

Megumi, Nao and Aletta jumped at the shout, while Soma, Nikola, and the master sighed.

"This curry rice! I've tried a lot of her curry rice before and I have to say that this is the best version of Nekoya's number one meal!" he claimed.

"That is where you are wrong, Curry Rice," Tatsugoro retorted. "Usually there's only one way to make a dish with teriyaki sauce, and yet the way Nikola handles it, she made it more creative and brought the flavor to its full potential. And pairing the dish with rice makes it even better."

Gaganpo flicked his tongue like any normal reptile would and claimed, "The best dish. It's her omelette rice."

"Oh dear... They're at it again," Nikola sighed, as the argument continues in the dining room, with Aletta leaving the kitchen to try and settle things down over there.

"Um... What's going on out there?" Megumi asked.

"Nekoya's usual Saturday argument. Remember what my dad said about how each of these regulars are convinced their favorite dish is the best dish in Nekoya? Well, because of how passionate they feel towards their favorite dish, that usually ends up in arguments. One time, it was so bad, they almost started a fight in the restaurant."

"They fight over food to that extent?!"

"I suppose I can relate to that," Nao said. "If anyone were to say that someone's cooking is much better than Nikola Onee-sama's, I would most likely beat them down with my cooking."

"I'm pretty sure that's a completely different situation! And I don't think you need to go that far at all!" Megumi told her.

What she said though, actually gave Nikola an idea. "Sadatsuka-san. How fast can you cook? And can you conceal your dishes' smells for a short period of time in any way?"

* * *

 _ ***MINUTES LATER**IN THE DINING ROOM***_

"E-Everyone, please calm down!" Aletta said, trying to calm the excited group.

"None of you people even tasted Nekoya's chicken teriyaki, so I doubt you can just say that your dish is number one! Either made by the master or Nikola!" Tatsugoro proudly said.

"This coming from the same person who only eats teriyaki! Talk about pot calling kettle black here!" Altorius exclaimed.

"To be fair, I had tasted another dish, if you had forgotten," Alphonse reminded. "And I admit, the other dishes made here are good, but in the end, the best dish has to be curry rice! You can even mix some of those food in the curry!"

"And ruin the winning taste that katsudon represents?! I am completely against it!" Lionel denied.

"Everyone, can't we all just relax?!" Aletta asked.

"Stay out of this!" majority of the regulars shouted at the demon, causing her to flinch.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears in surprise. Some jumped at the sudden sound. When the noise died down, they lowered their arms and saw Nikola standing there with her whistle in her hand.

"Now look here. I know how much you guys all like Nekoya's food and mine, and for that I am happy. However, don't forget that this is still a restaurant, a place for eating. While this little schematics is normal, don't forget we have guests here. Meaning there are people who aren't used to this sort of rowdiness. So please keep this at a minimum, or by the end of the day, Nekoya will have a new door," she warned/threatened.

Everyone knew that the eatery's door is the one and only way for them to enter the restaurant and did not want this day to be their last. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to the other regulars who were not here at the moment.

Seeing them all calmed down, somewhat, Nikola added, "Now then, if we finally have a clear head, and if you still have some room in your stomach for a little side dish to go with your meals, one of my friends made a small dish for each of you. A peace offering, so to say." As she said that, Nao brought out a cart full of bowls with lids on top of them.

"A dish from a Totsuki student?" Tatsugoro asked. "Well, this is something to look forward to."

"What do you mean by that, Lord Tatsugoro?" Heinrich asked.

"In this world, there is a top culinary school called Totsuki Culinary Academy. Many students there study to become professional chefs and not many were able to graduate from there. If I remember, the graduation rate is... less than one percent."

"Less than a percent?!" the new regulars gasped in shock.

"Wait... So those teenagers are from that school?!" Sarah asked.

"That's right," Alrotius replied.

Both Sarah and Heinrich were speechless. They didn't think this other world would be strict in its own way.

By this time, Nao had finished giving out her dish to everyone.

"Well then, time to taste the dish of a Totsuki student who had been studying in Totsuki since elementary school," Alphonse said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they lifted the lid. The moment they did though... they were met with a very powerful smell.

"THAT STINKS!" Sarah blurted out, as she and everyone else covered their nose.

"What the heck is this monstrosity?!" Heinrich questioned.

"It is my, Sadatsuka Nao's special, nikujaga," the chef of the dish explained.

"Nikujaga?! You're lying! There's no way this is that dish!" Lionel retorted.

"What's... nikujaga...?" Aletta managed to ask, pinching her nose.

"It's a Japa- I mean, a dish in this world that consists of meat, potatoes, and onion stewed in sweetened soy sauce. Sometimes, vegetables and a certain edible plant is also added in it," Soma explained, unaffected by the smell while his uncle and Megumi both covered their nose, trying hard not to breathe in any of the horrendous odor. Nikola, on the other hand, had a face mask on.

"How are you unaffected?!" Aletta, Sarah and Heinrich asked/demanded.

The old regulars knew the answer to that. ' _As expected of the chef who makes disgusting dishes on a daily basis,_ ' they thought in unison.

"And this dish is especially special. Instead of sweetened soy sauce, I used miso soup, mixed with some ponzu and a bit of mayonnaise, as well as some garlic and mustard," Nao explained.

"Is that combo even possible?!" Carlotta questioned.

"And as for the meat and veggies from the curry, I had them heated up with the lid open and added some of my own and special kusaya I carried with me."

"Kusaya?! Isn't that some smelly fish?!" Tatsugoro asked.

"How could you ever think about putting that in any dish?!" Altorius demanded.

"Oh? You guys wouldn't be backing down from a dish, would you?" Nikola asked. "I thought you guys were looking forward to a dish from a Totsuki student. Don't tell me even the legends are backing down from this challenge. I thought you guys are all brave men, adventurers, heroes, legends. You cannot tell me you won't take a bite out of this dish."

Hearing her put their title and pride on the line like so made the regulars all hesitate. As much as they didn't want to taste such a smelly dish, they also didn't want to smear the titles they were proud of. Well, most of them at least, as Gaganpo took his spoon in his hand and scooped some of Nao's dish.

Lionel was shocked when he saw this. "Omelette Rice! You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention.

"I am the champion of my tribe... I cannot let this stain my pride and title..." he reasoned.

Hearing the lizardman say that made everyone gulp as they also took their spoon in their hand and scooped up some of the contents. Just looking at Nao's nikujaga, as a bubble formed and popped, made them all pale in disgust. Alas... they went and took a bite.

Their eyes widened in shock and great surprise! ' _What?! What is this?!_ ' they all thought, suddenly wolfing down the dish.

' _This dish... It's so smelly! Especially from the fish that girl used! And yet, even though it's not fried or even properly cooked, she made this taste delicious!_ ' Carlotta thought.

' _The more I eat this, the less smelly it is. Where is the logic in that?!_ ' Sarah wondered.

' _From deep in this horrid smell, I can taste it! The flavor of curry that I always like!_ ' Alphonse noticed. ' _Despite what was added in here, the flavor is still as is, only with a different kick that makes me want more!_ '

Aletta couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everyone was actually eating and enjoying the stinky and smelly dish!

"Come on, Aletta! You too!" Soma said.

The demon girl turned just in time to be fed a spoonful of Nao's cooking. Like the customers, she couldn't believe how good it actually tasted. The dish was smelly, yet delicious. But stinky. But so good! But extremely smelly!

Next thing Aletta knew, she saw herself and the customers bound and sinking in the nikujaga, with Nao in her witchly persona looking down upon her victims.

By the time the regulars were done eating her dish, they all practically had the energy of corpses, as they either lied sprawled on the floor or table. Some slouched in their seats, pale as paper.

"How... can something with a smell like that... taste good...?" Heinrich questioned.

"I feel like the world as I know it is all a lie..." Sarah said.

"Whoa. Don't they all look dead now," Soma stated.

Nikola removed her face mask. "Now now. Don't tell me you're all exhausted after that one dish," she said, bringing some fear into her customers' spines.

"W-Wait... You mean there's more?" Lionel asked.

"You wouldn't want food to go to waste now, would you? Especially not when they were especially prepared for all of you." When she said that, the customers all cried, as they knew that it would be a shame if they did waste food. Plus, it would be rude to reject something made specifically for them. Even the new regulars knew this and couldn't say anything against it.

This time, it was Megumi who brought out some side dish. Unlike Nao's special nikujaga, though, this one was more normal-looking. It was cherry tomatoes with white and green stuffing the otherworldly customers and Aletta didn't know of.

"Aren't these... marmett?" Heinrich asked.

"Marmett? You mean the sauce that the Alfade Company founded?" Aletta asked him.

Megumi and Nao turned to Soma and Nikola in confusion. "Marmett?" the former pair asked.

"It's what they call 'tomatoes' in the other world," Nekoya's heiress explained.

"Well, this looks normal. No strong smell, and a bland appearance. Seems quite promising," Altorius said. Unknown to him, some of what he said kind of pained Megumi. Specifically the 'bland appearance' part.

Some of the other customers noticed this.

"W-Well... In any case, it'd be rude to the chef who worked hard on making this dish. What say we try it out?" Sarah suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and took a stuffed tomato in their mouth. Like before, they were surprised with the taste. The outside has a good crunch, and the inside has a smooth and sweet texture, with some additional vegetables inside.

"Delicious~" Aletta complimented.

"Mmm. This is pretty good," Tatsugoro stated.

"I agree. After that previous dish, this one is quite refreshing and calming. A good change," Carlotta agreed.

"I never tasted vegetables this fresh before. Nor have I had them raw like this. It's delicious!" Heinrich exclaimed.

"Refreshing," Gaganpo sighed in a satisfied tone.

Hearing all those compliments brought Megumi's confidence back up, as she happily watched the group eat her dish.

"You made this dish, right? It's really good," Sarah told her. "With an appetizer this good, Totsuki must have some great students after all."

Hearing that compliment made Megumi blush. "Oh! Um... I'm not that good just yet..."

"Okay. Since you guys all tried out Nao and Megumi's meals, how about mine? I've improved a lot since last time," Soma said, taking out a container.

Instantly, the old regulars, Megumi, Nikola and her dad had chills crawling up their spines when he said that. The new regulars and Aletta, on the other hand, were curious.

"Oh! I'd like to try it!" the demon girl said.

"Then go ahead," Soma said, holding out the container to the curious trio.

"No wait! Stop!" Nikola tried to warn.

It was too late, though. The moment the three of them took the food in their mouth, they all collapsed on the floor, gagging and pale.

"AHH! Aletta, Minced Meat Cutlet, Shrimp!"

"Oh! I forgot to mention! This is a failed experiment dish," Soma casually said.

"We thought so!" the old regulars shouted.

"Soma!" Nikola hit her cousin in the head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing those creations in this kitchen?! Look what you did to Aletta and the poor customers!"

"I know. And I have no regrets!" the red-head chef exclaimed.

"Of course you don't," the conscious customers sighed, as Megumi tried to bring the unconscious victims back to life.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the master couldn't help but sigh and sweat drop at the scene unfolding before him. "Things sure are rowdy today," he said. "But..." The man looked at his daughter and was happy to see how relaxed she was, and how she seemed to be enjoying herself. "These days are good too."

* * *

 _ ***LATE AT NIGHT***_

After the afternoon customers all left, the group had their own lunch break, with Nikola's dad being the one to make the meal. Then once their break was done and they cleaned up, the group got prepared for the evening customers, especially Nikola. Unlike the afternoon customers, majority of the evening group got their nicknames based on the drink they like and chose different meals to go with their favorite drink.

Megumi and Nao were both frightened when they met the ogre couple, Tatsuji and Otora, otherwise known as the Shochu duo. But after they got to know the two, they found that ogres weren't really as bad as they thought or heard from fairy tales. And when they met Arte, they couldn't believe she was an actual mermaid when she had blue, scaly legs. When the said mermaid reverted back to her original self, though, that was when they started to believe that mermaids can grow legs. The two also almost cried when they met Romero and Julietta, the Wine duo, as their names were quite similar to a tragedy love story they once read, and greatly expressed their support for their love for each other. The Wine duo were familiar with this reaction from Nikola a few years back when they first met her and explained who they were in the other world. Megumi and Nao were both relieved they weren't like those tragedy lovers in that story.

When the last of the diners left for the night, the two Totsuki girls, Nikola and Aletta let out sighs in relief.

"The evening was more busy than the afternoon..." Megumi stated.

"I agree," Aletta said. "There weren't as many people as this afternoon, but it was more busy."

"Well, they did ask for a lot of dishes," Nao pointed out.

"I'll say. Those guys made me cook a lot," Nikola agreed.

"It's too early to relax," Soma told the girls as he approached them.

"He's right. There's still one more customer to take care of," his uncle informed.

As he said that, Aletta and Nikola realized that there was one they haven't served yet.

"Oh yeah! I should get started on that dish then!" the latter exclaimed.

Just as she said that, the door was suddenly slammed open, followed by a loud cry. "Nikola~!" The final diner, Red Queen, rushed in and took the girl in her arms... and nude at that!

Seeing this last diner like this shocked everyone in the eatery.

"B-B-B-Beef Stew-san!" Nikola cried out.

"It's been too long! Have you been well? Have you made some new friends? Are you eating properly?" the dragon asked, completely ignoring her current state.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! B-But Beef Stew-san! Clothes! Your clothes!"

At her words, the humanized dragon looked down and around, taking note of the embarrassed people around her, as they looked away from her naked body.

"Ah yes. I seem to have forgotten. Give me a few minutes." The woman calmly and casually walked out the doors that had yet to close.

"Wh-... Wh-... Who was that...?" Megumi asked, face still flushed.

"That is Beef Stew-san. Outside this restaurant, she's known as Red Queen," Soma said, fanning himself to cool himself down and forget what had just transpired.

"Queen? You means she's of royal blood?!"

"Not that sort of queen. You know how there are magical creatures in the other world, right?" Nikola asked, in which the two Totsuki females nodded in response. "Well, Beef Stew-san is a dragon."

It was silent when she said that. Both Nao and Megumi had blank looks on their faces, which then turned to sweats as they processed what she had said Red Queen was.

"Let's try this again. And calmly." Speak of the devil. "I am here, Master. Nikola." The group turned and saw the woman/dragon in an elegant black dress. They also noticed she carried a big pot into the kitchen.

"Hi, Beef Stew-san. It's been a while," Nikola greeted.

The sight of the girl and hearing her voice seemed to have flicked a switch in the dragon's head, as she dropped the pot and caught Nikola in a hug once more.

"Nikola~! In the end, I can never hold myself back when it comes to my greatest treasure~!" she exclaimed.

"B-Beef Stew-san!" the surprised girl called out.

Nao and Megumi were both confused about the situation, and a bit frightened, as they pointed to the scene and looked to Soma and Aletta for an explanation.

"Beef Stew-san is also Nikola's godmother," the cousin of the girl in the dragon's grasp explained.

"'Godmother'?!" both gasped. Well, Megumi was the one who gasped in shock. Nao was more in relief, and for a good reason at that.

"It surprised me too," Aletta said. "The master told me that this restaurant is the Red Queen's treasure. And because Nikola knew everyone here since she was a baby, apparently, she saw her more as her own daughter. Hence this relationship."

The two looked back at the scene once more, this time a bit calm around the last customer.

"Beef Stew-san! Please let me go!" Nikola requested.

"Just a bit longer," the dragon denied, rubbing her face against Nikola's.

"You know, if you keep hogging her like that, you won't be able to have any of her beef stew for tonight. You sure that's what you want?" the master asked.

Almost instantly, Red Queen released Nikola and sat at a table. "I suppose I can hold off just a little longer," she said. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Oof. Well then, I should get started," the girl said, heading into the kitchen to get started with her godmother's favorite. "Soma, Master, help me out. You know how Beef Stew-san's appetite gets."

"Sure thing," her cousin responded, as her father nodded, lending his assistance.

While the three chefs were stuck in the kitchen, and Aletta went to get some water for their final diner, both Megumi and Nao were kind of nervous around Red Queen. Well, Megumi was the nervous one. After all... they were alone with a dragon. She may be human now, but she's still a dragon. And though they had met other magical creatures and learned how nice and kind they were, Red Queen is still a dragon. And though she's Nikola's godmother, she is a dragon!

"You two." Megumi and Nao flinched at her call, the former also trembling in fright. "I only assumed it when I was announcing it all over my world earlier, but you two are Nikola's friends, correct?"

"Y-Yes!" Megumi nervously responded.

Red Queen stared at them, making Megumi even more nervous, and Nao was starting to show some nerves as well. A smile formed on her face as she gestured them to come closer, in which they did.

"As you may know, I see Nikola as my own daughter. It makes me very happy to see her with friends her age, friends she can trust with Nekoya's greatest secret," she told them, calming them down somewhat. "And of what I had seen while I was waiting, I can tell you two are not ones who would foolishly sell us out to any high authorities in this world. And not only that, but as much as I want to be there for my goddaughter when trouble finds her, I can never travel around in your world. That is why, while she's away from Nekoya, I ask that you two and Soma take good care of her in my place."

Seeing how much she cares about the girl made Megumi and Nao relax even more. A dragon she may be, Red Queen was like all the other regulars; a kind person who cares a lot about Nikola.

"Of course! You can count on us!" Megumi assured.

"I will especially take good care of Nikola Onee-sama! Anyone who dares to upset her in any way will face my wrath, one way or another," Nao vowed.

Those words made the dragon in human form smile even wider. "My. I like one of you already."

Minutes later, Nikola and Aletta brought a plate of beef stew and a glass and pitcher of water to their final customer. Before she had the chance to leave, the dragon quickly grabbed Nikola and set her down on her lap. Nikola was embarrassed as she was being treated like a child, especially with her friends watching her. Not only that, when Red Queen took a bite of her lovely beef stew, she could've sworn she saw life flashed before her eyes, as the dragon customer breathed out satisfied flames quite close to her face.

As soon as Red Queen was done with her meal, she released Nekoya's heiress from her grasp at last, much to the latter's relief.

"Am I right to guess you also want a large pot of beef stew?" Nikola asked.

"Of course," Red Queen answered, taking out some gold coins.

Nikola noticed that the number of gold coins were a little bit more than usual. "This is more than the usual amount, isn't it?"

"Today is that bigger pot that you sent over, isn't it? Plus, it is a beef stew made from my goddaughter."

Nikola couldn't help but smile at her words, and how sharp her assumption was. "You got me there. Okay, go on ahead."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Red Queen waltzed into the kitchen, with Megumi and Nao following. The two girls saw her approach a very big pot of beef stew, almost as big as them.

' _Dragon or not, s_ _he can't really eat all of that, can she?!_ ' Megumi thought.

' _Oh? It's the pot Nakiri-san bought for onee-sama,_ ' Nao realized.

Both girls became speechless, as they saw the woman easily pick the pot up from the stove and carry it to the door.

"Thank you for coming," Nikola bid her farewell.

Before Red Queen walked out the door, she looked back at the sous chef of Nekoya. She petted the girl on the head. "I'm glad you finally made some friends outside this restaurant," she said to her. "Until next time." Next thing everyone knew, she gave Nikola a little kiss on the forehead, much to the girl's surprise.

"Beef Stew-san?!" she cried out in embarrassment.

"A child you may no longer be, you're still my great treasure. And I treat my great treasure with great care. I'll miss you, Nikola." With that, the dragon left the restaurant.

As the door closed, Nikola couldn't help but pout a little. "That doesn't mean she had to keep treating me like a little kid..."

"Now, now. You can't really blame her," her dad said, walking towards the girl. "You barely had the time to actually enjoy your childhood after all. With helping me run this restaurant and our weekly competition. Now that you're more relaxed, she wants to take whatever chance she has to be your second mother."

When he put it that way, she knew he was right and let it slide. "Yeah... Now then, how about we all get to cleaning before we have our own dinner?" The question was directed at her cousin and friends.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

* * *

After the clean up, dinner and bidding farewell to Aletta, the group all went to bed. They had to get back to Totsuki, and the trains didn't run as much as they would on weekdays.

As they waited for the elevator to come back down, after letting their guests go up first, Nikola's dad asked, "So... What do you think about today? I hope you didn't feel that tired compared to how hard you worked those few days before you left for Totsuki."

"Well... It was more rowdy than usual. In more ways than one," Nikola answered, thinking back to what happened today. "But... It was also a lot of fun."

Seeing his daughter with a smile on her face, the master of Nekoya also smiled. "If you want to bring them again the next time you visit, you're more than welcome to. And you can bring some more friends along too."

"Hold up there, dad. I'm still trying to get used to having a couple of people know about Nekoya's door here."

The two shared a small laugh after that, as the elevator's doors finally opened up, and they walked through the door.

"Still, I'll think about it," Nikola told him. "Though, if I do bring more people, we're going to need to expand Nekoya somehow."

"You have a point there."


	8. 7th Dish: Pork Gyros

**And it is here... The Hell Training Camp... I am excited to see what would happen here~ Especially the sort of projects our good friend Nikola will be partaking in. And let us not forget a very special guest that will be joining them in this arc~ Who is this special guest? Well, that is for you all to read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own version of a pork gyros to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

The next day, after returning to Totsuki from their trip to Nekoya, Nikola, Soma, Megumi and Nao were bombarded by questions from the rest of the Polar Star group. Mainly how their trip was or what it was like in Nikola's family restaurant. While Nikola, Soma, and Nao gave vague, basic answers, Megumi tried hard not to give away anything that would indicate Nekoya's secret. Unlike the trio, Megumi was a timid girl, after all. And it didn't help that a certain heiress to the restaurant they went to was sending glares each time she came close to accidentally revealing the secret.

It was the afternoon now, and the group gathered in the dining hall. A pamphlet recently came in the mail, and it was a very important one.

"Training camp?" Soma asked, as he picked up and read the pamphlet.

"You have training camps in Totsuki?" Nikola also asked, looking over her cousin's shoulder to read.

"That's right, onee-sama," Nao confirmed.

... What? Just because she's not living in Polar Star dorm doesn't mean she couldn't hang out with anyone in the dorm.

"The time has finally come..." Yuki muttered.

Noticing the confused looks on the cousins' faces, Ryoko asked, "You had something like this during elementary school and junior high school, didn't you? It's like a camp where we all go and stay a few nights."

"Oh. I didn't know the school has something like that," Soma said.

Nikola noticed one person who seemed scared stiff. "Why are you trembling like that, Megumi-chan?"

"This camp is the first hurdle that all the new high-school students have to go through," she explained.

The explanation confused her even more.

"All first-years will be tasked with grueling cooking projects everyday in a remote location in the mountains," Yuki explained even further. "If we don't get a passing score, we'll be expelled immediately. They claimed it's an opportunity for friendship and kinship, but in reality..."

"Basically, it's a merciless weeder training camp," Nao summed it up for Nikola.

Those words were making poor Megumi even more nervous.

"This is what Totsuki's education by competition looks like," Satoshi said. "The Headmaster spoke of the one percent, but this is where the selection really begins."

"Didn't you also go this camp last year, Isshiki-senpai?" Daigo asked the only second-year of the group.

"I did. Even in my time, dozens get sent home and expelled everyday."

"Expelled?!" Shoji gasped.

"The number of students even dipped below half of what they started off with in one camp some years ago," Shun added.

"Half?" Megumi weakly repeated, as she paled and timbered down to the floor.

"Megumi?!" Yuki gasped.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you all up until now..." she said, closing her eyes and tilted her head, playing dead.

"MEGUMI!" Yuki cried out.

Nikola sweatdropped at the dramatic scene before her. Although, it did made her think back to the last time she went camping. It wasn't really much of a school thing, as Ryoko had assumed, but it was pretty much the same thing.

"Let's see... We can take cards and shogi, but no handheld gaming devices," Soma calmly read the pamphlet. "Man, they don't even give us enough time for baths!"

"Hey, Yukihira! How can you be so carefree and planning your trip already?!" Yuki demanded. "Megumi's practically on her deathbed here!"

"So half the class will make it, right? We just have to make sure we're in that half."

That blunt statement made everyone freeze, unable to find a way to argue with him.

"I'm also quite certain that everyone in Polar Star will come back smiling!" Satoshi said quite confidently.

"And besides, I said it on the first day, right?" Nikola asked. "'We're all not meant to be sacrifices. We came to Totsuki to be great chefs.' That is why... we're not going to let this training camp take us down! Am I wrong?"

Smiles were brought on everyone's faces. Even Megumi was smiling, as she was brought back to the living with them.

"I'll make it back here!" Daigo exclaimed.

"I sure will too!" Shoji followed.

"Of course!" Zenji also followed.

Hearing these words from their three Polar Star members upped their confidence even further.

"You're right," Ryoko agreed.

"We're all hyped up! We Polar Stars strike fear in the hearts of men!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Do we?" Shun asked, feeling a bit disturbed for a good reason.

"Let's dominate this camp!"

"That's the spirit! Fumio-san and I will mind this place," Satoshi said. "Give it your best shot!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

* * *

Days passed since the pamphlet of the training camp had arrived. The Polar Star group were going on with their classes as usual and used the free time they had in either enhancing their cooking skills or packing up for the upcoming camp. In Nikola's case, she also used the free time to cook up meals for Erina. She still owed her after all, for buying that big pot. Though thanks to her Shokugeki against Nao, not only did she get that one permission to go home for a day, her debt to Erina was also reduced by two weeks. And because Nikola had been delivering breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even some dessert to the God's Tongue, for the past week, by the time the camp is over, if she had time to make some meals for Erina, she would be done with her debt.

Today? Today was the day of the said camp.

The Polar Star group plus Nao were all in their school uniforms and rode the bus to their destination. By the time they arrived, they were amazed at the sight before them. Before them was a 30-story hotel, along with inns, villas, and even summer resorts!"

"This is... where we're staying at?" Megumi asked.

"Awesome!" Daigo and Shoji exclaimed.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Nikola asked.

"Guess this school isn't full of rich kids for nothing. They even run a big hotel," Soma said.

"All hotels and inns here are run by Totsuki," Shun told him.

"Heh. Doesn't surprise me."

"They manage a dozen or so accommodations as part of the Totsuki Resort Brand, and graduates often end up working in the resort's culinary division," Zenji added.

"I heard from a senpai that it costs about 80,000 yen per night at these places," Nao then added in.

"That's about a month's rent!" Yuki gasped.

"That doesn't surprise me!" Soma lied, as his eyes were wide with visible veins in them, and his smile had gone stiff.

"Yes you are," Nikola deadpanned.

"Wait, so we can stay here tonight?! Wow, this is super exciting!" Yuki exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"If we survive today's task," Shun added, shooting down Yuki's little fantasy.

"Boo! Ibusaki, you're such a downer!"

"I'm a realist. Let's go. We have to go to an assembly as soon as we drop off our bags." With that, they all went inside the building.

* * *

After dropping off their stuff, they all head to the assembly room, where many other first-year students of their generation were. However, some students had on atmospheres that already indicated failure for them.

' _It's too quiet... It's hard to believe there's almost a thousand students in here,_ ' Ryoko thought.

' _That's right, we're about to start the training camp of hell,_ ' Yuki mentally recalled. ' _Just how many of us are going to survive?_ '

One certain person in their group already looked like the world, or at least her world, was ending.

Soma noticed one girl from among the group of students and called out to her. "Huh? Oh hey, Nikumi!"

"Y-Yukihira?!" Nikumi, otherwise known as Mito Ikumi, Erina's former subordinate, gasped with a light blush.

"Been a while, Nikumi!" Soma exclaimed in such a relaxed tone.

"You're too relax..." Yuki said.

"Mito-san! It's been a while! How have you been?" Nikola greeted the Meat Master.

"Nikola too?!" Yuki had hoped of the two cousins, she'd be just as cautious as some of them.

"Oh! Yamagata-san! It really has been a while," Ikumi greeted back. "How are you injuries?"

"As you can see, I'm good as new," Nikola said.

"It is to be expected of Nikola Onee-sama, after all," Nao said, giving Ikumi the evil eye.

Ikumi flinched at the sight of the Boiling Witch by the God Tongue's Subordinate side.

"Sadatsuka-san, don't. She's not an enemy of any kind," Nikola told her with a sigh, as this wasn't the first time Nao had acted this way.

"Yes ma'am~!"

' _So rumors are true about her. Even though they're over-the-top about it,_ ' Ikumi thought. Ever since Nikola and Nao's Shokugeki, there were some rumors going around, about how the former had the latter in her control, so to say. Many didn't believe that, but seeing how obedient Nao was to Nikola, it was hard to Ikumi to not believe it.

"You and Nikola know each other, Nikumi?" Soma asked her.

"Yeah. And don't call me Nikumi!" Ikumi answered and denied.

"Yukihira-kun, why are you giving her a nickname?" Ryoko asked the male cousin.

"What? She doesn't mind. Right, Nikumi?" Soma asked her.

"Of course not!" she denied.

"I'm pretty sure that's all in your head, cousin," Nikola said to him.

Unknown to the two of them, many students around them glared at both the transfer students. Some were even whispering about the two.

"Both of you, be careful," Ikumi warned.

Before they could ask her what she meant, a voice greeted them all. "Good morning, students." Everyone looked up to the stage and saw Chef Chapelle there, a microphone in his hand. "I will now give the summary of this camp. You are scheduled to stay here for six days and five nights. In that time, you'll be split in several groups and take on daily cooking tasks. Students whose instructors evaluations fall below a certain baseline will be failed, sent back to the academy and face an immediate expulsion."

Megumi gulped nervously at that.

"As for how your tasks will be evaluated, we have invited guest lecturers. Most of them are Totsuki Alumni who graciously accepted to join us, despite their busy and tight schedule. One, on the other hand, is a retired teacher of Totsuki, who also accepted to join us despite the busy schedule she had herself."

All the students murmured amongst each other, as various chefs walked up to the stage. The sight of them, the students knew who they were; the best of the best of Totsuki Alumnis.

"Totsuki alumni?!" Daigo repeated.

"But that means... they're geniuses who managed to remain in the 90th percentile!" Shoji exclaimed.

One of these alumnis, pink-haired and wearing glasses, took in a deep breath. "Hm? You there. Nine rows back. Boy with a scar on your eyebrow."

Soma pointed at himself, thinking he was referring to him.

"Ah, sorry. I mean the one next to you," the alumni corrected. This brought the attention to a boy next to Soma, who also had a scar on his eyebrow. "Yes you. You're expelled. You can go home now." This shocked everyone in the room, as he walked down the stage, approaching the boy. "Your hair product has a citrus scent. It interferes with the aroma of food. We do need to pay attention to our style. If chefs has no sense of style, their dishes will lose their appeal, but you should choose an unscented hair product from now on."

"Wait! I'm getting expelled just for that?!" the student questioned.

" _Just_ that can be enough to lose your customers. Are you trying to destroy my restaurant?!" he demanded, scaring the poor student.

"Now, now. Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable here, Kojiro-kun?" an elderly-ish voice asked.

Behind the alumni chef, Kojiro, was an elderly lady in a chef's uniform, her black hair tied in a ponytail in front of her right shoulder.

"What are you talking about, old lady? Here in Totsuki, we don't need-" Before Kojiro could finish his sentence, the elderly lady suddenly flipped him, causing him to lie on his front, as she pulled his arm back.

"You mean you don't need someone who uses scented products in their style," the woman said. "The boy was unaware that there may be customers with sharp noses out there, as there are not many people in Totsuki who have noses that can match a dog's. At the very least, as the head chef, it should be your job to lead him to the right path. To just suddenly fire your worker for something unreasonable or a petty reason such as that is an insult as a chef. Even more so when we haven't really begun our jobs as lecturers yet. And also, I believe I told you to call me Koyomi-sensei, even if you did graduate and I did retire from this school."

"Y-... Yes ma'am..." Kojiro said, a little frightened by the elderly.

Chef Koyomi released the alumni chef and approached the boy he almost expelled. "And as for you, as Kojiro-kun said, there are people out there who are quite sensitive to smell. As a chef, it is not only your job to feed them good food and make your food look appealing to the eyes, but also care for the people who eat them. From now on, try to refrain from using any scented products, okay?"

"Uh yes ma'am," the boy nodded.

"Very good." She went and helped Kojiro up and 'led' him back to the stage.

"Who are they?" Soma asked, having no knowledge of the alumni nor the retired teacher.

"Chef Shinomiya and Chef Koyomi!" Zenji answered in awe. "Chef Shinomiya is the first Japanese chef in France to win the French Pluspoi Award, and Chef Koyomi is the legendary chef who was said to have led many students to graduation in Totsuki before she retired! Her cooking skills is so good, top restaurants all over the world often ask for her assistance!"

"Wait, she what?!"

"Oh I've heard about her!" Yuki exclaimed. "During her time in Totsuki, she never failed a single student and those who were in her class all graduated! Not only that, but they respect her so much, those alumnis work in restaurants that often request for her assistance while she worked in Totsuki!"

"And with them is also... Chef Fumiya Mizuhara, owner and head chef of Ristorante F!" Zenji continued, referring to the female chef with short bluish gray hair. "And that's Chef Hitoshi Sekimori, owner and sushi chef of Ginza Hinora!"

"Amazing... They're all people featured in magazines every month!" Megumi said in awe.

"Girl who's innocent like a white clover!" a man called. The group turned and saw one of the blonde alumni right next to her.

"He's Chef Donato Gotoda of the auberge, Tesoro!" Zenji identified.

"You may be the reason for my existence. Why don't we talk through the night till dawn at my auberge?" Donato attempted to swoon, taking Megumi's hands in his own.

"Huh? What? Um... Excuse me?!" The girl was flustered, unable to come up with a response for the sudden request.

"Let go of her hand, Chef Gotoda," came a female's voice. They turned once more and saw the brunette chef with braided hair seemingly glaring at the blonde alumni.

"That's Hinako Inui of the Japanese Restaurant, Kirinoya!" Zenji identified.

Hinako pushed Donato away from Megumi. "I'm sorry you had such a frightening experience," she said, holding her hands. "You're very cute, by the way. I'm sure you'd be very good to eat..." The way she was acting around Megumi made her even more nervous and scared than Donato did.

Before anything could happen, like Kojiro, she was also flipped... over Koyomi's shoulder. "Now, now. We don't want to scare any of these students here, do we?" she asked. "There are plenty of time for chit chats later. For now, do not forget your own assignments here, alumnis."

Rubbing her head, Hinako got back up with a weak, "Okay..." and walked back to the stage with Donato in tow. As she followed them, Koyomi glanced at Nikola for a moment. And though it was for a second, the latter saw a smile form on the former's face, as she continued her way to the stage.

It took everything in Nikola's willpower to keep a straight face, while Megumi tried to get a cool down from her meeting with the two alumnis just now.

"Whoa! That's...!" Zenji gasped, as one other individual came on the stage. "That's the man who was the first in his graduating class after scoring the highest score in Totsuki's history in the graduation exam! He turned down 800 or so offers from high-caliber restaurants all over the world to take his current position as the head chef and company director of Totsuki Resort! Dojima Gin!" Unlike the other alumnis, Dojima Gin wore a brown suit with a black and yellow tie and had on quite a menacing look on his face. "This is quite incredible... All the star chefs leading Japan's culinary world are lined up in front of us!"

"Welcome to my Totsuki Resort," Dojima greeted. "Each of the alumni who have gathered here today are chefs of their own restaurants. For the next six days of this training camp, we will treat you as we would our own staff. Do you understand what that entails? Those of you who cannot perform to our expectations will be fired! That means expulsion. As you may have already seen, you may be dismissed at the drop of a hat depending on these lecturers. I wish you all the best of luck. Now then... proceed to your groups!"

With that, the students all dispersed.

"We're all split up, but I wish you the best of luck!" Ryoko said.

"I'm with you again?!" Shoji complained to Daigo.

"You've got something to say about that?!" he retorted.

"Later!" Yuki waved.

"Yeah!" Soma replied. "Oh! And don't forget we're having a card game in Marui's room!"

"You don't all have to come to my room during the camp!" poor Zenji shouted.

* * *

In one training site, Nikola and her group of students have gathered at the cooking station. In her eyes, the station was just as fancy as Test Kitchen 1, with some added advanced kitchen technology.

"Is it just me, or is all of Test Kitchen 1's students in this very room?" the girl asked, seeing so many familiar faces in the room.

"Now that you mentioned it, there are some very familiar faces here," Hisako agreed.

"My. What an odd coincidence then," Alice stated. "Though, I wonder where our instructor is."

"My god. For our guest instructor to be late like this... It is unfitting for an alumni of Totsuki," Erina said.

The sight of her presence made majority of the students cower before her.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

"The God's Tongue."

"I can't believe she's here with us."

"Well, she has been busy with her duties as the Tenth Seat..."

Hearing these whispers annoyed Hisako. "How dare these people speak to Erina-sama behind her back?" she growled.

"N-Now, now, Arato-san," Nikola tried to calm.

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry for the wait, everyone." Entering the room was Chef Koyomi.

The sight of her made most of them internally sigh in relief, as they all heard rumors of how students who were in her classes were able to graduate from the academy. If such rumors were true, then today's lesson was easy for them.

"Chef Koyomi, with all due respect, even if it is because of your age, it is unsightly for the lecturer to be late for lessons," Erina told her.

"I understand your concern. Nakiri Erina, was it?" Koyomi asked. "However, I was simply getting some ingredients for you all." With a snap of her fingers, many men suddenly entered the room through the back door, delivering carts of food ingredients, enough to circle around the room. Everyone was shocked and amazed at the large variety of ingredients around them. "And... I was also getting you all a little something." Some of these men then handed out a covered meal for each student. Removing the lid, on the plate was a small serving of pork gyros. "I figured you all must be feeling at least a little famished during the ride here. Please. Have a little snack."

Happily, everyone accepted the small dish. "Thank you for the food!" They all took a bite and were amazed with the taste. "Delicious~!"

"The pita bread wrap is so fluffy, and the vegetables have that good and satisfying crunch. The meat in this dish, the pork, as well as the potato fries, are all cooked to perfection from the soy sauce, apple cider vinegar and maple syrup," Erina evaluated out of habit. "I can also hint out the taste of onions and garlic, and judging by the taste, the spices you've used are cloves, cinnamon, cumin and oregano, all fried. And let's not forget the sauce. This taste... it's Tzatziki. The perfect sauce to be used in gyros. If I were to make an analogy, it's like listening to an opera in Paris."

"My. I'm glad you found this delicious," Koyomi said.

"Well, it is to be expected from the chef of Totsuki. Retired or not."

Hearing this made Koyomi narrow her eyes.

Soon enough, everyone was done with their meal.

"Have you all savored the taste of the dish?" the lecturer asked.

"Yes~!" they all answered.

"Good. Now then, for today's assignment, all I ask is that you all pair up with your partners and recreate the dish that you just ate and tell me, as you present it, just what dish did you eat and are you presenting me. These many gentlemen around us know of the dish presented and will confirm, alongside me, if you were correct or not. Of course, being an Elite Ten member, Nakiri Erina-san, you are the exception and are to do this task alone. Since you all savored up the flavor, and Nakiri-san was nice enough to tell you all what was used, and adding that this class is one full of students from Test Kitchen 1, the top and most advanced kitchen in Totsuki, I have high expectations that you all pass this one. And in one shot as well."

"Right!"

"In that case, with the time limit being two hours, let this lesson... begin!"

With that, everyone got to work on getting the ingredients and started to cook up the ingredients. As they did, for some reason, Nikola couldn't help but be... indecisive?

"What's wrong, Yamagata-san?" Hisako asked.

"Nothing. It's just... Is that all she used?" Nikola couldn't help but ask.

Everyone heard that question and turned to her.

"Hey, transfer student! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You doubt the God Tongue?!"

"You're her subordinate aren't you?! Show some trust!"

"This is the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten we're talking about here!"

"Okay, okay!" Nikola shouted back at them. "Gosh..." With that, she took the same exact ingredients as everyone else and got to work on making the dish with Hisako.

As they cooked, Koyomi was reading a book and drinking some tea one of the men provided for her.

About thirty minutes later, Erina was the first one up. "Bon appetite. The pork gyros is ready," she presented to Koyomi the very same dish that was presented to them.

Seeing this made everyone sigh. ' _As expected of the God's Tongue,_ ' the majority of them thought.

"In that case, let's have a taste." Koyomi took a knife and a fork and cut off part of the gyros. "This taste is very similar to the gyros I made for you all. And for that I am impressed. You even prepared the ingredients the same way."

Those words brought pride to Erina. And while everyone else were thinking that it was to be expected from the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten to be able to make something as good as what they tasted just after eating the meal itself, Nikola couldn't help but think something was wrong about this little test.

Her suspicions were confirmed as Koyomi continued her evaluation. "However... Sad to say, this is not the dish I made." Those words shocked every student in the room.

"What? What are you talking about? This is the very-"

"If that is what you feel, Nakiri-san, why don't you try it and tell me yourself?" Koyomi said, handing her back the plate.

Erina couldn't believe in the lecturer's words and took a bite of her pork gyros. Her eyes widened when she tasted it. "How... can this be?" she asked.

"Good it may be, it is not the same as the one I made, is it?"

Seeing the God Tongue standing there, speechless like so, surprised all the chefs in the room.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

"Are you saying the God Tongue is wrong?!"

"That's unheard of! You can't just say that for no reason!"

"'No reason'?" Koyomi repeated, in a dark tone that made everyone shut their mouths. "Tell me something now. Have any of you children actually worked in a kitchen before? And I don't just mean in Totsuki; I speak of as a restaurant. Have you ever had to deal with some special customers before? Customers who are quite picky with their food, unable to handle certain tastes and flavor, customers with allergies and intolerances. There are even customers out there who dislike the thought of eating meat for various of reasons. I had dealt with many of these customers for decades now. And yet, you all have the nerve to say that I deem this dish a failure for no reason?" Majority of the students looked down in thought as she said that. "Let me make one thing clear; this dish I made is consumable by all customers, assuming they have no allergic or intolerance reaction to any ingredients used. If none of you can replicate this dish, then you might as well find some other career."

Everyone was even more shock at how frightening this kind-looking elderly chef really was.

"But... At the same time, it'd be a shame if Totsuki loses their Tenth Seat simply because she failed to remake a dish." Koyomi placed an elbow on one hand and a finger on her chin.

"What are you talking about? I'll just remake the dish then! And this time, I'll get it right," Erina said.

Just as she was about to go back to her station, Koyomi spoke, "You already wasted your shot. There is no second chance for you."

That surprised everyone even more.

"I said it before, didn't I? 'I have high expectations that you all pass this one. And in one shot as well'." All their eyes widened when they recalled those words and couldn't believe what she mean. "You each have only one chance in getting this right. As I said, there are customers that can be quite picky. Give them the wrong dish, and that is it. That customer will leave the restaurant and never return. You may think that one loss is nothing, but what if the customer is of high authority that can bring your restaurant down with one report? Being someone who taste-tested dishes on a daily basis, Nakiri-san, you tell me. Am I wrong in what I say?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, as much as she wanted to deny it, as much as she really wanted to take another shot at this test, Erina knew. She knew Koyomi was right. For as long as she could remember, she never allowed her clients another chance in serving her a meal fitting her palate. For her to be so overconfident that she thought she would be able to pass this training camp with flying colors... Erina was furious with herself.

Everyone else simply stared at her in disbelief. Those close to her were looking at her in worry.

"Erina-sama..." Hisako weakly called.

An idea came to Koyomi, as she clapped her hands and grabbed the students' attention back. "Then how about this? Since I gave you all a handicap, it's only fair that I do the same to myself. If at least one of you is able to recreate this dish before the time is over, then you all pass. However, if the time is up and none are able to recreate the dish, then you all fail. Same goes if you all came up to me before time is over and none recreated the dish."

Despite the fact that she made it sound as though she was giving them all a really good chance to pass all together, the class knew... THEY _HAVE_ NO CHANCE! If the God's Tongue wasn't able to replicate the dish, who was to say that they could?!


	9. 8th Dish: Elven Jackfruit Pork Gyro

**Here is Hell's Training Camp Part 2! Here we continue from last chapter, where things already had gone wrong from the get-go for Nikola and her group! For a test that seemed easy, it may actually be a hard task for them after all! Can they succeed?! Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their version of a pork dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

Last time, the Polar Star group were sent to Totsuki Resort to partake in a training camp with the rest of the first-years of the 92nd Generation. The group were then split up to different training sites, with Nikola ending up with her many fellow chefs of Test Kitchen 1 in one site under Chef Koyomi. Everyone heard of how so many students graduated under her class and assumed it to be easy. How wrong they were, especially when the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten Council, the God Tongue, Erina Nakiri, failed her test. Such a thing was unheard of and they had practically lost all hope in passing Koyomi's test.

Thirty more minutes passed since then. In that time, students tried to revise their dish in some way, add in some spices they thought Koyomi had added in her gyros, even add in an extra ingredient or two in an attempt to recreate the dish. Unfortunately, none of them had passed. And thus, in that time, only Nikola, her friends, and two other pairs remained.

"This dish is incorrect as well. You fail," Koyomi evaluated.

... Make that Nikola, her friends and one other pair. To make things even worse and more difficult, those that already failed weren't allowed to tell those remaining what they added in their gyros, and they weren't to go to Erina for help in any way, shape or form. Even if Koyomi wasn't looking and keeping her attention on the book she was reading, the many men around them would make sure there weren't any funny business going on.

"Forty-five minutes left... And we're not making much progress on our gyro!" Hisako panicked.

Don't get her wrong, they had finished their gyro more than once. It was just before they submitted it, Nikola suggested they taste test it before submit the dish, an act Koyomi allowed. And it was a good thing too, as their gyros, though delicious and as good as Koyomi's, were not exactly like it.

"We're not making much progress here," Alice told them, as she and Ryo were also taste testing their many gyro dishes.

"Man... Just what are we missing?" Nikola groaned, as she tried to figure out the missing ingredient or spice their lecturer had added in her dish. They tried practically everything that would go with pork gyro, and yet, nothing tasted exactly like Koyomi's.

"How about this?! Teriyaki pork gyros!" declared one of their remaining classmate.

Koyomi tasted the dish and said, "You did well enhancing the teriyaki flavor with the pork. Sadly, this is not it. You fail." The two students slumped to their hands and knees when they heard that.

Nikola slammed her hands on the table, mentally cursing herself. ' _Damn it! Just what do we do? Only fourty minutes left and yet, we're not making much progress at all with our gyros! Think, Nikola... What are you forgetting? Just what did she add in here? You tasted all the dishes you and Arato-san made, but-!_ ' She stopped herself when she realized one thing. ' _Hang on. What did she say about taste testing?_ '

" _You can taste test the meals as many times as you want before you submit your dish,_ " she recalled the words.

Nikola thought over the words carefully, slowly rephrasing it in her head. Her eyes widened as she turned to the table right by their instructor's side, where there were many gyros the other students submitted were. It was here, she figured out their one other chance and possibility of passing this test. "Chef Koyomi!" she called.

"Yes, Yamagata-san?" Koyomi asked.

"Earlier, you said we can taste test meals as many times as we want. By any chance, are we allowed to taste test the gyros other students made?" Everyone turned to her when she asked that question.

With that kind smile still on her face, Koyomi answered, "I thought I told you. 'You can taste test the meals as many times as you want before you submit your dish.' And besides, food is meant to be eaten. Why else do I have all these remaining gyros on this table instead of in the trash?"

Hearing those words brought a smile of relief to Nikola's face. "Thank you so much!" She rushed to the table and picked up one certain pork gyros from among them.

"Hey! Isn't that-?!"

"That damn transfer student! She said she wanted to taste test it, but in truth, she wanted to get her hands on the God Tongue's dish!"

"Oh man. If I knew that, I would've snatched that right off the table!"

"Not if I snatch it first!"

The many failed students on the sidelines all complained about missing their chance to have Erina's great cooking. Their bickering was so noisy, the men nearby gave them all a cold glare, silencing them all.

Nikola brought Erina's dish to her and Hisako's station and beckoned Alice and Ryo over to them. Yes, Koyomi did say they were to work in pairs, but with the new condition that one of them had to present the dish for everyone to pass, Nikola thought it was better for them to work together.

"Okay, according to Chef Koyomi, it was only Nakiri-san's pork gyros that came close to passing. Which means if we compare this dish to Chef Koyomi's, we should be able to find out the one missing ingredient."

"So you say but, with all that taste testing, I don't know if I can remember what Chef Koyomi's pork gyros taste like," Alice said.

"We did taste a lot," Ryo pointed out.

"No. Yamagata-san is right," Hisako said. "This is our one chance of passing! At least we have to try."

"So you say but, you just want to have Erina's cooking," Alice accused.

"I do not! ... Well, maybe yes, but for a good intention!"

"Enough arguing!" Nikola shouted. "We're running out of time! Let's just taste what we can!" Everyone nodded in agreement and cut a piece of Erina's gyros.

When Nikola taste tested the dish, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how good it was! The pita was so soft and fluffy, the meat cooked to tenderly perfection. And let's not-

Nikola snapped herself out of her little fantasy as she quickly reminded herself that this was not the time to savor how good Erina's cooking was... even though it was one of the best she ever had.

' _That was a close one. I almost went to the point of no return,_ ' she thought. ' _Okay... So the pita bread is like Chef Koyomi's; soft and fluffy. The vegetables are fresh and lightly cooked. The potato fries are baked well, too. And as for the meat, it's tender, well cooked, and... sweet?_ ' Nikola widened her eyes at the flavor of the meat. ' _This taste... it's sweet. Like fruit?_ ' Nikola turned to Erina's station and saw some pineapples and bananas on the counter. ' _Nakiri-san used fruit in her dish? But I didn't taste that in Chef Koyomi's dish. But wait... her tongue is more sensitive to flavors. Could this mean that... Did Chef Koyomi add in fruit juice of some kind? But how?! I know her pork was made tender and sweet, but I didn't hint out any fruity taste!_ ' She looked at the time on the clock. ' _Only thirty-five minutes left and I still got nothing!_ '

"Come on!" Nikola slammed her hands on her counter, causing some tomatoes to accidentally roll off and on the floor.

"Ah! Yamagata-san! I understand you're furious, but please don't have our ingredients go to waste! Especially when we're already low on the vegetables!" Hisako scolded.

What she said, though, triggered something in the heiress of Nekoya's head. "What... did you say?"

"I said 'don't let our ingredients go to waste'!"

"No! After that! What did you say?!"

The tone and look Nikola was using was confusing Hisako, while Alice and Ryo had a sneaky feeling about them. "I said 'we're already low on vegetables'?" Hisako repeated in a questioned tone.

For some reason, those words brought a smile to her face. "Arato-san! You're a genius!" she exclaimed, grabbing her partner by the shoulders.

Hearing those words confused the pinkette even more, as well as the failed students'.

"Saying that can only mean one thing; you know what we're missing, don't you?" Alice guessed.

"I do." That confusion changed into shock at Nikola's words. "But with so little time left... Alice-chan, Ryo-kun!"

"Okay! Don't say any more!"

"If we all need to pass, we should. Besides, with the conditions changed, we should be allowed to work together now," Ryo lazily said.

"Well, he's not wrong there," Koyomi voiced out, confirming his words.

"In that case, Alice-chan, you know better than any of us how these advanced technology work, right?" Nikola asked.

"Of course I do," the albino Nakiri confirmed.

"Ryo-kun. I know that persona is usually for fish, but this one time!"

"Just hand me what needs to be cut or crush up. I'll handle it," Ryo said, taking his red bandana in his hand.

"Arato-san, can I trust you to prepare the spices and sauce?" Nikola asked her partner.

"Well yes, but wait. What are you thinking of exactly?!" Hisako asked.

Rather than answering, Nikola said, "Okay! Leave everything else to me! Our time limit is a little over thirty minutes! Go!"

At her call, while Hisako remained where she was in confusion, Alice went to one cart blocking a nearby, advanced, technological freezer. Ryo just put his headband on and grabbed a knife and bowl. As for Nikola herself, she went and checked each cart.

"She's checking on the ingredients?!"

"No matter what she adds, there's not enough time!"

"But still, the fact that she has Alice Nakiri, the God Tongue's cousin, doing her bidding..."

"Hold up, we don't even know for sure if she really has an idea."

Those in the sidelines were all chatting amongst themselves, believing that Nikola was only wasting time. Hisako decided to not question her partner's plan and got to work on readying the spices and sauces. Two individuals, on the other hand, thought otherwise to Nikola's plan.

' _That girl... Has she really figured it out?_ ' Koyomi wondered, taking a sip of her tea. ' _What am I saying? She must've. After all... She is..._ '

' _What does she mean earlier?_ ' Erina wondered. ' _Hisako was a genius? Well, she is my secretary, assistant and friend. But still, what did she mean by that? And having Alice and Kurokiba-kun assist her... What is she planning?_ '

' _If that pork gyros Chef Koyomi made is really what I think it is, then the ingredient we really need..._ ' Nikola thought, looking and searching each carts. Like a hawk to a prey, she got excited when she found her target. "... is this!"

To everyone's shock, from one cart, she took out a big fruit and pivoted. "Ryo-kun! Pass to Alice-chan!" she called, tossing the picked fruit to the lone male, increasing their shock.

"Don't you tell me... what to do!" Instead of getting hit like they thought, Ryo suddenly cut the fruit open, separated the flesh from the outside and caught the flesh in a bowl. He then passed it on to Alice, who put it in the freezer and did a little tinkering with it.

After grabbing some more ingredients, Nikola hurried back to her station and got to work on sauteeing some red onions and garlic. It was a race against time, as the four did what they could to get the pork gyro ready.

As they worked, Erina couldn't help but wonder about the ingredient Nikola grabbed. ' _That fruit she gave to Kurokiba-kun... What is so significant about it?_ ' she wondered. Her eyes widened as she realized what its purpose was. ' _Can it be?!_ '

Soon enough, time was up... and Nikola and her team managed to prepare their dish in time. "Sorry for the wait!" the girl exclaimed. "The gyro is ready!"

When she presented the dish to Koyomi, however, everyone saw that the pork gyros she and the others prepared was completely cooked; it looked nothing like the one Koyomi made for them at all.

"You seem quite confidence with this one," the elderly chef said. "Is there any reason?"

"Only that I've figured out the secret behind your pork gyros," Nikola said. "That is... if it was pork in the first place."

Those words confused the failed students.

"Well, enough talk. How about you evaluate the dish we made, chef?"

Koyomi took it as a challenge and took a bite out of the 'pork' gyro. When she tasted it, she couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the taste. ' _Wha-?! What?!_ ' From that one bite, she experienced a taste like never before from a pork gyros, especially from the 'meat' portion. From there was a perfectly soft, tender texture and mild flavor, followed by the still satisfying crunch from the vegetables and the tasty, salty texture of the potato fries, and this nice fruity aroma that came with the dish. She had expected to taste the soy sauce, apple cider vinegar, and the maple syrup, as well as the spices used in the dish, but the taste was far beyond her expectations! All were mixed so well and were so powerful! Yet not enough to overpower any part of the gyro at all! If anything, they were supporting the meat! And not only that, but the tzatziki sauce felt rather cold for being out in room temperature for a while, and even more so since it was served on top of the dish, plus it tasted quite fresh and smooth! So cold, so fresh, so smooth! It compliments the dish so well!

"This... This is...! This is not just a recreation of my dish; it's an even better version of it!"

The failed students were shocked to hear those words, as they indicated that Nikola really had it all figured out.

"When we tried Nakiri-san's dish, I noticed one small difference between it and your gyro. That was the meat," she began. "For some reason, she added a fruity flavor to it, which confused me, as I highly doubted any of us tasted anything that defined fruit in your pork. But, Nakiri-san's tongue is never wrong, which made me think that you must've done something to the pork. And then there was the thing you told us earlier, about how there are customers who dislike eating meat for various reasons, and that this dish can be eaten by anyone so long as they weren't allergic to the ingredients or can tolerate the ingredients used. And not only that, but back when Nakiri-san evaluated your dish, you didn't say anything about her being right or wrong about what was used. And you did that on purpose, to give us an extra challenge."

"But wait a second! Where's that fruit you added in earlier?!" one of the failed male students questioned.

"Now that he mentioned it, that fruit is not on the dish," one of the failed female students pointed out.

"It is there," Erina corrected them.

"As expected of Nakiri-san. You figured it out," Nikola said. "That's right. The fruit I chose, the fruit Ryo-kun cut up and passed to Alice-chan earlier, is there... as the 'pork'! That 'pork gyros' we were served... was Jackfruit Pork Gyros!" Those words surprised everyone.

"While ripe and raw, jackfruit has a sweet and subtle flavoring, quite like a combination of apple, pineapple, mango and banana," Alice explained. "However, when it's unripe or cooked, that flavor and texture changes to that of meat."

"Of course, just because it becomes similar to meat doesn't really mean that it is meat itself. Only a true culinary professional would tell the difference between them," Nikola added in.

' _And by 'true culinary professional', I mean elves,_ ' she mentally added. Though she had yet to actually meet full-blooded elves, she had heard of their preferred taste and palate from her Saturday customers. Unknowingly to her, however, she accidentally added salt to the wound, as Erina took it as a sort of insult.

"But wait, how did you know jackfruit can be used as a meat substitute?" Hisako asked her partner.

"Back when I was a kid, I participated in this cooking contest in Maebashi in place of my dad. I don't remember what the prize was at that time, but the main ingredient to be used was jackfruit. I was in a huge trouble that time, since it was the first time I've seen such a fruit. And not only that, but the rest of the ingredients were all vegetables and fruits, no meat. But then I smelled something like meat from the other contestants' station and saw their jackfruit were cut open and empty. From there I had realized that jackfruit is a 'meat' ingredient. A meat substitute that is. Sadly, I didn't win that competition, but it was still a good learning experience. And I'm glad I used that experience to make this dish along with my friends."

Koyomi nodded in acknowledgement. "But even so, what of the tzatziki sauce? It's much colder than I remember. And not only that, but as I said, this dish is even better than my own. May I ask what exactly you did to it?"

"That would be my, Hisako-chan, and Ryo-kun's doing," Alice cut in. Hisako was slightly annoyed she called her by her first name. "Nikola told Hisako-chan to make the tzatziki sauce from scratch with Ryo-kun. Although usually doing that would take away most of the time we had remaining, when it comes to us, it'll only take a few minutes. Especially with such advanced cooking equipment in this room. Everyone has been using these stoves and ovens as though they were just ordinary ones, but coming from a chef that specializes in molecular gastronomy, these things are nothing but toys to me; toys I can bring to their full potential that is. After both Ryo-kun and Hisako-chan made a bowl of fresh tzatziki sauce with cashews, lemon juice, cucumber juice, olive oil and chickpea roux, as well as some grated cucumber, I put that bowl on top of a bowl of liquid nitrogen and placed it in the fridge. If it was just the fridge alone, the sauce wouldn't have cooled down fast enough. However, by putting it in a bowl of liquid nitrogen, a liquid state of an extremely low temperature, the sauce would not only cool down faster, but also have a more smooth texture."

"And as for the main dish itself, mainly the main star of the dish, the jackfruit, that is also thanks to Alice-chan's work with these advanced equipment. When she put the fruit in that advanced freezer, she set it at the lowest temperature possible. While leaving things in the freezer for a long period of time can freeze it, if it is for a few minutes at the lowest temperature, it will only be the outer layer of a fruit that will be half-frozen. Did you know? When you put fruit in water and ice it, once the ice melts in water, the fruit's flavor spreads all over the water. That's kind of what I did to the jackfruit. While half-frozen from the outer layer, I mixed it all with the cooked red onions and chopped garlic, as well as the spices and the vegetables, thus spreading the flavor it once had when it was ripe to the other ingredients. Not only that, but because it was half-frozen while it was being cooked, it also made it easier for the individual fibers to separate more when it is completely thawed."

"Hang on a second! Even though what you did enhanced all of the ingredients, the task was to recreate the dish Chef Koyomi made!" one of the failed students exclaimed.

"Yes, she told us to 'recreate' it. That doesn't exactly mean we have to make the exact same dish," Nikola said. "So long as the ingredients and dish are the same, we can make any kind of gyro. And also, didn't you know? In a culinary world, it is an insult for a chef of one restaurant to copy a dish off of a chef of another restaurant." Turning to their lecturer, she then asked, "Chef Koyomi, what do you think? Of our Special: Elven Jackfruit Pork Gyro!"

Hearing those explanation of how their dish, the Special: Elven Jackfruit Pork Gyro, made Koyomi smile. She lifted her hand, having their guests in the room take out a card. "You are right on many things, Yamagata-san. If one were to copy off of a chef, no one would ever grow up to be the chef they want to be. As for the gyro I made..." With a snap of her fingers, all the men revealed their cards, all of them having 'Jackfruit' written on them. "I did serve you all jackfruit gyro. And lastly... If I were to fail you after tasting such a delicious jackfruit gyro, that would also be an insult to my pride as a chef." This left everyone speechless as Koyomi got up from her seat. "Nikola Yamagata, Hisako Arato, Alice Nakiri, Ryo Kurokiba! Because of you four, everyone here passes!"

Everyone was shocked to hear those words when they were mostly ready to be expelled! Well, all but one that is.

The four students who led them to their passing grade simply smiled at those words, as Nikola removed her hair tie. "Thank you very much," she said.

* * *

The students all gathered outside their site, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Hey, hey, Nikola," Alice called in a whispered tone. "What was that earlier?"

"What was what?" she asked back.

"You know, that Elven Jackfruit Pork Gyro. Especially the 'Elven' part. Why name it that instead of just 'Jackfruit Pork Gyro'?" Before the heiress to Nekoya could answer, Alice assumed, in a whispering tone, in her ear, "Can it be because of elves over there?"

Hearing her mention that one thing while they were in a small crowd of people made Nikola tense up. The albino girl may be whispering, but who knows who would listen in?!

"It is, isn't it? It has to be because of that. There is no other reason for you to call it that way otherwise!"

"Shh! Shut up! People might overhear!" Nikola hissed.

"Sure doesn't look like it though~"

"Alice-chan!" Nikola pouted at how she was being teased by the Nakiri girl she knew longer.

As the two were having their small get-together, there were some people who stared at them from a distance.

"Yamagata-san really is something. To be able to figure out the trick behind Chef Koyomi's test like that," Hisako said. "Well, it's to be expected if she were to join your faction, Erina-sama."

"Yeah..." the God Tongue half-heartedly agreed. Unlike her friend, she didn't at all think that. Back during the test, she was sure her dish was right. But after she tasted her own dish, she couldn't believe that she had failed to recreate what their lecturer made. Not only that, earlier, Nikola gave her a second portion of the Elven Jackfruit Pork Gyro that she managed to make from the spare ingredients they had, and so to say, the ingredients used where exactly what Koyomi used and the dish itself... was more delicious.

The thought of how good Nikola really was as a chef, both in terms of cooking and being able to get other people to cooperate with her, made Erina feel a bit infuriated. She wasn't mad at Nikola, but at herself. Just as she was about to approach the two, the bus came, along with a limo. Seeing it confused everyone, including Erina, as she did not schedule a ride whatsoever.

The answer came as quickly as their question as Koyomi approached it, insinuating that the ride was for her. "Yamagata-san. Would you care to join me take a limo back to the resort?" she asked, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait a second, why Yamagata-san?" Erina asked.

"Because out of everyone here, she was the only one who found out the trick to my test." When she put it that way, no one was able to find a reason to argue with her. "Now then, come along, Yamagata-san."

"Uh, r-right!" Nikola followed the elderly chef into the limo. As soon as she got in, they drove off back to the resort.

Alice pouted when she saw them leave. "How unfair. At least invite us since we helped her prepare the dish," she pointed out to no one in particular, referring to herself, Ryo and Hisako.

"They're already gone, milady. Also, considering the situation back then, I think it's more because Yamagata acted like a true head chef that she's the only one allowed, " Ryo told her.

"I can be a head chef too!"

"No. But action speaks louder than words."

As the two chatted about how Nikola was the only one allowed to get a ride with Koyomi, most the other students were all feeling jealous that she was allowed to ride on a limo with the chef of the legend. Erina, on the other hand, was reminded of Nikola's skills and clenched her fist.

' _What is this feeling?_ ' she wondered. ' _Am I... feeling inferior to her? No... It can't be. How can I, the God Tongue, Erina Nakiri of the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten, be inferior to anyone? Much less a transfer student._ '

* * *

Meanwhile, with Nikola, she was quite tense during the ride on the limo with the lecturer and tried to ignore the feeling by looking out the window, paying attention to her surroundings. And of what she can see...

"Are we going the wrong way?" she asked, not recognizing the scene passing by.

"We're simply taking a more scenic route back to the resort," Koyomi said. "Don't worry. I took a look at your schedule. You won't be late for anything."

"I-I see..."

"And besides, won't you calm down during this ride? I want to have this chance to speak to my great-granddaughter. How can I ever have that chance if she keeps treating me like a stranger?"

It was silent in the limo. Nikola looked at her and slowly directed her eyes to the driver on the other side of the window placed between them.

"Don't worry about the driver. Whatever will be said in the limo will stay in it," Koyomi assured.

Unable to contain her feelings any longer, like a ticking time bomb, Nikola shuddered and threw herself in the woman's arms. "Great-grandma~! It's been too long~!" she cried out, cuddling herself in Koyomi, her great-grandmother's arms.

Koyomi giggled at the girl's action. "My, my. It seems it really has been a while. I can't believe you actually got into Totsuki. Congratulations."

Nikola happily nodded in response. "And what about you, great-grandma? You never told me you studied in Totsuki before."

"I don't; I taught there," Koyomi corrected, tapping her great-granddaughter on the nose, earning a small flinch and a slight pout from her.

"But still, the fact that my friend only called you by your first name of this world instead of your last name and that no one ever thought that we were related... Great-grandma, you never used your last name here?" Nikola asked.

"Of course not. If I were to do that, you most likely would've gotten some special treatment and no one would take you seriously as a chef."

Hearing that reason made her smile. "Yeah, that's true. Although, I can't believe how big you are in the culinary world, great-grandma! Dad is never going to believe this!"

The old chef giggled at those words. "I suppose so."

The window was then brought down, as the driver looked back and said, "Lady Koyomi. We're here."

"Are we? Thank you very much," Koyomi thanked, as she got out the limo first, with Nikola following.

At first, the girl thought the driver meant they were back at the resort. Imagine her shock when she found themselves at a spot somewhere in town with a great ocean view.

"Great-grandma... Where...?" she asked, speechless at the pretty sight.

"Back in Maebashi, I do remember a certain little girl always asking to go to the beach," Koyomi said.

Nikola widened her eyes and blushed lightly in embarrassment. Indeed, back when she was a child, she had accidentally listened in to a group of kids' conversation and heard about them going to the beach. Nikola had never been to the beach before, being busy with helping out at Nekoya, and had asked her great-grandmother if they could go to one when the elder came over to visit. But things were busy in Nekoya and Koyomi, unfortunately, couldn't stay for more than a couple of days. But she did promise to bring her to a beach someday.

"This may not be what you have in mind, but we are on a tight schedule," the elderly chef said. The driver approached the two with canned drinks in her hand. Koyomi accepted the drinks and handed one to her great-granddaughter. "It's late and not much of a celebration, but once again, congratulations on getting to Totsuki, Nikola."

Nikola gratefully and happily accepted the drink. "Thank you, great-grandma." Opening the can, the two lightly tapped their drinks against each other and enjoyed the drink and the scenery.

* * *

Time later, the two finally returned to Totsuki Resort. During the ride back, Nikola received a call from some of her friends at Polar Star, who were all worried when they saw her class arrived back at the hotel without her. After ensuring them that she had passed the test, Koyomi requested their driver that they go a little faster, if at all possible.

"I know I don't have to tell you, Nikola, but-"

"Our relationship stays a secret, right? I kind of guessed that," Nikola interrupted her great-grandmother.

The old lady smiled at how fast she caught on. "That's my girl."


	10. 9th Dish: Chop Suey Pasta

**Hell's Training Camp, Part 3, up and rolling! If any of you remember chapter 6, where there were flashbacks, guess what? This chapter will also be having some of those flashbacks! And that's not all; this chapter is a sort of a special chapter. What do I mean? Well, I suppose there's only one way for you guys to find out what I mean by that now, is there~? Oh! And we will also be having another Shokugeki character making an early debut here in this story! Who is that character? Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their version of pasta to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

After returning to the hotel, the next assignment came up for the first years, much to the majority's dismay. For the assignment, they had to make fifty steak meals for a large group of muscular men. Once they were done, they could do whatever they wanted. Unfortunately for some students, especially Yuki, they were also in charge of their own meals after that. Oh, and they had an hour to serve fifty men. Anyone who failed were to be expelled right on the spot. While many of them were, possibly, hopeless, a certain few individuals passed the assignment with flying colors.

Once she was done serving her group of customers, Nikola make an extra set of servings for herself, the Polar Star group, Nao, Erina, Hisako, Alice and Ryo. She still owed the Tenth Seat, and she had a feeling that if she ran into Alice, she'd complain about how Nikola only served her cousin food and gave her nothing. Plus, it'd be rude of her as a chef to neglect their right-hand/close friend. That, and she had a feeling her friends of Polar Star would be really out of it after passing this assignment, especially a certain couple. Call her 'too nice', but that's her pride as a chef talking. Oh, and there was Nao, who'd undoubtedly be most likely following her after she was done with her assignment instead of making a meal for herself. (Speaking of, I do wonder how Nao passed these assignments, considering her cooking skills. Holding back? Who knows?)

Strangely enough, though, when she went to deliver her meal to Erina, for some reason, Hisako accepted both meals and informed her that it was the last meal that she'd be owing Erina. At first, she found it weird, especially considering she knew she still owed Erina some meals, but Hisako told her to not worry about it, as the God Tongue considered her debt to be fully repaid. But that didn't stop her from wondering about the sudden drop.

"So good~" Yuki happily cried out, dragging Nikola out of her thoughts. "This meal is just what we need to end the first day of this Hell's Camp~"

"It really is good," Ryoko agreed.

"Though I feel bad, since you went out of your way to make all this for us," Megumi said to Nikola.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we're all friends here, aren't we? It's the least I can do. Besides, I've a feeling if I didn't, some of you guys will never pass the next day," Nikola said, looking specifically at Shoji, Aoki, Zenji and Yuki, all who were happily stuffing themselves full of the meal Nikola made for them.

"I wonder if we have to make our own breakfast tomorrow," Shun said.

"According to the pamphlet, we'll have breakfast in the morning. Doesn't sound like we have to make anything ourselves," Ryoko read the pamphlet.

"Even so, I wonder what we'll be assigned to do tomorrow," Nikola said, lying on the floor.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll pass," Soma said so confidently.

"If I get assigned in the same class as onee-sama tomorrow, it'd be perfect~ Especially if we are assigned in pairs~" Nao said out loud, doing her wicked laugh.

Those words and that laugh brought chills down Nikola's spine. ' _Should_ _I feel bad hoping that she and I don't get assigned to the same chef tomorrow?_ ' she wondered, unsure how she would feel if they do get appointed to the same chef. Despite that, Nikola looked around her and couldn't help but smile. Seeing everyone enjoy her food like so... made her think back to when she used to go camping as a child. It was also at that time... she went _over there_ for the first time.

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in Western Restaurant Nekoya. Aside from some customers enjoying their usual meal and the master of the restaurant preparing the dishes, Young Nikola was in the kitchen, checking out a duffle bag and the contents it contained.

"Okay. That should do it," she said.

"Got everything you need?" her father asked.

"Yep! I can't wait for this trip!"

After making some final touches with a dish he was making, Nikola's father knelt down to her, meeting his daughter at eye-level. "Now remember, Nikola. Whatever happens-"

"Listen to my instructors!" Young Nikola finished for him.

"And whatever food you find that you don't know about-"

"Either stay away from them or ask if they are edible!"

"And if you meet with trouble-"

"Always go to the instructors!"

With each interruptions, Young Nikola's eyes widened and sparkled even more than the previous. Those that were seeing the exchange from the doorway let out some laughs.

"Ah, come now, master. I think she's ready for it," Altorius told the worrying father.

"But even so..."

"Hey now, who do you think we are? We may be your regular customers, but in our world, we're more than that. We can protect her, should things go wrong," Tatsugorou assured.

"I suppose so... Just remember to keep her safe, okay?" That question was directed to Nikola's guide for the day.

"Of course," Gerupa, the previous Omelette Rice at the time, nodded, as he finished off the last of his omelette rice. "Thank you for the food."

The master smiled, satisfied to see his customer liking the dish, as per usual. "And of course, we can never forget your usual takeouts." He took some bags of wrapped omelette rice and handed it to the lizardman.

"Thank you." Gerupa reached down for the sack by his side and took out some coins. "Here's the pay."

Nikola's father only took some of what he took out, not wanting to overcharge his customer. "Thanks for your business. And in advance for taking care of my daughter for the next seven days."

Gerupa nodded in response and took two bags, while Nikola helped him carry one and her duffle bag.

"Ready?" Gerupa asked.

"Yep!" Young Nikola nodded. With that, the two went past the door... to Gerupa's home.

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

The next day, the first-years all went to their assigned kitchen of the day, where their new instructor was waiting for them. For Nikola, she was assigned to be in a kitchen with Chef Donato, who has yet to arrive in the room. Along with her were... no one she was familiar with.

' _What were the chances that I'd be alone in a class without any of my friends...?_ ' she wondered. And it didn't help that her new classmates for the day weren't making an effort to talk to her. Then again, why would they? After all, she was the 'God Tongue's Subordinate'.

' _And all I ask for, outside of Nekoya, is a normal life..._ ' she thought to herself.

"You're Yamagata Nikola, correct?" came a female voice beside her.

"Huh?" Nikola turned to the source and saw a girl her age with purple hair in a red Cheongsam standing next to her. "Um, yes. That's me."

"I thought your name was familiar. I'm Hojo Miyoko. Your temporary partner for the day," the girl introduced.

Yes, for this assignment, Donato had already assigned his 'students' to their stations and partnered them up, as it would seem from a white board at the front of the room. What the assignment was for exactly, no one knew yet.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Nikola greeted, holding out her hand for a handshake, in which Miyoko accepted. "If you don't mind me asking- No wait, never mind."

"Don't say that. Speak out your mind."

"Well... I was going to ask how you know me. But of course, everyone knows the 'God Tongue's Subordinate', something I don't really want to be known for."

"That's not how I know you." Nikola looked at her in shock, wondering how she knew her. From her Shokugeki against Nao? "At the orientation." Oh right. "Like everyone else here, I was there when you gave that speech of yours. And to this day I still remember those words."

Hearing that made Nikola blush. She didn't think anyone would take those words to the heart. After all, she only said it to lessen the target on her back because of a certain cousin of hers. She never thought that-

"I still remember how ridiculously naive they are." Wait, come again? "Where do you think this is? This is Totsuki. I don't know how you do things in whatever restaurant you worked in, but here, everyday is a battle. You think you can just hope for good grades and pass this academy? Totsuki is a far harsher school than that! Being kind and considerate won't get you far here!" She slammed a hand on the counter, causing a loud 'thud' to be heard and some equipments and ingredients on the counter to shake and rattle. "Take my advice from one girl to another. If you want to even pass this camp, you have to take down any other chef that stands in your way."

Nikola looked down as Miyoko said that. Many chefs overheard their conversation, if one can even call it that, and couldn't help but either think that Nikola was finally knowing her place or that she was considering what Miyoko said. However, that wasn't the case for Nikola.

"And?" she simply asked back. "We all have our own way of doing things, our own beliefs. This may be a battlefield to you, but not to me. Like I said back then, I see everyone here as an equal. And if you can't find it in yourself to agree with me, that is fine. Just know that as a chef, I won't let anyone or anything stop me from making a dish for my hungry customer."

Hearing those words and looking at the sheer determination in her eyes surprised Miyoko. She had assumed that the girl was nothing but a princess of a chef, one so innocent and always look on the bright side of things, a kind of person who is too fair to the people around her. But hearing those words out of her mouth, especially the last part, changed her view of Nikola, which made her smile.

"Oh? It seems I underestimated you. But then again, I suppose it's still to soon to say for sure, is it?" she stated.

"Depends. Judging from our handshake earlier, I believe it's safe to say I'm not the only one who worked in a restaurant for a long while," Nikola said.

' _Though I do have to question the Cheongsam,_ ' she mentally added.

"So you've noticed," Miyoko said.

Before their conversation could continue, the door opened, and the class saw Donato walking in.

"Good afternoon, students," he greeted then. "As you may know, I am Chef Gotoda Donato, your instructor for the day. And for today, as you have seen on the board behind me, you're to work in pair with someone you're not familiar with. On your counter are ingredients for a dish assigned to each pair. The dish you are to make is written on the board right where you all are situated. You may come across some difficulties, so don't hesitate to get whatever you need, so long as it is within the area. However, do remember that any and all cooking are to be done in the kitchen in your station. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. The time limit is two and a half hours. You may begin."

At those three words, everyone checked the dish they were to make and got to work on cooking it. One look and many were extremely confident that they would pass. The reason? The dished assigned were very vague. Some just say 'pasta', some just say 'vegan', and some just say 'pizza'.

' _This feels a little too easy,_ ' Nikola couldn't help but think.

"What are you spacing out for?" Miyoko questioned.

"Well, it's just... Doesn't the assignment seem a little too easy?" she spoke out her thought.

"'Easy'? How so?"

"Hmm... I don't know. It might be just me."

"Well you can figure it out later. Chef Gotoda said this is a group work. I'll handle the cooking. You get the prep work done."

That suggestion confused Nikola, but nonetheless, she went with it. After all, she wouldn't get anything done if she continued to ponder about the task given to them. With that being said, she went to diced up some of the ingredients provided for them, while Miyoko grabbed a pot and filled it with water. The latter girl went to turn on the stove, only to find some problem with it.

"Huh? What the hell?" she cursed under her breath.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Nikola asked.

"Nothing. Just focus on chopping." Without another word, Miyoko left the station to the cabinets.

Nikola didn't believe in her partner's words and checked the stove. When she turned the dial to turn it on, the flame wasn't lit and she didn't hear the sound of gas running. "Huh?"

Their station wasn't the only one having problem.

"Chef Gotoda! Our oven isn't working!"

"Our knives are kind of chipped, chef!"

"We're low on spices here!"

"Some of our ingredients aren't fresh!"

Everyone in every station has a problem with their equipment, their tools or their ingredients. And Donato's response to that?

"I don't see a problem with them." Everyone was shocked to hear those words from his mouth. "I gave you an assignment. If you are all chefs, you should be able to still cook up your dish despite the situation of your station. When you work in a restaurant, you're bound to have some problems with the kitchen eventually, especially while there are customers waiting for their meal. It's your job to still serve them their dish."

The students all looked at the alumni with wide eyes, not believing the true meaning behind the task given to them, especially when the dish they were asked to make needed the equipment or tool that is unusable to them. But wait...

"Hey, let me borrow your knife for a second," one student requested another from a station behind them.

"Do you mind if we can use your oven?" another student asked a different one.

"Hold it, you two," Donato spoke out to them. "I believe I said it before. If you work in a restaurant, there are bound to be problems. Did you really think you'll have time to cook in someone else's kitchen and deliver the meal on time to the customer? Why do you think I said that the work should be done in your station? You have to work with what you have if you want to pass."

The two students gritted their teeth and decided to let the matter slide, with their partners either comforting them or trying to figure out how to make their dish with what they got.

Now seeing how harsh today's assignment is, Nikola checked the ingredients and the dish they were suppose to make.

' _How are we suppose to make a pasta dish without our stove?_ ' she wondered. ' _We can make lasagna, I guess. But there aren't any cheese here, or tomato paste._ ' Nikola looked back to her partner, who was looking around the cabinets for something to light the stove. However, each cabinet she opened had nothing in them. No spice, no sauce, no extra ingredients, nothing!

"Chef Gotoda! If this is a joke, it isn't funny," Miyoko said. "You said we can use anything else in the kitchen to help us make the meals you assigned us, and yet there is nothing else in any of these cabinets that can help us cook!"

"Is that so? Then shall I fail everyone here, Hojo-san?" Donato suggested.

"That's not it at all!"

"Then shall I fail you only? You're the only one complaining about my test."

Before things get worse, and before Miyoko could get them both expelled, Nikola went to calm her partner down. "Hey, hold on, Hojo-san. Calm down."

"How can I be calm?! With our equipment as they are now, she might as well just let Chef Shinomiya teach us!"

"I know! I know it's not fair that we can't use anything in this kitchen to help us cook our dish, despite what she said earlier, but-!" Nikola stopped herself when she realized something. "Earlier? Earlier..." She looked down and placed a finger on her chin in thought.

Confused with the sudden pause and look on her face, Miyoko asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Turning to Donato, Nikola asked, "Chef Gotoda... Earlier, did you say that if we need anything, it has to be in the kitchen?" That question confused her fellow students in the room.

"What are you saying? He said that if we need anything it has to be-" The student that was about to call her out trailed off when he realized what she was referring to. In fact, everyone was starting to get what she was referring to when she asked that and thought back to what their alumni teacher told them to do.

"I said it before; so long as it's in the area, you can use whatever you want to help you make your dish," Donato repeated.

Those words were enough to confirm Nikola's suspicions. "I see." She took another look at the ingredients given to her and Miyoko and the equipment and tools they had to the window, where she got a good view of the wilderness around them. A smile formed on her face as she knew exactly what should be made and what additional tools she'd get.

"Okay. I got it. Hojo-san, help me out!" Without waiting for a reply from her partner, Nikola grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out to the wilderness. "Be back soon!" As soon as she left, everyone else followed, hoping to find something that can help them cook their dish.

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

It had been a few days since Young Nikola arrived in Gerupa's home in the marsh. When she first arrived, every Blue Tail lizardmen were quite wary of her, as she was human and not of their world. But, thanks to Gerupa, all the wariness faded as quickly as it came and she managed to get along with some of the Blue Tails. They especially loved her for her cooking. It was tough on her to cook, since the village didn't have any cooking equipment Nekoya had, but she somehow managed to make some good meals after taking some wilderness-cooking lesson from some Blue Tail chefs.

Currently, the girl was out in the woods with some child Blue Tails and Gerupa, holding a basket full of crocodile eggs while the kids were carrying a large, dead croc. Today was the day Gerupa taught the kids how to hunt for food, and being Young Nikola's guide, the girl had to stick with him. But she was getting some good learning experience from the trip.

"This looks big enough for everyone in the village to eat," said one of the Blue Tail.

"No kidding. Have you ever cooked a crocodile before, Nikola?" another Blue Tail asked.

"No, I haven't. We've never cooked this sort of meat where I'm from," Young Nikola answered.

"Best if you don't try it today. Don't want your father scolding me if you accidentally hurt yourself," Gerupa advised.

"Humans are said to be more fragile than us lizardmen," another Blue Tail said. "You best focus on the eggs, if that's the case. Looks like there are enough in there for the village to have too."

"Yeah, I can't believe how lucky we got with today's hunt," said another Blue Tail.

"I've never cooked crocodile eggs before though, but they should be the same as chicken eggs," Nikola said. "Do you guys have any request as to what I should make? I can make whatever you want so long as I know what it is and we have the ingredients for it."

"Omelette!" all the children instantly answered.

"And when you're done, you have to teach us how you make the egg so fluffy!" the first Blue Tail exclaimed.

"No matter how hard the others do it, they never make the egg as fluffy as your home!" the third Blue Tail said.

Caught off guard by the request at first, Young Nikola calmed herself and nodded at their request. "Okay! Some fluffy omelettes, coming right up! Let's hurry on back!" She then took off to the direction of their village.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" the second Blue Tail shouted, as the rest of the kids and Gerupa ran after her.

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

Many students returned to their station and got to work with their assigned meal. Majority of the students weren't able to find anything that can help fix their utilities or sub as their most needed tool and had decided to work with what they got and hope for some kind of miracle. Among them... Nikola and Miyoko had yet to return. And they only had an hour left until time was up. Some students somehow managed to finish their dish and handed them to Donato to evaluate. Not all of them passed, and those who did passed with a barely.

As he waited for other students to finish, Donato couldn't help but notice the two students, one of who realize the true meaning behind her words earlier, were still not present among them.

' _They didn't decide to give up, did they?_ ' he thought.

"Sorry for the wait!" Oh! Speak of the devil!

Donato and the students all looked towards the door and saw Nikola and Miyoko there... arms full of stuff! Miyoko was holding a basket full of rocks, wood and herbs while Nikola, covered in dirt, had a bamboo stick in her hand and a basket of some vegetables.

Nikola looked at the time on the clock. "Fifty minutes left. You think you can make the dish we were talking about within that time?"

"Who do you think I am?" Miyoko asked back. "I'm the heiress of Hojoro. A dish like that can be made by me with my eyes closed. The question is, can you really get everything set up for me to do my work?"

"Who do you think _I_ am?" Nikola retorted. "I'm the heiress of Nekoya. I can get that work done in less than five minutes!" At those declarations, the two girls set aside their baskets and got to work with their part of the cooking. Well, if one can call it that for Nikola's case.

The Nekoya heiress quickly set some large woks on the stove and set some big rocks around the bottom of them and some woods within the circle. She then poured a bit of cooking oil in one of the wok. After that, she grabbed the bamboo stick she had with her and chopped off the broken ends.

Seeing her 'prep work' greatly confused everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, what is she doing?"

"She does know she has to cook, right?"

"Does she know what she's doing?"

"I'm surprised Hojo-san isn't scolding her for wasting more time."

At the mention of the other restaurant heiress, the group looked to her direction and saw her doing some prep work on the ingredients they brought back. As she did so, Miyoko couldn't help but think back to when she and Nikola were out grabbing these ingredients in the first place.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It had been ten minutes since they went out to grab whatever necessities they need in the area they were in for their pasta dish. At first, Miyoko thought Nikola planned on searching around the building like most of the other students did to get a toolbox to fix their utility. Imagine her surprise and annoyance when she found that wasn't the case, as they were standing by the river with Nikola looking at some rocks.

"Just where exactly... do you think you are?!" Miyoko questioned. "We don't have time to look at rocks! Don't you see that the more time we waste here, the less time we'll have to make our dish and the higher the chance of us getting expelled!"

"I know what I'm doing. Calm down," Nikola said, collecting some rocks in a basket she grabbed.

"That's easy for you to say! You may think coming here is all fun and games, but this is far from that!"

"Then do you have a better idea of getting our pasta to work out?!" Nikola questioned, having quite enough of Miyoko's complaining. "I'm only doing what I do best at the moment! And right now, that's improvising! Without our stove, we can't really make a pasta dish out of the ingredients Chef Gotoda provided for us! And if you really think what I'm doing is a waste of time..." Nikola took out a notepad and a pen and wrote down something on it. After she was done, she tore the page out and handed it and an empty basket to Miyoko. "Then how about you try grabbing these ingredients?! I saw some over there in that direction!" Without another word, Nikola went back to her rock collecting.

If there was one thing Miyoko hated, besides men looking down on women in terms of cooking, it would be women who either rely on men too much or get in her way to her goal. And that goal, which was to graduate Totsuki as an Elite Ten member, and a First Seat at that, would take her a miracle if she doesn't do something to help herself with the camp first.

And so, rather than collecting the ingredients Nikola had listed out, Miyoko went back to the building to find something to get their stove fixed.

* * *

Halfway to her destination, she saw a handful of students rushing out of the building, all with a basket under their arm. At first, she didn't think much of it, until she overheard one of the rushing students.

"Damn it! I can't believe there isn't a toolbox anywhere in there!" Her eyes widened when she heard those words.

"Without a stove or an oven, we can't really make our dish!"

"It's a good thing Chef Gotoda said we can use whatever we find out in the wild to help make our dish, though. Maybe we can use something to improvise."

"Highly doubt it, but it's better than nothing!"

Miyoko stood there as the four passing students rushed to the wilderness, shocked to hear that there wasn't anything in the building that she can use to at least attempt to fix their stove. It made her think and wonder if Nikola knew about the test the whole time. But that couldn't be possible; she was just a student like the rest of them, and she had no connection to any of the alumni. Could it be that she actually planned to use the rocks she was collecting to help them make their dish?

' _One way to find out,_ ' Miyoko thought, as she rushed back to the river where her partner was.

* * *

By the time she arrived back, Nikola was already gone. Miyoko had thought of searching for her missing partner, but that would take too much time. So instead, she decided to go to the direction of the ingredients Nikola wanted her to pick up and rushed there.

After spending about forty-five minutes searching and picking the listed ingredients, Miyoko was about to rush back to the kitchen, when she heard grunting in the bamboo woods.

The heiress of Hojoro dashed into the woods and found Nikola there, trying to take down a bamboo tree. Near her was a basket full of rocks, wood and herbs.

"Just... need... this last... thing..." Nikola muttered.

Deciding to give her a helping hand, Miyoko went and knocked the tree down herself... by simply punching it.

Nikola was shocked to see the bamboo suddenly break and tumble down and looked to see Miyoko standing behind her. "Hojo-san! When did you...?"

"You probably should've added that bamboo tree to my list if you really needed it," she told her. "Now then, how about you tell me what you're really planning to make with all these stuff, and why you collected rocks and wood? If we're both going to pass this test, I'd like to know what's going on in my teammate's head."

Nikola could tell that the girl actually meant what she said and smiled. "I'm not going to make anything," she said, much to Miyoko's confusion. "What you should be asking is 'What kind of pasta are _you_ going to make'?"

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Two rocks were hit together and a spark came from them and into one of the woks, creating a light fire within. Nikola placed her bamboo stick near the wok and blew into it, causing the fire to grow bigger. Once she felt it was big enough, she placed an iron grate on top of it and placed a small pot of water on top of that.

At this point, everyone realized what she was doing.

' _Because their stove is rendered useless, she went out to the wilderness and grabbed whatever she needed to make an improv stove,_ ' Donato thought. ' _And because flame lit by cooking oil wouldn't last long, she also improvised on that by blowing into it with the bamboo stick, which can either help the flame last longer or have it grow bigger._ '

While the pot was boiling, Nikola grabbed another stick from her basket and placed it in the flames, catching it on fire. Once it was lit, she placed that in the other wok and repeated the process, this time placing a large skillet over that wok. With the preparations set, Nikola began to wash up the tomatoes and placed them and the pasta noodles in the pot of boiling water.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Nikola and Miyoko were both making their way back to the kitchen. On their way back, the former explained to the latter of her plans for what they grabbed.

"I see. I should've known better than to question you," Miyoko said.

"You specialize in that cuisine, right? I'm only assuming based on your clothes," Nikola asked.

"Yeah. Just leave it to me. Is what I want to say, but don't forget that our stove is broken. It's good we got some additional ingredients, but what are we going to do about our stove?"

"There are woks and iron grates in our station, right? Why do you think I have these?" Nikola asked back, gesturing the her basket of rocks and woods.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Done with her prep work, Miyoko dumped all her diced ingredients in the skillet and began cooking them. "I need some flame!" she informed Nikola, who was beating some egg yolks together. The Nekoya heiress placed down her bowl, grabbed her bamboo stick and blew into her partner's wok, increasing the firepower. After giving her the much-needed blows, Nikola noticed the flame boiling the pot was also starting to weaken and gave it some blows. After that, she went back to her own part of the work.

It took them at most five more minutes to get their dish done.

"Okay. Thanks for waiting," Nikola said to Donato, presenting their dish to him. "Our Chop Suey Pasta is ready. Please dig in."

"Whoa! Would you look at this dish! I've never seen a pasta like this!" he exclaimed happily.

Their pasta consisted of celery, bell peppers, onions, carrots, bean sprouts and ground beef, with shell-shaped pasta, all covered in red and yellow sauce.

"Now then, a taste." Donato took a spoon and scooped up some of the pasta. One bite of it, and he felt his tongue singing in joy! "OH! UNA DELIZIA~!" he sang himself. "The vegetables are nicely sauteed, and the noodles are perfectly boiled! And the sauce on it... this red and yellow sauce... I hint out tomatoes sauce, the star sauce that always goes well in pasta. But, what is this other sauce...?"

"Tamago-no-moto," Nikola answered. "It's a sauce made of egg yolk and vegetable oil, and often used to bring ingredients together, espeically with ki no me and a bit of salt."

"Our Chop Suey Pasta is composed of a variety of ingredients, some that have an overpowering flavor over the other," Miyoko continued. "However, because of the tamago-no-moto, those flavor all come together instead of clashing against each other."

Donato nodded at her words. "Yes indeed. I've tasted many pasta in my life, but never have I had anything like this before. And your two worked together for the first time? When did you have the time to get to know each other?"

"We didn't. We just did what we could best and worked our way around them," Nikola answered.

"When you're working in a restaurant, you don't have time to play catch up with your peers," Miyoko continued. "You want to have a place with them, you gotta show them what you can do best."

Donato looked at the two girls and smiled at the confident looks in their eyes. ' _I've done this test many times before. Many tried to either fix their utilities or do improv cooking with their current utilities. Half the amount barely pass this test that way, especially since they knew nothing about each other and often clashed because of their differences. But these two... They set aside their differences and came together to create this wonderful dish._ ' He took another bite of their pasta and snapped his eyes open at the taste. ' _After taking a second bite, I can now taste the strong flavor of each ingredients they used for the dish. And all of them are dying down because of the tamago-no-moto. It is like a fierce battle between multiple adversaries and then coming together in harmony~!_ ' As he thought that, he had imagined fierce animals in the jungle facing each other in a fight, until a mysterious force came and calmed the animals, having them all get along.

"Hojo Miyoko and Yamagata Nikola, you both pass!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" Nikola thanked with a bow.

Miyoko, on the other hand, simply looked at the girl. When she first heard her speech back at the orientation, she thought of her as a naive chef who thinks all would go well no matter what. Seeing her now, especially after what happened earlier back in the woods to when they were whipping up their dish, made her see the female transfer in a different light.

' _Perhaps she does deserve to be called the God Tongue's Subordinate,_ ' Miyoko thought.

* * *

Once the time hit zero, the test was over. Less than half the students managed to pass, while everyone else groaned and despaired over how they failed. As soon as the test was over, they all boarded their bus and were making their way back to the hotel.

As the bus was making its merry way back, Miyoko, who was sitting next to Nikola, asked her, "Hey. Back there, how did you know those would make good substitute utilities? Here in Totsuki, those such things are not at all needed. And I know that, as a fellow heiress of a restaurant, such knowledge is normally not necessary to know how to run a restaurant or cook meals for customers. So how did you know?"

Nikola thought for a moment how to answer that question. "Well... Let's just say I had good camping teachers."

* * *

 _ ***YEARS AGO***_

Young Nikola, finally accustomed to the cooking equipment in the Blue Tail Village and the 'spices' used here, got to work on the crocodile omelettes. As some of the equipment were a little too heavy for her to use, though, she asked for some assistance from one of the chefs. As she worked, the other Blue Tail chefs all watched her cook, hoping to find out the secret behind making the fluffy omelettes.

Young Nikola stared at the steaming, makeshift pan in front of her, which was really just a flat rock with planks of wood tied tightly around it and a wooden cover over it. She listened very closely and carefully to the sound that was coming from the pan, her hand on the handle of the cover, ready to remove it once the time came.

' _A little more... little more..._ ' she thought. Once she heard a change in the sound, she quickly removed the lid. To the lizardmen's shock, the beaten and mixed egg within was in a pretty white/yellow color.

"Flip it up!" Young Nikola asked her helper.

The Blue Tail nodded and gave the 'pan' a good lift, causing the omelette within to seemingly float off it and into the air. Young Nikola grabbed a wooden bowl and a pair of chopsticks and managed to catch the food, as well as folding it into its proper omelette form.

The lizardmen all eagerly slammed their tails down in anticipation, as the child cut up the omelette in bite-size pieces.

"Okay, it's done." Young Nikola turned to the other lizardmen with the bowl of sliced omelette. "Would you like to try it? It's hot, so careful."

They all eagerly took a slice and ate it up. "YUM!" they all exclaimed, slamming their tails down in joy, liking the soft and fluffy texture.

Watching them all happily eat her dish made Young Nikola happy.

* * *

 _ ***TODAY***_

Finally back to the hotel, the first thing Nikola did was meet up with the rest of the Polar Star group.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

Instead of a cheery 'hello' of any kind, she was met with worried looks.

"Nikola! Have you seen Megumi or Yukihira?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? No, I haven't. Why?" she asked back.

"They have yet to return," Nao answered from right behind her.

Nikola jumped at the sudden answer and distanced herself from her 'follower'. "Whoa! Where'd you come from? Stop doing that."

"Right~"

Nikola sweat dropped at the response, but chose to not bother with it. "Anyway, you said my cousin and Megumi-chan aren't back yet? Maybe their test is longer than our's or their group is far from the hotel, or maybe there's an accident with the bus."

"If that was the case, we wouldn't be worried, but their group has returned," Shun informed.

"Wait, what?!"

Before anyone can answer her, a ring was heard. Nikola looked down and saw it was her phone ringing. One look at the caller and she asked to be excused from the group, quickly retreating to a vacant area.

"Great-grandma, this is kind of not a good time, right now," she said, answering the call.

"You're worried about Soma and that friend of yours, aren't you?" Koyomi asked, much to Nikola's surprise. "Don't worry. I'm with them right now. It is quite unfortunate, but they both got stuck with Shinomiya-kun."

"Eh? Chef Shinomiya? You mean that chef that almost got that boy expelled because of the hair product he used?"

"Yes. But, it seems something interesting is going to occur soon. And I would like for you to meet me in the basement kitchen."

"Basement kitchen?" Without another word, Koyomi hung up on her daughter.

But of what she heard from her great-grandmother, it made her think...

' _Soma, what did you do?!_ '


	11. 10th Dish: Rainbow Terrine

**It is a long wait, that I know. But! Part 4 of Hell's Training Camp is finally up! And here, Nikola is called by her great-grandmother to meet her in a basement kitchen. Whatever could be the reason for her being there? Read it and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle.  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines**  
_ _ **Converge as one...**  
_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**  
_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their version of terrine to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

Last time, Nikola, separated from her friends, had to work with a chef she didn't know of to pass her next test in the Hell's Camp, a fellow heiress of a famous restaurant named Hojo Miyoko. It was a rocky start at first, but the two managed to get along and passed their test with flying colors. And just when Nikola thought she'd have the chance to relax even a bit with her friends, as it turns out, Megumi and Soma weren't amongst them. As she was about to question what happened, Nikola got a call from her great-grandma and was told to come to the basement kitchen.

Making her way down to her destination, Nikola couldn't help but wonder why her elderly relative would call her over. But more importantly...

"Soma must've done something," she muttered to herself. "I mean, Chef Shinomiya may be strict, judging from what we saw on our first day here during that orientation, but he couldn't have set up an unreasonable test, could he? I don't think I see Soma or Megumi as the kind of people who would fail in cooking. Then again, Megumi did say that she gets nervous easily the other day when we were having her rice balls, but I doubt it's that bad. It's possible that it's like that transfer exam we took; Soma did something that upsetted the chef and risked getting expelled and got Megumi involved. And the fact that I'm heading to a kitchen that doesn't look like it will be used any time during this camp means they're having a Shokugeki of sort." Once Nikola reached the door, she reached out to the handle to open it. "No. I'm sure I'm just overthinking it. There's no way a Shokugeki is being held right now."

Once she opened those doors, she saw, standing in the kitchen, were Soma, Megumi, Kojiro, Dojima, Hinako, Donato, Fumiya, Hitoshi, and her great-grandma... all looking her way.

' _I was right, wasn't I?!_ ' Nikola thought, looking specifically at her cousin, friend, and Kojiro, all three who seemed to be in the middle of cooking something.

"What is a student doing down here?" Kojiro questioned. Looking to Soma's direction, he then said, "Don't tell me you think that having an extra hand on your side is going to change things for you. If that is what you think, then you're only putting her at risk as well."

"What are you saying? I didn't call her down here," Soma corrected.

"No. I did," Koyomi announced.

"Gr- Chef Koyomi!" Nikola squeaked out, hoping her great-grandma wasn't going to do what she thought she would.

"Hm? And why would you do that, Koyomi-sensei?" Dojima asked.

"Now, now. There's already so many of us here. What's the trouble in adding one more person? And my great-granddaughter, to be exact," the elderly chef said.

"Why would you say the last part?!" Nikola questioned out loud.

Silence filled the room, and the young heiress of Nekoya realized what she said out loud and covered her mouth.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone else in the room gasped out in shock.

"Wait a second! Koyomi-sensei! You two are relatives?!" Hinako asked, tied up to a chair for some reason.

"Yes, of course," the elderly chef answered. "I never told anyone but, my full name is Yamagata Koyomi."

"Huh?!"

"C-C-Chef Koyomi... Please let's not play this joke any longer," Nikola said.

' _No, more like what happened to keeping our relationship under a low profile!_ ' she mentally added.

"It's okay, Nikola," Koyomi said. "We can trust these people."

' _You're as easy-going in this as Soma is with Nekoya's secret here!_ ' Nikola thought.

"Hang on. She's really your great-grandkid?!" Fuyumi asked.

"That's right."

"Lies! If that were true, you should be more older-looking!" Kojiro said.

In response to that claim, Koyomi went and flipped him on his front again, sitting on top of the poor chef like a queen on her throne.

"I may be old, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve. You of all people should know that, should you not?" Koyomi said with a dark aura around her.

Kojiro was sweating profusely, knowing how true that was.

"So wait! If you're my cousin's great-grandma, then doesn't that make you my great-grandma?!" Soma asked.

"Oh? So you're the Yukihira Soma my grandson and great-granddaughter spoke of from time to time. A pleasure to finally meet you," Koyomi greeted.

"No, no. The pleasure is mine."

"Huh. No wonder why you were able to pass my test with flying colors," Donato said in understanding. "To think I had tested Koyomi-sensei's great-granddaughter. What a wonderful surprise."

"Thanks for the compliment," Nikola thanked.

"Ahem!" Dojima cleared his throat quite loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Not to be rude or anything, Chef Koyomi, but we are on a tight schedule ourselves, as this is still an unofficial Shokugeki in the middle of camp."

"Oh my. That's right. Do forgive me," Koyomi said, getting up from her 'seat'.

"Hang on. 'Unofficial Shokugeki'?" her great-granddaughter repeated in a questioned tone. Instantly looking to her cousin, she demanded, "Soma, what did you do?!"

"Hey! It's Chef Shinomiya's fault!" he defended. "He went and almost got Tadokoro expelled just because she didn't follow the recipe exactly, even though she made an amazing terrine!"

"He's right!" Hinako supported, somehow out of her binds. "Kojiro-kun is so stingy for not letting Megumi-chan pass the test for something so small! Your cousin is doing this for her sake!"

Nikola widened her eyes in shock at the explanation and looked over to her great-grandma and Dojima, both who nodded at the explanation, confirming that it was true. Not bothering to question the matter any further, as she was already feeling a slight headache coming on, the girl then said, "I'm just... going to leave the matter be. So, great-grandma, why did you call me here, exactly?"

"Well, considering that this seems to be the only time that I am by myself and you have no other tests to be taking of any kind, I was thinking we should use this time to catch up. And while we're at it, you can watch one of my students at work as well as wish your cousin and friend luck."

The elderly chef wasn't wrong. The two may have talked a bit back on the first day of camp, but it was mostly to congratulate Nikola and how big Koyomi really was in the culinary world. Plus, now that she knew what the Shokugeki was for, how can she not want to cheer for Soma and Megumi?

"Well, you're not wrong," she admitted. "Soma! Megumi-chan! Good luck!"

The two nodded and returned their attention to their dish. Thankfully, they weren't at any cooking process at the moment and were still in the middle of preparations.

As they watched the two young chefs make their dish, with Megumi being the head chef of the two, Nikola and Koyomi had their little chat. Well, if one can call it that.

"You say, 'catch up', but haven't we already caught up on everything the last time we spoke?" the young chef asked the elder.

"Hm? Did we?" she asked back.

Her question made Nikola raise a brow. She was positive she had told her great-grandmother everything that happened to her since the last time they met. And she knew for sure that her grandmother wasn't one to forget anything. So why claim that she didn't remember their conversation?

Nikola's eyes widened in realization as to what the elderly chef really referred to and smiled. ' _I see. Sometimes, great-grandma, I can't help but question what you were like before you met great-grandpa,_ ' she thought.

Back to the Megumi and Soma team, the judges were amazed to see the teamwork being done between them. Specifically, they were in awe at how fast Soma was making preparations for Megumi to make her dish. Meanwhile, all Kojiro was doing was... practically nothing, as he had a stove going and a pot boiling something. Seeing this did not suit well for Nikola for some reason.

"Both contestants should begin finishing up!" Dojima called. At his words, the two teams started to plate their dish. Soon enough, time was up.

"Now then, we shall begin judging," Koyomi spoke. "Let's start with Kojiro-kun's dish. Please, serve your plate."

Seeing that this was a dish from a Totsuki alumni, Nikola and Megumi wondered what sort of amazing dish he made.

"Well, I can't help but feel anticipation," Donato said.

"Indeed," Hitoshi agreed.

However, what Kojiro served them didn't really meet any of their expectations. The reason? The dish he made was-

"Chou farci! This is rather unexpected!" Donato stated.

"It's regional cooking from the Aubergne region," Hitoshi spoke. "It's a dish where a filling of finely chopped meat and vegetables are wrapped in cabbage leaves and then steamed."

"So it's similar to a cabbage roll in Western Cuisine," Nikola summed up.

"Yes. Except this is a dish often made in French homes," Fumiya said.

"I'm taken aback," Hinako spoke, somehow out of her binds again. "Shinomiya-senpai tens to only make fancy dishes-" Kojiro went and gave her a harsh karate chop before she could finish her sentence. "Wait... Where's my share...?" she painfully asked, for their fellow colleagues were the only ones with the dish.

"There aren't any. Have Mizuhara share some of hers," Kojiro told her.

"Well then..." Donato cut open his portion of the chou farci, allowing the scent within to steam out. "Ah. The aroma of herbs whets the appetite."

The trio of judges took a bite out of the dish and, so to say, they were head-over-heels for it!

"Th-this stuffing is different from the typical pork and onion stuffing used in chou farci!" Hitoshi exclaimed. "It's a farce of jidori chicken breast meat!"

"He butter fried the chicken breasts. They were stuffed with morels, asparagus, and fois gras sauteed in beef fat, along with a smooth mousse-like paste made from chicken breast meat, butter, eggs, and heavy cream," Donato analyzed. "The chou farci was then steamed."

Kojiro approached Koyomi with another plate of his dish. "Please try it, sensei," he said.

Hinako noticed this and whined, "Hey! Why do you have a plate for sensei and not for me?!"

"I told you to share with Mizuhara!"

Accepting the dish, the elderly chef split half of it with her great-granddaughter. "Would you like to try it with me?"

"Well, I am curious as to how good a Totsuki alumni's cooking is. When I got here, all I saw was him sitting on a stool," Nikola said.

Kojiro was a bit annoyed when he heard her say that, while Hinako laughed at the statement.

Nikola took a bite of the chou farci and couldn't believe how good it tasted. ' _What kind of magic is this?! The mousse is coating the tongue with each bite, and instantly dissolves in a rich burst of flavor in my mouth!_ '

"And the most fearsome ingredient of all, is the cabbage that envelopes the filling," Dojima spoke, also taking a bite of the chou farci.

"The Savoy Cabbage," Koyomi identified. "In Japanese, it's called the crepe cabbage. When raw, it has a strong grassy smell. But once it's cooked, it develops a delicate sweet flavor. He blanched and steamed it, heating the dish to its optimal temperature."

"So that's how he got that delicate sweetness that elevated the flavor of this entire dish," Nikola said, understanding the whole process of how this meal was made.

Koyomi glanced at Kojiro's direction. ' _Immediately after he graduated from Totsuki, he went alone to France and opened up a restaurant in Paris after several years of training and is the owner-chef of that restaurant. When there are issues with meat products in France, Kojiro-kun shone fresh spotlights on the vegetables, shocking the many gourmands across the nation. Eventually, he gained the respect of the residents of the city of gourmet and was honored, by name, the Magician of Legumes._ '

' _I hate to say this, but this is delicious!_ ' Nikola thought. ' _Assuming chou farci is a common dish like cabbage roll, he interpreted it with his own senses and elevated this dish into one that can be served in high-class restaurants. The light stuffing and fresh sweetness of the cabbage envelops both the mouth and the body! It's like real magic!_ '

The next thing Nikola saw in her mind, Hinako, Fuyumi, and Dojima changed into what seemed like cabbage superheroes, magical girl-style, with Donato in a tuxedo with a mask on his face and Hitoshi being a bird. Seeing such a vision made her spit out the chou farci that was in her mouth.

"What the hell?! Why the hell did I get that kind of image from eating that dish?! Especially the one of Gin-senpai!" she shouted, while her senpais all looked at her in shock.

' _She spat out Shinomiya-senpai's dish?!_ ' Hinako mentally questioned.

' _No one has ever done that before, not even when he was studying at Totsuki,_ ' Fuyumi thought.

"Still, this is an unexpected of you, Kojiro-kun," Koyomi said, not at all affected by the dish in any way. "Truthfully, I was hoping to try out a special of your restaurant, Shino. You did promise, after all."

Kojiro, recovered from Nikola's action, chuckled at her words. "That's a joke in a poor taste, sensei," he said. "My opponent's only a student. Would I be so cruel to serve my signature dish?"

"That expression says you would," Nikola said,

"She's right; you would," Hitoshi agreed.

"You would crush them, so that they'd never be able to cook again," Donato added on.

"Hey!" Kojiro shouted, not believing that his former colleagues had to go and agree with, not only a student, but one who spat out a dish he made. A dish _he_ made. Not even the pickiest eater he served in his restaurant has ever done that!

With narrowed eyes at the pink-haired alumni, Koyomi thought to herself, ' _Kojiro-kun may have opened up a restaurant in a prime location in Paris, the battleground of gourmet food, and made more delicious meals than I can ever hope to teach him. But, at the same time, it sullied his mind. He truly thinks he can beat a Totsuki student without having to go at his best, an arrogance that will undoubtedly be justified._ '

' _And the one who will deliver Achilles's heel will be..._ ' Dojima thought, thinking along the same line as the elderly chef, as he looked over to Megumi and Soma's direction.

"All right, Tadokoro, Yukihira. Serve your dish," he said to them.

"'Kay!" Soma replied.

"O-Okay," Megumi stuttered. The pigtailed girl went to grab her dish and present it to the judges. However, as she picked it up, she mentally panicked, wondering how they will react to it.

Soma noticed this and gave her a pat on the back. "It'll be okay," he assured.

That action, those words, and even the look he had on his face, brought back Megumi's confidence, as she presented her dish to the judges.

"This is..." Hitoshi spoke.

"... A terrine!" Hinako identified.

"This is a Rainbow Terrine, featuring seven vegetables," Megumi explained.

"Hmm... Seven pates, each of different color," Hitoshi observed. "They created stripes of color like a rainbow."

"Wait, didn't Shinomiya also assign a terrine in his lesson?" Fuyumi recalled.

Hearing that question either intrigued or annoyed the said chef. "How interesting. You're trying to find fault in my recette for the Terrine of Nine Vegetables?" he challenged.

Megumi panicked at the tone he used. "No, um... I-I-I just wanted people to try my own recette-" She was cut off by Koyomi karate-chopping Kojiro in the head... hard.

"Owner-chef of a restaurant or not, I know I didn't teach you to think of yourself as the one head chef above all others in general," she said.

"How can you still deliver these hard chops, you old hag...?" Kojiro muttered.

"Well, let's see how it turned out, for starters," Donato said, easing up the conflict that was being formed between chefs.

The others agreed to the idea and tried out the dish.

Megumi clenched her eyes shut as they took a bite, worried that they'll say the dish was terrible like many others had. As soon as they swallowed, their responses were...

"Delicious!"

"Indeed!"

"Yeah!"

"Mmm!"

Megumi widened her eyes in shock at the responses.

"She made pates from potatoes, carrots, zucchinis, and other vegetables to create layers of seven different colors," Hitoshi commented. "Each layer was prepared to maximize each vegetables flavor. I'm impressed she managed to pull off something so labor-intense in such a short amount of time."

"There are two kinds of sauce," Donato said. "One is sweet and sour sudachi gelee. The other is an astringment green herb sauce made from a paste of several different herbs, with perilla as the main component. Pairing a terrine with sudachi and perilla. Now that's innovation."

"Mmm! The pairing of sauteed zucchini with herb sauce is so refreshing. Fantastic!" Hinako exclaimed in delight.

"The sudachi goes well with the lingering sweetness of tomatoes, too," Fuyumi added.

"May I try this dish as well?" Koyomi asked Megumi.

"Huh?! Uh, of course!" the girl answered, shocked to hear that the great and legendary chef was asking for her permission to taste her dish.

After tasting the terrine with the two sauce from Hinako's plate, the elderly stated, "I see. By combining seven pates and two kinds of sauce, you can enjoy a total of fourteen flavors, thus making it fun for people to each."

"Indeed," Hitoshi agreed. "These vibrant 'stripes' are not only contributing to the visual appeal, but also to the overall taste to the dish."

"Tadokoro, you used sun-dried tomatoes, didn't you?" Dojima asked, noticing how dry the tomatoes looked in the red stripe.

"Um, yes!" she answered. "Back home, we dry tomatoes we harvest during the summer in the sun so that we can eat them in the winter. I learned how to use the oven to dry them out from Mo- my mother while helping out. When you sprinkle rock salt on halved cherry tomatoes, and slow-roast them at low temperatures in an oven at 120 degrees Celsius, the become sweeter, and their flavor is greatly enhanced. I thought they'd be a nice flavor accent in a terrine."

"Indeed. Tomatoes contain glutamic acid, an umami compound. The glutamic acid is concentrated when the tomatoes are dried, greatly increasing the degree of sweetness felt by the tongue."

"Kojiro-kun's Terrine of Nine Vegetables is a dish that is meant to savor the flavors of fresh vegetables. This recette, on the other hand, focuses on the flavor unique to vegetables prepared for preservation," Koyomi analyzed. "Both may be vegetable terrines, but one showcase a flavor of freshness, and the other is umami born of maturation. They approach vegetables as an ingredient from completely different angles."

"The taste just sinks into your heart. This dish is full of Megumi-chan's kindness," Hinako said.

"Yes. If Shinomiya-san is the Magicial of Legumes, Megumi-chan would be someone that subtly provides us with nature's bounty. A Koro-pok-guru of Legumes," Donato said.

Hinako whole-heartedly disagree with him. "No, that's wrong! Megumi-chan is someone who brings me happiness! She's the Household God of Legumes!"

"Isn't the word 'Goddess'?" Nikola asked.

"No, but perhaps..." Hitoshi spoke, disagreeing with Hinako's title. "She is someone who has come from the snow country to deliver the bounty of vegetables to us. A Snow Child of Legumes."

"It's not winter right now! I don't think that fits!" Hinako disagreed again.

A small debate between the alumnis had begun about what to call Megumi after being given such a nice dish like so, with Fuyumi wondering why they were using yokai references.

As they argued, Megumi was looking at them in shock. ' _It can't be..._ ' she thought. ' _After all of my failures, I had no confidence. I was the failure of the Academy. But the alumni... my long-time role models... said my cooking was delicious!_ ' She was so happy she could just cry right then and there.

Noticing the expression and hearing about how bad of grades she had gotten since she enrolled in Totsuki, Nikola couldn't help but smile for her friend. ' _I'm glad for you, Megumi,_ ' she thought.

"All right, let's move on to judging," Dojima said, interrupting the little quarrel. He held up a coin. "This coin represents one vote. Each judge has one coin. Shinomiya or Tadokoro-kun." He gestured to two plates on the table. Red plate representing Kojiro, and blue plate representing Megumi. "Cast your vote for the dish that you felt tasted the best."

"In that case, I'll start," Fuyumi said, walking up to the table.

Megumi closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that at least two of them placed their coins on her plate. Soma was calm, thinking that they got this in the bag, especially after hearing the judges compliment Megumi's dish so. Nikola watched, hoping that two of the judges at the very least will place their coin on Megumi's plate.

Unfortunately... Some things aren't meant to be.

The three judges casted their votes... for Kojiro.

"My condolences," he scoffed.

"The gap between your and Shinomiya's abilities was obvious," Dojima said. "The result is as it is."

Nikola widened her eyes in shock, not believing that this was the final outcome, especially not after the compliments Megumi was given! Now because of this... both she and Soma are...

"Well, no need to be so down about it. It was inevitable," Kojiro mocked. "Anyway, I have an early start tomorrow-"

Before he could say another word, Nikola stepped up to the table... and placed a 100-yen coin on Megumi's plate. This action shocked many in the room.

"... What do you think you're doing?" the pink-haired chef demanded rather than asked.

"I... I know I'm not a judge... I know I tasted your dish, and how good it is... But... But! At the very least-"

"If you're trying to save your friend, the outcome has already been decided. Not like your one measly vote can change anything."

"Even so! At least as a chef, I can tell which dish has more heart! I'm not saying this as Megumi-chan's friend or as Soma's cousin! I'm saying this as an honest-to-god chef! Your dish may be delicious, but it didn't have any heart at all!"

Kojiro turned to her with a scary glare on his face. "What?"

"Now, now, Nikola," Koyomi told her, placing a hand on the young chef's shoulder.

"But it's not fair!" Nikola said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't be like that. Especially... when you used the wrong coin for this." Hearing those words brought more confusion to the chefs in the room. That is... until Dojima placed another coin on Megumi's plate.

"What is the meaning of this, Dojima-san?" Kojiro questioned.

"As Yamagata-san said. I simply wished to acknowledge this dish and cast my vote," he answered. Everyone else was getting more confused by the second, especially when Koyomi also placed a coin on Megumi's plate, and swapped Nikola's money coin with another voting coin.

"Hey, hey. You three are not even judges. What exactly are you guys trying to pull? Especially you, Koyomi-sensei. Are you really telling me that you're taking your great-granddaughter's side and cast your vote for the sake of family?"

"You're right about one thing, Kojiro-kun. I am taking my great-grandchild's side of the matter. Like her, I feel this dish has more heart than yours. It may not be as delicious, but the preparation and the feeling radiating from it is far out of your league," the elderly chef said.

The alumnis couldn't believe what they heard from their former teacher's mouth, none as shocked as Kojiro.

"Also... I believe Dojima-kun's words about our 'three judges' were that he asked them to serve as such. He never said they are the only judges. Hinako's may be biased, but that didn't mean she couldn't place her vote regardless. You were the one who put that 'Just a spectator' tag on her."

Kojiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was an older alumni going with the dish of a student over his, but even his own teacher was preferring it. But even so...

"If what you say is true, then what about your great-granddaughter?! Surely her vote-!"

"This is an unofficial Shokugeki," Koyomi said. "As such it would make sense that our judges can be unofficial as well. If she placed her vote on Tadokoro-chan's plate because she was a friend, that'd be a different matter. However, she didn't put it as a friend, but as a 100% chef."

"That being said, why don't you try it out?" Dojima asked Shinomiya, holding up a plate of the half-eaten Rainbow Terrine. "The dish Tadokoro-kun made... That's where the answer to your question can be found."

"Kojiro-kun... It's been on my mind since we met up after so long, but you're stagnating right now, aren't you?" Koyomi asked.

The alumni chef flinched at the accusation.

"Don't think that I haven't visited it. Shino in Paris. I had heard many things about the restaurant and the head chef there. Not just from the customers, but also from the people who work and used to work there. Especially after you've earned the Pluspol Award. Seeing you face-to-face, as well as witnessing your own cooking before me, there's no doubt in my mind that you have lost your path forward. If anything, you're at a standstill of the pinnacle, without any idea as to where you should go. For us chefs, stagnation is akin to regression. It is not that you won't make your specialty in this match, but rather... you _can't_."

"Shut up!" Kojiro snapped. "And just what do you know about any of this?! You're the Legendary Wanderer Chef! Every restaurant on the verge of breaking down always ask for your assistance! Just what do you know?!"

"Then try it," Dojima told him, holding up Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. "Try Tadokoro-kun's dish."

"And just why would I-?"

"Try it. And maybe you will see, just exactly what is the true difference between you two. Unless, of course, if you're scared," Koyomi told him.

Taking that as a challenge, Kojiro took the dish and tasted it. "Heh. The heating's insufficient. The plating and the pate's texture are subpar, as well. You've both lost your touch," he said.

"We never said it tasted as good as yours. Tell us about your heart."

Kojiro was silent right then and there, as he took another bite of the Rainbow Terrine, and slumped in what seemed like defeat, as he shed a tear.

Wiping away the tear, he called, "Hey, halfwit."

"Y-Yes?!" Megumi responded, knowing he was referring to her.

"The spice you used in the pate... It's allspice, isn't it?"

"Um... Yes."

"I guess she used it to remove the strong odor of the chicken liver," Fuyumi assumed. "Allspice possesses hints of cinnamon, clove, and nutmeg in its flavor profile."

"But that wasn't the only reason, was it?" Kojiro asked.

"Um, well... Y-Yes," Megumi answered. "You all have been eating a lot of food from all the judging you've been doing since yesterday. That's why, well... Allspice aids in digestion, so..." Everyone widened their eyes in shock, seeing the girl's reason for using the spice. "I... I just wanted to serve a dish that'd be gentle on your stomach."

Hinako was touched at the young chef's kindness. "I knew Megumi-chan was great!"

"Yes, it seems we have a good eye for people," Donato agreed.

"You just like her type," Fuyumi corrected.

"That's not true, Misuhara-senpai!" Hinako disagreed.

"It may be clumsy, but this dish speaks to you," Dojima said to Kojiro. "That's the kind of dish it is. Even in a competition, Tadokoro-kun tried to be considerate towards the people who'll be eating her dish."

"That's the difference between you and her, Kojiro-kun," Koyomi said. "Perhaps if you learn from her, you may be able to move on from your pinnacle."

Kojiro clicked his tongue, not wanting to admit how right they were. He looked down at his hands, realizing that all this time, he had actually been turning a blind eye to his customers and his employees, only cooking by himself, rather than with others beside him.

"So that being said... Ha!" Hinako practically slammed a fourth coin on Megumi's plate. "With this, the unofficial Shokugeki is officially closed."

The current students widened their eyes in shock at those words.

"So then... With the votes of four to three... Does that mean...?" Nikola spoke.

Koyomi nodded in confirmation. "That's right. Tadokoro-chan's four votes to Kojiro-kun's three. The clear winner of this match is truly and undoubtedly Team Tadokoro Megumi and Yukihira Soma."

If Megumi was in shock that she had lost the Shokugeki, she was even more shocked to see and hear that she actually won the match. Soma and Nikola were both glad at the reverse outcome.

Kojiro couldn't believe what that this was Dojima and Koyomi's plan this whole entire time and sighed. "This has all been irregular. What a farce." He then looked to Megumi, causing the girl to flinch at the glare he had on his face. "Well, since you've beaten me, you better do your best to survive as long as you can, day by day. I suppose even halfwits have their ways." As he walked, he glanced over at Soma and Nikola.

' _Yukihira Soma... And Yamagata Nikola..._ ' A small smile formed on his face. ' _It's a shame I can't test out her abilities myself during this camp._ '

Before he could walk past the doors, Hinako suddenly got in his way. "You're such a poor sport!" she said.

Already annoyed that he lost an unofficial Shokugeki and was given a lesson to boot, Kojiro grabbed her head and was on the verge of crushing her skull... literally.

"S-S-S-Sorry!"

Megumi was still speechless at what had happened. Did she really win? Is she hallucinating?

"Tadokoro-chan," Koyomi called, getting her attention. "Your cooking reflects your stance towards providing a warm welcome to your guests. In other words, your hospitality. Rather than following the footsteps of everyone else, it is more important for you to hone what you specialize in. I have taught many students back when I was teaching in Totsuki, but none has ever shown the kindness and consideration that you have put into your dish." She took the four coins from Megumi's plate and placed them in her hands. "These four coins... I'd like you to consider them as investments towards your future. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes!" she answered.

"I'm so glad! You guys get to stay!" Nikola said, hugging her.

"Yeah. I guess we somehow made it out alive," Soma agreed. "Congrats, Tadokoro!"

Megumi was tearing up. Not only did she have really good friends in Soma and Nikola, but she was also given another chance to stay at Totsuki, as well as got helpful advise, for the first time of her life, from a teacher. Well, former teacher, but regardless. She hugged Nikola back and cried on her shoulder in joy.

* * *

After everyone dispersed, Nikola, Koyomi, Megumi, and Soma walked out of the basement and back to the outside world and saw that it was night time.

"Hey, it's totally dark out," Soma said.

It was then Nikola realized something. "By the way... why didn't either of you two answer to anyone's calls?"

Megumi gasped in shock at the question and checked her phone. True to the heiress of Nekoya's words, she missed a lot of calls from the Polar Star group. "I have so many missed calls from Yuki-chan and the others!"

"There wasn't any signal in the basement," Soma pointed out.

"Well then, you kids should hurry on back and show them you're all okay," Koyomi advised.

"I'll take my sweet time. You girls can go on ahead."

Without another word, Nikola and Megumi both rushed back to the hotel. Before they actually left, though, Megumi stopped in her tracks and turned to Soma. "Um, Soma-kun! Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!" she said, bowing to him in gratitude.

"Everyone's worried about you. Just go," Soma told her.

She nodded, but before she took her leave, she then turned to Koyomi. "Um, Chef Yama-!" The elderly chef covered the girl's mouth.

"It's Chef Koyomi. Or if you like, just Koyomi-sensei," she told her. Placing a finger on her mouth in a shush, she added, "Nikola and I both don't want anyone to know about our secret after all."

Nodding, Koyomi removed her hand from Megumi's mouth, in which the girl then bowed and said, "Um... Thank you for today!"

A soft smile formed on Koyomi's face at her kindness, as the elder placed a hand on her head. "You got through today through your own skill." Megumi looked up at her. "I heard about your history in Totsuki. And I want you to know, no matter what anyone says, you're a chef with potential. Hone your true skills your way, and you'll make it through."

"Right!" A smile formed on Megumi's face, as she nodded at those words, now feeling more confident in herself.

"Megumi-chan! Hurry!" Nikola called.

"Okay! Well then, excuse me!" With another bow, she followed Nikola back to the hotel.

This left Koyomi with Soma. "... Are you really feeling okay?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," he answered half-heartedly.

"You can never fool me, Soma-kun. I was a teacher at Totsuki. And as such, I know when a student is hiding something. Whether it was a secret, or something they're really ashamed of. It's fine." She covered her ears and completely turned away from him. "You can scream or punch your frustrations out all you want."

Seconds later, Soma raised a fist... and slammed it at a wall. He slammed it hard enough, steam came out from his hand. "I lost... I lost... I lost. Damn it!"

Koyomi and Dojima, the latter who is watching from the window above them, knew that Soma was the only one who really and truly intended to win that Shokugeki. Of course, that intention to win was another quality that a chef needed, like Kojiro had back when he graduated.


	12. 11th Dish: Rainbow Quiche

**You people have been asking, and asking, and asking... AND HERE IT IS! Part 5 of Hell's Training Camp! And the last part may I add! Yes, you heard right, this is the last part of the training camp! And here, we all know what will be coming for Nikola and the others. The question, rather questions, you guys should be asking are... "What flashback will be shown in this chapter?" and "What change/additions did I make in this part of the show?"**

 **Yes, you heard me. We will be having another Flashback Scene in this chapter~! That, and Nikola won't be in Hall A with Soma and a few others (spoiler alert), she will be in a different hall. Which means, we will be witnessing her side of this grand trial, and with it will be another debut of a Shokugeki character! Who is that character? What dish will Nikola be making? What memory will we be shown in Nikola's past? Go ahead and read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their different egg dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

 _ ***COUPLE OF YEARS AGO***_

It was a wonderful afternoon in Western Restaurant Nekoya. Nikola was washing some dishes, waiting for one customer to finish with her usual meal.

"Thank you for the food," she spoke. "Nikola, are you ready?"

The eager teen took that as her cue, as she turned the faucet off and picked up her duffle bag by the counter. "I'm coming, Victoria-san!"

"Oh, Nikola!" her dad called. "Don't forget-"

"Be polite with people, especially elders and those rich and wealthy over there. I know, dad," Nikola said.

Altorius chuckled at the father-daughter moment the pair were having. "I'm pretty sure your daughter has everything memorized," he said. "We have been giving her some lessons after all. And don't worry, my student will be with her at all times."

"I'm not a little kid anymore," the teen said.

"True, but you are practically our daughter and granddaughter, with how often we come here. I especially hear how _she_ dotes on you so very much." By 'she', the mage was referring to a certain dragon, who often mothers the child.

"I'll take good care of her," Victoria promised, leaving payment on the table. "Now then, we shall be going now."

"See you guys next we- er, next Day of Satur," Nikola waved, following the pudding-lover to her part of the other world.

* * *

 _ ***PRESENT DAY***_

It had been a few days since Megumi and Soma's unofficial Shokugeki against Kojiro. Since then, things were pretty much back to normal for them and everyone else. The students all did their best to pass each trial their alumni put them through; some failed, but a good majority of them were passing. Oh! And Kojiro was no longer being harsh on the students under his watch... putting it lightly.

All in all, things were practically looking up for the chefs-to-be. At the moment, they were making their own ramen dish for their customers. Of course, they had to get them evaluated first by the alumni assigned.

Nikola glanced over at Megumi, who was getting her dish examined by one of the alumnis. A smile formed on her face, when she heard the guy approving the dish.

' _I'm glad to see her having more confidence in the food she make,_ ' she thought. Ever since her unofficial Shokugeki against Kojiro, Megumi had been showing a little more confidence in cooking than she had before. Nikola knew the girl took her great-grandmother's words to heart and decided to make the kind of food she could make to the best of her abilities. Seeing this good change in her made her feel happy for her friend.

* * *

Night has fallen, and the Polar Star group were all in their yukatas, retiring to their rooms.

"Man... Today was another tough one..." Yuki groaned. "I want to go pass out in my room already..."

"But we already have two more days left. We might scrape by," Ryoko informed, looking at the camp pamphlet.

"Would you like me to make something refreshing? Like maybe some soup?" Nikola offered the most tired members of the group.

Before the Yuki and Zenji could answer that, Ryoko and Shun both covered their mouths, as the former answered, "You don't really need to, Yamagata-san."

"You have to rest, too," the latter said.

Seeing the two forcibly-muted friends struggling otherwise made Nikola sweatdrop at the scene. "Okay... If you say so. When is lights out again? The same as the previous nights?"

"It should be. Why?" Soma asked.

"I might be wrong, but I don't remember seeing the lights out time in today's schedule when I checked this morning."

"Now that you mentioned it, Nikola-oneesama, you're right," Nao said, looking at Ryoko's pamphlet, in which she somehow snatched out of the girl's hand while she was keeping Yuki silent.

"You think it's an error?" Ryoko asked, looking back at the paper.

"Hmm... something tells me that's not it," Nikola said.

Just then, they all heard the PA announcement ringing across the hotel. "Students of Totsuki Academy. One hour from now, at 10 o'clock, you will assemble in the banquet hall in your uniforms," Gin's voice rang out. Everyone groaned when they heard that, with Zenji collapsing on the floor.

* * *

After they changed into their school uniforms, the Polar Star group arrived in the hall.

"Wow. The herd's really thinned out," Soma stated, seeing that there are less people in the area compared to their first day there.

"And they all look so exhausted too," Nikola followed, noticing some students sitting in chairs, catching some shut-eyes.

"What the hell could be going on at this time of night?"

"Yukihira!" came a voice. Everyone turned and saw a pair of blondes approaching the red-head boy. Nikola recognized one of them as Ikumi, but she didn't know who the other blonde was.

"Hey! Don't be pulling off ridiculous stunts like challenging an alumnus to a Shokugeki, you idiot!" Ikumi scolded.

"How dare you risk leaving Totsuki without settling a score with me?!" the male blonde followed.

' _Settling a score?_ ' Nikola mentally repeated, wondering who this boy is.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikumi asked the male blonde.

"Same to you," he retorted.

"How do you guys know about our Shokugeki?" Soma asked.

"Everyone's been talking about it!" both answered.

The male of the pair realized something. "But wait, if Yukihira's here right now, that means..."

"No way! You won against Chef Shinomiya?!" Ikumi caught on.

"Did you?!" both asked.

"Um..." Nikola spoke, getting their attention. "It was actually mostly between Megumi vs Chef Shinomiya. Soma was Megumi's sous chef during that time."

Hearing that shocked the pair, as they did not expect to hear that little piece of information. "Hang on, and how do you know about it?!" the blonde male asked.

"Soma and I are cousins, you see. We practically tell each other everything like normal siblings though," she lied, as she really did not want people to know that she was actually there during that Shokugeki. If people knew that, it would lead to questioning as to why she was there, and then lead to people making some kind of connections between her and an alumnus. And if they found out that she was related to Koyomi... She'd rather not think about it, as she just want a normal school life without her great-grandmother's influence.

"Oh, is that true?" the blonde boy asked.

"And more importantly, who are you? I know Mito-san, but I've never seen you before," Nikola asked.

"Well, if you really must know-"

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I'm Isami Aldini. And this is my brother, Takumi Aldini. We may not look like it, but we're twins," came a chubby brunette with small eyes.

"Isami! Don't interrupt your brother like that!"

"You two are twins?! You really don't look the part... If you say you were cousins, that'd be more believable," Nikola stated.

"We often get that," Isami said.

"Hey. Look!" a student cried out. Many turned and saw Erina entering the room.

"All eyes toward the stage!" came Gin's voice. "We had all of you gather here for one reason, and one reason only... To explain to you what tomorrow's task will be."

"Tomorrow?" Shun repeated questionably.

"Why tell us the night before?" Ryoko wondered.

As if to answer the question, Gin continued, "The task will be to create a new breakfast menu worthy of being served to guests at Totsuki Resort. Breakfasts are the face of a hotel. It is an important meal that starts the guests' day. I'd like you all to suggest an innovative dish that will make a vibrant contribution to the breakfast table. The main ingredient will be eggs. We won't restrict the cuisine genre, but the dish must be servable buffet style. The judging will being at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. Make preparations so that you are ready for tasting by then."

Everyone was at lost for words then they heard that.

"Hmm? Did I get that right?" Yuki asked with an innocent smile on her face. "He meant 6 o'clock tomorrow evening, right?"

"No. He definitely said 'morning'," Shun corrected.

"It'd be weird to serve a breakfast dish in the evening. Or the afternoon for that matter," Nikola pointed out.

Hearing that caused her and Zenji to panic. "Wait, what?!/We've no time to sleep!"

"You may spend your time freely until morning. You can test recipes in the various kitchen facilities, or get rest in your room. I'll see you all again in the morning, then. Dismissed!" Gin ended.

Everyone let out some groan and complaints about how tired they were to deal with this new challenge. Well, almost everyone that is.

"Finally, a task worth competing over," Takumi muttered. "Just you wait, Yukihira. I'll deliver up the ultimate breakfast of a traditional Italian egg dish that's been arranged using the Aldinis' expertise!"

"Huh... What's the traditional egg dish?" Soma asked, purely interested in knowing.

Takumi smirked, knowing he's got his rival's attention. However, just when he was going to savor this little achievement, Isami told him, "Well, you use cheese and vegetables with eggs and-"

"Don't tell him, Isami!" the older twin interrupted, paling when he saw his brother innocently answer Soma's question. "Stop giving away our secrets! Let just get out of here!"

"Okay, okay," Isami obliged, dragging the blonde away.

Nikola just looked on in thought. ' _An egg breakfast dish for buffet... It's been a while since I've done anything like that,_ ' she thought, thinking back to when she went to the other world and got herself involved in making a sort of buffet for a party. Well... more like she volunteered to do so. ' _I should start brainstorming for ideas._ '

"Nikola-chan? Nikola-chan!" Nikola looked up and saw Megumi and the others looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Onee-sama, are you feeling unwell?" Nao asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really. Just thinking that it's been a while since I did something like a buffet," Nikola answered.

Hearing that shocked her Polar Star friends. "You did a buffet once?" Shoji asked.

"Then you have the advantage here," Daigo sighed.

"Not really. I said it's 'like a buffet', and it's been a couple of years since then. Not only that, but it's not in a breakfast-style like we've been tasked to do," Nikola said.

"You say that like it's no big deal..." Yuki whined, crying anime tears.

' _That's because it really isn't..._ ' Nikola thought.

"Well, we should get started," Soma said, as he and a few others walk to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ ***COUPLE YEARS AGO***_

Nikola was feeling really uncomfortable. There she was, sitting in a seat at a really long table, wearing a green, elegant dress, and her hair braided and placed over her shoulder.

"Um... Not to be rude, but is this really that necessary?" she asked, not comfortable with the lifestyle she found herself in. Sitting with her were Victoria and her family.

"Of course. You are our guest after all. And you're my sister's fellow student under the Sage Altorius," Victoria's brother, duke of the land they were in, answered. "We are happy to welcome friends of Victoria."

"Yes, indeed. Due to her heritage, it's hard for her to make a friend with both human and elf kind. So for someone to even be an acquaintance is relieving to hear," Victoria's sister-in-law said. "Still though, it must be very tough for you. To be unable to control your teleportation magic."

That was the story they decided to go with for Nikola in Victoria's family. Like with the girl to people in her world, Victoria didn't want many people to know about Nekoya's door. It was the one place she felt she truly fit in to after all, and though she may, possibly, be fine with her family knowing, she wasn't sure about the servants.

"Yes. It just... comes and goes whenever it feels like it," Nikola said. "The only bright side is that it happens once every seven days, so at the very least I can just relax and live out my life until the next time it happens. Or if I find myself in danger."

"Must be hard on you, especially if you're called for something important on the day your magic suddenly activates," said Victoria's nephew, Alfred.

"It is..."

The door opened, and some butlers walked in with plates of food, all covered in a lid.

"Ah. Let's save the conversation for later. For now, let's eat," the duke said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Nikola placed her hands together and said, "Itadakimasu." Majority of the people were confused with this action, but assumed that it was a custom of some sort from her land and shrugged it off.

"Ah yes! Before I forget, Victoria, will you be free in three days?" the duke spoke.

"Aside from my own projects, I can always set aside some time for my family. What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Well, you see, that day will be one year since our duchy had narrowly escaped destruction of the Moth Men. We were thinking of celebrating this escape and invite many people to this celebration. Though many people of the duchy may not accept your hybrid nature, you are still a Samanark. It wouldn't be right to not invite you. Of course, your friend is also invited, if she wishes."

Those words surprised Nikola in more ways than one. "Oh! I wouldn't want to intrude," she politely attempted to decline.

' _Especially when I don't know much about the celebration,_ ' she mentally added.

"Nonsense. You won't intrude on anything. We'd be happy to have you at the party as well," the duke's wife said. "Plus, Altorius may attend as well. We should help the student return to her master."

"I-I see. In that case, I would love to attend," Nikola said.

* * *

 _ ***PRESENT DAY***_

All the students changed to their chef uniforms and were in the many kitchen facilities open to them. Many of them were attempting to brainstorm for at least a passable egg dish to present in the morning. Due to the stress caused by the camp, however, a majority of them couldn't really think straight. Several of the students were lucky enough to either not be fazed or be least fazed by the assignments given. Nikola was one of those students, as she looked at the variety of ingredients they were allowed to use, including the many sorts of eggs they could use for their dish.

' _Hmm... Using eggs as the main ingredient for a breakfast dish..._ _And it must be in a buffet style, too,_ ' she thought. A few more seconds of pondering and looking at the ingredients, a nervous smile and some sweat appeared on her face. ' _I am at a disadvantage here._ '

She may have cooked for customers before, and she may have done something similar to buffets, but this was different in more ways than one. Besides, the meals she mostly made were more of from the lunch or dinner menu. Sure, she made breakfast more than plenty of times, but she doubted those dishes would do for the assignment. After all, they were assigned to make an egg dish that was a servable buffet style, and the ones she made were more of meal sets. She could make an omelette or omurice, but something in her gut told her otherwise.

' _I should start with listing down what I think a breakfast should contain, list dishes that would fit those categories, and circle ones that would do for buffets,_ ' she decided, taking out a notepad and a pen.

And so she wrote. She listed how healthy a dish should be, wrote down the many dishes she would think of that contains eggs, and selected the dish that fits the buffet criteria. Just... one small problem...

' _Of all dishes I could possibly think of that fits this criteria, it's only omurice?!_ ' she thought. She really wanted to make something else, as she knew how filling the dish would be and would rather give others a chance to have their dish be tasted. ' _There has to be another dish..._ ' Nikola thought back to her experience in Nekoya, trying to recall if there was a limited-time dish they made once that contains eggs, and perfect for brunch, if some customers missed breakfast. Sadly... there were no such dish.

"Does it have to be omurice?" she muttered to herself.

"What does, onee-sama?" came Nao's voice from behind her.

Surprised at the sudden appearance of the Boiling Witch, Nikola jumped in shock. "Whoa! Sadatsuka-san! You surprised me..."

"Sorry, onee-sama. I just couldn't help but notice how stressed you seem. Would you like me to give you a nice massage or have a scented candle set up in your room?"

"I'm fine, Sadatsuka-san. Really. But thanks for worrying."

"Anything for onee-sama~!"

Nikola couldn't help but sweat drop at the girl's action. It was then she noticed something. "Wait, are you done with your egg dish?"

"Yes, I have," Nao nodded.

The response made the girl sweat even more, wondering what sort of dish the girl was going to serve. ' _Well... She should be fine, considering she made it this far in the training camp,_ ' she thought.

"I hope you're not slacking off there, Yamagata Nikola," came a voice familiar to the Nekoya heiress.

She and Nao turned and saw, in her red Cheongsam, Hojo Miyoko approaching the duo.

"Oh! Hojo-sa-!"

"Hey. Who are you to show such disrespect for Nikola Onee-sama?" Nao asked in a hostile voice, much to the girl's shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Boiling Witch," Miyoko spoke, staring down at the hostile chef.

Not wanting things to get ugly between them, Nikola quickly moved between the two. "Now, now! Let's not do something we'll regret!" she told the two. "Why don't I properly introduce the two of you? Hojo-san, this is Sadatsuka Nao. Sadatsuka-san, this is Hojo Miyoko."

"I don't like you... But if it's onee-sama's wish to at least be acquainted with you..." Nao muttered, holding out a hand for a handshake.

"I suppose I'll see for myself how much the witch has changed her ways since her Shokugeki against the God Tongue's Subordinate," Miyoko said, accepting the handshake.

Nikola let out a sigh in relief at the peace she managed to make. "So, Hojo-san, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you and Sadatsuka here speaking and assumed you were slacking off. Unless if you have a dish in mind already that is," her fellow heiress answered.

"Oh! No, Sadatsuka-san here was just worried about me, since I couldn't really come up with a dish to make for the breakfast assignment."

"Seriously? You? The girl who managed to come up with the perfect dish for Chef Donato's assignment?"

"Well... The meals I usually make are usually lunch or dinner meals. I make breakfast dish, sure, and they do contain eggs, but I wouldn't really say they fit the buffet style."

"Hmm... Well, I guess I can understand that," Miyoko said, as she was a heiress of a restaurant as well. "But still, that's no reason to not come up with something."

"I know that. Maybe I can come up with something if I had some sweets."

"They do say that sugar helps boost one's mind," Nao stated. "And it just so happens, I do have some dessert on me right now." The girl took out a plate of cupcakes from... somewhere and presented it to Nikola. "How about some cupcakes? Or do you prefer pie? Or maybe some cake?" She took out a plate of the other two sweets as she said that.

"Where did you get those sweets?" Miyoko asked.

As much as she wanted to turn down the offer, Nikola knew it would be rude to and as a chef to turn down food already prepared. Besides, none of them smell bad. "Well, I guess I'll have something," she said, taking a slice of the pie.

Seeing her actually take something the Boiling Witch made surprised Miyoko. "Hang on, are you sure?!" she asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Nikola assured, taking a whiff of the pie. "They do have a faint smell, but it'd be rude to turn down a meal a chef made. And of what I know, she hadn't made any of her really smelly sort of dishes in a long while." Without another word, she took a good bite of the pie.

Miyoko, who was still unsure of Nao's cooking, widened her eyes in shock at the bite Nikola took. Upon seeing the girl calmly chew, she couldn't help but ask, "How... How is it?"

"It's actually really good!"

The Hojoro heiress was shocked to hear that, while Nao was excited at the compliment. "Nikola Onee-sama likes my sweets~! Thank you so much~!"

Nikola took another bite of the pie. Good as it may be, she couldn't help but hint out a small, familiar smell from the pie. It wasn't fruit, and the pastry didn't contain any of it. "What's in it?" she asked Nao.

"Herring and sardines," the chef answered.

Miyoko and Nikola both widened her eyes in shock at the answer. Of all things she put in a pie, they were herring and sardines?! Well, that explains the smell Nikola was smelling.

"I thought you'd like something with a lot of vitamin d, as we will most likely be here all night. And I heard how you stayed up three days straight when you prepared for our Shokugeki, and several times you dazed out during the day. So as to prevent that from happening again, I had done some research and tested out some dishes that would help you keep up some energy~!"

"Well, I do feel some energy coming back to me," Nikola said. As she took another bite of the pie, something hit her.

Miyoko noticed the sudden change in expression on her face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hearing that question made Nao concerned for her. "Onee-sama?! Are you okay?!"

Next thing she knew, Nikola gave her a hug. "Thanks a lot, Sadatsuka-san! I know exactly what to make now!"

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Nao flinched and stuttered, unable to say a single word. Oblivious to the action, Nikola broke the hug, finished the rest of the pie slice, grabbed some ingredients, and got to work on a dish.

Seeing the girl suddenly go like she did, Miyoko was just flabbergasted. "Well what do you know? I guess even the Boiling Witch can make good dishes if that sort of reaction came form one of her food," she said. Turning to Nao, she then said, "Looks like I was wro-" She was caught off guard when she saw the Boiling Witch slumped on the floor. "H-Hey! Are you okay?!"

All that came in response was heavy panting.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miyoko asked again, kneeling down next to her. When she was close enough, she faintly heard something from Nao's lips.

"... n-nee... Onee-sama..."

"Huh?" She leaned closer to her mouth and was shocked with what she was hearing.

"Nikola Onee-sama hugged me~... I can just die happy today~..."

Miyoko felt stupid for ever being concerned for her fellow student/chef. "I have my own dish to taste test," she said, leaving Nao be.

* * *

 _ ***COUPLE YEARS AGO***_

It was the day of the party. Said party didn't start until later tonight, and many servants were getting the ballroom ready. Nikola was in the room with Alfred and his sister, Margaret. The two kids explained to the girl about the significance of the day they were to celebrate that night.

"So let me get this straight. Moth men are humanoid demons with moth parts?" the teen chef asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Alfred answered.

"And this very fortress was almost destroyed by them?"

"Also correct," Margaret answered that. "We were lucky our best rider got to the capital in time or the worse would've happened. Father was so thankful, he requested for rider to gain the title of a noble and a fortress of his own."

"I can understand that. I would've done the same thing. Although..." Nikola placed a finger on her chin in thought, to the twins' confusion.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing. It's just... For some reason, I feel like I've heard of this before... Probably my imagination."

"What do you mean you have to leave?!" the trio heard.

"Exactly as I say! My wife is expecting a child soon and I must be there for her!" They looked and saw the Samanark house maid and head chef arguing from a distant.

"You can't just leave right now! Can't you wait until tomorrow?! We need this party to be perfect!" the maid told the chef.

"My family comes first! You cannot make me stay here against my will!" he argued.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Alfred asked, as the kids all rushed to the pair.

"Young master! Young mistress! Please talk some sense into the head chef!" the head maid requested. "He received a letter from his family in the south about his wife giving birth soon and requests to leave to his home as soon as possible!"

"Your wife is going to have a baby? Congratulations!" Margaret said to the head chef.

"Yeah. Our first kid," he said, slightly blushing.

"If it's their first child, then all the more reason to let him go, right?" Nikola asked.

"You, the outsider, have no say in this decision here!" the head maid exclaimed. "Besides, if he's gone, then who's going to cook for our guests?! We may have other chefs here, but none are as capable in making the most exquisite meals for our guests!"

' _I would offer to cook, but something tells me she'd go against it,_ ' Nikola thought.

"Then have Nikola take his place," came Victoria's voice.

The group looked and saw the half-elf and the duke approaching them.

"Lady Victoria! You cannot really be suggesting that a child will be cooking in the place of a head chef!" the head maid said.

"As a matter of fact, I am. She may not look like it, but Nikola can cook exceptionally well for someone her age," Victoria said.

"We are talking about a child cooking for hundreds of guests. Exquisite, rich meals for the wealthy! I understand she is Altorius's student, but I cannot say I trust her in making anything."

Hearing the great amount of distrust and slight insult towards her made Nikola a tad bit angry. "Then how about I show you my skills?" she said.

* * *

 _ ***PRESENT DAY***_

The next day, it was early morning, and the students were all in different buffet halls, getting their breakfast dish prepared for taste testing. Some students were slumped down, catching whatever z's they could before the evaluation began.

Nikola was in Banquet Hall C, at her station, waiting for her dish to be done in the oven. She looked around and saw Yuki and Marui in the same hall as her, both quite far from her position. The girl stifled back a yawn, tired from pulling an all-nighter from making her dish. However, it was thanks to that she had perfected the best possible egg dish for a buffet.

"Tired?" came a male voice next to her.

She looked to her left and saw a tanned boy next to her with long, white hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Uh, yes. I am," she answered. "I'm guessing you're not?"

"I was." The boy picked up a bowl and approached her. "Take a whiff of this."

Nikola, confused, took the bowl from him and saw that it had a mix of spice within it. She took a sniff and was taken by surprise by the strong scent. "Whoa! That... That is strong..." she said. "But it did give me the wake-up I need. Thanks for that."

"We may be pretty much enemies, but we're still students here. And it wouldn't be fair for transfer students if they were to be expelled after just one month of attending Totsuki," the boy said. "My name's Hayama Akira. You're... Yamagata Nikola, right?"

"Yes, that's correct," she answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I must say, it's pretty impressive for you to make quite an impression on your first day here. Word has spread about in Totsuki, Miss God Tongue's Subordinate."

Nikola sighed and slumped upon those words. "It's not like I asked for that... It just sort of happened that way," she muttered, working on the next batch of her dish to cook once the current one was ready.

"And I believe you," Akira said. "But still, the fact that you constantly deliver meals to the God Tongue herself and passed one test that even she couldn't speaks true to those rumors."

The heiress of Nekoya widened her eyes in surprise. "How did you know about what happened on the first day of this camp? I'm pretty sure we weren't in the same training site at that time."

"No. But word does tend to spread about. Even some of the alumni spoke of it."

She sweat dropped at that piece of information, as she turned her head away, paling slightly. ' _Oh god, great-grandma..._ ' she mentally blamed, thinking that the elderly chef shouldn't have done the test she did at that time. And after that talk of having a normal school life too.

"Well, if you stayed up all night for your breakfast dish, I hope that means you came up with something for this test," Akira said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Of course I did. I assume the same goes to you?"

"I did. Oh. And apologies in advance."

Nikola was confused with that last one. Before she could ask what exactly he was apologizing in advance for, the big screens in the halls were turned on, and Gin's face was displayed.

"Students, may I please have your attention?" he spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. "I presume that each of you are ready to present your dish. I will now explain the condition for passing the test. First, I will introduce the judges." Just then, the door opened, and many people entered the halls. Children, adults, teens, even elders came in. "As you can see, these people are families of the producers who grow and produce ingredients for Totsuki Resort Hotels. Every year, they serve as judges for this camp. I've informed them about the theme being an inspired egg dish, and their judging is quite accurate. Totsuki's cooking and serving staff will also be joining them. There are two judging criteria. First, is whether your dish presents an inspiration worthy of acknowledgement by the professional producers and staff. And second, is to prepare and serve more than 200 servings in the next 2 hours. Those who fulfill those two criteria will pass the test. Without further ado, honored judges, please enjoy your breakfast. Let the judging begin!"

' _Just need a couple of minutes..._ ' Nikola thought, looking at the alarm for the oven. As she waited, she smelled something strong and delicious. Curious, she turned and saw Akira with his prepared dish on the counter. She didn't know what he made, but they all smelled so good. In fact, they were so good that the guy was already getting some customers.

"Wow. What is this?" one female teen asked.

"Just smell that. It's so good," a male teen stated.

"I feel my mouth watering..." a child said.

A Totsuki serving staff was the first to pick up Akira's dish. "Is this... scrambled eggs? Just what sort of scrambled eggs dish did he make to emit such scent?" he spoke. The guy then scooped up a spoonful of the dish and took a bite. He was taken by surprise at the taste. "This taste! This flavor! The spices this gentleman used are turmeric powder, chili powder, ginger, and pan bahji masala! The eggs are cooked with tomatoes to gain a tangy flavor that supports the impact of the spice he made! Along with these are onion, curry leaves, and coriander leaves! This! This is no normal scramble eggs!"

"That's right. It's egg bhurji," Akira said. "One would like to wake up in the morning with a good scent, and it gives a pleasant shock to the brain to keep the consumer awake."

This got the nearby customers' attention, as they went to try out his egg dish. Nikola was just as curious, but knew better than to be dragged into the scent... even though she was hungry herself. And seeing the many people gathered around her neighbor's booth, she now knew why the guy had apologized earlier.

' _He knew the scent of his dish would get their attention,_ ' she thought. At least, only those nearby would be able to get a whiff of his breakfast meal, putting Yuki and Marui both in the safe zone from her side of the hall. Although, she admit she was curious as to how good the dish was.

"Hey," she called out to Akira. "Mind if I have a try?" Upon seeing a confused look on his face, Nikola added, "There's nothing against us tasting each other's dish, so there's no harm, right?"

"You're right in that there's no rule against it, but are you sure?" a Totsuki chef asked. "Not only will you be helping him, but it may also hinder your work."

"It'll hinder my work even more if I don't have anything to eat. So, can I?"

Akira saw no harm, especially as it seemed Nikola wasn't working on her dish at the moment, not that she had any out to begin with for some reason. And so, he passed her a plate.

Nikola took a scoop of the egg bhurji and ate it. Her eyes widened in surprise both at how delicious it was and by the stinging effects the spices sent to her every being. Sharp, yet mild. Shocking, yet pleasant. She never had scramble eggs anywhere near like this in all her life!

"What do you think, Miss God Tongue's Subordinate?" she heard Akira asked. "This is a meal prepared by a student who had studied under a teacher of Totsuki since childhood. I know you are not like your cousin, but I will have you know that the one who will be at the top of Totsuki, who will dethrone Nakiri Erina... is me."

Nikola looked at her neighboring chef and saw how serious he was. This just reminded her exactly what this culinary school is like. Here, everyone competes against each other for the top. Even if she does make friends with them, there will always be enemies, whether they're from strangers or from those who seem friendly.

"... I have to admit, Hayama-san, this is surprising," Nikola spoke at last, finishing the rest of the dish. "I never thought I'd ever taste anything that smells irresistible, nor would I ever meet a chef that handles spices so well." She placed the now-empty plate down. "But... just as you can attract customers by smell, there is one other way they can be attracted."

An alarm had sounded, in which Nikola instantly turned off and rushed to the oven. Taking out her breakfast dish, she placed it on a table and cut it in slices. Once she placed each slice on a plate, she set them all on the counter.

The sight of the breakfast she cooked up caught the attention of the customers nearby.

"Whoa! What is that?" one asked.

Akira, as well as several of his customers, looked over to the neighboring station and saw, to their shock, what seemed like slices of a pie displayed before them.

There were a trio of layers; the bottom layer was white, the middle layer was the color of a rainbow in vertical layers, and the top layer was yellow. Gently poured on top of each slice was what seemed like red syrup.

"Welcome, everyone! Nekoya's Special: Rainbow Quiche is finally ready!" Nikola greeted.

Several people, including a couple of Totsuki staff, picked up a plate.

"Rainbow Quiche?" a female staff repeated in a questioned tone.

"The middle layer does look like a rainbow. But the question is the taste," a male staff said.

The two took a bite of the quiche. The moment it hits their tongue and their teeth munched on the piece, their eyes widened at the delicacy deliciousness!

"Delicious~! The texture is similar to a tart and a fruit sandwich combined!" the female staff said.

"The bottom, white layer taste of creamy frosting with a hint of egg white, the rainbow vertical layers are fruits, each set in a rainbow's corresponding colors, and the top, yellow layer is egg yolk with onions, bacon, spinach and swiss cheese! But how... How could the fruit still taste this well?" the male staff wondered.

The female staff picked out some kiwi and placed them in her mouth. "This taste on the surface of these fruit... There's a faint sweetness on them, different from how they should taste... I see! These are candied fruits she used! The hardened sweet layer melted and spread throughout the bottom layer, giving it the perfect additional sweetness."

"Candied to the cream?" the male staff questioned. He scooped up some of the bottom layer alone and gave it another taste. His eyes widened when he realized something else about the layer. "This taste alone... This is no ordinary cream! This is pure egg white frosting! Now I get it! So that's what she did! She separated the yolk from the white and gave both parts their own separate role in this dish! And as for the candied fruits..." He took a bite of one fruit. "Though the sweetness has been slightly enhanced by the candied coating, the fruits themselves taste fresh still! This quiche is not just any breakfast dish; this is art itself!"

Each word coming out of the two staffs' mouths got the other customers' mouths watering, as they each took a plate and taste-tested the Rainbow Quiche. And they were all in love with the taste!

"Whoa! Yum!"

"This sweetness is perfect~"

"It's so good~!"

"I feel like a rich person eating this quiche alone!"

Their comments caught the attention of other nearby 'judges', including a majority of Akira's customers. The guy looked in shock as he saw the girl take away his customers. Confusion was then put on his face, when the girl offered a plate of her quiche to him.

"How about you? Would you like to try the Rainbow Quiche? I tried your egg bhurji, so it's only fair," she said.

Taking it as a challenge, Akira took the plate and scooped up some of the quiche in his mouth. One bite, and he felt a very refreshing feeling fill his body to his very soul. If he knew any better, Akira was eating a quiche fit for royals!

"Smell is one way to attract customers. Another way is appearance," Nikola said. "I am not interested in challenges of any sort, but since you practically initiated one, shall we find out who made the better dish? My quiche to your bhurji."

A smirk found its way to Akira's face, as he looked up at his neighbor chef. "Sure."

The pair continued making their dish and handed as many of it out to the 'judges' as possible. With the strong, irresistible scent of Akira's egg bhurji, many customers were coming along like crazy. With the amazing appearance of Nikola's Rainbow Quiche, about half those customers attracted by the scent made their way to her station instead.

About an hour later...

"Hayama Akira, 200 servings completed. Yamagata Nikola, 200 servings completed," Gin announced through the speakers.

Nikola sighed upon hearing that. Since Akira had a head start and he was the one attracting customers, she suspected that he'd win their little challenge, even though she managed to reach the 200 mark the same time as him. However, just because both reached the pair of required criteria didn't mean they were going to stop there; their prides as chefs forbid it from doing so. Well, in Nikola's case that is. Akira, upon seeing her continue to make her dish, decided to keep going himself, as this was practically his chance to see where he would stand against the God Tongue through the person many see as her subordinate. That, and considering how quickly she managed to catch up to him, he was curious as to who would be the victor if they continued until the end of the task. Besides, with the number of people at their stations, it'd be rude to just stop the cooking there.

As they continued though, Nikola couldn't help but notice something. She heard the names of her friends, other than the ones in Hall C, being announced, signaling their pass on the trial. However... she didn't hear Soma's name being called.

' _Why wasn't Soma's name called yet?_ ' she wondered. She knew how good of a chef her cousin was. So for him to not have his name called, she could only think of two reasons as to why. ' _Either he is taking his merry time cooking or someone trashed his station somehow._ ' Her option was weighing towards the first, as the guy had lived in a diner for most of his life, constantly protecting it with his cooking from businessmen who wanted to buy the diner off of his family. Still, what could possibly be taking him so long to reach the 200 mark? As much as she wanted to know, she had customers to feed and had to wait until later... assuming Soma can reach the two criteria in time that is.

* * *

It took another hour. A dangerous hour... for Soma to finally get his name called. "Yukihira Soma, 200 servings completed," Gin announced. At the same time, the alarm sounded for the end of the trial. "Time's up! Stop!"

Majority of the students sighed in relief and cheered for joy, somehow managing to complete the assignment, including the more panicking members of the Polar Stars group. The students who didn't all groaned in despair.

Nikola cleaned up her station, relieved that her cousin passed the exam. However, that didn't quench her curiosity as to why it took him this long to pass. He was dangerously close to failing.

"Guess we can call this a tie," came Akira's voice.

Nikola turned and saw him also cleaning his station.

"Call what a tie?" she asked.

"I may have reached the 200 servings first, but overall, you got more people eating your dish than me. And though our customers came to my station first, a good majority of them were more into your dish than mine."

"Oh, our challenge? Isn't it your victory? The challenge was who reached the 200 servings first, wasn't it?"

"Last I remember, the challenge was who made the better egg dish. It has nothing to do with the number of servings," Akira pointed out. "I may have completed the task first by seconds, but you got more people liking your dish. Let's call this a tie."

Nikola didn't know what to say to that. When she made the challenge, she assumed Akira wanted it to be based off of the servings, not overall. And even if they did end with a tie, she didn't feel comfortable leaving their contest at that.

"Did we say anything about if one of us wins?" she asked, cleaning the last dish.

"Would it matter? Neither of us won," Akira asked.

"True. But I don't feel comfortable leaving things at this. Whenever I have these cooking competition with my dad or my cousin, we often add in a bet for when one of us lose. Since we ended as a tie... How about we owe each other one?"

Akira looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"We owe each other a favor. I'd say we teach each other the cooking style we lack in, but as far as I know, although I am interested in knowing how you bring out the spices so perfectly like you did with your egg dish, I doubt there is anything much I can teach you. And this is especially since you're being taught under a Totsuki teacher, who I am quite curious about. But that sounds a bit much for a tie. So instead, let's make it that we both owe each other a favor. Sound good?"

The tanned chef couldn't believe the heiress of Nekoya would make such a big deal over their small competition. She could've just taken the tie and call it a day, instead, she was insistent in having the two have something out of their contest. For him, knowing where he stood in their generation was good enough, but to add in a favor and receive one on top of that, he didn't know whether to call the girl 'too nice' or just stubborn. Either way, it would be good for him, especially considering his caretaker.

"In that case, then I already know what I want to use the favor for," he said.

"Already?" Nikola asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back, assuming you'll pass the rest of this camp." Without another word, he made his leave.

Nikola didn't know what favor he wanted to ask her, but knew that he was right about one thing; the camp was still going. Until it was completely over and done with, the favor he has for her will have to be put on hold. Plus... she had to visit a certain red-head.

Gin's voice then emitted through the speakers. "This is to those of you who completed the 200 servings! Your next task is scheduled 4 hours from now. You have free time until then." Many students let out voices of complaints at how little time they had to rest.

Nikola looked at the last large quiche she had left and decided to share it with her friends.

* * *

 _ ***COUPLE OF YEARS AGO***_

It was night time, and the party had begun in the Samanark mansion. There, many rich and wealthy people had attended, and were all shocked to see Nikola expertly cooking up all the meals for them all. Watching her work and prepare the meals she made for them all got them curious to how good her food were... and they were all in love with her meals.

"When you said she's an expert cook, I didn't think you actually mean that, sis," Victoria's brother said to her.

"Indeed. I've never tasted anything this good before," his wife said, taking a bite of the mini chicken pot pie. "Do you think we can hire her to be our chef?"

"As much as I'd like to agree, you all know of her situation. Sooner or later, her teleportation magic will act up, and she may appear on the other side of the world," Victoria said to them.

"True. It's such a shame though. What I wouldn't give to help her master her power. Sadly, even with my power as duke, there is only so much I can do to be of help," her brother said.

"That's why Altorius is her teacher. If only he does show up today though," his wife stated.

Alfred and Margaret were both standing by Nikola's station, ready to be the first pair to get whatever new dish the teen was preparing for everyone.

"Potato Soup is ready! Get it while it's hot!" she said, setting a pot on the counter by the bowls.

Although potato is not really the most popular food or ingredient in the other world, the royal children knew at this point how good of a cook Nikola was and were the first to grab a bowl and filled it with the soup. After taking a spoonful and giving it a few blows, took a sip. "Delish~!"

"How in the world did she do this?!" Alfred wondered out loud. "The milk is perfectly heated, and the potatoes are amazingly cooked and soft!"

"It's so creamy and hearty! I feel my whole body being soothed with just that one sip alone~!" Margaret commented, taking another spoonful.

Hearing that made the guests closest to the soup have a bowl themselves. Like the children, they loved it, just as much as they loved the other meals Nikola made for them.

"Where did the duke find such a girl?"

"Is there a possibility to rent the child?"

"Rent her?! I want to buy her off of him!"

"So young, and yet so talented! She's as gifted as Lady Victoria in her magic!"

"Yes, look at how fast she's working! Those movements, the timings, that skill! If it weren't for her ears being human, I'd think she's really a half-elf with those experience!"

As she continued to cook, a smile formed on Nikola's face. ' _I wonder if I'm one step closer,_ ' she thought. ' _One step closer to beating my dad and being worthy in entering Totsuki Academy._ '

* * *

 _ ***PRESENT DAY***_

After the four hours of break, it was back to cooking for the remaining Totsuki students. Even with the rest and the quiche Nikola saved for her friends, there were some who were still struggling to keep up with the others. By some miracle, they managed to scrape through them all.

It was the late afternoon, and all the students were called to the lobby. Some complained about how tired they were, constantly attempting to keep up with the tasks given to them and such.

"W-Why were we called to the lobby?" Megumi wondered.

"There's nothing listed on the schedule," Ryoko said, looking at their pamphlet.

"Wait! The last time it happened..." Yuki instantly thought of last night when they were told of the breakfast buffet task. "Don't tell me there's another task like that coming up!"

While they all wondered that, Nikola was fanning the still-dazed Nao, who was resting in a seat. "She's been like this since this morning?! How in the world is she still here?!" she questioned Miyoko, who was stationed in the same hall as the Boiling Witch and put next to her in the assignment after.

"That's something I want to know," she answered, just as confused and amazed that Nao still managed to pass the pair of workload.

"Good. It seems all of you are here," came Gin's voice. Everyone looked up at the Head of Totsuki Resort, standing with a mic in hand. "Before I get into why you're here, I'd like to say a few things. At this point in time, 352 students dropped out and only 628 remain. This may seem cruel, but this training camp is a microcosm of what it means to choose cooking as your career. You'll need to stay calm when facing the unknown, and commune with your ingredients. If you become a chef, there will be pressure. You'll have to endure countless nights filled with anxiety and indecision, adapt to a wide range of situations, and overcome those challenges. This life is akin to wandering alone through a wind-torn barren wasteland. The more you climb, the more you will stumble, and the more your goal will become unclear. Before you know it, you may reach a standstill after reaching the pinnacle and lose sight on how to return. But I want you to remember one thing; here at Totsuki, you are with others who would tread the same wasteland. This fact will sustain you once you sally forth and go on alone. I wish all of you the best of luck from the bottom of my heart!"

Listening to all of this, Nikola took all those words to heart, especially as she had faced those situations many times before, both in Nekoya and in _the other place_. Not only that, but for some reason, she felt a deeper meaning behind the speech he spoke.

"Now then, let us begin the final program of this camp," Gin then said, causing many to flinch and prepare themselves for the worse.

It was then, a set of doors suddenly opened, and the Totsuki staff all stood in line. "Welcome!" they greeted.

Many students were confused at this action, wondering if there was a meaning behind it.

"The final program consists of a modern banquet to celebrate the conclusion of the training camp. We will have you all enjoy a full-course meal prepared by the alumni," Gin explained. "Let me all say now to all 628 of you who survived: congratulations for passing the training camp! Enjoy to your heart's content!"

Those words caused everyone to cheer in sheer joy.

"Are you serious?! I can't believe it!" Daigo exclaimed.

"This isn't 'modest' in the least!" Shoji followed.

"We're probably the only people in the whole wide world who can eat something like this," Zenji stated. "I'm glad... to be alive..." It was then, he paled and fainted.

"Marui's finally kicked the bucket!" Yuki shouted in shock.

After somehow managing to get the guy back up, everyone entered the banquet hall, where they all enjoyed the magnificent feast.

* * *

That night, while everyone was peacefully asleep, there was one student who was still awake. That very student made her way to the kitchen where Soma and Megumi had their Shokugeki against Kojiro.

"Great-grandmother is lucky everyone was so focused on the food to notice her passing this note to me," Nikola muttered to herself.

In her hand was a piece of paper that said, "Meet me in the basement kitchen when everyone's asleep." Nikola didn't know why her elderly relative would give her this note. They already caught up, and the camp had practically ended today. What could she want to talk about?

The answer came to her when she opened the door to the mostly unused kitchen... where Koyomi sat by a counter filled with delicious goods.

A smile formed on the teen's face. "You really wanted to celebrate this occasion with me as family, didn't you?" she guessed.

"Why not? My great-granddaughter did pass the first hurdle of Totsuki Academy after all," Koyomi said. "I hope you have enough room in that stomach for more."

"I highly doubt it, but I'll try not to waste any." Nikola took a seat next to the retired teacher.

Koyomi held up a glass of wine. "Now then, Gin may have said it to you and the other students, but allow me to say it to my great-granddaughter; congratulations on passing the training camp, Nikola."

Nikola did the same with a glass of cider. "Thank you, great-grandmother." With a clink between the two glasses, the pair enjoyed the meal the older of the two had set up for them.


	13. 12th Dish: The Demon Chef

**It has been so long since I am last here! And here I am at last with a new chapter! I must say, in that recent Shokugeki chapter, I did not at all expect Soma's mother to be so bad at cooking. And she's daughter of a family who runs a restaurant. Such an irony, don't you all think? Now, I look forward to next chapter where Soma's victory must be MUST BE guaranteed! To make fried rice like that?! It has to be a winner dish! A man who does not know failure, the great mother of success, has no right whatsoever to win a big competition like the Blues!**

 **Ahem, on another note, I have waited and been patient for so long... But I don't think I can do it anymore! He must have a first name! I don't know what that first name is and as much as I want to know, I highly doubt they will give that name at any point soon! Ugh! SO! A name he must have like everyone else, a name he must get! And I think you all have read this story enough to know who I mean! Now then, without further ado, let us start this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own lamb dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It was the last day of Totsuki's Training Camp. Today, rather than doing any sort of cooking work, everyone was boarding the bus back to school. While everyone was relieved about going home, there was one person who wasn't as excited.

"Are you feeling okay, Yamagata-san?" Zenji asked.

"Do I... look okay...?" Nikola asked back. The girl was clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall, a face of pained expression clear on her face.

' _I definitely ate too much last night... Great-grandma, there's a thing called 'texts'; send me one next time if you're planning on making a private party for the two of us..._ ' she thought.

Yes, the girl ate almost everything that the old chef made last night, and yes she made sure to try to save room from the meal before, but if she ate so little from the alumni's meals, it would've been suspicious to her friends, and she did not at all want anyone to know of her relationship to Koyomi, as it may result in special treatment she did not want.

"I think there's a medicine for stomach aches at the reception," Ryoko spoke. "Do you want me to fetch some?"

"I don't know if that medicine will help my case..." Nikola said. "I should be fine if I sit down... on the bus."

"Perhaps I can make something for onee-sama," Nao suggested. "I think there are a few dishes that helps with digestion."

"I'm fine, Sadatsuka-san, really. I just need a bit of rest, that's all."

"But man, am I glad we're done~!" Yuki cheered.

"True. And everyone made it through this camp," Shun agreed, with Daigo and Shoji agreeing with him.

"It all happened in a flash," Megumi stated.

"It was really tough, though," Ryoko pointed out, recalling how majority of the students struggled with their trials.

"Seriously!" Yuki agreed.

"You guys should really learn from Yamagata-san, though. You didn't all need to come to my room last night, too," Zenji muttered.

"You didn't seem to mind joining in before," Shoji said, causing the boy to flinch as he recalled the fun they were all having in his room.

"Yeah! Last night, too!" Daigo added, recalling their game of old maid, where Zenji was really getting into the game.

"Let's finish the game back at the dorm!" the pair then decided.

"What?!" Zenji gasped, knowing it meant going to his dorm room again.

"Let's invite Isshiki-senpai, too!" Shoji suggested.

"We can do Daihinmin, too!" Daigo also suggested.

At a bit of a distance away from them, Soma noticed someone with their own luggage heading to the doors. "Shinomiya-senpai!" he called.

Kojiro turned when he heard someone call his name and saw Soma and Megumi approaching him. "I guess you both survived," he said.

"Yeah. We managed somehow," Soma answered.

Megumi looked down at the alumnus's suitcase. "Are you going back to France already?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can't keep my restaurant closed for too long," Kojiro reasoned. "Besides, I've decided what my goal is going to be. I'm going to make my SHINO's the number one restaurant in Paris, with a three-star rating from Michelin. I have a lot more I want to do. The Pluspol Award is not cutting it anymore."

While Soma was confused with the three-star rating, Megumi was amazed with his goal. "Wow! No Japanese chef in France has ever won that!" she exclaimed.

Though he said that, for some reason, Kojiro looked like he wanted to say something more. "You guys-"

"STOP!" Until Hinako came and stopped him, making him click his tongue at her arrival, with their friends with her. "You won't get to steal a march on us, Shinomiya-senpai!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, looking away from his group of friends.

"Yukihira Soma, are you interested in Intalian cuisine, by any chance?" Fumiya asked the confused red-head.

Hitoshi approached Megumi and said, "Tadokoro, your talent would flourish at a sushi restaurant-"

"No!" Hinako got in between them, waving a hand at his face. "I am going to carefully take Megumi-chan with me!"

"Huh, what?!" the flustered girl gasped, as Donato came with a flower in his hand. Before he could say or do anything, Hinako pushed the guy away. Or at least attempted to.

"My, oh my. Looks like some chefs have already took a liking to the two of you," came Koyomi's voice. The group turned and saw the elder chef, Dojima, and one of the hotel chefs.

"Chef Koyomi! What's going on with them?" Nikola asked her great-grandmother, as Megumi found herself in Hinako's grip.

"They're sizing your friends up."

"Sizing them up?" Yuki repeated in a questioned tone.

"This training camp also serves as a potential recruitment ground to offer positions students can consider after they graduate," Dojima explained.

"The alumni can close their restaurants or let their sous chef take charge so they can come here," the hotel chef with them explained, as Kojiro got Hinako off poor Megumi and tied up the alumnus. "That's partly so they can recruit future staff. It's not so easy to find such promising chefs."

"I see," Nikola said in understanding.

"To think this camp had a second purpose..." Ryoko said in disbelief.

"I doubt Megumi realizes what it means to get recruited by that group," Yuki said, with everyone else nodding in agreement to that statement.

"Yukihira-kun, Yamagata-san, both of you would shine here at Totsuki Resort. You're welcome to join us at any time," the hotel chef offered to the pair of cousins.

"Now, now, Sena-kun. Aren't you moving a bit too fast here?" Koyomi slightly complained to him. "Nikola-chan. After you graduate from Totsuki, I ask you give me a call. There will come a time when this old soul will wither away from the culinary world. I would like to take you under my wing once you graduate and see the world with me," she said, handing her great-granddaughter a business card.

Nikola widened her eyes in shock at the offer. A chance to travel around with her great-grandmother?! She always wanted to see more of the world. The other world is one thing, and is easy to travel around, especially with Nekoya's door and her godmother, but traveling in this world with the person she admired? That's a different story.

"I'll consider it!" she said, accepting the card. She may not really need it, but again, she did not want many people to know of their relationship.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I have Yukihira," Soma politely declined Sena's offer.

"That's right. Your family runs a restaurant," Dojima recalled.

"Yes. My father and I were keeping the place running. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but I want him to recognize my skills one day, and deem me worthy to shoulder Yukihira."

Koyomi placed a hand on his shoulder. "If your father is here, I am sure he'll be proud of you already," she said.

That caused a huge smile to form on his face. "Right!"

With that, the students said their farewell to the alumni and joined their colleagues to their bus. As she watched her leave, Koyomi couldn't help but be happy again for Nikola. She recalled when she visited the girl as a child; Nikola always did what she could to help her father with their restaurant, and once the store closes, instead of getting to sleep like any good child would, Koyomi often found her in the kitchen, improving her own culinary skills as best as she could. To see all that time of practice coming to fruit, she couldn't help but feel so proud of her great-grandchild.

"Koyomi-sama. It's almost time for us to depart," one of her guards called.

"Yes... I suppose it is," the elder said.

' _Nikola. Good luck with the rest of your time in school,_ ' she thought, taking her leave.

* * *

"Oh man!" Soma gasped, as he, Nikola and Nao were making their way to their bus, after parting with the others on theirs.

"What's wrong, Soma?" his cousin asked.

"I forgot I left my headband on the hanger! I'll go back and get it!"

As he ran back to the hotel, Nikola shouted, "Do you want our help?!" Unfortunately, he was already out of earshot.

"Shall I go after him, onee-sama?" Nao asked.

"No. It should be fine. It's not like all the buses are going to leave at the same time. If he miss our bus, he can always hitch a ride on another bus."

* * *

That is what Nikola said. Unfortunately, minutes after they boarded their bus, as it so happened, all the buses had taken their leave from the hotel.

' _I can only hope my cousin was lucky enough to get on one of the other buses on time..._ ' she thought.

"Are you feeling comfortable, onee-sama?" Nao asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she assured. "I just hope Soma made it to one of the other buses in time."

"If not, I can make some of my specialties for your cousin."

"If this is anyone else, it may work, but Soma? With how much pride he takes in his failed dishes, I highly doubt that will be effective." Nikola sweatdropped as she said that, recalling how Soma and his dad pride themselves in their disgusting dishes. It made her glad that she was not directly related to that side of the family. "Anyway, I'm going to take some more shut eyes. Think you can wake me up when we arrive if I'm still asleep?"

Nao was elated at the request. "Yes~!"

* * *

One bus ride later, the sun had set, and all of the Polar Star Dormitory students plus Nao had arrived at their dorm. Along the way, everyone met back with Soma, who hitched a ride with Erina on one of the hotel's car. While Yuki was stating how lucky Soma was to get a VIP feeling, the red-head chef felt otherwise.

"Either way, I'm glad everyone came back safely," Satoshi said in relief, as he led his underclassmen to the dining room.

"You must all be tired," Fumio said, standing in front of the door to the designated room. "I'll give you guys a good meal tonight."

Hearing that got everyone excited.

"Nice!" Shoji cheered, giving Daigo a high five.

"Nikola's cooking is really good, but it's been forever since we've had Fumio-san's cooking!" his pal exclaimed.

"Well, I actually won't be the one cooking." Hearing that brought confusion to the group.

It wasn't long until they found themselves in the kitchen, where the group saw an adult they were unfamiliar with cooking up some meat. Well, most of the group don't know him that is.

"Hey, Soma. You're back. Nikola. It's been a while," the adult greeted the pair. "Sorry to cut the reunion short, but can you help out? Soma, too."

"Sure," the two teens agreed naturally.

"Come help prep these. I've already made the stock."

"Sure, we got it," Nikola answered, as she and Soma nodded in understanding.

It was then the two realized what they were doing, where they were and who was with them.

"Hang on, we reacted like we usually would back home out of habit! What the hell are you doing here?!" the male cousin of the pair demanded.

"Oh. You already know each other?" Fumio asked, unaware of their relationship.

"W-Who are you?" Megumi asked.

"He's an alumnus of Totsuki Academy and of Polar Star Dormitory."

Hearing that one piece of information shocked the cousins.

"He's a what?!" Nikola asked.

"A Totsuki alumnus?!" Soma followed.

Fumio sighed at their reaction. "You're making me feel my years. You don't know the former second seat of the Elite Ten, Saiba Joichiro?"

That shocked all of Polar Star minus Satoshi. "The former second seat of the Elite Ten?!"

Soma, on the other hand, was confused on something else. "'Saiba'?"

Nikola, who knows her uncle's last name before he changed it, thanks to her father and that one unexpected family visit they had, turned to her cousin. "You didn't know you dad's surname until now?"

"Rice is almost done, you guys," Joichiro casually said to them.

"Shut up! Just explain what's going on here, dad!" Soma demanded his old man.

That newfound information shocked their friends and Fumio even more! Again, minus Satoshi. "You're family?!"

"Ah. I see."

* * *

After a blow-minding explanation of Joichiro's high school life in Totsuki, Yukihira sat in a chair, slowly trying to process everything.

"So dad's an alumnus of Totsuki, the Polar Star Dormitory, and the Elite Ten..." he said with a dead look in his eyes. "It's hard for even me to take this all in..."

"Whoa. Even Yukihira's flustered for once," Yuki said in shock, as none of them had ever seen Soma this way at all.

"I guess it's no wonder he's his father," Ryoko stated.

"The last time he was like this was when he was told he failed the entrance exam to this school," Nikola stated.

"But isn't he here now, onee-sama?" Nao asked.

"I only know what I heard. I don't know the whole story exactly. But still, to think uncle was a student here..."

"So you're Saiba Joichiro," Satoshi said to the alumnus.

"Oh. You're heard of me?" he asked the second-year.

"Yes. I've come across your name in past documents. You were described as a nomadic chef who worked his magic in famous restaurants across the world, quite similar to Chef Koyomi. But after a time, you vanished from the front lines. You became a legend known to a select few. I am the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten, Isshiki Satoshi. I am honored to meet you, Chef Saiba." He bowed in respect and greeting.

"Oh, I go by Yukihira now. You can just call me Joichiro," the alumnus told him.

The fact that he acted as though the second-year wearing nothing but an apron is very much normal is quite shocking to the Polar Star students, as they were all baffled the first time they saw Satoshi doing so.

"H-He's not disturbed by Isshiki-senpai's appearance in the least," Yuki said.

"As expected of a former Elite Ten," Ryoko said in respect.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Shun asked.

"My uncle's just that kind of guy, really," Nikola told them.

"I had no idea my dad's so famous..." Soma said.

Hearing those words made everyone turn to him in shock.

"You really didn't know?" Yuki asked. "Yamagata is one thing, but you Yukihira?!"

Soma looked away upon feeling the many eyes on him. "Well, I only found out he'd work overseas recently. He used to get calls in languages I didn't understand, and I'd find tons of photos of him with foreigners. I just thought it was nothing out of the ordinary in any home." The innocent and oblivious look on his face completely backed up his statement.

"It's not! You should've noticed!"

"And why am I being told of all that now about uncle?!" Nikola asked.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal to tell you. I mean, you practically went around-" Before Soma could finish that sentence, Nao did Nikola the favor of kicking Soma hard in the gut, knowing that the guy was close to saying the one thing that should not be said.

"'Went around'? Went around where?" Yuki asked, turning to his cousin.

"Th-the city! I was quite the adventurer as a child and often wandered around my home town when I couldn't help around the kitchen," Nikola lied.

She then glared at her cousin, who was busy kneeling down and clutching his stomach. When she looked over to Nao, she saw the girl looking at her with wide, sparkling eyes, no doubt wanting some recognition for saving her like she did. All the heiress of Nekoya could do to prevent more unwanted attention was sneak a thumbs up... which was enough for the girl to be even more happy and act so lovestruck.

It didn't take much longer for Joichiro to finish dinner on his own. And boy was everyone impressed with the large arrangement of food before them. "Okay, let's have a toast!" he said.

"This is all to celebrate you all surviving the training camp!" Fumio told them. "Don't hold back tonight!"

"Thank you for the food! Cheers!" they all toasted.

"It's been so long since I last had uncle's meal!" Nikola exclaimed, filling her plate with a wide variety of dishes Joichiro made.

"Food made by a former Elite Ten member..." Yuki spoke in awe.

"I wonder what it tastes like," Ryoko said, already expecting the meals to taste amazing.

' _I'm somehow really nervous..._ ' Megumi thought, unsure if she should have any of these food.

Noticing her nervousness, Joichiro set a plate to her side. "Please, have some," he told her.

"R-Right!" she nervously answered.

She and her Polar Star female friends took a bite of one of the dish set out for them. They all gasped in surprise at the delicious, Arabic taste.

"It's delicious!" Daigo and Shoji exclaimed.

"What's this paste spread on the lamb?" Megumi asked.

"That's harissa. It's an all-purpose hot pepper spice blend from North Africa. Using traditional Middle Eastern cooking as a base, I tried adding parsley and garam masala this time around," Joichiro explained.

"J-Joichiro-san, what's this?" Daigo asked, picking up a seafood dish.

"Zuppa di pesce. It's a Ligurian seafood soup with stoccafisco."

"Joichiro-san, what about this?" Shoji asked, holding another dish.

"P-Please tell us about this one, too!" Zenji asked, holding up another.

As much as she was enjoying the food, Nikola couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. It didn't help that she kept glancing at each and every one of the dishes her uncle made, as if expecting something of them.

"Is something wrong, onee-sama?" Nao asked her.

"For some reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something," Nikola answered, eyeing the meals.

Zenji took a piece of one of the dishes. "What about this one?" he asked Joichiro.

The moment he saw the boy poke his fork in that dish, the alumnus's eyes flashed. Nikola sensed malicious intent in those eyes and shouted, "Wait, stop!"

It was too late, however, for the boy put the food in his mouth, chewed, and cringed in great disgust. "Disgusting!"

"Oh, that one! I tried to recreate a snake dish I had last month. It was so disgusting! They chop the snake up with the skin still on and boiled the pieces without proper prep," Joichiro explained.

Soma, who took a bite of the disgusting snake dish, exhaled in satisfaction of the taste. "Dad, this sucks!"

"Right? It's right up there in the top ten best disgusting dishes."

"Are you sure it's not in the top four?"

"Maybe the top two."

"Shouldn't it be the worst ten dishes, then?" Shun asked, as they continued to talk about where the snake dish would be ranked in.

"Oh right. He is Yukihira's father, after all," Yuki realized.

Nikola, on the other hand, approached her uncle. "Uncle Joichiro~"

That voice with what tone sent chills down both father and son's vibes, as they turned and saw the girl looking at them with a 'sweet' smile on her face. "Y-... Yes, Nikola?" the alumnus asked.

Next he knew, he felt great pain in the spot that should not have been dealt pain, and kneeled over. "How many times do I have to say it?! Stop making such disgusting dishes! Bad enough Soma does it, but you?! Especially after learning that you're an alumnus of Totsuki! What are you doing still making these dishes?!"

"I know. And I don't regret it," he said painfully, clutching his dignity.

"But of course you don't!"

Watching the girl scold her uncle like so, many of the first-years in the room couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"And of course, let's not forget there are people whose sanity can be limited, especially in this family," Ryoko added, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Well, almost everyone else. Nao, being the one chef that makes smelly, yet questionably delicious dishes, took a bite of the snake dish and found it to be quite good. Not that she was going to say it, of course. Besides, she could take this chance to take notes for her own research for future dishes she would be making.

"Well, the outlier aside... Joichiro," Fumio spoke, interrupting Nikola's scolding and grabbing the adult's attention. "You used to be called The Demon. You've changed a lot. You're cooking really gentle dishes now."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Let Gin try some someday."

"You're right."

One mention of the name got the students', including Soma's, attention once more, especially the red-head boy. "Gin? You don't mean..."

"That's right. He was acting all high and mighty at camp, wasn't he?" Fumio recalled. "He's Dojima Gin, the head chef of Totsuki Resort." She then took out a photo from somewhere and showed it to them. "Here. This is Gin, and this is Joichiro. They were both second-years in the high school division at the time."

"They look so young!" Yuki said with a blush, as she and her female friends took a good look at the photo.

"Fumio-san, don't show things like that," Joichiro said, a bit embarrassed that his former landlord showed the new generation a photo of himself when he was young.

"Why not?" the old lady simply smirked.

"To think even Chef Dojima was a Polar Star student. I'm getting curious about the older generation now," Nikola said.

"Hm? You mean you don't know yet?" Joichiro asked her.

His niece turned to him. "About what?"

"It's one thing about me since I asked him to keep that in the down low, but surely he told you about it, didn't he?"

His question only served to confuse Nikola even more. "Again, what are you talking about?"

Seeing the pure confusion on her face, the guy just looked at her in shock. "Wait, you really don't know?"

"Like I said, what don't I know?"

"Your father is also one. A Totsuki alumnus."

Those two sentences brought the whole group's attention to the older chef, all with puzzled expressions on them.

"... What?" Nikola could only ask.

"Like I said, your dad is a Totsuki alumnus, too. And a Polar Star alumnus, and an Elite Ten alumnus," Joichiro repeated and added.

This revelation shocked them speechless, as the first-years all turned to Nikola, who stood there with a blank expression on her face. Soma waved a hand at her face, trying to snap her out of her trance, only to receive no response. The only response he got was the girl dropping her plate, causing it to hit the floor and break.

"... HE'S A WHAAAAT?!" the girl shouted. Her voice was so loud, some nearby birds flew off.

"Whoa, he really didn't tell you. I didn't think he actually meant it when he said he'll keep both our high school lives a secret from even you," Joichiro said, not at all affected by the scream.

"I'm pretty sure any normal people would think it that way," Shun muttered, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Why am I being told of this now and not earlier?!" Nikola asked, shaking her uncle. Before he could answer, she deliberately released her grip, realizing two things. "Hang on... Fumio-san, Isshiki-senpai! You both knew, didn't you?!"

"I did. I thought you knew already," the landlady answered. "After all, not many people know about this dormitory's existence these days. The only way any new generation would know is if they stumbled upon here, their relative comes here, or they knew someone who comes here. Either that or the old generations that still exist practically scouts them out. When I heard of your name, I assumed it was because your father told you and you knew about his history here already."

"Same here," Isshiki followed.

Nikola wanted to shout at them for making such assumptions, when she stopped herself and thought back to her first day of school. "... Well, that explains how my dad knew of this dorm..."

"You weren't suspicious of how when he told you?!" Yuki asked.

"I thought he read about it at some point in the past online! It never occurred to me that he once came here!"

"Hm? But you had your sights set to Totsuki since you were a kid. I thought you knew about your dad's high school history since the day you had your sights set here," Joichiro said.

"I heard customers making that suggestion and got curious and looked it up! Even some of my teachers, especially of my cooking class, recommended I study here!"

"Oh, is that so? Then again, now that I think about it, I do remember hearing about giving you a normal high school life... Oh well. Just forget what I said about your old man, okay~?" Joichiro said, a comical expression on his face.

"Like any one would forget that!"

"Dojima Gin, First Seat of the Elite Ten. Saiba Joichiro, Second Seat of the Elite Ten. Finally, Yamagata Daichi, Third Seat of the Elite Ten. When these three became the core, Polar Star entered the golden age. We've won victory after victory in Shokugeki, seized land and expanded the dorm, invested in kitchen facilities, and secured procurement routes for ingredients. We were fully self-sufficient."

"We were like a small nation, really!" Joichiro stated.

"Those fields you're using outback, the fermentation workshop, the chicken coop plot... They were all obtained back when Gin, Joichiro and Daichi's crew were around."

Everyone was amazed at the story they were told.

"To think my dad is also a Totsuki alumni... I have a lot of questions to ask him now the next time I visit..." Nikola muttered, feeling a bit of a headache forming from the processed information.

"Although, while Gin and Daichi both never failed to send a New Year's greeting card and/or a mid-year gift... Joichiro! Why don't you ever send at least a letter once in a while?"

"But I do come by sometimes, right?" Joichiro pointed out.

"Yeah right! You just wandered in and out!"

' _Sounds a lot like how he and his family visits my family restaurant,_ ' Nikola thought, recalling how the guy, Soma and her aunt would just drop by during the holidays and whenever else.

"Talk about a legendary graduate," Satoshi calmly said, peacefully ending the seniors' argument.

"Well, not that I actually ever graduated," Joichiro corrected.

Hearing that shocked the students.

"Wait, you didn't?" Yuki asked.

"But you were the second seat..." Ryoko said.

"A lot happened," Joichiro simply said in response.

Both Soma and Nikola stared at the alumnus, now looking at him in a different light and a different view.

* * *

Later that night, almost everyone went to bed. Soma stayed to help his dad clean up after the party, and Nao went back to her camp that she set up right next to the dorm. Nikola, on the other hand, lied in bed, thinking back to what was revealed to her in the dining room.

' _My dad... was a Totsuki student?_ ' she thought. ' _More than just a Totsuki student; he was also a Polar Star and an Elite Ten member? And a Third Seat at that..._ '

She knew her father was a great chef, and that he had gone to a good culinary school, but she never thought he went to Totsuki. Had he ever planned on even telling her about it? She may have wanted a normal life in school, at the very least, but still, she would've loved to know that her dad used to go to the very school she had her eyes set on since she was a little girl. Nikola wondered if any of their customers knew about this, especially the Saturday customers, but thought back to when she first announced her goal.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was during the afternoon on a Saturday ten years ago. Back then, Nikola, who was too young to help around in the kitchen, was reading a pamphlet about Totsuki, as well as reading some cookbooks.

"Hm? What are you looking at there, Nikola?" Altorius asked.

"I'm doing research on a school for cooks!" she answered. "It's called Totsuki! Only the best of the best chefs graduate from there!"

One other customer, a guy as old as majority of the regulars in the restaurant wearing western, cowboy-like clothes, looked her way when she said the name of the school. "'Totsuki'? Sounds familiar..."

Young Nikola turned to the guy. "It's not a treasure from your world, Minced Meat Cutlet-jiisan!"

The guy flinched for being called out like so, especially as he is a treasure hunter in the other world.

One other elder wearing noble clothes couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well, someone is looking feisty. But still, for you to be reading up on the best cooking school... You must really want to be a chef."

"I don't just want to be any chef! I want to be the best chef, worthy of running Nekoya and having my name!" Young Nikola exclaimed.

"Your name? How do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"Because mommy told me. Everyone here agreed that I would be named after Nekoya in hopes of being a wonderful chef like daddy and great-grandpa. I will definitely meet up to those expectations!"

Hearing her declaration brought smiles to their faces.

"If it's you, you'll definitely make it, even if it is a top culinary school!" Lionel supported.

"That's right. You are your father's daughter after all," Tatsugoro agreed.

"And don't forget your great-grandparents are, as well," Altorius added on.

Young Nikola just smiled at their support. "Right!"

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

It was one thing about her great-grandparents, but they spoke highly of her father as well. Nikola assumed it was because he was the current master of Nekoya at the time, but thinking back now, it sounded more than just that. A smile formed on her face as she came to one conclusion.

"He told them to keep it a secret, did he? Like during our competition," she said. "God... They really are jerks." She turned to her side. "I'm definitely going to give them an earful the next time I visit." With those last words, she drifted off to dream land.


	14. Special Dish II

**I am back! I saw the ending of Shokugeki no Soma... and was disappointed with how they left it all off at the cliffhanger... And then I saw the sequel of the story we all know and love and absolutely loved it and hated it! Love because it is the start of a new series, with more info of Soma's mother coming up, as well as how she and Joichiro met! Hate because-! Soma! Our favorite diner boy! Why the hell did you leave?! You started off slowly surpassing your father, then you went and disappeared on everyone just like he did! The one other upside to this sequel is the mark we saw Soma had left upon his time at Totsuki, as well as a couple of new members to the Polar Star dorm! I am very much so curious of their skills and cooking styles~ But other than that, Soma! Why would you leave?! And you have not at all replied back to any of Erina's mails, either?! What the godly hell boyo?! Well, at least you smoothed things over between her and her mom.**

 **And another thing I don't like much of the sequel. Was it or was it not revealed?! Does anyone else besides Soma friends, Erina's grandfather, her father, and, possibly, her mother know about his connection to his father?! I was kind of expecting it to be revealed, especially since his 'brother' had said a little too much about how Joichiro was connected to them both, if I remember correctly that is, and was disappointed that the question had left unanswered! UGH!**

 **But alas... We are not here for that; we are here for this. The new chapter of Shokugeki no Nikola! It is not the Autumn Selection Arc, yet, but! It is a little something that she has done during her summer vacation of the arc. If Shokugeki no Soma had shown the episode and manga chapters of Soma's summer vacation before the Autumn Selection arc, then this should be good for all of you! Now with that being said, enjoy the new chapter, readers~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own my OC.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you  
**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own paellas to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Maebashi. People were walking around doing their usual activities, be it shopping, getting to work, or handing out with friends. In one certain restaurant, it was just a normal busy day.

"Order up! Spaghetti with meat sauce for Table 7, swiss steak for Table 4, and ribs for counter!" Nikola called from the kitchen.

The waiters or waitresses all delivered the called meals to their designated tables.

"I have to say, it's surprising to see Nikola here," one customer stated.

"I'll say. I forgot that Totsuki is still a school; even that place has summer break," another customer said.

Another customer turned to one other person with them. "I bet you're the most happy that she's back. You get an extra break," she said.

"Hahah. I suppose I can't argue there," Daichi agreed, taking a sip of his drink as he watched his daughter work in the kitchen. "The second I open the place up, she insisted she'd do all the work and I take a break."

"From tasting the food she made, I'm not complaining. I can definitely tell she's improved a lot," one of the customers said. "How about a toast? To Nikola!"

"To Nikola!" many of the regulars in the restaurant cheered in agreement.

In the kitchen, Nikola heard the customers talking about her and couldn't help but feel happy and right at home, even though she shouldn't be cooking right at the moment. But then again, if she wants to make the best version of that one dish she was assigned to over the break, she has to start somewhere, and she was not going to do that by wasting ingredients. Plus, lately she found that dishes made from her friends can help her get ideas for the dish she wants to make. Nikola figured once she cooks up on a variety of other meals, she can get some ideas on the best dish she could make of that category. At least, that was what she thought...

She checked on a small pot of curry she was making along with the customers' orders. She lifted the lid, took a small spoonful, and sipped it. Her face scrunched up a bit as she added a bit of sugar to the curry, gave it a quick mix, and covered the lid once more.

' _Okay, so bitter melons are a no go,_ ' she thought, going back to check on her stew. ' _I have the whole break to come up with the best dish for that competition. I have to make good use of the time I have._ '

* * *

Time later, the restaurant closed, and the last of the customers and workers left the building. While Daichi was cleaning up the tables in the dining room, Nikola was working on her certain dish in the kitchen. Unfortunately, she was having quite a hard time of getting just the right version of the dish she planned to make. She made it many times during the Saturdays, yes, but she felt those versions will not be enough for what is to come when she gets back to school.

Daichi looked into the kitchen and saw his daughter working hard on her dish. "You sure you don't need a break?" he asked.

"I take my break now, I may never get the right taste, spice and feel," she answered.

"True, but I know how you get when you try to perfect a dish. You work on it for days, without sleep, and I do remember the many times you added things that should not be added in a dish because you were so focused on making that one specific meal."

Nikola stopped when her father said that, recalling to her first Shokugeki, how she spent three days straight to make the best chowder she could, only to get sleep-deprived and ended up making chowders on multiple occasions, even though she tried to make other dishes. Heck, she was also close to dumping some things that were not to be in a chowder in it because she was tasked to make a different meal. She was lucky her friends were there or she would've been poisoned by a failed dish, and it would not be Soma's fault.

Turning off the stove, she wiped her hands on a towel and said, "I'll take a short nap. I'm definitely going to need that."

Daichi smiled at her plan. "I'll make dinner. And I do remember Flying Puppies brought some cake to welcome you back for the summer. Feel like having a slice for dessert?"

"After taste-testing the curry so many times, I'd rather have that now."

With that, the owner of Nekoya went back in the kitchen and got the box of said pastry out for his daughter to enjoy.

* * *

The next day, in another world, high up on a moon was a lone, black dragon. Said dragon had her eyes closed, waiting in anticipation for something, the one thing that changed her life ever since she crossed over it. Being alone for so long, bringing nothing but death once upon a time, after she entered through that magical door, her whole life and her definition of life changed. And now? She was as anxious as usual for the door to appear, and her favorite dish undoubtedly ready for her to eat.

Sensing magical presence appearing, the dragon opened her yellow eyes and saw a familiar door appearing before her. She stood, changed into her human/elf form, and approached the door. Before she reached for the doorknob, she reminded herself of the policies on the other side, as she was nude. Taking a strand of her hair, she poured some magic into it, causing a burst of black mist to emerge around her. Seconds later, the mist dispersed, and she wore a black maid outfit quite similar to Aletta's. Opening her eyes once more, she reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door.

Once she entered, she did not see the master nor Aletta in the dining room. She did, however, caught multiple scents coming from the kitchen. Similar scents, yet different. Assuming her boss and employee were both there, having an early breakfast, she walked in to join them and enjoy her usual and favorite meal. When she walked in, though, she did not expect to see two things. One was plates of various curry on the table, explaining the similar yet different scent she smelled. The other was a new face in the kitchen, working on what smelled like another batch of curry.

One look at this person and the dragon in disguise was reminded of her companion, Red Queen's request about keeping the restaurant safe when she was not around and had her guard up, until she noticed something about this new face.

' _Her scent and presence... They're quite similar to..._ ' she thought.

A 'ding' was heard and the elevator doors opened, revealing Daichi there with a box of ingredients. The guy looked up and saw the girl-turned dragon there. "Oh, Kuro! Good morning," he greeted.

" _Good morning,_ " she greeted back telepathically.

Daichi looked over to Nikola, still working on her dish. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight. "I know she's getting plenty of sleep, but not like this," he said, putting the box down.

Kuro was confused as to what the master meant and walked over to Nikola. To her astonishment, the young chef was cooking... in her sleep?! Not only that, but the way she handled her her tools made it look as though she was not asleep if one looked at her from behind. Occasionally stirring the broth is one thing, but she was even chopping some additional ingredients in her sleep. It truly makes her wonder how far humans have evolved since she stayed on the moon.

"Okay. Time to wake her up before she accidentally cuts herself," Daichi said. Tapping Nikola on the shoulder, he then said, "Nikola. Time to wake up now."

The heiress woke with a slight jolt and found herself in the kitchen, working on her dish. She took a good guess as to why she was there and said with a chuckle, "Hehe... I must be that worried if I'm sleep-cooking. I was even dreaming of making curry."

"And you've made quite a lot," Daichi added.

Confused with what he meant, Nikola looked over to the table where her father was looking and saw the plethora of curry dishes right on top of it. "Oh... How long was I asleep?" she wondered out loud.

All her father did in response to that question was simply laugh. "Bad enough you get sleep deprived working on making the best version of a dish you plan to make, but now you're cooking it in your sleep? You've become quite a die-hard chef, haven't you?"

"And who should I be blaming for that?" Nikola asked with a small pout.

Daichi knew what she meant, especially after his brother-in-law told her the truth about his high school days, and only ruffled her hair in response, to her displeasure.

Watching them interact like so was quite foreign to Kuro. She may have only been there for a few Saturdays, but she had never seen the master so open or playful like he was now. Just who is this girl with him?

Recalling the third person in the room, Daichi turned to Kuro. "Oh yeah. Let me introduce the two of you," he said. "Nikola, this is Kuro, a friend of your godmother's and a new employee here. Kuro, this is Nikola, my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Kuro-san. My father told me much about you," Nikola greeted, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Kuro was no stranger to Nikola herself. She hadn't worked long enough to hear about her from the regulars, but she did remember what Red told her when she visited her on the moon.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was right after she was hired as a new employee at Nekoya. Kuro returned to her home and was visited by Red.

"While I am away, protect that place from those with ill will as you work," Red told her. "The master and the demon, Aletta I believe her name was, are extremely weak beings and must be protected from danger. If someone makes trouble, you should at least be able to keep them contained until I arrive."

Kuro was unsure with the request. "But..."

Before she could voice out her concern, Red continued, "Besides, when I act, it tends to cause a bit of an uproar."

The black dragon of death thought about what she said. "You have a point. I can restrain my magic power and almost completely erase my presence. I am suited to protecting the restaurant."

"Then I leave it and her in your hands."

Kuro looked at her acquaintance at that last part. "'Her'? Who?"

"Why my daughter of course." Kuro's eyes widened slightly in shock at the response, in which Red noticed. "Well, she's not my daughter by blood. However, she is the master's daughter. Due to circumstances, she can only visit the restaurant whenever she can. And when she visits, I do hope you protect her with your life from anything that comes her way."

The fact that Red made such a request was a surprise for Kuro. She understood Nekoya and the workers there, but to hear her companion care so much for one human like so, the dragon was quite curious as to who exactly this person was that made her ask such a request.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Pleased to meet the girl of Red is so fond of, Kuro accepted the handshake. " _It is nice to meet your acquaintance as well,_ " she telepathically greeted.

Hearing her speak without her mouth moving caught Nikola by surprise. "Whoa! You really can speak telepathically! That's amazing! Beef stew- that is, Red Queen-san used to do that to me back when I was a child to play jokes on me. Experiencing this again is quite nostalgic," she said.

" _Is that so?_ " Kuro asked, quite shocked and curious of this small revelation. After all, she never once thought of Red as doing anything playful to a child. At least, nothing that would be considered as 'playful' in human terms.

A door opened in the kitchen, revealing Aletta in her uniform, done with her morning shower. Once the demon saw Kuro, she greeted her. "Oh! Good morning, Kuro-san!"

" _Good morning,_ " she greeted back.

Aletta looked at the curry-covered table, and couldn't help but be taken aback by the sight. "I know I saw this earlier when I walked in, but this is still a surprise," she said. "You actually made all these in your sleep?"

Nikola nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Heheh... Looks that way," she answered.

"Well, it'd be a shame to waste it all," Daichi said. "Looks like we'll be having curry for breakfast. Seems like there are some chicken curry here as well, Kuro, so you don't have to worry about not being able to have any for today."

The mention of Nikola's version of a dish the dragon liked got Aletta excited. "You really have to try Nikola-chan's dish! They're sooo good~! The quality just shoots through the roof with her in charge."

"Hey now. I know she's my daughter, and I admit she is a great chef, but don't forget who is the master here," Daichi reminded her, causing Aletta to cover her mouth for her mistake.

"No, keep going. Hearing that boosts my confidence in my skill as a chef, especially with this thing coming up when my summer break ends," Nikola said, already feeling a confident boost.

"Don't let that get over your head." Daichi gave his daughter a playful flick to the forehead for that. "Now then, how about we have breakfast and get ready for work?"

The girls all nodded in agreement and took a plate of curry to eat.

"Mmmm~! So good~!" Aletta squealed in bliss. "It's been so long since I had Nikola-chan's cooking!"

"She has come quite a long way," Daichi agreed.

Kuro was simply shocked at the taste in her mouth. The chicken curry she was eating tasted better than the master's cooking. The combination of the spices used tasted amazing, the chicken was tender and full of flavor, and the vegetables used was cooked to perfection and perfectly fitted the sauce and spices used. Just that one bite alone, and Kuro can clearly see why Red and Aletta spoke highly of the girl.

Just as she looked over to the girl in question, Kuro noticed that Nikola seemed to be in deep thought for some reason. In fact, rather than finishing her dish, she took a spoonful of other curry dishes and ate those, to her confusion and Aletta's.

"Hmm... Not good enough..." she said at last, raising more confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean? These all taste really good!" Aletta said.

"I'm not saying they're bad, but they're not good enough..." Nikola answered. "Man, this makes me regret wasting that favor..."

" _A favor?_ " Kuro repeated questionably.

"You're really that worried about the upcoming competition, are you?" Daichi asked his daughter.

"Of course I am. And just making a good curry is not enough either," Nikola reasoned. "Of course, you should know that, dad. After all, you went to Totsuki once."

Daichi let out a nervous chuckle at that. "I suppose you're right about that. Especially since you're going to be cooking to some big shots. You have to make something that'll blow their clothes off."

"I really hope you mean that figuratively, especially if the headmaster is going to be one of those people. I heard from Alice-chan about 'that', you know."

"Oh? Then you know how important it is to get 'that' done."

"True as that may be, I only hope it doesn't spread about. I'd rather not become a victim to 'that'." As Nikola said that, she wrapped her arms around herself, trembling quite nervously.

Seeing this got the pair of otherworlders both curious and slightly frightened, namely the demon of the two for the latter, about what 'that' is. "Um... What is 'that' you two are talking about?" Aletta dared ask.

"Let's just say you're lucky you're not even born in this world. The possibility of you meeting my headmaster or anyone in his family is slim. Unless if Alice-chan has 'that' as well..." Nikola turned away and muttered that last sentence, not wanting to even consider the possibility. She quickly recovered herself and thought over the many curry she tried. "Still... All of the ones here are ones I made before, and none of them are going to cut it much for that competition."

" _What competition do you speak of?_ " Kuro asked.

"It's called the Totsuki Autumn Election, a first-year-only event at my school, and is used to determine the current class standing of a generation, done in a tournament-style. It is also through this event that one would know who of that generation would be the next member of the Elite Ten."

" _Elite Ten?_ "

"To put simply, they're the top ten student chefs at school, guaranteed to graduated with a bright culinary future," Nikola explained. "A friend- Well, more of an acquaintance of mine of my generation, is the current Tenth Seat, thus making her the youngest to be a member. The rest are second or third-years."

"I don't know much about this stuff, but if she is the youngest to be a member of such an important group, she must be amazing," Aletta said.

"She is. So much so that this one time-" Nikola trailed off, as she thought back to the effect of Erina's cooking against that sumo wrestler of a student. "... On second thought, don't make me go into details with that. Just remembering the reaction makes me shiver. J-Just know that she is an incredibly skilled chef."

"S-Sure..."

"Well, as much as I don't want to interrupt this discussion, we should really hurry up and finish all this curry. Otherwise, the restaurant will open and all this curry will get in the way of the cooking," Daichi said.

Looking at the time on the clock in the dining room, Nikola saw her father spoke true. "Ah, you're right. But even though..." She looked back to the curry-filled table. "How are we going to finish all of this?"

" _I can finish it all,_ " Kuro said, making everyone look to her wide-eyed.

"You can?"

"She did eat dozens plates of chicken curry on her first day here..." Aletta thought back.

"'Dozens plates'? She ate three pots worth," Daichi corrected.

Hearing that amount shocked Nikola. "Three pots?!" she gasped. "Curry Rice-jiisan can't even eat one pot worth and he loves curry! Where did you put all that?"

" _In my stomach,_ " Kuro answered.

"No, I know where you put it. I just mean... You know what, never mind. You really think you can finish all these curry by opening? If you can finish it at least thirty minutes before, that'd be great. We have to get rid of the smell, too, after all."

" _Of course._ " With that, Kuro placed down her now-clean plate on the counter and grabbed the next one off the table. Also on the counter were three other plates, slightly dirty from sauce... curry sauce to be exact.

"... At what point in our conversation did you finish those?"

* * *

A couple hours later, it was time for customers of the other world to come into Nekoya and enjoy their favorite meal. And with Nikola back, word has spread all across the other world and with that...

"Naporitan, omelette rice, and pork and seafood okonomiyaki are ready!" Nikola called from the kitchen.

"R-Right!" Aletta responded, and she and Daichi rushed back into the kitchen with the orders.

Yes, word of Nikola's return had the regulars come in like crazy that the place was packed. And with a packed restaurant was a hard and busy day. That is especially true with customers like them.

"She's really improved herself," Tatsugorou stated. "These chicken wrapped in vegetables are so tender, and they're bursting with flavors. And eating them with the rice makes it even more appetizing."

"I agree. I thought the minced meat cutlets she made last time she was here was amazing, but she's really stepping things up here with today's new creation," Sarah said, enjoying the kotlety Nikola made. "They're especially good with these mashed cobbler's tubes and the vegetables. Aletta! You better learn from her how to make these mashed cobbler's tubers!"

"R-Right!" Aletta answered.

"I'm guessing you like the steamed po- I mean cobblers' tubers she made last time?" Daichi asked, serving a pair of okonomiyaki, one pork and the other seafood, to Soemon, a samurai, and Doshun, an onmyouji, ceasing the pair's intense glares at each other.

"Yeah. I never thought cobbler's tubers would taste so good in my life, but clearly I was wrong in many ways. As expected of the restaurant from another world," Sarah said.

"Only this restaurant," Altorius said, enjoying his cheesy pork cutlets. "Mmm. That's good."

"Though I have to say, it sure is packed in here today. Even more so than the last time she came," Sarah stated.

"Well, this is the heiress of Nekoya we are talking about here. Of course it would be packed," Heinrich told her.

"This coming from the guy who's tasted her cooking just as long as I have? Don't get so full of yourself."

Heinrich chuckled at those words. "I'll have you know that I'm actually ahead of you by one Day of Satur! The first time I ate here was three years ago!"

At first, Sarah was shocked to hear that the shrimp-lover had tasted Nikola's cooking years ago, and thus was indeed one step ahead of her, until...

"But three years ago, Nikola didn't do any cooking. She had a test to study for the day you first arrived here, so she couldn't work on the Day of Satur," Daichi said, causing the guy to flinch.

"Already ahead of me, you say," Sarah glared, as Heinrich let out a nervous laugh. "Still, I'm quite surprised you know Nikola so long ago, Chocolate Parfait."

Chocolate Parfait, or Adelheid in their world, was a young albino princess and the granddaughter of late Wilheim. She had also once visited Nekoya once many years ago as a child and was in love with the chocolate parfait. The young princess and Nikola were also playmates back when they were young.

"I was also shocked to see her," Adelheid said. "All these years, I thought playing with her back when we were children was just a dream, especially when I didn't see her the past couple of times I was here."

Since she was eating by the counter for today, Nikola overheard what the young princess said from the kitchen. "Well, I have been away at school those last times you were here," she said, as she made more katsudon for Lionel, well aware of his big appetite for the dish. "Still, I was surprised to see you again. And not to mention a little sad. I mean, you came in, you saw me, and while I remembered you, you didn't at all remember me."

Adelheid let out a nervous laugh when she said that. "Well, we were little kids the last time we saw each other, and a lot of things happened over the past years. I'm quite surprised you still remember me, though."

"Well, ever since you two met, Nikola had been asking your grandfather about you, hoping to play with you again," Daichi told her.

"Is that so?"

"Well... You are my first friend from your world. And it's not everyday you get to hang out with a princess," Nikola said.

"'Hang out'...?" Adelheid repeated, not that familiar with the phrase.

"When friends get together and do something fun," Daichi explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Still though, it's one thing to find out there's a heiress of this restaurant about the same age as some of us here, but her culinary skills rival with the master. As the current head of one of the leading firms in the capital of our world, I am more than just impressed," a new face, by the name of Sirius Alfade or Naporitan, stated in awe, as he ate another forkful of his naporitan.

"Well, she had been practicing her skills since she was a young child," Victoria said. "Every Day of Satur, she and her father often do a cooking contest between them. Though she lost each and every time, she continued to hone her skills and quickly improved them."

"Indeed. I believe there is a saying in this world about defeat..." Tatsugorou spoke. "I believe it was... 'the art of victory is learned in defeat'. Or something like that."

"Truer words were never spoken," Lionel agreed, finishing off his katsudon. "More katsudon! Three bowls!"

" _Right away,_ " Kuro mentally replied, heading to the kitchen to send word to Nikola.

The door at the front then opened up, and an elf walked in.

"Welcome!" Aletta greeted. "Ah! Hello, Fardania-san!"

"Hello," the elf greeted back. Upon seeing some new faces working, she then said, "I see there are more people in here than usual."

"Well, you see... Nikola-chan has returned to the restaurant for a few Day of Saturs. All the regulars had been dying to try her dish."

Fardania took a seat by the counter. "Who is Nikola?" she asked the demon waitress.

"Huh? You don't know? With how the others often talked about her, I thought you heard one or two things about Nikola-chan..." Aletta said. "Nikola-chan is the master's daughter, you see, and the heiress to this restaurant."

"'Heiress'? Oh! I think I remember now. She goes to this place called a 'culinary school' in this world, doesn't she?"

"Yes, that's her! Her cooking is already good enough, but ever since going to that school, her food got even more delicious~! I've had her cooking a few times before, but I guarantee you'll love whatever she cooks up!"

"You seem to have forgotten that, as an elf, I can't eat anything that contains animal. And by the sounds of those requests earlier, whatever the heiress will be making will most likely contain meat. I much rather have the master's tofu steak," Fardania said.

"Don't be like that," came Daichi's voice, as he approached the elf and demon waitress. "Though it's true that tofu steak is currently the only consumable dish we have for elves, you'll find that my daughter will make another dish suitable for your kind. Just give her a chance and you'll see."

"Is that so...? Then I'll have whatever dish she can make, and a tofu steak," Fardania requested.

"Coming right up." The master of the restaurant returned to the kitchen to send and make her order.

About an hour later, Nikola then walked out the kitchen with Fardania's meals. "Here you are. One vegetable paella with fried bananas on the side, and one tofu steak with a side of rice," she presented. "The paella will taste even better with lemon juice squeezed over it."

Set on one tray was a bowl of cooked vegetables, consisting of rice, onion, tomatoes, red bell peppers, olives and artichokes. On the side were a couple slices of lemon and a small plate of what seemed like chips.

Fardania brought the bowl close to her nose to get a good whiff of the scent. Upon smelling no animal mixed in the meal, she took a spoon and scooped up some of the paella. One bite, and the elf couldn't believe the taste! Besides the slight spiciness she tasted, she could also hint out the taste of nature brought by the assortments of vegetables used in the dish. The crunch some of them had was also a good texture to experience upon each bite. As if it wasn't good enough, Fardania also tried the fried bananas that were brought as her side dish. The contrasted crunchy and soft texture of the outside and inside, along with the sweetness the side dish had made the paella all the more enjoyable, as it died down the strong spiciness the main dish had alone.

' _But wait!_ ' she thought. ' _This girl said the dish would taste better with lemon juice._ '

Looking over to the couple of slices of the said citrus, the elf squeezed all the juice they had all over the paella and took another spoonful in her mouth. As the heiress had promised, the sour juice from the fruit made the vegetable paella even more delicious. The sourness made the spiciness more likable on the tongue, and counteracts the heavy taste of this completely animal-less meal. Such a dish was perfect for an elf like herself!

"I must say, when I heard you're the master's daughter, I had doubts on your culinary skills," she said to Nikola. "But... Now I see why you are the heiress to this restaurant."

Nikola smiled at the elf's kind words. Ever since she heard about elves and their dislike for consuming anything animal, she did her best to make vegetable-only dishes during her free time. To hear such a compliment from Fardania brought joy to her heart.

"Mark my words, though, from an elven chef to a human chef, I will not let my kind lost to your cooking," Fardania then said.

Those words brought up an alarm of sort in the heiress's head. "You're a chef?"

"Yes. And I must say, you and this restaurant have completely made quite an impact onto our lives. As I traveled around, I heard rumors here and there of people trying to recreate dishes from this world. While some ingredients have yet to be found in our world, know that I will give up until I make a dish that surpasses that of your father's tofu steak and this paella you made."

Taking that as a challenge, Nikola smirked and said, "I look forward to that day. Now then, do enjoy your meal." With that, she returned to the kitchen, while Daichi went back to the dining room.

Just then, a knock was heard at the front door, causing everyone to freeze. Never, had they ever, heard a knock from the door that connected their worlds. Even if it was someone from their world, they wouldn't knock. At least, none of them did. After all, it seemed quite suspicious at first glance to just knock on it.

"Excuse me!" they heard. Some were already prepared to take out their weapons or use their eating utensils as such, should trouble arise in their most treasured place. Even Kuro was prepared to do whatever she must to protect the restaurant, all while keeping her powers to a very low minimum level.

Daichi, as the owner and the one person not of their world, approached the door and opened it just enough to see who was outside without letting the outsider see the inside of the restaurant. He was slightly shocked at who he was meeting. "Aren't you...?"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Nikola was just finishing up with another pork cutlet rice bowl dish. As she covered the lid, she couldn't help but finally notice the silence in the dining room.

' _Why did it get quiet all of a sudden?_ ' she wondered. The heiress had expected to hear an argument between dishes at this point, but instead she heard nothing but the sound of some food cooking in the kitchen.

It was then, her father walked into the kitchen. "Nikola. Let's switch," he said.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"You have been working hard for these past days. Thought you'd like a little break. Also, could you get the front door? I'll take care of the cooking from here."

Though confused, Nikola obliged to her father's command and walked right out the kitchen. As she entered the dining room, she couldn't help but notice how quiet and tense everyone seemed. This was making the teen quite uneasy, as she made her way to the door. Once she grabbed the handle and opened it...

"Heya, Nikola~" Yuki greeted, for she, Ryoko, Megumi, and Nao were standing by the door.

Nikola felt time stopped the moment she laid eyes on her happy, Polar Star, female friends, as she simply smiled at the sight. Slowly, she closed the door with a creak and a soundable 'click'... only for it to be slammed open.

"Why are you just casually closing the door on us?!" Yuki shouted in demand, freaking Nikola out as the heiress let out a slight scream in shock.

Before half of the unknowns would see what they should not, Nikola quickly rushed past the entrance and slammed the door closed behind her. "H-Hey guys! It's been a while! What are you doing here? Are you guys feeling great? Great! It's really nice to see you all again. Now if you may please run along now! I have that dish to finish up after all!" she quickly said, as Nikola pushed the group of four up the stairs away from her family restaurant and her family secret.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang up a second! Not after we came all this way to see you!" Yuki shouted, ceasing her attempt to get rid of them.

"And tell me why would you?! In fact, how did you even know where I live?!" One glance at Megumi and Nao, and Nikola quickly added, "No, wait! Never mind that question. What I should be saying is, 'don't tell me the two of you...!'"

Knowing what the heiress of the western restaurant was referring to, both Megumi and Nao put their hands up. "It wasn't us, I swear!" the former said.

"I did my best to stop them, onee-sama. Really, I did," the latter swore, as she crossed her heart.

"Then how did...?" Nikola trailed off, as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, as a person's body leaned against her back.

"I did, of course, Nikola~" came Alice's voice.

"Alice-chan?!" Nikola gasped in shock to see her albino friend also here. How she missed her the first time, she did not want to know. "Wait, you told Yuki and Ryoko where I live?! Why?!"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Yuki asked back. "It's not fair that Megumi, Sadatsuka-san and Alice-cchi got to visit your family restaurant. Even more so when Sadatsuka-san and Alice-cchi aren't officially Polar Star members."

"That's your reason!? Also, what do you mean by Alice-chan not being an official Polar Star member?!"

"Well, I've been considering taking the test to dorm in with you, but I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable living in such a small building far from school," Alice answered with her usual cartoonish face.

"That's what she meant!? Also, don't you already live with the headmaster and Nakiri-san?!" Nikola asked.

"Besides that, we should also have a girls' night between us," Ryoko added. "And we also wanted to know what it's like to work in a famous restaurant run by a former Elite Ten member, especially since we will be working in restaurants in the near future. Call it a chance for an early experience."

"As good a reason as that last one is, I feel like you just made that up on the spot!" Nikola shouted, crying anime tears.

"Now, now, calm down a bit. Although, you should change into something else," Yuki said.

Having a bad feeling about the suggestion, Nikola asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Because we're going to have some fun. Just between us high school girls. Sure we have that curry to work on, but we need some time to relax or we'll never think of anything," Alice answered.

"Now with that said, let's have your father's permission to take you with us!" Yuki said, approaching the door.

Seeing the pigtailed girl's hand on the handle brought up more panic to Nikola's every being. "Aah! W-w-w-wait!"

It was too late... for the deed has been done. "Excuse me, Yamagata-san! Can we borrow-?" Yuki trailed off, as she laid eyes on the diners within, who, like her, were also frozen once they laid eyes on her.

Finding it odd for Yuki to stop speaking like she did, Ryoko went to the door. "What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" Like the diners and her friend, she stood frozen once she saw the inside of the restaurant.

Snapping out of her stupor, Nikola turned to Megumi and Nao, both who were at the top of the stairs acting as lookout. "Megumi-chan! Sadatsuka-san!" she called.

"All clear, onee-sama," Nao assured, sending her a thumbs up.

Once she got the okay, Nikola broke herself free from Alice's grasp, grabbed Yuki and Ryoko, and rushed inside, with the other three following and closing the door behind them.

Once they were inside, the diners grabbed a pair of chairs and set them in the center of the diner, where both Yuki and Ryoko sat.

"W-W-Wait a second! What is this?!" the pigtailed girl asked. "Why are there customers at Nekoya on a Saturday? I thought the restaurant closes on that day! And also, what are they?! A lionman, a lizardman and... are those two elves?!"

"Y-Yuki-chan. Calm down," Ryoko told her friend.

"How can I be calm at a time like this?! Aren't you freaked out about this as I am?!"

"Well, yes I am, but Yamagata-chan won't be able to explain anything to either of us if you keep asking questions like that."

"Well, I guess so. But even so..." Both girls looked back to the many diners looking down at them. While some looked at them with worried expressions, others had their arms crossed. The pair also felt some chills from some of the diners' glares. "Somehow I don't feel at all that safe!"

"Isn't this bad?" Adelheid asked.

"Usually the only way outsiders would know about this restaurant's secret is if they are trustworthy and can be trusted with it," Tatsugorou said.

"If that is true, then what should we do?" Sirius asked.

"Y-You can let us go?" Yuki suggested weakly. One look at the glares from some, especially the more monstrous diners, and she knew the idea was shot down.

"Oh yeah! We have a pair of mages amongst us. Don't you guys know a memory erasure spell or something?" Sarah asked.

"While you're right in assuming that such a spell exist, there is a problem with that spell," Victoria said. "You see, casting a spell that affects one's mind requires immense concentration. Though it may sound easy, if one is not careful enough, the spell could backfire or damage the victim mentally."

"Damage us mentally?!" Yuki shrieked in fear.

"How about making a potion that'll make them forget?" Sirius suggested.

"A good of an idea as that is, unfortunately the ingredients needed to make such potion does not exist in this world and they are extremely rare. Even if the ingredients do exist under a different name here, it will take a while to make it, and thus would be a greater risk for us all," Altorius pointed out.

" _How about we kill them?_ " Kuro suggested, causing poor Yuki and Ryoko to flinch. It didn't help that majority diners were actually considering doing it.

"That seems to be the only way to keep this quiet..." Tatsugorou said.

"Then as a full-fledged demon, I shall spare everyone of the blood and handle it myself," Lionel said, frightening them even more, as they held each other with a slight shriek.

"Hang on! Is that really necessary?" Adelheid asked.

"She's right! Maybe we can reason with them," Sirius suggested.

"True as you may be, these two don't look like they're willing to hear us out at this point," Heinrich told them.

"You're talking about killing us here! How can we ever be calm from just that?!" Yuki demanded. She was then silenced, as Lionel unsheathed the sword he had on him, and clung onto Ryoko, who returned the fearful embrace.

Saving them from such a fate, Nikola came and smacked each and every diner hard with a paper fan, hard. "You will do no such thing here!" she shouted, as everyone held their head in pain from the hard smack. "That may be okay in your world, but in this world, there will be no killing, even as a last resort!"

"N-Nikola-chan, calm down!" Megumi said.

"Why... us as well...?" Aletta asked in a low voice, for she and those who were against Yuki and Ryoko's deaths were also victims of the hard smack.

"Besides, even if I didn't tell them about the secret, they're still my friends!" Nikola continued. "You don't really think I'll be at all okay with you killing them off, do you?!"

At that question, the diners all either lowered their head or looked down in shame of ever considering death towards the pair of outsiders.

"There's only one way to resolve this..." Nikola sat down on a chair, facing Yuki and Ryoko. "You two found out about it; it's only right that you two should know more... about Nekoya's greatest secret."

And so, Nikola went and told the two everything about Nekoya's door. How it had existed from her great-grandparents' time, how it was also a portal that connects to a fantasy world, and how such a world actually and truly exists. Megumi, Nao and Alice also listened in on the details of the other world, since they didn't hear much of it the last time they were there. Well, Megumi and Nao didn't; Alice just like to hear stories of the other world more than once. Honestly, who wouldn't?

"And that's that," the heiress ended.

Both Yuki and Ryoko were extremely speechless with what they heard. In all honesty, they wouldn't have believed it, if not for the fact that they were seeing fairy tale characters in the same room as them.

"Now do you understand? Why this is important to me?" Nikola asked them.

"Well, you're right about one thing," Ryoko spoke. "If word got out about this, government authorities would definitely take action and try to get to the other world through the door. Anything else that happens next would be unthinkable..."

"So you get it, then. Good. Now I only ask you both of one thing." Nikola got up and, to everyone shock, got to her knees and bowed before them. "Please. Keep this a secret. If word gets out about this, I don't care about my future as a chef. But... I don't want to lose Nekoya! I don't want to lose my family from the other world! I... The only reason I became a chef, the only reason I learned all I was able to as a chef was not just because of my experience in the kitchen or my lessons with my father; it's also thanks to my family I learned all I could about the many methods of cooking! So please! Tell no one about this! Please!"

Not wanting her to plead alone, especially since they weren't able to do anything to stop Yuki and Ryoko from coming here, Megumi and Nao bowed as well. "Please!"

They weren't the only ones. Like Nikola to them, the diners also thought of her as family, especially those who were with her since she was born. As such, they weren't going to make her go about this on her own as well, as they also bowed to the pair. "Please."

To say Yuki and Ryoko were shocked would be an understatement in many ways. Though the fact that everyone was begging for them to be silent about Nekoya's secret wasn't the number one reason for their surprise, that wasn't going to stop them from what they were going to do next, as the two girls got up and knelt down to Nikola's level, both placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Yama- No, Nikola-chan," Ryoko spoke, causing the girl to raise her head, revealing some tears forming in her eyes. "We understand how important this is to you. We promise we won't tell any one about this. Not even our family."

"We're friends, after all!" Yuki said. "What kind of friend would we be if we did something to make you sad? And even if we aren't friends, we are aiming to be great chefs. Only the lowest of chefs would do something so cowardly and lowly as that to force a great restaurant to shut down, and we're not that sort of chefs."

Hearing that brought hope in the girl's eyes. "T-Then... you really won't tell anyone?"

"The boys back at Polar Star would probably be angry, but this is your secret to share," Ryoko said.

Hope was filled with relief, as Nikola wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm so glad..."

Everyone else was just as glad, both for the heiress and the restaurant, as they all raised their heads.

The smile on Yuki's face, however, turned into a frown. "Although..." Next anyone knew, she suddenly went and pinched Nikola's cheeks, as well as pulling them. "Why do you have such little faith in us, Nikola-cchi?! You trust Megumi, Sadatsuka-san, and even Alice-cchi with it, but why not us?!"

"Ow ow ow! Dat huts!" Nikola cried out. "But to ansher your queshtions, Shadatshuka-shan ish quite loyal to be and Megumi-schan doesh not at all sheem like de type of person who would tell anyone a secret ash big ash this."

"And Alice-cchi?"

"She and Ryo-kun knew long before you guys, but not ash long ash Shoma. Plus, I wash worried at first, but she proved herself reliaple to keep thish secret hidden."

That made Yuki stretched her cheeks out further. "Kurokiba and Yukihira knew, too?!"

"Shoma is my cousin, and Ryo-kun wash wit her dat time! Stob bulling my cheeks!" Next Yuki knew, Nikola slapped both her cheeks hard, forcing her to let go and hold her cheeks in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for, Nikola-cchi?!"

"What do you mean 'what was that for'?! That's my line for pinching me!"

Ryoko, ever the peace-keeper of sort, got in between them. "Now, now, let's all calm down here. What's important is you can trust us with your secret as you have with others who know."

Rubbing her cheeks to sooth them from the pinch, Nikola couldn't help but smile lightly. "Yeah. I guess I can."

"Um... Nikola-chan," Aletta spoke up. "Are you sure it's okay to let them know?"

"Truthfully, I am still a bit wary with more people from my world knowing..." the heiress answered, causing Ryoko and Yuki, especially Yuki, to look at her in slight disbeliefs. "But, they're my friends. They were going to know the truth at some point. Besides, if Alice and Soma were able to keep the secret for this long, so can they."

"Should I be insulted?" Alice asked, though not that concerned if the innocent smile on her face said anything.

"So in other words they're good, right?" Lionel asked. Nikola nodded in response, bringing relief to all the diners. "Good. That's good. Now then... I want another bowl of katsudon!"

"All this tension made me hungry, too. More minced meat cutlets for me," Sarah said.

"More shripe dishes!" Heinrich followed.

"Our okonomiyaki may have gotten cold by now. Give us second," Soemon requested.

"You guys are too quick to recover when it comes to this restaurant's food!" Nikola comically shouted. Despite that, she returned to the kitchen and assisted her father with the meals.

"Ah! Let us help out!" Yuki said.

"It's not every day you cook for fantasy characters," Ryoko said, also wanting to help out.

Nikola smiled at their offers. "Okay then. Grab an apron, and I'll give you guys your roles for today."

As her friends went to get an apron, Kuro approached the heiress. " _Are you sure it's okay?_ "

"Yeah. I trust them. Besides, something tells me my godmother will give them a stern warning when she gets here later."

The dragon in disguise couldn't help but agree with the human at that, especially since Red told her herself that she considers the restaurant as part of her territory, her treasure. Besides, the red dragon also tasked her in protecting the restaurant when she couldn't. If Nikola's friends does anything that would endanger this place so precious to them all, she will uphold her promise to Red.

"Now then, enough about all that complicated stuff," Nikola told her. "We still have work to do. Megumi, Sadatsuka-san, Alice-chan, Ryoko. Can you girls help Aletta-san and Kuro wait tables? Yuki-chan, help me and my dad in the kitchen."

"Right!" most of her friends answered.

"Hang on! Why do I have to wait tables?" Alice asked.

"Because all the equipment in this restaurant aren't all those high-tech stuff you usually use in your cooking," Nikola answered.

"I can still cook without them, though!"

"I know that, but don't forget people of the other world are not that familiar with the many tastes we have here. Even if you can cook without advanced equipments, I'd rather you do not do anything too drastic that the diners here aren't yet familiar with."

"Oh come on~! I promise I won't do anything drastic! Besides, you don't need more waitresses; you need more cooks for their stomachs, don't you?"

Nikola knew she was right, especially after what happened the last time she had visited home. Lunch and dinner rush was quite hectic, especially as the regulars ordered more than usual, all to taste her style of cooking.

"You have a point there... Sure thing," she said, to Alice's joy. "But nothing too drastic."

"You say that, but don't you make different variations to your customers' usuals?" Alice pointed out.

"I keep those changes to a minimum, mind you, and slowly work my way up with their tastes!"

"Hey, you two. I don't mind you guys talking about your cooking skills, but we have hungry customers to cook for," Daichi called.

"Right!" With that, Alice and Nikola went back to the kitchen and got cooking.

For the remainder of the lunch hour, the girls and Daichi did their best to cook and serve the customers their usuals in peace. Of course, the definition of 'peace' in Nekoya is different from the normal definition, as not even half an hour later, the usual arguments had sprung about in the restaurant.

"I can't believe this! You don't even know the flavor of sauce seeping into the breading and cutlet!" Sarah accused Heinrich.

"I could say the same, child," he retorted. "You know not what you speak! The flawless combination of shripe and tartar sauce does not waver even though it grows cold!"

As they began the weekly favorite food argument, Nikola and Daichi simply sighed at the ongoing routine occurring in their restaurant.

"And so it begins again," the adult said.

"And this time, it's the newer regulars who started it," the teen added.

"My, I see some things haven't changed at all here," Alice stated.

"This is normal?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. All the regulars from the other world love one certain dish in Nekoya, so much so that they are convinced their favorite dish is the number one dish in this restaurant. Though by the sound of the argument today, they're arguing about the best sandwich version of their favorite."

"Sounds more than just the dish being their favorite though..." As Yuki muttered that, the argument in the dining room was getting heated up.

"That is why! The most delicious is the ground beef cutlet sandwich!" Sarah shouted. "One bite sends the meat's juice spurting! The sauce has been on so long the breading turned black! A perfect combination with the soft vegetables!"

"If I may... a plump shripe cutlet... the sweetness of the shripe spreads across the palate with each bite, and merges with the sour of the tartar sauce, entrancing the tongue! Combining that with those red juicy vegetables and green leafy ones and the white of the shripe stand out against that red and green as beautiful a sight as it is a flavor! But of course, there is no comparison to the dull brown of your ground beef cutlets!"

"Those guys are so overly passionate about their favorite dish out there, it's scary," Yuki said. "But wait, that guy out there said 'shripe'... He's been ordering shrimp and calling them that. Do they have different names for the food we have here?"

"For some of them, yes. The name is different, but they mostly sound similar to what we call them here," Nikola answered.

"Really? Then what other ingredients were called differently there?"

"If I recall... Garlic is gareo, onion is oranie, tomato is marmett... Oh! Potato is called cobbler's tubers over there, too. There are others, but I don't remember them from the top of my head. I usually keep a notepad on me, and it is filled with different names for the ingredients we use."

Yuki looked on wide-eyed in shock in learning that there were different names for the food in their world. Meanwhile, the sandwich argument in the dining room continued to grow, as Aletta, Megumi and Ryoko tried to calm things down in there.

"I bring a pork loin cutlet sandwich home with me once a month!" Altorius said. "No vegetables! Just the pork loin, sauce, and mustard! Juice spurting out of the meat's fatty trim, mingling with the sauce, wrapped in bread... The bite of the mustard bringing it all out! It's a masterpiece!"

"Hmph! I've eaten teriyaki with bread before!" Tatsugorou denied. "Teriyaki with plenty of sweet hot marinade... Thinly-sliced fresh kulle and raw oranie... Somehow works perfectly wrapped in bread spread with butter and mustard! I heard it's quite popular in this world!"

"I insist on the naporitan dog in coupe bread. When this shop puts their napolitan on bread, they intensify the flavors, so the tartness of the ketchup keeps up with the bread," Sirius said.

"My, my, you understand!" Doshun said in agreement and approval.

"Speaking of tasty noodle dishes in coupe bread, we must speak for yakisoba, with that thick, fragrant sauce," Soemon added.

"I'd go with a fruit sandwich! Sweet fruit and whipped cream!" Adelheid added in to the conversation. "The sweetness of soft cream and that ripe fruit are very different. So when you combine them, they are very exquisite."

"With fruit sandwiches, I find you're better off with custard," Victoria disagreed. "It's more rich that way, and the stronger sweetness works well with the flavor of the fruit and bread. And it won't make the bread soggy."

"My vote goes to pork cutlet sandwiches!" Lionel exclaimed. "But! My pork cutlet rice bowls would be the best takeout, if they were offered! Seconds!"

"Right away," Kuro spoke, heading to the kitchen to inform the chefs of the order.

"Another omelette rice," Gaganpo requested.

"Coming up," Nao took his order.

"E-Everyone! Please calm down!" Aletta cried out.

"Please! Let's not fight!" Megumi followed.

"They're right. Let's not get too heated up over this," Ryoko told them as calmly as she could.

Next everyone knew, a whistle was blown. Surprised, they covered their ears and slightly jump at the loud, high-pitched sound. The group turned, and saw an unamused Nikola standing against the closed piano, whistle in hand and tapping her foot.

"I understand this has become a routine for all of you, but must I remind a good majority that this is a restaurant? Glad as I am that you haven't resorted to violence, that does not mean it is okay to have such a heated argument all the time. Don't forget some people here don't really take lightly to this constant quarrel," she scolded, referring to Aletta, Mugmi and Ryoko with that last part.

One mention of that and the diners all looked towards the three waitresses who tried to calm the debate down between them all. One glance, and they saw Aletta, Megumi and Ryoko had worried and/or uneasy looks on their faces, undoubtedly due to their arguments, despite Aletta working long enough to know that it occurs frequently in this restaurant. They each felt pretty bad for causing such worries for the pair of kind girls, an expression that was more than enough for Nikola.

"If you guys really want to know who's right about what, all you had to do is make an order. And since I'm in such a good mood today, my friends and I went ahead and made sandwiches for you all," she said, as Yuki and Alice came out with trays of sandwiches that were being argued over.

One look at the many pile and the diners were all in shock and joy.

"You had all of these prepared while we were arguing?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say my time at school taught me that some things are better off settled through food," she answered.

"Come on! We made more than enough for everyone!" Yuki told them.

"It's on the house for today! Get them while they're still hot!" Alice followed.

And that they did, as the diners took a bite of the sandwich they and their friendly debaters argued over.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to have those sandwiches for free?" Aletta asked Nikola.

"Of course. It's nothing to worry about. Besides... a certain someone owes me a huge favor for what she did today~" Nikola looked at Alice's direction when she said that. The albino girl was just cartoonishly and innocently playing stupid with what the heiress meant and simply just passed out the sandwiches to the customers.

After lunch rush was over, the group were having their own lunch meal, made by Yuki and Ryoko, plus a plate of chicken curry for Kuro. The pair of humans insisted on making something for the trouble they caused earlier and made a collaboration dish based on their cooking styles. While Megumi, Nikola, Alice and Daichi simply found their dish to be quite delicious, especially as the former two had the pair's cooking on a number of occasions themselves, Kuro and Aletta were blown away by the flavor. They knew the taste of wild animals when they taste one, and they had tasted rice before, but never had they had anything like what the two Polar Star girls made. As they are, Yuki and Ryoko asked about the customers, quite curious about who they were in the other world. Imagine their surprise when they heard of how famous the diners were in that world.

Once lunch break was done, it was time for the dinner rush to get started. Like before, Yuki and Ryoko were shocked to see the other regulars as they walked in, as the first set of customers to enter were an ogre couple, followed by a nun and a priestess, an admiral from the other world, and a vampire couple. Well, the two didn't know the pair were vampires at first, for as each diners introduced themselves to the pair of new faces, Yuki and Ryoko focused more on the names when Romero and Julietta introduced themselves. Like Megumi and Nao, once they heard their names, they instantly declared their support for each other's love. Unlike the pair however...

"Those two are vampires?!" Yuki gasped at Nikola, who explained to them what a Dark Retainer was in the other world.

"Yes, that's right," the heiress answered. "But don't worry. Unlike the vampires we heard of and read in stories, they don't feed on blood that often; red wine is a good substitute for that."

"I see... But I'm surprised you're not frightened by them, Megumi," Ryoko said to the bluenette.

"Well, I kind of was at first. But with a lion demon, a lizardman, and an ogre couple peacefully eating here without causing much trouble for everyone else, same should be said to them as well," she reasoned.

" _It's as she said,_ " Kuro telepathically said, much to their shock at the sound of her voice suddenly going through their heads. " _With a wonderful place such as this, only a fool would think to cause trouble here._ "

Hearing that brought smiles on their faces.

"So she said," Nikola agreed. "Besides... If anyone does dare to cause real trouble here, my godmother will most likely decimate them to oblivion."

" _That does sound like something Red would do,_ " Kuro concurred.

Those statements worried Yuki and Ryoko so. "Um... What do you mean by that?" the former asked.

"Nikola's godmother is a dragon," Alice told the two.

The pair stared at her wide-eyed at this reveal, unmoving. Seeing how unresponsive they were confused Kuro, who tilted her head. " _Is something a matter?_ " she asked. Yuki and Ryoko remained unresponsive.

Nikola let out a nervous chuckle at their reaction. "Well, it's not everyday you hear your friend's godmother is a dragon. In this world, dragons are a huge deal."

" _Is that so?_ " Kuro asked.

"Another pair of steaks!" Nao called from the dining hall.

"And another plate of curry!" Aletta followed.

"Right!" Nikola called. "Okay, you two. Snap out of it. Get back to work." She told Yuki and Ryoko, giving the pair a good slap to the cheek to wake them up.

"Ouch! You don't need to slap that hard!" Yuki shouted. Despite this, they got to work on the dishes.

A few hours later, the last of the diners had left, and Nikola's friends from Totsuki rested in the dining hall.

"Man, that was tough," Yuki sighed in relief.

"You think so?" Alice asked, not as tired as the pigtailed girl was.

"Well of course you wouldn't think that; you ended up joining the diners during the second half of the dinner rush!"

"But it's not as bad as our training camp, was it?" Ryoko asked.

Recalling their time at the said camp brought a small chill down her friend's spine. "Yes, that is true..."

"You guys can rest up from here. My dad and I can take care of the last order," Nikola told them, as she walked into the dining room.

This confused Yuki and Ryoko. "'Last order'? But all the diners left," the latter told her.

"Oh, that's right!" Alice spoke up. "She's coming in soon, isn't she?"

"'She'?" Yuki asked.

"I hope she doesn't come in like last time. That was so embarrassing to see..." Megumi said, her face red and steaming from the memory.

That statement brought shock looks on her friends' faces. "What do you mean?"

As if answering the question, the last diner of the day entered the restaurant with a 'slam' and tackled Nikola down with a hug. "Nikola~! I missed you so much~!" And like last time... she was clothless.

"Beef Stew-san! Again?!" the poor heiress gasped, while her friends all looked at the woman in shock. Daichi was in the kitchen, already getting started with some prep work for the red dragon's usual dish.

Ignoring the stares and her goddaughter's question, Red Queen rubbed her face against Nikola's and asked some of her own question. "How have you been since last time? Have you been well? How are your studies? Did you make any more friends? I heard about this camping trip you had some time back; how was it?"

"I'm fine and I've made plenty more friends! But Beef Stew-san! Your clothes again!" Nikola answered frantically.

Instantly recalling the human etiquette of wearing clothes in the restaurant, Red Queen realized her mistake and said, "Ah yes. Of course. How shameful of me. Excuse me for a minute." With that, she calmly made her way out the still-open doors.

As she walked out, Yuki and Ryoko stared at the disguised dragon in shock.

"W-W-Who...?" the latter tried to ask.

"That is onee-sama's godmother. Red Queen the dragon," Nao answered.

"She's the dragon?!" Yuki gasped. "But she looks human with horns!"

"That's because she used magic to change her appearance. While she doesn't really need it in the other world, she does here. Her real form is too big to fit in here," Nikola explained, picking herself off from the floor.

"Are you okay, Nikola-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Believe it or not, I've experienced worse pains than that."

"Let's try this again," came Red's voice, as everyone turned to the now-dressed woman, carrying an empty pot. "I have come, Master. Nikola."

"Beef Stew-san. It's been a while," Nikola greeted back.

Like before, the dragon instantly changed her attitude, dropping the pot and embracing the heiress in another hug. "Nikola~!"

As her godmother rubbed her face against hers, the teen couldn't help but think, ' _I see this is a new routine between us now._ ' She recalled what her father said about Red wanting to catch up on all the times she missed on being her second mother, and decided to return the hug.

"I miss you too, Beef Stew-san," she said. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake on her part, as Red Queen started to hug her tighter. And though her magic changed her appearance, it did not change her monstrous strength, as Nikola felt her back slowly threatening to break and air quickly leaving her.

"Oh, Nikola~ You've no idea how happy I am to see you here, my daughter," Red smothered.

"I-I can tell, I can tell...!" the heiress breathed out. "Beef Stew-san...! Air!"

Just now realizing the strength she was using as she hugged the poor girl, Red released the teen, to her relief. "Oh my. My apologies, Nikola."

"It's okay. I'm okay," she assured. "Now then, I assume the usual?"

"Have I ever ordered anything but?" Red asked back, indirectly answering the question.

Nikola smiled and started making her way back to the kitchen. "Take a seat anywhere you wish," she told her.

Red sat at one table, legs crossed as she waited for her usual to be ready.

"Hey there, Beef Stew-san," Alice greeted, sitting across from the final diner.

"Ah, Alice. It's been a while," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you."

As they conversed, Yuki, Ryoko, and even Kuro stared at her wide-eyed. While the humans were staring because they were in the presence of a real dragon, Kuro stared because she had never seen her acquaintance acted the way she had towards Nikola. Not even her favorite beef stew had ever brought out that persona from her. For her to act this way towards a human of all things came as quite a surprise for the black dragon in disguise.

" _I can see you're surprised,_ " Red telepathically said to Kuro, as she listened to Alice's story of Nikola's time at Totsuki, via the dragon's request that is.

" _I've never seen you act that way towards anything, before,_ " she mentally reasoned.

Red smirked at her words. " _I suppose I can't blame you for that. I've been here ever since the previous master's time, before that child was born. She has left quite an impact on me ever since her birth. I'm sure if you stay long enough, you will understand the feeling when her child is born._ "

Kuro couldn't really say she agrees. It wasn't just because she was the dragon of death; it was also because she didn't know or understand the kind of care Red seemed to have for the human girl. While she did care much for life, she didn't know what it was like to favor one life out of many others. Was it like how she feel towards chicken curry? No; Red's action towards Nikola was different from that of her beef stew. As much as Kuro tried to make sense of the action, she had no idea what such a feeling was like.

Back to Yuki and Ryoko, the pair were still tense from the sight of Red. After all, this is a dragon in their presence. Yes, they had seen demons and monsters and had no issue whatsoever with them, but dragons... They heard and read many stories about that particular species, as well as watched plenty of shows with a dragon character. They didn't know what to think of Red!

Noticing their tense stance, Megumi placed her hands on their shoulders. "It's okay. Beef Stew-san is a kind person," she assured.

"Are you sure, Megumi?" Yuki asked.

"You two there," Red spoke, referring to Yuki and Ryoko. The two teens flinched at her call, practically turned to stone. "Come closer." Like robots, the pair obliged to the request. "I know you discovered the secret by accident, but mark my words. If you tell anyone in your world a word of it, I will put an end to your lives."

Hearing that threat, and the pair paled up, sweating profusely as they knew so well the dragon would do what she promised. After all... She. Is. A. Dragon.

A smirk formed on her lips, and Red placed her hands on their heads. "I'm just kidding. I would never do that to my goddaughter's friends. It'd make her sad, and that's the last thing I want to see from her." The teens calmed down at those words. "Nikola trusts you both with this secret. As her godmother, I do hope you don't betray that trust. Like me, this is Nikola's greatest treasure. If you two are truly her friends, on behalf of my goddaughter, I hope you don't take this treasure away from her and take this secret to your grave."

Upon hearing those words, Yuki and Ryoko knew now how much the red dragon in disguise care about their friend. Much like the majority of the diners, she, too, saw Nikola as family. Well, she is her godmother after all.

"Of course," Ryoko assured, with Yuki nodding.

Red Queen's smile grew at their promise.

Soon enough, Nikola came back out with her favorite beef stew. Like last time, Red had Nikola stay on her lap while she enjoyed her dish, nearly burning her or the restaurant once too many times as she ate from sheer bliss. If Yuki and Ryoko didn't believe Red was a dragon before than happened, they did then, and feared for their lives if they foolishly revealed Nekoya's secret to anyone else. After enjoying the plate of beef stew, Red Queen gave the payment for it and the large pot of her favorite meal, and took her leave. Not after giving Nikola another motherly kiss farewell, of course.

Once the employees had dinner and bid farewell to Aletta and Kuro, Nikola's friends all took their own leave. Alice already made arrangements to stay at a hotel beforehand, so they didn't have to worry about where to sleep for the night.

As Nikola washed up the dishes, her father asked, "So Nikola. After all those cooking, do you have some idea about what to do for that event when you return?"

The heiress froze at his question, slowly remembering why she returned home in the first place. "... Damn it! I forgot all about it! And damn it, I forgot to even ask Curry Rice-jiisan to stay a bit to help taste test!"

"You do remember the other world's palate is different from ours, right?" Daichi asked, sweat dropping a bit from her daughter's action.


	15. Special Dish III

**Welcome back to another chapter of Shokugeki no Nikola. I am sure many of you were looking forward to seeing the Autumn Election Arc, but sadly, it is postponed to next chapter~! Here, we have ourselves another filler chapter, introducing some new characters~**

 **Speaking of characters, recently I had purchased the light novel version of Restaurant to Another World, and in there, I noticed there are many other characters, other races, that were never introduced in the manga or anime version. Unless if there will be a season 2 for the anime version. That being said, I have decided these characters in the light novel will also be added into the story! Why? Because I like and respect Restaurant to Another World, and I feel it is a great disrespect if I do not add them in, now that I know of them.**

 **... Okay, I lied. I LOVE the story! And the fact that there are other characters this whole time just made me love it even more. There were also species that I have not heard of in the story or were not shown in the manga and anime, as I said before. For example, a Halfling. If you guys know Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Halflings are like those forest children; people who constantly maintain a child-like appearance. They do grow up to be adults, but their appearance remains to be that of a child. At first I thought 'halfling' is another way of calling a demi-species, but turns out it was another species.**

 **As for an example of species not shown in manga/anime, there is a lamia/naga, whose background is yet to be known, a cat demon, even leprechauns! ... I think those guys are leprechauns. *checking story* No, wait. They're called Lilliputians, and they are just small, normal villagers.**

 **Speaking of normal villagers, as it turns out, there are other people in the other world who visit Nekoya. Other royals, other villagers, other sisters of the Lord of Light church, and even more adventurers. ... Well, the last part is kind of a lie, but I'm sure you guys know what I'm getting at.**

 **SO! That being said, I am debating on whether or not I should redo some of the chapters in this story or keep it as is and somehow put these other characters in, as I had just did in this chapter. Really leaning towards redoing the chapters to make things easier for myself for these guys. I mean, I can make it that they appear while Nikola was busy with school, but for so many characters to suddenly appear in such short amount of time? I don't know...**

 **Restaurant to Another World out of the way, let us talk Shokugeki no Soma le Dessert... Hmm... What to say about this... Ah yes. WHAT THE HELL?! Erina and Asahi are half-siblings?! What?! Azami! What the hell?! Never did I ever think you would ever! Oh my lord! You are despicable even before you met Mana! At least you are reflecting on your actions, now... But still, Soma will have a field day when he gets back. Where is he, anyway? Will he ever return at any time soon? I wonder how Asahi will cope now. ... I can't believe I said that, considering what he had done. Still, to think Soma's mom was a delinquent... I never saw that coming. Not only that, but Joichirou now knows what it's like when he had his friends taste his failed dishes. And Soma... I know he said he first picked up a knife when he was three-years-old, but that was just way too cute!**

 **Ahem... Now, with that being said, hope you guys can help me decide on what to do with the Restaurant to Another World light novel characters, if you did not disregard this message that is. And without further ado, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

 **Ah. One other thing. Fun fact: in the last manga chapter of Restaurant to Another World, and yes they finished the manga recently, they sort of explained in clearer terms why Meat Day is on the 29th of every month. So, in Japanese, 'meat' is 'niku'. And in Japanese, if you separate the '2' and the '9', they translate to 'ni' and 'kyu'. Put it together and you get 'nikyu' or 'niku'. *Facepalm* Well... That is one way of making a special day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own Nikola. Oh! And a new OC is arriving as well, owned by Gemking.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you  
**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their own meat and rice dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It had been seven whole days since Nikola's female friends made their surprise visit in Nekoya. Since then, the girl had used up whatever free time she had to improve her curry dish in any way she could. Unfortunately, so far, there were no sign of improvements in her dish.

"As much as I understand how much you want to pass that event, Nikola, I'd really appreciate it if you can get back to focusing on work," Daichi said to her.

"Huh?" The heiress looked up and, reminded that it was currently a work day and they have some orders to prepare, got her head back in gear. "Oh! Sorry, Master." Moving away from the pot of curry she was making, Nikola got to work on making a pork loin cutlet, a minced meat cutlet and some pork cutlet rice bowls.

"You seem to be out of it lately, are you okay, Nikola?" Adelheid asked her childhood friend.

"I'd be lying if I said 'yes'," she answered. "Half of my summer vacation just flew by in a flash, and I have yet to make much improvement in the curry dish I'll be making for this event coming up..."

"Hah! If it's Nikola, I'm sure whatever dish you can make will be at the top," Lionel vouched.

"As much as I appreciate the support, that won't be enough. Besides, there are chefs even better than me there, and we will have... that is to say, extreme food critics attending the preliminaries. The curry I will be making has to be twice- no, at least ten times better than Nekoya's."

"Ten times?!" Aletta gasped, just delivering some omelette rice to Gaganpo. "Are gods of this world going to be attending?! Then again, you did say your school is a top culinary school..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if gods will be attending with food as great as this," Sarah said, finishing the last of her cutlets. Heinrich nodded in agreement to her statement.

"No, of course not," Daichi corrected. "Though she's not wrong about needing to improve. Last I heard, a friend of mine works in Totsuki as a teacher, and I heard she took up a pupil of her own. And believe me when I say she's the master of spices, in other words curry."

Finishing preparing some pork cutlet rice bowls for a certain lion demon customer, Nikola sighed. "Being reminded of that makes me regret wasting that favor even more..."

" _You said that the other day. What favor do you speak of?_ " Kuro noticed, delivering the tray of bowls.

"I kind of got into a Shoku- I mean, a sort of cook off with someone at school. It ended as a tie, with the both of us owing each other a favor. I used my favor to get him to convince his teacher to explain to my cousin the science of spices."

"'Science'...?" Adelheid repeated in a questioned tone.

"The method, the tricks, the... formula to using spices," Nikola explained. "I would've wanted to join, but it's not right for me to use the favor for myself in that sort of situation. My pride as a chef and Nekoya's heiress would never allow that. Although... now I kind of regret that decision. For I don't feel like I'm making much progress at all in any of the curry I make."

"How about you make some and present them to Curry Rice?" Altorius suggested.

"That's exactly what I will do. If I don't forget that is." Nikola turned to Aletta and Kuro. "Can I trust you two to remind me in case I forget when he comes in?"

"Sure thing!" the former of the two accepted.

" _I really do apologize, though, for not being able to help much,_ " the latter said.

Yes, the other Day of Satur, when the employees were having curry for breakfast, Nikola did ask Kuro for her opinions on the curry she made. And though the dragon-in-disguise found each of them to be delicious, she liked and preferred the spicy ones with chicken more.

"It's okay, really," Nikola assured her. "If anything, you motivated me to try harder in making the best curry I could."

"If you're struggling from even thinking about this food competition, I can't help but wonder more and more about the chefs of this world," Sirius said. "I know your friends came by last Day of Satur, but we didn't really try their cooking, did we?"

"Us older regulars tried their dish the previous time some of those girls had arrived. And I must say, even now, I am quite scarred by one of them..." Tatsugorou said, muttering out that last part.

"Indeed. I feel as though my logic on life itself has been nothing but a lie from that one dish alone..." Artorius agreed.

Hearing those words slightly frightened the new customers and raised a bit of their curiosity.

Just then, the door opened up, and another customer entered the restaurant.

"Welcome!" the demon waitress greeted. "Oh! Kai-san! It's been a while!"

"Hey there, Aletta," the customer greeted.

Nikola took a look and was elated to see a face she hadn't seen in a while. "Loco Moco!"

The customer looked back at her and was just as happy. "Nikola! Hey there!" He took a seat by the counter.

This customer is the same age as Nikola, and his clothes were quite like Tatsugorou, only with a more nobel aura around him.

"It's been a while! How are you?" the heiress asked.

"It's been rough in my world. Other than attending to my people, there were also meetings I had to get to that I couldn't get away from and also monster attacks. It doesn't help that my father also practically forced me to shadow him on some Day of Saturs that it was preventing me from coming over here even more..." Kai answered.

Kai is a crowned prince in the other world, of the Mountain Nation. He is also Tatsugorou's former pupil, and one who excels in his skills with a sword, quite similar to Victoria in her magic with Altorius. Unlike the half-elf, however, as said before, Kai is crowned prince. Therefore, after graduating from being Tatsugorou's student, he had many duties to attend to and catch up on that he couldn't do when he was studying under his former teacher. At times, these princely duties took him away from visiting his favorite place on the Day of Satur, much to his dismay, especially since there was one dish served in this very restaurant that could not ever be served in his world.

"Will it be the usual?" Nikola asked.

"Please, and thank you. And give me a large one, with a large variety of meat," Kai requested.

"One loco moco, coming right up." With that, Nikola got to work on the dish.

"Kai-san, you know Nikola-chan?" Aletta asked, delivering the guy his water.

"Of course I do," the prince answered. "Been friends ever since Teriyaki-sensei first brought me here. And man, was I shocked when we first met. I never thought a girl in her teens would cook a meal as delicious as she did."

"I remember that meeting," Daichi spoke up. "When you first came in, you doubted her skills as a chef and ordered a hearty meat and rice dish in which you've never seen before. You were especially surprised at how fast it took her to prepare the dish, too."

"Rice is usually native only in the East Continent; when sensei told me about how this restaurant can make any delicious dish, I had to challenge that. And if I may, that dish has completely exceeded that expectation."

"Speaking of, here's your dish," Nikola called.

"Whoa! That's the speed!" Kai eagerly took the bowl from the chef, staring at the dish in all its glory.

In the bowl, resting on top of the rice was a large variety of meat, consisting of teriyaki pork, beef, and chicken, and a hamburger patty, coated in gravy with a fried egg right on top of it all.

Kai inhaled the scent emanating from the bowl, feeling his appetite grow for his favorite dish in the restaurant. "Thank you for the food!" Taking his pair of chopsticks, he took a big mouthful of rice with the meaty goods and moaned in bliss at the taste.

The meat were cooked nice, tender, and juicy. The gravy sauce, made from the meat juice, worked exquisitely well with the rice. Not so soggy or greasy, but thick enough to appreciate the flavor. Not only that, but since the gravy was made from the variety of cooked meats for this dish, the combined juices helped him appreciate the flavor of the toppings equally.

The prince used his chopsticks to cut open the egg yolk, having some of the yellow juice leak out and onto the rice and meat, and took another mouthful of the pair with the additional 'sauce' and egg whites. The second it went in his mouth and touched his tongue, Kai let out another moan, tears of joy close to forming in his eyes. It felt like forever since he has had loco moco. Prince he may be, with personal chefs in his home, but none can ever make a dish even remotely close to this one. They weren't bad, but they were not as amazing as Nikola or her father. And the best part about this dish?

"Hey, Nikola! Can I get the seafood version, too?" Kai requested.

"Hmm... Tell me again after you finish that. It's not good to waste food," she answered.

"Of course."

The loco moco was not just a meat and rice dish; the meat can be replaced with fish, shripe, and clams. Living on the mountains, it was practically impossible for him to even get a good taste of good seafood. Here? It was as easy as getting rice. While he loves his loco moco as just meat and rice, he had to admit, the seafood version was just as good. Good enough to really make him consider doing a peace treaty with the Ocean Nation. Besides, he knew about how a samurai in his land and a diviner in his land come into Nekoya and are at peace, despite the many times the former claimed to the prince that they are not even remotely friends. If these two, who are almost always at each other's throat, are able to get along, why not the Mountain Nation and the Ocean Nation as a whole? Besides, the samurai of his nation is not the only one whose opposite often frequents this place.

The door opened once more, signaling another customer entering the restaurant.

"Welcome!" Aletta greeted.

"Oh! Hello, there," the customer greeted back.

Recognizing the voice, Kai looked and saw a black-haired girl younger than him and Nikola in a standard court lady uniform by the entrance. "Karubidon! Hey!" he greeted.

Karubidon, otherwise known as Fairey, looked and saw the prince sitting by the counter. "Ah, Loco Moco. Good afternoon."

"To you as well. Finally found the time to get here, I see."

Fairey joined her Mountain Nation counterpart. "Having that meat-only rice bowl again?" she noticed.

"This is the one dish that truly brings out the meat's delicacy. Not like you would understand, since you often have your rice bowl with vegetables. You have no idea what you're missing out here."

"For a prince, you do not know how to truly appreciate a meal yourself, to have something as unbalanced as that."

"That better not be an argument I'm hearing," Nikola said, looking at the pair of customers.

"What, us? Of course not," Kai quickly said.

"We would never do anything of the sort," Fairey followed.

The heiress smiled as she heard this. "Better not. Let me guess, Karubidon, the usual?"

"Yes, please."

As soon as the order was placed, Nikola went back to cooking.

As she cooked, Kai then asked, "By the way, Nikola. I heard you got accepted to that school you wanted to go to. The one for chefs."

Fairey's eyes widened at those words. "You don't mean that top culinary school with low graduation rate, do you?"

"That's right, I did," Nikola confirmed. "I wouldn't say 'everyday', but I am facing quite a number of battles there myself, especially on my first week. How I do blame Soma for only half of the reason..." As she said that last part, she was chopping the vegetables a bit too strongly.

The two otherworldly teens knew Soma, unfortunately, and knew that the only time Nikola would be chopping anything as fast as she was going now was if she was annoyed by something or remembering something stupid her cousin did.

"Um... What did he do...?" Kai asked.

"You know how he usually is right? Imagine that times two." That answer was all the pair needed.

"Wait, you said 'half'. What's the other half?" Fairey asked.

"Hmm... How to say it to royals... Imagine a commoner you don't know suddenly becoming king or queen of the East Continent." Again, that answer was all they needed.

"How are you guys related again?" Kai questioned, as Nikola started cooking the meat.

"Our moms are sisters."

" _Is he really that bad?_ " Kuro asked, overhearing the conversation as she entered the kitchen with empty bowls of Lionel's katsudon.

"It's not that he's bad; he's a good person, and a great chef, as good as me. But his personality at times... Not to mention that bad hobby of his as a chef..." Nikola trailed off, not wanting to continue, especially as Kai and Fairey both paled and had looks that said they wanted to vomit, despite the former enjoying his loco moco and the latter not having eaten a thing yet.

"I am still amazed at how that guy is a great chef with a hobby like that..." Kai said.

"I am just glad you don't hold that same hobby as he does, Nikola," Fairey told the heiress.

"Same here," she agreed.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door, prompting everyone to freeze. After all, there was only one time a knock would ever be heard from Nekoya's door.

"Hey! Nikola! Uncle! It's me!" Until they heard a voice quite familiar to the majority of them all.

"What? It's just Soma," Nikola sighed in relief. Finishing up the karubidon for Fairey, the girl brought the bowl to the young customer herself and walked to the door. "Coming!" Once she got to the door, she opened it up."Hey So-MAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nikola let out a scream, as she saw her cousin there... with all the guys of Polar Star... minus their senpai.

"Yo, Nikola!" Soma casually greeted. "Hope you don't mind us here!"

Snapped out of her shock, the girl glared at her cousin and grabbed him. "Excuse us!" she quickly said to the others, dragging the redhead in and slamming the door shut, much to the other's confusion.

Inside the restaurant, Nikola quickly dragged the guy to the other side, far from the door, and slammed him to the wall, holding him up by the collar. "Soma! Give me one good reason why you decided to come here with the guys of our dorm?!"

"Why not? All the girls at our dorm know of the secret. Why can't the rest of the guys know?" Soma asked back, not at all fazed by her glare.

"There's a thing called 'a secret between girls'! You can't just let it be as that?! Besides, my heart, my soul and my mind are not ready for the rest of the crew to know, you dumbass!"

"It's not the rest of the crew. Fumio-san and Isshiki-senpai don't know yet. Fumio-san has our dorm to look after and senpai has some stuff to work on as an Elite Ten member. Although I wanted to invite Kurokiba and Hayama and Takumi along as well, but sadly all three of them already have plans for the rest of the summer and didn't want to come."

Hearing that her own cousin wanted to invite more people to Nekoya, besides Ryo, on this very day of the week was more than enough to send her to an even higher panic. "Are you a true idiot?! Why the hell would you ever do that to me, cousin?! I thought you are aware of the risk in this secret being let out! Have you been biding your time for this moment?! Did I do something to deserve this from you and Alice-chan?!" As she demanded these questions, the heiress shook her cousin so much so, she constantly slammed his back and head against the wall, with enough force to slowly have a crater form on it.

Worried that she'd destroy the restaurant and/or kill Soma, Daichi, Aletta, and the customers all rushed to the pair of teens and separated the two.

"Nikola-chan, calm down!" the demon waitress told her, trying to hold her back from killing her own cousin.

"Aletta's right. Besides, you planned on telling them eventually, didn't you?" Daichi asked.

"'Eventually' does not mean 'when they come unannounced'! I thought you know that, daddy!" Nikola said.

" _I don't mean to alert anyone, but the group outside seems to be getting quite restless,_ " Kuro informed.

' _That's the last thing I want!_ ' the poor heiress thought, crying anime tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, the boys stood there, wondering what was going on inside Nekoya now and why Nikola reacted the way she did, as well as...

"How long does she intend to make us wait out here?" Daigo wondered. "It's quite rude to keep guests waiting outside."

"Well, we did come in unannounced," Shoji pointed out. "Maybe the inside is a bit dirty for us to go in right now, and she wants us to come in at a clean sight."

"Somehow, I don't think that's what it is," Shun doubted. "She seemed more surprised to see us than she did her cousin."

"Possibly because they're cousins and she's more used to him visiting unexpectedly. Honestly, I find that admirable," Zenji said. "Now that I think about it... how did Soma convince all of us into coming here?"

Just then, the door opened up, and Nikola slipped right out, closing the door behind her. "... You guys won't leave if I ask you to, will you?" she asked, putting them off guard.

"Well, it's not that we won't, but-"

"After coming all the way here? We don't even know our way around," Shoji interrupted Shun.

Nikola grimaced at the reply, even though it was one she anticipated. Pinching the bridge of her nose and taking in some calm breaths, she said to them, "I will let you guys in... on one condition. Whatever you see can never leave this place. Whatever happens here, you do not tell anyone else. Not your parents, not Isshiki-senpai, not Fumio-san, no one. Am I clear?"

Though confused with the request, the boys all nodded in agreement, and the heiress let them in.

So to say, the next half hour-ish was spent calming the four human teens down and preventing them from leaving the restaurant, whether it'd be from the front door or the elevator. The four, well three of the four rather, screamed so loud, Nikola was glad Altorius and Victoria gave her a crystal that produced a soundproof barrier for her 7th birthday. Otherwise, the people above the restaurant will hear the screams and most likely come down themselves to see what they should not see. The other owners of the Nekoya Building are okay, as they are aware of the secret themselves, but customers and other employees are no-nos.

The reason for the male Polar Star students screaming? Well, Lionel and Gaganpo mostly, and they saw real swords on the diners. It took Soma's fruit juice-coated squid tentacles to get them to calm down... and get knocked unconscious. Shun, being the calm soul he was, was spared from having to eat Soma's failed dish and was the first of the four to be told of Nekoya's secret. As soon as Zenji, Daigo and Shoji were awake, the story was relayed to them.

"And so... Now you understand why I told you guys to keep this a secret?" Nikola asked.

The awakened boys were downing some tea to help calm them down and take in this new information.

"So this is what Yoshino was talking about..." Daigo said. "I got it! I'll keep it a secret!"

"Not as well as me, I bet," Shoji stated.

The two boys, as always, butted head with each other at that. "What was that, bastard?"

"You wanna go?"

Before the pair could start a rumble of sort, Nikola slammed her fists down on their head. "No fighting allowed!" she shouted.

"Still, to think the concept of another world is true. And one full of fantasy characters at that. If it isn't for a certain few individuals here, I would've just passed it off as some cosplay from the old age," Zenji said, eyeing on the confused Lionel, Gaganpo, Aletta, and Kuro.

"They're awesome, aren't they?" Soma asked.

Still holding quite a grudge for bringing these newcomers in here, Nikola grabbed her cousin by the shoulder in a vice grip, causing the poor boy to be on his knee in pain. "Don't think I am just going to let this incident slide, Soma~ You who decided to bring these guys over on a whim when I was nowhere near prepared to tell them. Not only that, but you even have the nerve to consider bringing other people over."

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he uttered out.

"Reckless as always, huh," Kai sighed.

"And I thought that habit of his was bad enough," Fairey said.

Daichi, being the unofficial peacekeeper, especially as the master of the restaurant, went to calm his daughter down. "Now, now, Nikola. Irresponsible as it was for Soma to do what he did, at the very least you managed to talk it out with your friends, right? Not only that, but you now see for yourself that you can rely on them with the secret, right?"

Nikola looked back to the Polar Star males and saw her father was somewhat right. It wasn't that he was wrong about her being able to rely on her friends with the secret, but seeing them all casually speaking to the diners and checking out their weapons or their non-human appearances did bring some peace to her mind. "... I guess so."

Happy of the answer she gave, Daichi clapped his hands and grabbed everyone's attention. "All right, everyone. Happy I am that this situation is under control now, don't forget that this is a restaurant. Food is getting cold." At those words, the diners went back to their seats and ate their cooled-down, soggy, and/or melted meals.

"Whoa! That's fast!" Daigo gasped, shocked at how quick the customers went back to their food like nothing happened.

"And only for food!" Shoji added, just as shocked.

"The food in this restaurant is a whole lot better than the food in our world, you see," Aletta explained. "Every regular from my world always come to this restaurant on the Day of Satur for the food."

The Polar Star boys looked at her in slight confusion.

"'Day of Satur'...? Isn't it just Saturday, then?" Zenji asked.

"Why only on that day?" Shun asked.

" _Because the door only appears on that day at certain places in our world,_ " Kuro answered.

The guys, Soma included, jumped at the sound of her voice in their head and turned to her.

"Whoa! Was that telepathy just now?!" Shoji questioned.

" _Telepathy?_ " the dragon in disguise repeated in a questioned tone.

"He means how you send your thoughts to us," Nikola elaborated.

" _I see. Then yes._ "

"Whoa, that's awesome! I didn't know elves could do that!" Shoji exclaimed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I heard elves can do some nature magic. Can you do magic?" Daigo asked Kuro.

"She can. In fact, her clothes are made of magic!" Aletta answered for her employee.

"Wait, seriously?!" Zenji gasped, adjusting his glasses. "That's incredible."

"Hang on. How did you know her clothes are made of magic?" Shun asked the demon waitress.

The girl's face went red, as she recalled Kuro's first day in the restaurant. "She... kind of demonstrated it..." she answered.

The Polar Star boys, minus Soma, processed the answer in their heads multiple times. The result? They all blushed, and Daigo and Shoji had blood leaking out of their nose, while Shun's head was steaming as he tried to get the thought out of his head and Zenji was worse off than the usual calm boy.

Noticing the reaction and realizing what Aletta meant by her statements, Nikola went and whacked the boys in the head. "Get those heads out of the gutter!" she shouted, her face blushing lightly. "In fact, while you're here, why don't you boys do what Yuki and the girls did last week and help out around here? We could use the extra set of hands. Especially for tonight."

The guys all smiled at the suggestion. "Soma did tell us we can get some experience out of this," Daigo pointed out.

"You guys may be busy with whatever curry you need to make, but the two of us have plenty of time on our hands. We'll be glad to help out," Shoji said.

Overhearing the conversation, Sirius asked, "Wait, you guys know what curry dish you'll be making?"

This prompted the Totsuki students to look back at him, the newcomers in confusion.

"We heard from Nikola about the event that is going to be held for first-years," Adelheid explained.

"Well, it's true that it's an event for first-years, but only for a select 60 students," Shun corrected.

"A select 60? Out of how many students?" Aletta asked.

"If I recall, of the 1000 students we started off with, 628, including us," Zenji answered.

The demon waitress was shocked to hear those numbers. "Isn't that ten percent of the population?!"

"Hang on. You said you started off with 1000. What happened that made the number drop?" Adelheid asked.

Heinrich came to an assumption once that was brought up. "Don't tell me! Even in a culinary school, this world has students go on dangerous knightly tasks!?" That assumption got the younger and more newer regulars to stare at the Totsuki students in shock, imagining them all as knights, samurais, or even adventurers in disguise as normal teens.

"That's not it at all! You are mistaken!" Nikola corrected.

"Few months back, we first-years went on a camping trip to test our skills in cooking. The instructors were quite strict, and the final task itself was even more so," Shun explained.

"That's what happened?!" Adelheid gasped.

"As expected of the top culinary school of this world..." Kai said in amazement.

"Hey kids. Hope you're done conversing with the customers, because I already have some meals ready to be brought out to them, and they won't stay warm for long," Daichi called.

"Oh yeah!" Nikola gasped. "Soma, Zenji, Shoji, can you help Aletta-san and Kuro-san wait tables? Shun and Daigo, with me and my dad."

"Sure thing," the red-head boy answered, as he and the boys got to their roles.

For the rest of the lunch hour, the boys helped the Nekoya employees however they could. With things all settled down, the diners had their appetite back and were enjoying their meals once more... with some seconds of course.

* * *

Eventually enough, Alphonse arrived into the restaurant, in which Nikola had asked him to try out her many curry dishes. She didn't give him a large plateful of them, just some small plateful for him to properly taste test each and every single one of her creations. Overall, he liked each and every single one of them. Some had strong flavors, but he liked them all the same. He even spoke of how each dish was good. But, when asked which curry was the best out of the rest? ... He couldn't choose one.

So despite all that work, it was practically back to square one for Nikola, in her opinion.

Thus the reason why she had on a thoughtful look on her face, as she, her friends, and the Nekoya employees were having their own lunch, finally done with afternoon work.

"She's really taking that event seriously, isn't she?" Aletta said.

"Can't blame her. Especially with the condition the Ninth Seat put up. If she doesn't make a good enough of a curry, well... so to say, it'll be the same as expelling her from the academy," Zenji informed, to the otherworldly employees' shock.

"That harsh?!"

"Although the Autumn Election is a great opportunity for those chosen, it's also a sort of safe zone for those who weren't," Shun said. "If you get criticized by the judges, who will undoubtedly be famous amongst those in the culinary world, you can kiss your career as a chef good-bye."

Those words made Daigo and Shoji pale up. "When he puts it that way..."

"It's a good thing we weren't chosen," the latter finished for the former.

" _I see. So that's why Nikola has been struggling,_ " Kuro said.

Seeing the girl lost in thought like so, Soma went to whip up a quick something, in which Aletta noticed. "What are you doing, Soma?"

"Just thought I'd make a little something of a side dish," he answered.

When he said that, the Polar Star boys gulped and paled up, more than when half the boys did towards Shun's words.

"Soma. Please don't make too much of whatever you're making," Daichi requested, already having a horrible feeling of what his nephew will be making.

"It'll be fine," he said. The boy then opened a lid of leftover curry Nikola had made and scooped out a large spoonful into the skillet he was using. Minutes later, he presented what seemed like cooked beef in some sauce. "Here we are. Panfried Curry-Flavored Beef."

Just the name itself was suspicious to those who know of Soma's habit and are paying attention to him.

" _Panfried Curry-Flavored Beef?_ " Kuro repeated in a questioned tone.

"Yeah. You want to try it?" the boy asked.

Before the dragon became the new victim to the dish, Aletta cried out, "Don't Kuro! It might look edible, but one bite out of that and-" Sadly, before she could finish her sentence, Soma stuffed one of the beef in her mouth. As expected, the girl fell unconscious to the mere taste of the failed dish.

"Aletta-chan!" Daigo and Shoji cried in worry.

Kuro was extremely shocked with what had occurred. She didn't sense any sort of death or curse magic in the dish Soma made, and yet Aletta looks like she's on the verge of death! She also knew Nikola's curry was delicious, so how in the world did this boy make it so disgusting in a matter of minutes?!

"Yep. As I thought. It's a failed dish," Soma said with pride. With a devil smirk, he turned to Nikola, who was still in lala land, and sneakily swapped her lunch with what remains of the failed dish. And with such precise timing, Nikola picked up a forceful of the failed dish and brought it to her mouth... and collapsed with a dead look on her face.

"Nikola!" the boys cried out in worry.

"Yukihira! Why on earth or in any world would you ever do that to your own cousin?!" Zenji asked, shaking the still-smiling culprit.

"It's actually fine. Sort of," Daichi told them, unfazed with the situation at hand.

"How is it fine?!" the boys, minus Shun, questioned.

"Hm... You don't mean... this is normal, do you?" the smoke-style chef asked.

"Wait for it," the master of Nekoya simply said.

While the others were chastising Soma for forcing his failed dish onto Aletta and Nikola, Kuro, curious of the dish, tried a bit of what was left. Unlike Aletta and Nikola, though, she was quite intrigued with the flavor. At the same time, one of the downed girls slowly rose behind the oblivious male teens. It wasn't until her hand went to Soma's head that they stopped, as she grabbed the boy in a tight grip.

"Soma, my cousin... Come this way..." Nikola said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged the red-head right to the bathroom. The moment the door was closed, the sound of heavy beatings were suddenly heard from within. Seconds later, the doors opened back up, and a brutally beaten Soma fell right out.

"I told you many times to stop making those horrible creations of yours! Glad as I am that you didn't present it to the customers, it is still a no-no, you damn diner boy!" she shouted.

"Ah... So that's what you mean," Shun said to Daichi.

"This is not the first time it happened," he explained.

"My god... Where is the rest of that creation? Gotta dispose of it now or-" Nikola stopped in her tracks when she and the boys saw Kuro eating the rest of said creation. Fearing for the dragon's life, the teens all quickly went to her side and tried to get her to spit it all out. "Kuro-san! What are you thinking?!"

"Spit it out! Hurry up and spit it out!" Daigo told her, using the Heimlich maneuver on her.

" _Why?_ " she asked, not fazed by their attempts to 'save her'.

"What do you mean 'why'?! You ate-!" Shoji stopped there, as did everyone else in their panic, as they saw Kuro was not having a reaction of any kind. "... Just to be sure, did you eat Soma's failed experiment?"

" _I did. And I must say, it is not recommendable to fry cooked meat in curry sauce at all. Even more so to add pepel into the mix. The flavor of the curry has weakened because of it._ " The mere fact that she was able to say- er, think, all of that so calmly left the teens and Daichi baffled. For as long as they knew, no one outside of the Yukihiras can just stay neutral after eating their failed creation.

' _Is she some sort of god?!_ ' they all wondered.

* * *

After their lunch break, and bringing Aletta 'back to life', it was time for the dinner rush to begin. And like before, the moment the more monstrous of customers entered Nekoya, the boys, mainly Daigo, Shoji and Zenji, panicked. How can they not? When they had a pair of ogres, a lamia, and even a vampire couple walking in. Well, for the vampires, they didn't really think they were vampires at first, and just went lovestruck for Julietta... Until Romero became protective of her and accidentally showed his fangs to them. Upon hearing their backstory, the Polar Star boys gave the couple their full support for their love.

Of course, it was not just the monstrous customers that walked in; Fardania, Victoria, and many human customers entered as well. Though they were shocked to see one human customer with scaly legs and wondered if she was half dragon, and were even more shocked to hear she was really a mermaid. Not only that, but some of the child-like human customers that entered the restaurant were really adults that look like kids, otherwise known as halflings, and boy did they have quite the appetite. The male teens were surprised Nekoya had enough bread and soup to satisfy their hunger somewhat. There was also a group of smaller customers who worked together to get Nekoya's door to open, despite their small size, called Lilliputians. Seeing so many types of people eating happily in Nekoya, the Polar Star boys understood even more why Nikola wanted to keep the Saturday opening a secret to the outside world.

Once the dinner rush was over, Nikola scooted the boys right into the kitchen, much to their confusion.

"Why do you want us in the kitchen?" Shoji asked.

"Yeah, it's not like there are any more customers coming right now," Daigo said.

"No, no. There's one other customer left, actually. And if what I think is right, I would like you guys to be in the kitchen and not look in the dining room," Nikola insisted.

"The way you say that along with the fact that fantasy creatures exist... Is the last customer Medusa?" Shun asked and assumed.

And of course, that caused the Polar Star boys to go into a panic. "Medusa?! You don't mean the gorgon that turns you to stone!" Zenji gasped.

"As far as I know, gorgons don't exist in that other world, and that is not why I want you boys in the kitchen!" Nikola corrected.

It didn't take long for Soma to know what she was talking about. "You don't mean her, do you? But she saw you last week, didn't she? I doubt she'll do that again," he said.

"The fact you say that must mean Megumi and/or Sadatsuka-san told you about last week. And though you may be right, I will take no chance in this. Besides, ever since I started to attend Totsuki, she's been taking as much chance as she could to spend some time with me, as I am not here as often as I usually would."

This only rose the other teens' curiosity of who this last customer is.

"Nikola~! I missed you~!" ... Until the door was slammed open and a figure tackled the young heiress down.

"How did I know you'd barge in like this, Beef Stew-san?!" Nikola questioned, seeing her godmother, like last week and that one Day of Satur before, nude.

" _Red, your clothes,_ " Kuro mentally spoke to her acquaintance, unfazed by her appearance.

Upon being reminded, once again, of the policy in Nekoya, Red got off her goddaughter. "Oh my. It seems no matter how hard I try, I really can't hold myself back when it comes to my greatest treasure. Excuse me~" With that, she walked out the door to get dressed.

Getting up from her spot on the ground, Nikola looked back in the kitchen and saw the baffled boys, Shun included, staring at the door, red-faced, wide-eyed, and nose bleeding. And Zenji's glasses in shock broke upon her presence. "Now you understand why I told you guys to be in the kitchen and not look?" she asked, understanding their situation.

All the Polar Star boys could do to reply was simply nod.

' _I really hope Balrog-san keeps a leash on her next Day of Satur..._ ' Nikola then thought, especially since she did decide to be at home for the whole summer vacation.

"I have come, Master, Nikola," came Red's voice. Upon seeing the beauty fully clothed, it just made the boys condition worsen a bit.

Knowing what comes next, Nikola spread her arms out for another hug from her godmother, in which the dragon-in-disguise accepted and gave back, cuddling the female teen.

Curious about this last diner, the boys turned to Soma and Daichi, pointing at her.

"That's Beef Stew-san. Otherwise known as Red Queen," the red-head answered. "She's also Nikola's godmother."

"Her godmother?!" Daigo and Shoji repeated in shock.

"Well, that explains some things," Zenji said, swapping his cracked glasses out for a spare and wiping his nose with a tissue. "But wait, why did she wait so long to come here? It can't be just because of... of what happened earlier, is it...?"

"Hm? Oh no. Beef Stew-san may not look like it now, but she's a dragon," Soma explained.

This caused the four boys to look at Soma in disbelief.

"... A dragon?" Shun repeated.

"A dragon," the diner boy confirmed.

"The fire-breathing kind?"

"Yep."

The disbelief look changed to one of shock.

After some time of cuddling, Red Queen finally released Nikola and took a seat at a table. Upon noticing the teen boys looking at her from the kitchen, she decided to tease them a little. "You boys over there. Come here, will you?" she called.

Shocked that the dragon lady wanted them all over, the Polar Star boys complied to her wish.

"Y-Y-Yes? Is there... something you want?" Zenji asked.

Rather than answering, Red Queen stood from her spot and got close to the boy and caressed his face. "My, don't you look quite adorable~?" That one action and statement caused poor Zenji to blush heavily and faint.

"Marui!" Daigo and Shoji cried out in worry.

The latter looked to the woman. "H-Hey you! Don't think just because you're a hot, gorgeous beauty mean you can get away with what you did to our friend!"

"Oh~ And what are you going to do, cutie-chan~?" Red asked. Upon placing a finger on her lips, she then placed it on Shoji's in an indirect kiss... which instantly knocked him out.

"Sato!" Daigo cried out, upon seeing his rival and best friend get knocked out in one blow as well.

Shun himself was frozen in shock, wondering if the dragon did some kind of secret technique, or if it was just their own weakness that knocked them out.

"Well, don't you keep a cool head~" came Red's voice, causing him to flinch, as he felt the woman tenderly place her hands on his shoulder. "I admire that~"

Shun was sweating profusely, trying to look away from the diner. Thanks to his bangs, he isn't able to see much of the dragon's face, but feared that would change once she push them away and try to seduce him the way she did to his friends.

Thankfully, that was not the case. "Hey, Beef Stew-san. Stop teasing my friends," Nikola called. "Tease them any more, and you can forget about the pot."

Not wanting to lose the takeout of her favorite meal, Red ceased all teasing and sat back in her seat. "Heheh. I was only joking, Nikola," she said.

Looking back to the two unconscious boys, the heiress couldn't help but sweat drop to her godmother's idea of a joke. "Sure..."

Aletta and Kuro both also stared at the state of the two teens on the ground in worry and surprise. Well, Aletta was worried, for she had never seen anyone get knocked out so easily as they had, outside of from Soma's cooking of course, and hoped the unconscious boys would be okay. Kuro was surprised, simply because she had never seen Red act the way she had.

Soon after, the beef stew was ready to be served for the red dragon, as well as extra cuddles for and from the diner to Nikola... And more near-death from burn experience. And as usual, after finishing off that one plate, Red Queen gave her payment and took her leave with her pot of beef stew. And giving her motherly kiss to Nikola.

After the employees had their own dinner and bid farewell to Aletta and Kuro, Soma and their friends, with the recovered Shoji and Zenji, took their leave as well. Thankfully, Megumi and the other girls told them of a hotel they could stay at for the night of their stay at Maebashi. It was not close, but it was also not so far away.

As Daichi cleaned up the tables in the dining room, he looked over to his daughter and noticed how she was in thought, no doubt thinking about what to do with her curry dish. As much as he wanted to help her as a father, he also knew as a chef that unless if she asked for help, he best not give her any assistance. After all, what is a chef if they cannot do a dish on their own?


	16. 13th Dish: Curry Dish

**I liiiiiiive~! Welcome to another chapter of Shokugeki no Nikola at last~! SO! I have a pair of good news and a pair of bad news! One of the good news is we have finally reached it; the Autumn Election Arc! Which means, we will be seeing what sort of curry Nikola will be making, as you all had hoped for! One of the bad news is... it is held off for next chapter. The reason? Well, you will be reading the story, so I doubt I will ever need to explain it to you all. The second good news, however... SAID CHAPTER IS ALSO OUT~! So if you want to skip ahead to the curry contest, feel free to! I don't mind; I know you all have waited far, FAR enough for that contest and for the dish Nikola will be a making, so go ahead! As for the other bad news... Well, as you may already know, college had started back up, so updates for all stories will be slower than usual, as you may have already seen... Ugh... Yeah. Not fun.**

 **On to other stuff, as you all many know, the final chapter of Shokugeki no Soma le Dessert has been put up some time ago. And if I may... They skipped so much stuff! I mean, I understand they want to end it, but I was thinking they would in a few more chapters! Not making this very chapter the last one! What happened during Soma's final year?! Where was he this whole time?! What were the students' reactions to seeing the guy's return?! They skipped out on so much!**

 **On the other hand, it is nice to see what happened to everyone after they graduated. Most of them became successful chefs, be it in their own restaurant or in their family business, while the rest continued on with their own lives however else they like. Not only that... but Erina... when did you get so gutsy?! Out of all people... I would understand Megumi (who is the constant victim) and the other Polar Star members... but you?! Trying out Soma's failed dish?! Not only that... You look forward to his cooking?! Is that not the same as you already liking the food he makes?!**

 **Speaking of Erina and Soma... I smell and can see the little hint they put in there... But they did not make it official! Are they/do they get together?! Then again, Erina called Soma's grandpa 'Grandfather' instead of 'Mr. Yukihira'... Uuuuggghhhh! I don't like being kept in the dark like this!**

 **Now, as for the latest Restaurant to Another World Light Novel that was released recently... They finally gave us the god damn name! After so long, they finally gave us the name of Nekoya's master! And it is not at all remotely close to his grandfather's name as I had hoped! SO! Now I am contemplating on whether or not I should go back to previous chapters and change the name to the official name they gave us, which is Mako for those of you who don't know, or just keep the name "Daichi". If you readers can help me decide, that would be wonderful.**

 **Ahem... So in any case, let us go on with this chapter~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own Nikola.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you  
**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their curry dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It was morning in the Totsuki campus. Unlike the usual mornings, there was a commotion going on in the main courtyard, as many teens gathered at the announcement board, covered by a huge white cloth.

"Hurry up!"

"They finally put up the results!"

Many of them stood and watched in anticipation. How could they not? As it was a big step towards their career as chefs, the chance to show off their skills. It felt like forever for them, as their senior schoolmates finally let the cloth down and revealed a set of names in two groups: Group A and Group B. Some cheered or were relieved upon seeing their names on either one of the groups, while the rest were saddened that their names weren't on the board.

Not far from them were the Polar Star group.

"So these are the Autumn Election Contestants," Shun said.

"Autumn Election?" Nikola repeated in a questioned tone, as she found her name under Group A.

"It's an event for first-years like us used to determine where we stand in our generation in a tournament-style event," Nao explained.

"I see..."

Yuki was looking intently at the list. As soon as she found her hand and Ryoko's under either group, she cried out tears of joy and hugged her friend. "Yay!"

If there was one person who was not as enthusiastic as the rest about seeing their name on the board, it was Megumi, who was more nervous than excited. "W-What should I do?!" she asked out loud.

Unlike many of the Polar Star group, like a good large majority of the students, Daigo and Shoji paled in despair upon finding their names not on the board.

"Hey! So all of you were selected, too?" Soma called to the girls.

"Soma-kun!" Megumi greeted.

"Good job, guys!"

Nikola looked at the list, wondering if she can find anyone she knows under them. ' _Let's see... in Group A with me are Soma, Ibusaki, Marui, Ryoko... Ryo-kun as well. Hayama...? Hayama was... Oh! That spice guy,_ ' she recalled. ' _His way with spices is amazing... And in the B Group... Megumi-chan, Sadatsuka-san, and Yuki are there. Oh! Hojo-san, Arato-san and Alice-chan as well!_ ' Knowing that all her friends made it to this event- well, almost all of them, made her really happy. Although...

"Huh? Nakiri-san is not up there?" she questioned.

"You mean Nakiri Erina-san?" Nao asked. "Of course she's not up there. She may be a first-year like us, but because she is a member of the Elite Ten, she is exempted from this event."

"I see... I guess it would make sense, since this event is to show where we stand in our generation."

Just then, she heard slapping sound from nearby. "What's with you? I don't think you have enough respect for me!" came a familiar voice.

"I'm always showing my respect," followed another familiar voice.

"More! You should show more respect! You should emulate Erina's secretary!"

Nikola and Nao turned and saw Alice and Ryo not far from them, the former of the latter pair slapping the other on the back non-stop.

"Alice-chan! Hi!" the heiress to Nekoya greeted.

At the sound of her voice, Alice turned to her friend. "Ah, Nikola! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you two?"

Before Alice can answer that, another voice called out. "Hello, everyone~!" The students all turned and saw Urara on a lift. "I'll be your host for the Autumn Elections! Kawashima Urara~!" She winked at the many students below, causing the guys to go crazy for her and the other girls to glare at her.

' _That reminds me, I thought this was a culinary school. Why do we have a student acting as a host? Then again, we still have regular classes here too..._ ' Nikola thought.

"My heartfelt congratulations to those of you who have been selected! As I'm sure you're already aware from the announcement, the sixty contestants are split into Group A and Group B. Each group will undergo the preliminaries separately. Only those who rank high within each group will advance to the actual tournament!" Everyone cheered at those words. Urara then reached into her pocket and took out a note. "Let's see... I have a message from Eizan-senpai, an executive committee member. 'Many VIPs and heavyweights of the food industry will attend the preliminaries. This is an optimal opportunity for you to demonstrate your talents. However, should you have the misfortune of presenting an unworthy dish, you may lose any hope of pursuing a career in the food industry at that point. Well, best of luck preparing for it over your summer break.' That's all, everyone~!"

Like a flick of a switch, all those who were chosen for the event got really pumped up.

"We have no choice!"

"I'll make it to the tournament!"

While the contestants were so pumped up about competing, Nikola felt a bit worried about the message their senpai gave them. ' _If we're going to be judged by such important people, then I have to give it my all as well._ '

* * *

Meanwhile, in the building up on the second floor, looking down at the contestants below by the window was Erina, with Hisako beside her.

"Congratulations on being selected. It was only to be expected, given your talent," the God Tongue complimented.

"Thank you! I will not disappoint you as your aide, Erina-sama," Hisako vowed. "And, please rest assured! I will punish Yukihira Soma!"

One mere mention of the one student chef she didn't want to be in this event, and Erina was in a depressed state. Hisako noticed this and realized her mistake, as she quickly apologized for speaking out like she did. "Oh, my apologies! I shouldn't have said anything! Uh... Oh yes! It also seems that Yamagata Nikola also got selected! As expected as the person chosen by the God Tongue herself!"

While Hisako was right in changing the subject away from the boy Erina despised with her every being, the aide does not at all realize that she made the mistake of mentioning the person the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten now feels inferior to, as the blonde became more depressed, much to her shock. "Huh?! What's wrong, Erina-sama?!"

One mention of the girl she once favored, Erina was reminded of the first day of their training camp. While she was unable to recreate the vegan dish that she didn't even think was vegan, Nikola was able to recreate it and passed her and everyone else in that room. It may have been because of her small help, but that didn't change the fact that Nikola had done what she couldn't.

' _Yamagata Nikola... If she is unable to pass this event, would that make me inferior to her?_ ' she wondered. Catching herself for ever thinking that, Erina shook her head. ' _Don't be ridiculous, myself! Besides, if anything, what happened back at camp was nothing but a fluke! Nothing more, nothing less! Besides, if it wasn't for the gyro you made earlier, she wouldn't have been able to make that dish!_ ' Feeling satisfied with those thoughts, Erina nodded to herself.

Hisako, confused of these change in emotions, stared at Erina in slight concern. "Erina-sama...?"

* * *

Back to the courtyard, Megumi was still trembling and nervous about the fact that she got selected into the Autumn Election.

' _I was afraid of this! Everyone's so top-notched that I feel out of place!_ ' she thought.

As if her anxiety was bad enough as is, a couple of students nearby were talking trash about her.

"Why'd that dropout get picked when we didn't?" one of the two questioned.

"I have higher scores than her in classes and labs," the other of the pair said so smugly. "It doesn't make sense."

"What's going on?"

Hearing those hurtful, truthful words brought Megumi down even further.

"Shut up!" came a female voice, causing Megumi and her bullies to flinch and turn to the source, who was none other than Hojo Miyoko. "You're all so pathetic! Listen up! The election lineup isn't based solely on grades. Candidates are assessed based on a range of factors, including their individuality and potential." She stomped the ground hard with a loud thud, to the boys' shock. "Anyone satisfied by mere grades wouldn't get selected in the first place!" Once she lifted her foot, the pair of boys were shocked at the mark she left.

"Look at that deep footprint!" With one final glare, Miyoko sent the two running.

"U-Um... Thank you... Um..." Megumi thanked.

"I'm Hojo Miyoko," Miyoko introduced herself, approaching the pigtailed girl and cornering her into a wall with a hard slam of her hand. "You're Tadokoro Megumi, right?" The action was completely frightening the poor girl. "I'm interested in you. Shinomiya Kojiro was one of the Elite Ten. I heard you did a Shokugeki with him. Is that true? Even more so, I heard it was a draw!"

Panicking, Megumi corrected, "B-But... It wasn't really a draw."

Those words made Miyoko slam her hand against the wall once more. "No way! You mean you won?!"

"W-W-W-Well, u-u-u-unofficially..."

"What is it?! Speak up!"

Loud and pushy people like Miyoko was the type Megumi couldn't handle at all, as she continued to panic at her tone. "W-W-Well... Technically I did but..." Megumi stopped as she saw the look in Miyoko's eyes hardened, and she could've sworn she saw flames lighting up in them. "I-I-It was all thanks to Soma-kun and Nikola-chan!" she then blurted out. "I-It was thanks to them... I wasn't at all good by myself so... And if Nikola wasn't there, the votes would've been a draw..."

Miyoko stopped her there. "Yukihira Soma and Yamagata Nikola... The transfer students, huh. While I did hear word that he was also involve in the Shokugeki, I don't recall ever hearing about Yamagata Nikola ever getting involved."

Megumi panicked slightly when she realized what she had said, recalling back to the aftermath of her unofficial Shokugeki against Kojiro. Specifically one certain promise she made.

" _It's Chef Koyomi. Or if you like, just Koyomi-sensei. Nikola and I both don't want anyone to know about our secret after all,_ " she recalled the elder's words.

"W-W-W-Well... She's uh... Ah that's right! She's one of the unofficial judges at the time! Since almost all of the alumni were busy, they decided to randomly pick an able student to fill in as a judge!" she quickly said. While it wasn't the truth, it also wasn't a lie, as Nikola was one of the seven unofficial judges at the time. Had she not been there, there would've been six judges instead, and that would've probably ended the Shokugeki to a draw.

"So Yamagata Nikola out of the way, you just got helped along by a guy?" Miyoko asked, her tone filled with disappointment for the person before her. "Sorry to bother you. I misread you." With that, she took her leave.

* * *

Back to the Polar Star group, with Alice, Ryo and Nao, the albino Nakiri was explaining to the pair of transfer students about the purpose of the Autumn Election.

"Did you know, Nikola? Yukihira-kun? Most of the current Elite Ten have scored a victory during the main tournament. In other words, the next Elite Ten will emerge from among those who make it through the preliminaries," she told them. "You have to win this if you're going to have any chance at all. I hope a day will come when you, Erina and I can all compete over the Elite Ten Seats! Especially you, Nikola~! I'll show you the true potential of my cooking that I couldn't ever show you back in your family restaurant."

"And I look forward to seeing them," Nikola accepted, as Alice and Ryo made their leave.

* * *

The next day, as the Polar Star group went about their free day doing whatever, whether it'd be lazing around, studying, or helping out with the crops they were growing, it was then... it arrived. The topic?

"So we just have to make curry rice?" Soma asked.

"It says 'dish', so it doesn't have to be curry rice," Ryoko pointed out, setting down a cup of tea for the red-head boy.

"So basically, it's any dish that uses curry in some form," Shun stated.

"Is that right, Isshiki-senpai?" Yuki asked, for the guy is one of the people who decided on the theme.

"Well... I wonder~" he said.

"Hey! You're redirecting!"

As they were talking, Nikola was staring down at the topic of the dish they were to make. She made plenty of curry dishes back at Nekoya, and a large variety of curry dishes, namely different curry rice dishes, but of the many she made, she didn't know which one to use for this. Rather, she didn't know which version to enhance or improve that will be worthy for the competition. Not only that, but since it is a curry 'dish' and not curry 'rice', it's such a broad topic to properly grasp. Ingredients to making this dish is one thing, but there are also spices she needed to take to consideration.

' _Hang on. Spices?_ ' Nikola stopped herself in her thoughts at that one thing that comes to curry. And with that one thing... came a certain student she met during the training camp.

* * *

With that thought in mind, she made her way to the place where Akira once told her where he'd usually be when she made up her mind about the favor he'd owe her. Now that she thought about it, he did say something along the lines of knowing what to use the favor for, but never really told her. In a way this is a good chance to meet the guy anyway. Although...

"Tell me again why you're following me?" Nikola asked Soma and Megumi. As she left to place Akira was said to usually be, Soma and Megumi left with her. Nao wanted to come along as well, but Nikola didn't want the girl to waste the precious time they had just following her wherever she goes. After all, though her dishes have quite the unique smell, Nao is also a chef striving for the top position in Totsuki. ... Right?

"I'm not following you; I'm following this map. My dad said a mentee of his works in Totsuki as an instructor now, and her specialty is curry. He thinks she might look after me," her cousin corrected.

"Why are you walking in this direction, Nikola-chan?" Megumi asked.

"A friend- Well, saying 'friend' is a bit of a stretch, but someone I became acquainted to during camp told me if I need him for anything, I can find him in the RS he's in. And according to this map, it's in this very direction," Nikola explained.

"Wow. What a coincidence."

"I guess this is the place," Soma said.

The trio looked up and were quite surprised to see... well, to say it was a shack may be putting it lightly.

"It's more run-down than I expected," Soma uttered out.

"Maybe she's scary like Chappelle-sensei..." Megumi said in a worried tone.

"I don't think so..." Nikola said with a slightly nervous smile.

' _Though if she is, hopefully I can use that favor Hayama-san owes me to get her to lighten up and give us some helpful advice,_ ' she mentally added.

Soma slid the door open, calling out, "Hello!" Rather than a response in any way, silence met his call. In fact, it didn't look like anyone was in the place. Though that didn't stop the trio from walking inside and search for the pair of people they were there for.

"Shiomi... Shiomi..." Soma uttered out the name as they looked around.

Nikola saw a sign that read 'Shiomi Lab' and said, "Maybe in here?"

"Excuse us!" Without another word, Soma opened the door to the lab.

Like the rest of the shack, however, it was also empty of a living soul. All that were there besides the counters, stove and a kitchen island, the countertops all covered in books, papers, plates, and some mortars and pestles.

"Huh? No one's here?" Soma questioned.

Suddenly, the sound of grinding caught the teens' ears, as they turned and saw someone just by the door, surrounded by books as she was mixing up spices. This person was a girl, and seemingly younger than them, around a middle-schooler age.

"Holy crap!" the lone male gasped in shock.

The kneeling girl finally took notice of the guests and looked up from her work. "... A visitor?! Um, um... Sorry! I'll make some tea right now!" she apologized. "Oh, so sorry for being inconsiderate!"

' _She's so short. Is she a middle schooler?_ ' Soma wondered.

' _So short. Is she a Totsuki student? Maybe a middle schooler?_ ' Nikola wondered, unknowingly thinking the same thing as her cousin.

"I'm sorry, please don't mind us," Megumi apologized to her.

"Sorry, I'm always spacing out," the girl apologized back.

"I'm sorry for coming over without any notice."

"Oh, it's fine! I'm sorry."

As the pair continued to apologize to one another, the cousins stared at them dumbfounded. ' _They're apologizing to each other for making the other apologize..._ ' both thought.

"Um... Where is the instructor here?" Soma spoke up, interrupting the loop. "If you could inform her that Saiba Joichiro's son came he-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the girl suddenly shot up and landed her fist straight at his face. The punch from the short girl was scarily strong enough to send the boy flying into some stacks of books, knocking them all down like a bowling ball to pins! Megumi was horrified at this while Nikola herself jumped in surprise at the action.

"Saiba Joichiro's... son? Please leave, right now!" she demanded, a fiery aura covering her small stature.

"Um... Telling us to leave now... He just fainted, so I think that would be hard..." Megumi tried to reason.

"I don't even want to think about Saiba-senpai!" the girl shouted, ignoring the bluenette's words.

"You're the instructor?!" Nikola gasped in shock.

"Hey, Jun. I got what you wanted-" came a voice so familiar to her. She turned to the door and saw Akira there, holding a brown, paper bag. For some reason, one look at her and the boy froze and dropped the bag.

Megumi, assuming the boy was shocked to seeing guests in the building, one of them knocked down and out by the short instructor, turned to him and bowed. "Um, sorry for the intrusion," she apologized.

"Hayama-san! Hi there," Nikola greeted. "Sorry for intruding. Um... if I may ask, why did she...?" Nikola glanced at Shiomi to Soma, hoping that Akira would know himself why the girl did what she did.

"I don't even know what happened in here," he told her.

"Back when I was in middle school, I had attended Totsuki Academy and stayed at the Polar Star Dormitory. It was there, I met Saiba-senpai for the first time. And in that way, as the most junior member of Polar Star Dormitory, I was subjected to senpai's experiments at every turn, and tortured like you won't believe," Shiomi explained. "And I was scarred for life."

"Wait! But you don't look like you've aged a bit!" Soma exclaimed, recovering from the punch.

Like a flick of a switch, the gloomy atmosphere the instructor had went away, and a more pleasant, calming one took its place, as Shiomi happily explained her youth. "Well, that's perhaps because I've always been partial to spices. Many spices are good for your looks."

"Are you serious?" Nikola questioned, wondering if spices really do have that sort of effect on a person.

"Man, my dad really treated his kouhais poorly, didn't he, girls?" Soma asked his female companions, both who either gave him a cold stare or a glare, as if either saying 'Like you're one to talk.'

After getting themselves settled in, the teens sat on a couch across from their alumnus.

"So, um, we're from Polar Star, and we wanted to learn more about curry," Megumi explained.

"Yeah. It's the topic of the Autumn Selections," Soma said.

Jun looked away from the red-head with a huff, causing the boy to sweat drop upon seeing how deep her grudge against his dad go. "I can teach the girls. I'll never speak with Saiba-senpai or any of his family members."

"But that's not fair! Nikola is my dad's niece!"

"Hey, don't include me in your family affair! Besides, your dad is my uncle-in-law; not my blood-uncle," Nikola retorted.

Shiomi, however, was staring at the Nekoya heiress upon Soma's statement. "You're..."

Assuming she was going to accuse her of being anything like Jouichiro, or her cousin for that matter, Nikola instantly said, "Like I said, I'm not related to Joichiro-jiisan by blood! Oh! Now that I think about it, we didn't introduce ourselves properly, did we? I'm Yamagata Nikola. You probably know my father."

And that she may, for Shiomi's glasses somehow broke upon the revelation of her name. "Y-You're... Y-Yamagata..."

Nikola instantly had a bad feeling coming up and panicked. "H-Huh?! What's wrong?!"

Before anything else was said or done, Akira quickly set down a tea set at the coffee table between them and grabbed Nikola by the shoulders. "O-Oh yeah! I just realized something! There's something important I need to talk to Yamagata privately about. I'll be borrowing her for a bit! Jun, don't be rude to the guests!" Without another word, he dragged the unexpected girl away from the room, much to the shock of Soma and Megumi.

"What just happened?" the only male left in the room asked.

A thud was heard and the teens looked back and saw Shiomi on the floor, pale!

"Huh?! Senpai, what's wrong?!" Megumi asked, extremely worried.

"Are you okay?!" Soma followed, just as worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Akira and Nikola, both were right outside the RS, panting in exhaustion, especially the former.

"What the heck was that about?" Nikola asked.

Catching his breath, Akira turned away with an uneasy look on his face, which in turn made Nikola just as uneasy. "... Promise you won't get mad..."

Those words only served to worry the girl even more. "... Why?"

"Remember that favor you owe me?" Nikola nodded at Akira's question. "Well, I was hoping to use it for you to agree to be my friend or be a member of Shiomi Seminar, which is this Research Society here. As I was recommending you to Jun, the instructor of this society and the only member here besides me... Uh... Somewhere along the lines..."

Nikola was getting worried with where this was going. "Somewhere along the lines...?"

"I don't know how Jun processed it all in her head, but no matter what I tell her after that, she still thinks that..."

Even more worried. "Still thinks that what?"

"... Jun thinks we're a couple..."

Time seemed to have stopped moving when Nikola heard those words from Akira's mouth. She blinked once, twice, thrice even, as she processed what was said into her head. "... I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I could've sworn I heard you say something along the lines of us being a couple, even though we barely know each other."

"Sadly, that is exactly what I said..." Akira confirmed.

"... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nikola let out a loud gasp in great shock, not at all believing of what was said to her. "Wait, wait, wait! How in the world did that happen?!"

"That's what I want to know! Like I said, I was hoping to use that favor to have you join the seminar as a member, but instead Jun somehow took it as me telling her that you and I are lovers! And no matter what I say to correct that, it's already stuck in her head that we are exactly that!"

"No no no no no! I am not at all ready to be in a relationship! At the very least, I want to enjoy one full year of normalcy at Totsuki before I even think about getting a boyfriend!"

"How do you think I feel?! Besides, I have a bunch of problems of my own to worry about too! Half of them being stuff that Jun is worried and should be responsible for as the instructor here! I don't have time for a relationship!"

"Then why don't you tell her?! Forget my initial plan for the favor you owe me; I ask you to fix this mistake!"

"I told you I tried to! But when I do, she just ignores me and immediately plans out meet and greets, family meetings, even going as far as to marriage!"

"Mar-?! That is way too early!"

"That's what I told her!"

The pair panted from their little shouting competition, faces red and blood pressure undoubtedly high from the topic at hand. Once they took a moment to calm down, Nikola pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh god... What do we do, then?" she asked.

"With things as they are, for my favor, please pretend to be my girlfriend. At least until Jun realizes we are not really a couple or we find someone we actually want to be in a relationship with," Akira suggested.

While she did not like the favor she was forced to owe, Nikola herself didn't see any other way out of their situation. Besides, they're only pretending, and she was sure it was as long as the two are seen together around the young instructor. ... Hopefully...

"Just promise me that we don't have to do anything couples usually would to each other," she pleaded.

"I'll do something about that," he vowed.

With the situation handled, the pair went back inside the shack to the lab where they left Shiomi, Soma and Megumi... when an awful thought came to their minds.

"By any chance... your instructor isn't one to blab out about our... relationship, right?" Nikola asked.

"I should be asking you that for your friends..." Akira said.

After a moment of silence, the pair rushed back to the lab in fear.

Good news: by the time they came back, Shiomi was still unconscious, so they didn't have to deal with whatever crazy imaginations she may have in mind for the pair. Bad news: she had muttered out a few things about their apparent 'relationship' in her state. ... A few things in which Soma and Megumi had pieced together and assumed about the two.

"Y-Y-You two are..." the bluenette stuttered out with a blush.

"Nikola... Does uncle and the others know about this?" Soma asked.

"It's not what you think!" the not-couple corrected.

After spending a few minutes explaining to the two Polar Star students about Shiomi's claim of them, they both had calmed down.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Soma said, taking a sip of the tea Akira had prepared.

"But wouldn't it be better if Nikola told her the truth?" Megumi asked.

"Sure... if she can handle the look Jun will give her once spoken to," he answered.

"What look?" Nikola asked.

"You tell me. Have you ever ignored a puppy once you look at them with pleading eyes?" That one question alone was more than enough to tell them why it would be impossible for Nikola to tell the truth.

Just then, a groan was heard. The group turned and saw Shiomi waking up. "Oh... What a dream. I dreamt I met Saiba-senpai's son, who I deeply despise more than anything, and Hayama-kun's girlfriend, who is also daughter of Yamagata-senpai whom I admire," she uttered out.

"Oh, so you don't have a strong dislike for my dad like you do to Soma's," Nikola spoke out.

Hearing her voice caused the instructor to turn to the group of teens. Once she laid eyes on Nikola, the young ones were surprised to see the extremely young adult have tears forming in her eyes. Next they knew, the recovered instructor suddenly took Nekoya's heiress's hands in hers, eyes wide and sparkling. "Thank you so much for being Hayama-kun's girlfriend~!"

Nikola and her fellow Polar Star students were quite shocked at this reaction. "Huh? Huh?"

"Hayama-kun may come off as rude, arrogant and callous at times, but he is also very sweet, kind and responsible! And I say this as an instructor for her assistant!"

"Hang on, Jun! Who are you calling arrogant or callous?!" Akira interrupted.

Megumi noticed something along the lines of what she said. "Hayama-kun, you're an assistant? I thought you only join a lab once you're a second-year," she said.

Glad for the change in subject, Akira answered, "That's because she needs me. She's incapable of doing anything other than fiddling around with spices." Shiomi's left ear seemed to have enlarged on that statement. "Right, Jun?"

"Don't call me 'Jun'! Call me Professor Shiomi!" the alumnus shouted, embarrassed by his words. "Hayama-kun, you're my assistant so you should show me some more respect!"

"Jun. You were supposed to water the plants today. You forgot." Shiomi flinched when he said that, no doubt realizing that it was true. "I did it for you."

Sitting in a seiza position, the adult apologized. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"You forgot last week, too, and the spice plants almost died."

"Yes. That was my fault."

"And who helped host the guests that you ignored entirely last month?"

"It was you, Hayama-kun..."

With each scolding and apologizing, Shiomi was shrinking figuratively, and her voice was also getting softer and higher.

' _She's getting even tinier,_ ' Soma thought, feeling sorry for her.

Saddened by her own assistant's scolding, Shiomi then shed tears and rushed into Nikola's arms. "You see, Nikola-chan?! That's how mean Hayama-kun really is! I am glad a kind-hearted soul like you is his girlfriend!"

"That's not what you said to her minutes earlier!" Akira shouted.

"T-There, there. No need to cry," Nikola said, rubbing Shiomi's back, as she felt quite awkward that she was comforting an adult of all people. Wanting to change the subject, the heiress looked to the side and noticed an array of jars of spices on the shelves. "O-Oh! There sure are a lot of spices on those shelves there!"

Going along with the new topic, Soma and Megumi got up to inspect the jars. "Yeah, there are a ton of spices here," the former stated. One particular herb caught his eye, or rather his nose, as he looked at some herbs set on the counter. "Whoa! This one smells like curry!"

"It's a spice called kari patta," Akira explained to him. "It also goes by the name 'curry leaf'."

Megumi noticed something peculiar about this plant. "Is this fresh?"

"You can tell, Tadokoro?" Soma asked her.

"Yeah. The tree is very susceptible to cold weather and will die in winter. So in Japan, you usually see dried curry leaf. It's very difficult to get fresh leaves."

"It's one of Jun's research projects," Akira said. "She's devised a way to reliably cultivate tropical spices in Japan. She's also been successful in finding long-term storage method with freezing technology, and in extracting new flavor compounds."

"Huh. You're more amazing than you look, sensei," Soma complimented.

Shiomi, recovered from the scolding, blushed lightly at the praise. "B-Being flattered by you gives me no joy," she claimed. "But yes, I'll say that spices are full of potential." She suddenly put on a lab coat and dragged a white board in the room. "To start with, spices speak to these three factors: fragrance, spiciness, and color. Blending spices creates synergy. The more varieties you blend together, the less pronounced their individual characteristics become. But if you are not mindful in selecting your spices, blending may result in off-flavors. At most, you can blend twenty different spices." The short alumnus continued on with her sudden lecture, not at all stopping to even catch a breath or even turning to look at the staring teens, one of the four panicking slightly as she tried to take notes on what was being said.

"Is she... always like this?" Nikola asked Akira.

"Yeah. And when she gets like this, it'll be a while," he answered. "Well, maybe the fastest way for you to learn is to actually experience it. Come have a taste. I'll show you how deep the spice world goes."

* * *

The teens left the instructor to the kitchen, where Akira was making a curry dish with the curry leaf he brought from the lab.

"Here's the first dish: kolivartha curry. It's a traditional southern Indian dish. I used the curry leaf you saw earlier to flavor it," he explained.

"Wow, it looks really good!" Soma exclaimed.

"Smells great, too," Nikola added.

The trio took a spoonful of the dish and were shocked at the taste.

' _Wha-?! What is this? First, the strong fragrance of the curry leaf pierces your nose, then the spicy umami of chili peppers and onions follow, filling your mouth!_ ' Soma thought, completely taken by the dish.

"That's the power of fresh curry leaf," Akira said, noticing their stunned expressions. "It's ten times more potent than the dried version. All right. Here's the next dish..." The guy got to work on making another dish, and presented two plates of the same exact curry to the guests. "Goan fish curry, which uses whitefish as marlin and salmon."

"Huh? Two plates of the same curry?" Megumi asked.

"They both use the same ingredients and spices. Compare how they taste."

And that they did, as the trio took a spoonful of one curry, then a second spoonful from the other. The moment they placed the second spoonful in their mouths, they were baffled by how it tasted compared to the first.

"The second one I ate... tastes much better?" Megumi gasped.

"That's right. For that dish, I roasted red peppers and coriander in the frying pan. I used dry-roasted spices."

"I know roasting certain spices can bring their flavors to the fullest, but to bring about this much difference?!" Nikola gasped, holding the better-tasting goan fish curry. "Not only that, but holding it close to my face now, even the fragrance is stronger in this dish than the other one!"

From that alone, the Polar Star students now realized what Shiomi was talking about from her lecture.

"Here's the last one." As Akira placed the third and final plate of curry down before them, the trio got hit by a stronger wave of fragrance coming off from it.

"It looks just like the kolivartha curry we first tried," Megumi noticed.

"Yeah, but it's totally different!" Soma stated.

"The fragrance from this dish is much stronger than it," Nikola said.

They then took a spoonful of the curry and could not believe the difference in taste compared to the kolivartha curry they tried earlier.

"The burst of spiciness in your mouth is much stronger in this one, too! The flavor is much more distinct!" Megumi exclaimed.

"I haven't added any new ingredients for this one, either," Akira added in. "I just used water instead of soup stock to simmer the ingredients."

"Water?!" Soma and Megumi gasped.

Nikola was the only one to catch one quick to the reason. "Didn't Shiomi-sensei say it earlier? How the flavors weaken if more of them are mixed together? Soup stock is a flavor itself, so by replacing it with water, the spices themselves get stronger," she realized.

"That's right," Akira confirmed.

' _But that usually means the taste will lack depth,_ ' Megumi thought in disbelief. ' _And yet, this fragrance is really insistent._ ' As she took in another spoonful, like an arrow pierced straight through her heart, she had fallen deeper in love with this version of the kolivartha curry. ' _To think a dish could undergo such a dramatic change just by handling the spices a little differently..._ '

While she was more focused on the impact the spices had by making a little tweaking, Soma was more focused on one other matter that occurred while Akira was cooking. ' _He didn't even look into the pot once while cooking,_ ' he thought. And it was true; Akira never looked into the pot at all as he was whipping up these dishes. He did, however, mutter out some words while he was cooking. At first he thought they were just random mumbles, but now he realized what he was really doing as he cooked. ' _He monitored what he was cooking just through the fragrance of the ingredients and spices wafting from the pot!_ '

"I told you. That woman needs me," Akira said, referring to Shiomi. "I transform her principles into actual cooking. That's the role I play here. I must admit, I laughed when I saw what the preliminaries' topic was. Who knew it'd be a curry dish?"

"Now that I think about it, you're in the preliminaries, too, Hayama-san," Nikola recalled. "And in the same group as me and my cousin at that."

"He is?" Soma asked.

"That's right, I am, Yukihira Soma," Akira confirmed.

The red head was surprised that he knew his name. "Huh? Did I tell you my name?"

"Come on, everyone knows your name, just as they would Yamagata's. Any first-year who attended the opening ceremony, at least. Your cooking's interesting. Even with all kinds of restrictions, you use inspiration to overcome them. But that's not good enough to climb to the top of Totsuki." Those words caused Soma to flinch slightly. "There's something that reaches the diner before flavor and appearance. It remains after the diner chews and swallows. That's fragrance. The one who dominates the field of cooking is the one who dominates its fragrance. In other words, the one who'll take the top at Totsuki is me, Hayama Akira!"

Just then, Soma clapped his hands together. "Well, thanks for the food. Your curry was seriously good. I'll repay you for that next time," he said, to Akira's confusion. "I'll let you taste curry that's even better than yours at the prelims."

Those words got the tan-skinned student's attention. "You think you can beat me in curry? You didn't figure anything out from eating my curry?"

"I did. It was scary." The response now confused him. "Here's a guy who can make something I can't. I faced Nikola plenty of times in making some curry rice dishes, but not once had she made anything as good as what you made. Of course I'd be jealous."

"Hey, that really is unnecessary!" Nikola retorted.

Ignoring his cousin, Soma made his way to the door. "Thanks for teaching me a lot! I'll see you again at the prelim-" Before he could finish his sentence, or even open the door, the door opened itself, as Shiomi barged into the room.

"Hey! I was still in the middle of my lecture!" she said. She then noticed Soma's pained figure on the floor by the door.

"The doorknob... stabbed me in the gut..." he breathed out, holding his stomach.

Megumi and Shiomi panicked at this, while Akira and Nikola simply sweatdropped and pitied the boy.

"Yukihira Soma," the one other male called. "Facing curry means you have to face the spice. You have to face the fragrance. My nose is very special. You don't have a snowball's chance in hell to beat me."

"You'd be surprised, Hayama-san," Nikola intervened. "While it is true that you may as well be the master of spices, Soma is not one to give up just because he's facing someone who is clearly better than him at one certain type of dish. He will definitely surprise you on the day of the prelims."

"The way you say that makes it sound like you think he'll beat me," Akira said to her.

"No. But he will make something that will leave you speechless."

* * *

After that, the Polar Star trio made their way back to their dorm. As they left, Shiomi insisted Nikola to take some spices with her to help practice her curry dish, in which the girl declined. Hayama, himself, also wanted the girl to at least take the curry leaf with her, as an apology for practically forcing her in their newfound relationship. Nikola didn't want to be the kind of chef that accepts ingredients of any kind as an apology and turned him down, telling him that taste testing the curry dishes was more than enough of an apology, as she was now aware of the one student, the one chef, she at least had to be on par on to pass the prelims. As for the favor he owed her, Nikola told him that so long as he promised to do everything in his power to prevent their 'relationship' from deepening, that would be good enough of a favor for her. And that no one else knows of it.

Once the teens arrived back at the dormitory... well, so to say, Nikola had forgotten one little thing...

"Nikola-cchi! Why didn't you tell us you have a boyfriend here in Totsuki?! In fact, when did you have the time to even get in a relationship?!" Yuki demanded, much to the group's shock.

"Wait, what?! Who told you?!" Nikola asked in a panicked tone.

"Who else but Sadatsuka-san?! Just look at the poor thing! She's saddened that the one person she respects didn't tell her of something as big as this!" As the pigtailed teen said that, the trio turned and saw the Boiling Witch herself crouched down at a corner, her back to them, as she was being comforted by Ryoko.

' _I forgot Sadatsuka sees herself as my bodyguard of sort!_ ' the Nekoya heiress mentally shouted. With everything that had been going on since the Training Camp, she forgot one certain scene that occurred days before they even got the notice of the event. Namely how Nao followed the girl to her hometown without Nikola ever realizing it, until Soma told her that is. Besides, Nao was usually by Nikola's side as a friend after the camp was over.

"Wait wait wait! Don't go jumping to conclusions here; it's not what you think at all! Especially you, Sadatsuka-san! Whatever you saw or heard is not at all what you think!" she assured.

And so, the next few minutes were spent explaining to those in Polar Star the truth of her relationship with Akira. While it did put some relief in Nao... it also made the girl cried.

"Nikola Onee-sama! I'm sorry for jumping so carelessly into conclusions like that!" she exclaimed, clinging to the girl and crying out a waterfall of tears.

"Apology accepted, now please let me go!" Nikola said.

"But still, to get into a relationship because an instructor misunderstood his words... Hayama-san must respect this instructor greatly if he can't correct her for that," Shun stated.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's true. He even calls Shiomi-senpai by her first name," Soma pointed out.

As they pondered on the reason, the front door opened up. "We're back!" came Daigo's voice, as he and Shoji arrived into the dining room where they all were hanging out.

One look at Nikola, and the pair of guys set down the bags of groceries and made their way to her. "Hey there! We heard the big news! Congratulations!" Shoji told her, causing the girl to flinch.

"Yuki sent us the text. Man, I knew you're good, but good enough to even think about a relationship at a time like this? Do you need to be here?" Daigo asked.

Nikola faced Yuki with a glare, sending a chill down the poor girl's spine. "T-This is before you even came back! I didn't have time to send another message!" she reasoned.

Those words confused the two. "What do you mean?"

Another few minutes flew by telling them the truth of the so-called 'relationship'. Unlike the rest of the Polar Star group who had a more understanding look of sort, they seemed quite nervous for some reason by the end of it.

"So then... You and this Hayama dude are just friends?" Shoji asked.

"Yes, that's right," Nikola answered. Upon seeing the usual-arguing duo look at each other nervously, Nekoya heiress had a funny feeling going down her spine. "Why are you looking at each other like that?"

"Well, you see. While we were out grocery shopping, we met up with Nakiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryo and... They were there when Yuki told us that you were in a relationship."

"Yeah, and Nakiri-san said she'd go tell her whole family about it after that," Daigo added.

"Wait, what?!" Nikola gasped in shock. While she was sort of okay with Alice telling her family of the relationship, somewhat, especially as she doubted the headmaster would care much and both Erina and Hisako may possibly not believe Alice when she tells them of the news, there is a possibility that the girl may inform her father of it back in Nekoya... And a certain group of customers... Which may as well result in hell for her! Especially as her father knows Shiomi!

"Where are my roller blades?!"

* * *

After swiftly making her way to the Nakiri mansion, where she hoped Alice would be, Nikola ran into said girl and her aide as they were exiting out the gate... painfully.

"Ouch... What hit us...?" the albino Nakiri asked.

Ryo, who seemed unaffected by the hit, noticed one figure on top of them both. "Ah. It's Yamagata."

At his words, Alice looked and saw the dazed girl on top of them. "Nikola?! What happened to you?!" she asked.

Snapping herself out of her state, Nikola looked over to Alice. "You! Tell me you didn't tell!"

Instantly getting the hint of what she meant, and seeing as how Nikola did not at all seemed injured by the crash, as they had, Alice took the chance to tease her. "My~ I didn't think you'd want the relationship to be kept a secret~ And you keep saying you just want a normal life while you're here~"

"If this is you teasing me right now, I am not in that mood!"

"Milady told her family, if that's what you mean," Ryo bluntly told her. "The headmaster didn't seem to mind that you're in a relationship, Arato-san and Lady Erina were both shocked."

Not wanting to hear another word, Nikola got back up and rushed into the mansion, dragging the pair with her.

* * *

Once the misunderstanding was finally all cleared out, the rest of the day was spent on relaxing for the poor girl. Not that anyone would blame her with what happened today. Now the only thing that worries Nikola, besides her restaurant's secret being known to all of Totsuki, is word of her and Akira's relationship being known to her father through Shiomi. And the instructor finding out the truth the hard way. As much as she want to tell the instructor to her face the truth, as Akira had said, it'd be like kicking a sad puppy. And after getting hit by a full-force of the alumnus's gratitude, it just made her feel that much more worse about it.

The next day... So to say, Nikola greatfully regretted ever coming to Totsuki now.

"How...?" she uttered out, looking at the front page article of the newspaper in her trembling hands. What did it feature? A photo of her and Akira... with a heart encircling them... The title? 'God Tongue's Subordinate No Longer?! Already Predicting Her Spot in the Elite Ten Council Through Love'. "How did it get out to the newspapers?!"

"Don't look at us! We didn't say a word of this to anyone!" Yuki defended.

"And no one else was around when we were told of the mistaken relationship!" Daigo added for himself and Shoji.

"Then how did this get out?!" Nikola asked.

"Ah... To be young and in love..." Satoshi said.

"I thought I told you it's not what it is!"

Just then, a knock was heard by the door, in which the lone second-year went to answer. Revealing on the other side of the door were none other than Alice and Ryo.

"Nikola! I thought you said-!"

"YOU!" the heiress shouted, interrupting the albino girl as she dragged the pair inside and relentlessly shook the girl. "I thought you said you only told your family about this! How the hell did this get to the newspapers?! Bad enough you know about the thing that should not be known to outsiders, but now you have to make my life here more difficult by spreading rumors of this relationship?! I thought we were friends! Or is this payback of sort for all the times I beat you in our cook-off last summer?!"

Seeing the non-Polar Star female getting dizzy and seemingly sick from all the shaking, Nikola's fellow dormitory students quickly separated the pair. "N-Now, now, Nikola! I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this!" Yuki assured.

"And what explanation would that be?!"

"The fact that this was most likely taken by one of the many student journalists in the Newspaper Club here," Ryo lazily answered. "This especially happens to Lady Erina as the youngest member of the Elite Ten. And The God Tongue, to top it all off."

"What do you mean 'most likely'?! Also, I thought this is a culinary school; while I understand the need for normal classes as we are still students, is there really any need for a Newspaper Club?! No, more importantly, why are you just now telling me this?!"

"N-Nikola-chan, calm down!" Megumi spoke.

A knock at the front door came once more, ceasing the heated conversation in the building. Satoshi opened the door once more, and standing on the other side was an irritated-looking Akira, holding up his own newspaper. "Hey, Yamagata! What the hell is this?!"

Having enough of this one, ONE situation she was in, even more so than trying to keep her family restaurant's secret a secret, Nikola scratched her scalp furiously with both hands and shouted straight to the heavens. "I JUST WANT A NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE!"


	17. 14th Dish: Curry Dish II

**Hello one and all to a brand new Shokugeki no Nikola chapter! A bit of a warning to those of you who skipped to this chapter, I made a double update in this story. But unlike many double updates, you can choose to go to the previous chapter and read it. No reason, just a certain laugh and a scene that occurred that will answer your question of... What was Akira's favor? That being said, let's get on with this curry contest and the last chapter of Season 1~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own Nikola.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you  
**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their finished dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

Summer was over. All students were back in Totsuki. All the first years made their way to the Autumn Election Hall, used as the meeting place for all contestants and later used for finals.

Upon arriving there, Nikola stretched her arms out. The past week, after using most of her summer trying constantly to improve her curry dishes and getting hints and ideas as to what spice goes well with what ingredient, she had the perfect idea for her curry dish and couldn't stop working on it and perfecting the very dish she would be using for the preliminary round. That one week was just enough for her to perfect it.

"Onee-sama~!" came Nao's voice, followed by a tackle-hug from behind by the Boiling Witch. "It's been so long~!"

Though in slight pain from the hit, Nikola replied, "H-Hi... Nice to see you again, Sadatsuka-san..."

"Sadatsuka Nao. You're going to cause a scene here. Knock it off," came another familiar voice, as Nikola suddenly felt Nao releasing her. She looked up and saw that the girl was actually being held up by Miyoko.

"Hojo-san! It's been a while," she greeted, standing up from her spot.

"Same to you, Yamagata," Miyoko greeted back, though not as friendly as Nikola had as she dropped the Boiling Witch.

The tone used wasn't new to Nikola, especially due to one certain situation that occurred to her just one day after the contestants were informed of the category dish they were to make. In fact...

"I thought I already told you. That newspaper article is not what it sounds like... And though I would love to do a Shokugeki against the president of the Newspaper Club or something to have them fix that article, for reasons I can't say, it is as it is..." the heiress of Nekoya said in a slightly pleading tone. Yes, Miyoko had once confronted her about one certain news just on the day it was out and... So to say, she was giving both a lecture about being a proper female chef and scolding her for fooling around when she should be taking her life in Totsuki very seriously.

"I'm not mad about that. Like you said, we already talked about it, and there's nothing you can do about it," Miyoko said.

This brought ease and confusion to the Polar Star girl. "Then... why do you sound so hostile?"

The Chinese Cuisine chef turned away at the question. "I don't sound hostile," she denied.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hear hostility in your voice."

Just seeing that Miyoko was being disrespectful to her 'onee-sama', Nao was not one to just back down. "Hey, you. Though I understand what this even is about, are you trying to make an enemy out of Nikola Onee-sama?" she demanded.

"We're not even in the same group, so you don't have to worry about that. For now at least," Miyoko corrected, still refusing to make eye contact with either girls.

"Then why are you not even looking at onee-sama in the eyes?!" Nao demanded once more, as she tried to get in Miyoko's line of sight, only for the girl to turn her head away form her.

' _Because I am jealous that of all girls who are friends with Yamagata, I am the only one who did not get notified of the get-together that one Saturday, even though it wasn't Yamagata who arranged it. But there's no way I would ever tell them that,_ ' Miyoko thought. Yes, over the vacation, she had overheard how the girls in Polar Star, along with Alice and Nao, spent the Saturday at Nekoya and seemed to have a swell time there, as well as getting some experience in working in a restaurant. Nikola is the only friend Miyoko has ever had, as she had spent most of her time improving her cooking skills, especially to prove that women have pride and prestige like men do.

Wanting to escape from the unconfortable atmosphere, Nikola looked around and saw the rest of the Polar Star group nearby. "Oh! There's Soma and the others! Let's go greet them!" she quickly suggested.

Like a flick of a switch, Nao happily replied, "Yes, onee-sama~!"

Looking over to Miyoko, Nikola then asked, "What about you? I don't think I introduced you to my friends and dorm mates."

"I'm fine here. Go see to them," Miyoko told her.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you al-"

"I said I'm fine. Now go."

Though hesitant, Nikola went to see her other friends, with Nao following her, glaring at the non-Polar Star member.

"What's with her? Onee-sama is only trying to be nice," Nao grumbled.

"I'm sure something happened over the summer. There's no need to hold a grudge against her," Nikola told her.

"I guess so..."

As the pair approached their group of friends, Soma noticed them. "Oh! Nikola, Sadatsuka-san! Hi there!" he greeted.

Recalling what her cousin had done over the summer, out of impulse, Nikola went and kicked him hard in the gut, to the surprise of everyone around them, as the boy crouched down and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Oh... Why...?" he asked.

"That was for a certain Saturday," she answered.

"Weren't those hits before enough...?"

"... Out of impulse." Turning to her friends, she then calmly said, "Hey, guys. How was your summer?"

"G-Good..." was all they could say after that display.

"I'm disappointed I'm not in the same group as either of you," came another familiar female voice. Everyone turned and saw Alice and Ryo approaching them. "But Ryo-kun is-" Before she could finish her sentence, Nikola karate chopped her right on the head, causing the albino girl to fall flat on the floor and clutch her head in pain. "Ow! What was that for, Nikola?!"

"Like Soma, that was for a certain Saturday," she answered.

"I thought I already paid you back for that!"

"... Physical payback."

"Oh... So the girls were informed of the hangout..." Shun trailed off.

"Was because of Nakiri-san..." Zenji finished.

"Yeah..." Ryo confirmed. Though the girls' hangout was an all-girls only type of thing, Alice did inform Ryo that he didn't need to come because of it.

"There's a lingering trace of spices on your fingers," came another voice they knew. Well... three people of the group that is.

"Hayama!" Soma called.

Indeed, standing right by Soma's side was Akira. "I guess you've been giving this your best shot," the spice master said.

"Yeah. I want to let you taste some really great curry!" Soma declared.

Akira seemed to have acknowledged that and turned to Nikola, he then said, "As for you, there are traces of all sorts of spices all over you. You clearly have been experimenting a lot."

Laughing quite nervously, she answered, "Yeah, I have been practicing a lot."

Seeing the two of them interact like so made many people around them stare and gossip about.

"Hey, it's the God Tongue's Subordinate."

"More like future Elite Ten member."

"I say she's just getting full of herself. I doubt she's taking this seriously at all."

"I don't know. My friends told me how she dominated Chef Koyomi's test. Apparently, not even the God Tongue herself passed it."

"Seriously?! And after all that talk about us not being stepping stones."

"Actually, she also kind of saved us from expulsion back then too."

"Although, isn't that her boyfriend right there? I thought they were a couple."

One mention of that last part caused the pair of teens to flinch and pale, as they were reminded of the one, very thing that occurred just before their break.

"S-S-So, let's both do our best, d-d-darling," Nikola stuttered out.

"Of course, h-honey..." Akira replied.

Yes... Due to one certain event that had occurred before break started, both Akira and Nikola are forced to be couples. Or at least be seen as one to the eyes of many. The only ones who know the truth are Nikola's friends. As much as they want to speak the truth to the whole campus about it, for a certain reason, such action would not be possible at any time soon.

"Yukihira!" a boy called. The group turned and saw Takumi nearby.

"Oh, Takumi! Been a while!" Yukihira greeted.

"I'll say this to you now! You're true rival is me right he-"

Before the blonde could finish his claim, Yukihira noticed one other person next to him and asked, "Hey, who's the guy next to you?"

"Who? It's Isami, of course."

The Polar Star and friends felt the world pause when they heard that... especially as the boy next to them looked nothing like Isami! The Isami they knew is a sort of pudgy guy; this guy who Takumi claimed to be the same brother is slim! Nothing like the Isami they knew!

"Lies!" Yukihira shouted.

"What? Sure, Takumi always loses a little weight every year when the summer heat gets to him-"

"That's from the summer heat?!" Nikola interrupted in a shocked tone.

"I'm all better now, don't worry," 'Isami' assured, opening his eyes to reveal them to be the same blue color as his twin's. "I'll be back to my old self come fall and winter."

"S-So it happens every year," Megumi spoke in slight amazement.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Soma stated.

"A-Anyway, now you know! This is Isami!" Takumi exclaimed, a bit annoyed at how Soma was ignoring him, especially when he was going to make his claim as his rival just earlier. "Okay, let's start over. Yukihi-RA?!" The blonde let out a slight scream as the lights suddenly went out, and the light on stage turned on.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone! Eyes on the front stage, please!" Urara called.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Soma asked. Immediately remembering his manners, he looked back to Takumi and said, "Ah, sorry! Can this wait?"

"Huh? Wait, hey!" Try as he might, there was no way Takumi was getting Soma's attention again.

"We'll now have the opening speech by the current director of Totsuki Academy, Nakiri Senzaemon!" Urara announced, introducing the said headmaster as he looked down at the many contestants below.

"He's the old guy who gave a speech during the opening ceremony," Soma realized.

The old headmaster took a good whiff of the air... before suddenly choking and coughing, removing the tension from the room as Urara checked on him in slight concern. "D-Don't mind me. I just choked on something," he assured. "When I breathe in the air here, I can feel all the energy coursing through me, body and soul."

"He was coughing just now, though," Yuki whispered to her friends, getting shushed by Ryoko.

"This is the Hall of Heaven and Moon. Under ordinary circumstances, only the Elite Ten may use this space to challenge each other in Shokugekis. To show our respect to the countless victors who have won the first seat, it is tradition to display their portraits!" Light suddenly shone on the framed pictures hanged above. "Countless forgettable battles have been fought, and countless specialties have been born here. That is why the memory of the neverending battles fought here will hang in the air like fog. And this is also where the main tournament for the Autumn Elections will be held."

"So in other words, only the students who pass the prelims..."

"Right. Only they can stand on this stage," Shun finished for Zenji.

"You will all make a new mark on history here! Let us meet here again, chefs of the 92nd class of Totsuki Academy!" All the contestants cheered loudly at those final words.

"We will now explain the rules for the preliminaries," Urara announced. "As indicated in our written notice, the topic is a curry dish. You have three hours. Out of sixty candidates in the preliminaries, only eight in total may advance to the main tournament. In other words, only four from each group. Candidates should relocate to their group's designated spaces. The preliminaries will begin at eleven o'clock."

Almost immediately, all the contestants made their way to the doors to their areas.

"There's no point in getting scared!" Yuki exclaimed, slapping her cheeks. Shun and Megumi voiced out their agreements to her statement.

"Yukihira!" Takumi called. "Let's meet again back in here at the main tournament!"

Sadly, the red-head's attention wasn't at him. "Okay, Nikola! Guess that means this is finally the day we see who is the better chef of us cousins!" Soma said.

"You're still on about that?" Nikola asked.

Back when they were kids, whenever Soma and his family visited Nekoya, the pair would often get into cook-offs themselves to see who is the better chef, specifically on Saturdays. Like his own rivalry with his father, Soma sees Nikola as a rival as well. ... Especially with how often they tend to tie up in their competition. While Nikola didn't mind as much as her cousin, that didn't stop Soma from constantly initiating it.

"Since our last cook-off, we're at 150 draws. In Totsuki, there are no draws. Don't you think this is a good chance to see which of us is better?" Soma asked.

"You're the one who's been initiating them. But it would be nice to see an actual result," Nikola pointed out. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Soma then turned to Takumi. "Oh, Takumi! Were you saying something?"

Feeling dejected, the blonde said, "Just forget about it..."

* * *

Once they were in their respected cooking arenas, Senzaemon initiated the competition, and the students all began cooking. In both blocks, the students in the audience kept their eyes on certain contestants. Whether they'd be using questionable ingredients or because of their cooking progress.

Poor Megumi was seen as the odd one out by some of the students watching in Group B and even one of the judges, until she proved them all wrong by successfully cutting a monkfish before their eyes. While she was away during the summer, she thought back to the training camp. Specifically Koyomi's words of advice to her; how she truly has potential, where her true strength relies, and how she should hone her skills her way, not like everyone else. She took those words to heart and had been practicing with her hospitality in mind. And with the monkfish, she will be able to show just that.

Three hours later, it was finally time for the testing. However... it was here the contestants were reminded of exactly where they were. More than half the group, in both stadiums, had gotten their curry dish evaluated, but so far, out of 100 points in total, only one student had the highest point of 25 in Group A, and the student with the highest by far in Group B had the highest of 33 points. In fact, in Hall A, one judge was giving nothing but zero points to all the evaluated dishes by far.

However, after a series of taste-testing from those students, it was finally high-time for some real-potential chefs to step up in both groups.

* * *

 _ ***GROUP B***_

"Up next is-" Urara stopped talking and instead let out a horrific gasp... For the next one up was none other than the Boiling Witch, Sadatsuka Nao!

She wasn't the only one horrified, as the students in the audience, completely aware of her reputation in her cooking skills, jumped as she rolled a cart of her curry dish over to the oblivious judges. They may have watched her progress in cooking her dish, but for all they knew, it was a ruse for the true form!

"Enjoy," Nao said to them, as the students all prepared masks of any sort to block their nose and mouth from the stink that is to come. Once she lifted the lid... they were immediately proven wrong.

Rather that some black, poisonous-like curry, with an odor strong enough to make one faint, a pure white curry was presented, with an extremely pleasant and refreshing scent?!

"Sadatsuka Nao's Special Angel-White Curry Laksam," she introduced.

"My! What a beautifully white curry we have here," the female judge and one of the head of the Haubi Food Corporation, Sendawara Orie, stated.

"Indeed. I've never seen such a white curry in my life," Ando, number 1 foodie of the Writing world, said.

"Well, let's have a little taste," Kita Osaji, sponsor of the Kitami Gastronomy Club, said.

The five judges took their chopsticks and slurped up some noodles. Upon taking the first slurp, the five were suddenly in a blissful state.

"Ah~ What is this curry~?" Orie asked. "The smell was refreshing enough, but the taste is on a whole new level of freshness~"

"The umami of the seafood just fills my entire mouth! Delicious! Not only does it taste as refreshing as the smell, but there's also a faint coldness I detect in this dish! While curries are best served hot, the slight chill that this one has, mixed with the hidden mild flavor of this curry, makes it all the more pleasant to eat!" Kita added.

"The use of coconut milk and spices such as fennel and lemongrass has especially broaden its flavor! But, as Kita said, how is it that this curry also has some coldness?" Ando asked.

"The answer is in the fish," Nao answered. "The fish I used are ling, swordfish, grouper, sole and sea bass. I cooked the ling and swordfish along with the curry, but for the grouper, sole, and sea bass, I made cold ceviche out of them."

"Ceviche?! With curry?!" Orie gasped in shock.

"Ceviche. A raw fish dish from Peru that makes use of tiger's milk, which is made of chiles, lime juice, ginger, and a dash of fish sauce. While those ingredients are never used with curry, if one were to substitute them with similar ingredients..." Ando trailed off there.

"And for this ceviche, I marinated the fish using lemongrass, salt, pepper and diced onions," Nao added. "After leaving it in the cooler to be cold enough, I placed it right in the center of the curry to allow its coldness to spread about, thus making the curry enjoyable spicy, hot, and cold."

' _How innovative~_ ' Kita thought, blissfully enjoying more of the laksam.

' _This is the beginning of a new era for curry~_ ' Ando thought, also enjoying it in bliss.

' _This curry... It is truly...!_ ' Orie saw herself in an angel robe, getting hoisted away by angels. ' _A curry of angels~_ '

Satoshi, who was observing the competition with the judges, smiled at the result of Nao's new cooking cuisine. ' _Sadatsuka Nao. After Yamagata Nikola defeated her in their Shokugeki and changed her, she was completely influenced by her chowder dish and spent her free time secretly changing her ways of cooking. Using her knowledge with ingredients with strong flavor profiles, she slowly but surely managed to change up and improve her techniques. No longer is she the Boiling Witch, responsible for odor incidents. Now, she is the Fragrant Magus._ '

After having an enjoyable experience with Nao's curry, the judges gave their scores.

"W-We have 87 points!" Urara called.

"Whoa!" Yuki gasped in awe.

"Nice one, Sadatsuka-san!" Megumi complimented.

Nao was getting praised by the students in the audience as they saw the first high mark since the judging began. ' _After spending so much time with onee-sama and her friends, I had learned,_ ' Nao thought. ' _Rather than bewitching the consumers with my cooking, blessing them has a far greater impact. Yes... Exactly as how onee-sama has blessed me!_ '

* * *

 _ ***NAO'S IMAGINATION***_

"Wow! This is delicious, Sadatsuka-san!" Nikola answered, having a taste of the curry she made. In the former Boiling Witch's image, though, Nikola was dressed in an angel robe and had white angel wings on her back.

"No, no, Nikola Onee-sama. I still have a long way to go," Nao said.

"No, this is really good." Angelic Nikola grasped Nao's hands. "You've no need to stay behind me. Come with me! To the other world! To the heavens!" As she said that, her wings opened up, and feathers fluttered about.

Nao looked at her respected onee-sama in awe, suddenly donning in the same angelic robe and wings as her. "Y-... Yes! Onee-sama!"

"You don't need to call me that anymore. Just call me Nikola... Nao-chan."

* * *

 _ ***REALITY***_

"No, no, onee-sama! Even if it is onee-sama's request, I could never do such a thing!" Nao shouted out loud, blushing steaming red as she got a bit too deep in her imagination.

Seeing this made everyone sweatdrop in confusion.

"What is she going on about?" Takumi asked.

"I think I know..." Yuki muttered, being one of the few in the room who knows Nao better.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hall A, a certain heiress let out a small sneeze during her hall's judging.

* * *

"Now then, will the next student please present their dish?" Urara called.

Up next was Hisako, as she walked up to Nao with a tray of her covered curry dish. The changed girl saw her former rival approaching her and looked.

"Arato Hisako..." Nao spoke, giving her a cold look.

"Sadatsuka Nao," Hisako followed, returning in kind. "If you think this one dish will be enough to convince me to change my mind about that matter we've settled two years ago, you are solely mistaken. I won that Shokugeki. As such, you are to never get within 50 meters of Erina-sama."

The response Nao gave... was an unexpected one for the pinkette. "Huh? Nakiri Erina? Why would I ever be interested in her now?" Hearing that question took Hisako by surprise. "I admit, until recently, it was my ultimate dream to stay by her side and be verbally abuse by her, but that has all changed. Ever since that fated Shokugeki... I now realize the true greatness belongs to Nikola Onee-sama~! Only she is worthy of being looked up to~! And once I advance to the next round, I can properly stand by her as I had dreamed~!"

While a little agitated that the once-stalker of her mistress spoke so highly of someone who is not Erina, Hisako was also quite relieved to hear that Nao no longer pursuits her from her own mouth.

' _Yamagata Nikola. You truly have my thanks!_ ' she thought, as she brought her dish to the judges.

* * *

Once again in Hall A, Nikola let out another small sneeze. ' _Do I have a cold?_ ' she wondered, glad that she was sneezing away from her covered curry dish.

* * *

"Please enjoy," Hisako told the judges, after serving each and every one of them her curry dish.

"Hmm... The roux isn't thick enough, and there's lots of it. Is it something like a soup curry?" Orie commented.

"This meat is mutton. It has a stronger flavor than lamb. I guess the spices have removed the gamey odor," Kita noticed. "Well then. Let's try it out."

Ando already took a spoonful of the curry. Upon tasting it and swallowing the mouthful, he suddenly stiffened up. This action got the other judges' attention.

"Ando-sensei. What's the matter?" Kita asked.

"Ho..."

"Ho?" Natsume repeated with a raised brow.

Then... It happened. Ando's thin body suddenly went and became muscular, to the point where his shirt got ripped off!

"What?! Ando-sensei's a normally dried-out stick; you can barely understand a word he's mumbling!" Kita gasped in surprise. "I don't understand what just happened, but he's all energized! he could star in a kung-fu movie now!"

"This distinct fragrance... It is!" Ando began to move his arms in a tai chi motion. "A dish based on four medical plants: dongdanggui, Szechuan lovage, dihuang, and peony root. The Four Substance Decoction!"

"The Four Substance Decoction?! The dish even has a legend that a traveler on the verge of death instantly recovered upon tasting it!" Kita then realized what occurred during the cooking session. "I see now! Earlier, she was steeping the spices!"

"Yes. That is her specialty," Alice spoke, knowing full well of Hisako's cooking potential. "Arato Hisako is an expert in medical cuisine. Medicinal cuisine is a marriage between food, medicine, and pharmacology. Based on Eastern medicine, it seeks to systematically provide nourishment to the body using steeped herbs and other herbal medicinal ingredients."

"In addition to the four herbs, I added kyo'o, daiuikyo, and shouikyo to create an original medicinal spice mix," Hisako explained. "I steeped these spices for approximately an hour to extract their active ingredients. I then added vegetables and mutton, and simmered them until tender. Finally, I added Shaoxing wine and coriander to heighten the fragrance."

Letting out a breath, Kita then said, "Now that you mentioned it, the main components of medicinal cuisine aren't that different from curry. Kyo'o is turmeric, daiuikyo is star anise, and shouikyo is fennel. All are essential in curry!"

"She decided to capitalize on it by connecting medicinal cuisine with curry," Orie realized.

"This is my medicinal dish: the Four Substance Decoction Mutton Curry!" Hisako called it.

"This is the real deal! The power of the medicinal herbs are coursing through my veins!" Next thing everyone knew, like Ando, who reverted back to his original self, Kita got muscular and had his top ripped off his person.

"So delicious! The strong flavor of the mutton has been enhanced by the spices, and mellowed by the sweetness of the vegetables cooked into the roux!" Orie commented.

"So, what is Arato Hisako's score?" Urara asked for the audience. Almost immediately, the judges gave their score, which turned out to be a total of... "92 points!"

Seeing that brought much joy on everyone's faces, to see such a high score. One even commented that it was to be expected of Erina's secretary.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, IN GROUP A***_

At the same as Group B, Group A had also begun judging the dishes presented to them. However, unlike in the other hall where at least one point was given per judge for each contestant, in this hall, there was one judge who was giving out nothing but zeros.

"Okay. This is no good. How can I rate a dish like this?" Natsume, Orie's older twin and the other head of the Haubi Food Corporation, simply said after tasting another student's dish.

"U-Um... What is the score?" Sasaki Yua, hostress of Group A, asked.

Natsume glared at her for asking. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said it's no good."

This caused the poor girl to tremble in fear, as she announced the score. "T-The total is 19 points..."

"Sendawara Natsume is still only offering zero points..." Shun muttered to his friends.

"More than ten has been judged already, and she hasn't given a single point," Ryoko stated.

"All the dishes looked pretty good, too," Soma added, with Nikola nodding in agreement.

"N-N-Next up is Candidate Kurokiba Ryo! Come up, please!" Yua called.

"Oh! Ryo-kun's turn is next!" Nikola happily said.

One mention of the guy and Soma realized something. "Hey, Nikola. Kurokiba visited your home once before, right? Has he ever cooked while he was there? What does he specialize in?"

His cousin sweatdrop at the number of questions being asked. "One at a time, Soma," she said. "But to answer, he did cook a few times at Nekoya. As for his specialty... Well, you'll be finding that out."

Back to the judges, their eyes went wide as they looked at the curry Ryo presented them.

"Ah, the contrast between the flame red color of the lobster and the vibrant yellow of the saffron rice is beautiful," Shigenoshin Koda, a gourmand, stated. "The lobster's immaculate, with no damage to the legs and antennae."

"Indeed. This delicate and elegant plating is surprising, given his dynamic cooking style," Minatozaka Makito, executive producer of the TV Show 'That's a Kitchen?!', agreed.

Natsume scoffed at their compliments. "There are a number of restaurants that serve lobster curry. Mere seafood curry isn't worth any notice." When she took a spoonful of the dish, however, she was proven wrong. All of a sudden, she stood from her seat and found herself in what seemed like a forest.

' _What is this? What's behind this fragrance?_ ' Natsume mentally questioned in shock. Curious, she took another bite of the curry, to everyone's astonishment, as this was the first time she took another bite of anyone's curry. After thoroughly chewing and swallowing the second bite, she blushed, her eyes glistened, and she let out a pleasurable moan.

"The base is Sauce Americaine, a French sauce made with the shells of crustaceans. And this deep fragrance of trees... This is coming from... cognac!" she critiqued.

"That's be high-quality brandy made in an area around Cognac, a town in western France," Makito explained to those who don't know the ale.

"I see. While the brandy ages in barrels, it takes on the scent of wood! That's why this curry has rich woody notes of cedar and sandalwood!" Koda said.

"That's right," Ryo confirmed. "As a note, in order to impart a richer fragrance, I used the best, a Napoleon Cognac."

"To think the fragrance of cognac would enhance curry to this extent! This is an excellent French lobster curry!"

From above, in the VIP lounge, Erina watched everything happening from above. ' _I see. That's why she chose him,_ ' she thought, recalling back to when Alice first introduced Ryo to her when the pair reunited.

"So a dish worth judging finally came along," Ikumi stated.

"But is that all there is to that dish?" Soma asked.

"So you've noticed it, Soma," Nikola said. "You're right. That's only the surface of the dish."

"W-Well, it wasn't horrible," Natsume commented, wiping her mouth. "I suppose this may be worth providing a score. Well, let me think..."

Ryo stopped her before she could give a score, as he searched his pockets for his signature red headband. Once he found it, he placed it on his head... and became the feral self that appeared during his cooking. "It's not over yet! The tasting isn't over!" he said with an evil-looking smile.

"Don't tell me you have to do that every time," Natsume said, not used to this side of him.

Ryo presented a tray of droppers to the five.

"Droppers?" Makito questioned.

"It seems there's more cognac inside," Koda identified.

"There's a part of the lobster you haven't tasted yet," Ryo said. "It's what's in the lobster's head, the tomalley. Put a few drops of this inside the shell and slurp up the tomalley. That's the best way to eat it."

Hearing that there is one other good part of the dish they have yet to taste, and being told of the best way to eat it, the judges blushed and stared at the lobster head.

"Slurp?! As if I could eat in such a crude manner!" Natsume refused. "A-At least crack the shell and serve it on a plate or something."

"Why the posturing? I can see the look in your eyes. Just let your true nature show. Admit it, you want to slurp it down right this second." As if proving him right, despite how hard she tried not to show it or to fight it, Natsume panted heavily in anticipation for what may be the best part yet of the dish. "After you slurp down the cognac and tomalley, stuff your mouth with roux and saffron rice again. It'll taste even better than before."

Almost as though a spell has been casted through the temptation, the judges failed to restrain themselves and each picked up a dropper. Once they put a few drops of the cognac in the shell, they picked it up and did exactly as instructed to eat. And so to say, they were in ecstasy from the combo and the sheer deliciousness of the seafood and cognac combined, to the point where they felt like they were lifted off straight to the end of the galaxy. After that, they submitted their points.

"Candidate Kurokiba, 94 points!" Yua announced.

Seeing that amazed everyone, as Ryo's points completely surpassed the 25 points and stole the first place spot in the hall. One stated, due to Akira's specialty being spices and curry being a spice-themed dish, he thought Akira would be the one to win by a landslide. Now, this could be anyone's guess. Even Erina was shocked at the score given.

"I'd been thrown into the food battlefield for as long as I can remember. Compared to that, this is easy!" Ryo said. Turning to the group, specifically one certain female chef, he pointed to the girl and declared, "Yamagata Nikola! Today is the day I finally surpass you! I am not the same man as before. Today you will be the one bowing before me!"

Nikola stayed silent, as she simply looked back at Ryo, returning his smirk with her own. "One can only tell, Ryo-kun. Like you, I am not the same as back then. Sadly, it's not my turn to present my dish," she said.

Taking that as a challenge, Ryo removed his headband and reverted back to his lazy self. "Whew, I'm tired," he simply stated, walking to his station.

"My, what a surprise," Makito sighed.

"There are some years where the highest scores are only in the 70s or 80s," Koda pointed out in understanding.

' _T-That was an ambush,_ ' Natsume thought, avoiding eye contact with anyone. ' _I never expected anything that impressive. I should calm down._ '

"Very well! N-N-Next candidate, please!" Yua called.

The called student placed their dish in front of the judges and removed the lid. All five judges were surprised at what was presented before them.

"Please enjoy. My curry dish... is Dongpo Pork Curry!" Ikumi said.

"Dongpo Pork is a dish where pork belly is braised in soy sauce. But just look at the beauty of this meat! It's glistening!" Makito exclaimed.

"Because the meat and fat layers alternate to form three layers, this cut is sometimes called 'three-layer' meat," Koda stated. He reached out to grab the plate. "Even the slightest touch on the plate sends the meat trembling! It has retained its shape despite becoming so tender. That shows great skill in controlling the temperature during cooking. This dish is sensuous to the extreme! Even before my first bite, my tongue is already enjoying in anticipation."

Just those alone tells everyone that Ikumi's dish is faring well with the judges. If not those, then maybe Natsume's reaction upon the meal before her.

' _W-Wait a second. I'm still recovering from the impact of the lobster curry,_ ' she thought, not wanting to admit it aloud. ' _Now I have to deal with a dish like this?!_ '

"What's wrong?" Ikumi asked, grabbing the female judge's attention. "Savor and enjoy this ultimate meat in all its glory."

Hesitantly, she did just that, as she took a spoonful of the pork. One bite, and she had drowned in mere pleasure of the meaty texture. "It's so tender. The moment you bite in, the juices gush out like a torrent."

"The gamey taste associated with pork belly that still has its skin on has been negated by the spices," Koda added. "You can only taste the sweetness of the fat and the richness of the curry. It's astounding!"

"After parboiling the pork belly, I browned the surface, then braised it with soy sauce, oyster sauce and Shaoxing wine. For spices, I used star anise, ginger, and huajiao."

' _But why is it that I can dig into so much meat without difficulty?_ ' Makito wondered, stuffing himself with spoonful after spoonful of the meat and rice. As he looked at the said grain underneath the toppings, it was then he realized it.

"I see... It's the rice! The rice contains a small amount of rock salt and tengjiao oil. This oil's tingly numbness and refreshing overtones cut the oiliness of the meat. It also makes you crave the sweet flavor of fat, creating a cycle. She's created a loop of delectability in this bowl!"

"E-Excuse me. You still need to judge several dishes, so please be mindful of how much you're eating," Yua said in honest concern.

"No way..." Natsume said, stuffing her face with more of the don. "There's no way we can stop!"

Watching them eat, Nikola couldn't help but notice something familiar about the judges' situation. Her mind went back to Soma's Shokugeki against Ikumi, and a smile formed on her face as she realized what it was about the situation that seemed familiar to her.

' _She took the idea from that Shokugeki, didn't she?_ ' she thought. ' _Those five judges are acting like the three judges from her and Soma's Shokugeki._ '

' _The fat and the roux are melting and creating a harmony in my mouth... What joy,_ ' Koda thought.

' _This dish is so devastatingly good that it makes you believe this is the only way to cook pork belly,_ ' Makito thought.

' _Indeed, she is the Meat Master._ '

' _No, she is far better._ '

The pair and Natsume suddenly found themselves in what seemed like an army, wearing soldier uniforms, along with Ikumi. The female judge was atop of a tank, while the guys saluted to the blonde student. ' _She is the Meat General!_ '

"Candidate Mito has scored 86 points!" Yua exclaimed, looking at the scoreboard above.

While everyone was impressed with the second high score, Ikumi wasn't as satisfied with not scoring in the 90s.

"Nikumi, wow! It looked super tasty!" Soma complimented.

Ikumi blushed at his words. "It's what I learned from you, Yukihira." Soma was confused at what she meant. Until she said, "A don should be complete in one bowl, right?"

He let out a chuckle at the quote she used. "You really get it, huh."

In the audience section, one certain club captain was crying tears of joy and shouted cheers in excitement.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. It's finally feeling like a competition," Yua happily stated, getting teary eyed. "Let's keep this going!"

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO GROUP B***_

While Group A's judging session went around, in Group B, Miyoko and Yuki had their dishes evaluated as well. Both received high scores in their dish, Miyoko being an 87 and Yuki an 86, and were well praised for their curry dishes. In fact, Yuki's dish impressed Kita the most, so much so he practically, happily scouted her into his group, much to the cheery girl's surprise. The two even got titles under their name; Iron Dragon Girl for Miyoko, and Little Red Riding Hood of the Forest of Wild Beasts.

"Next up is the clash between brothers! It's the Aldini Brothers!" As Urara said that, both Takumi and Isami walked up with their prepared dish.

"Bro... Today, I really want to beat you," Isami declared.

"I'll let you get some practice, little brother," Takumi said.

"First up is the younger Aldini, Candidate Isami!"

"Guess I'm first." Isami walked up to the judges with his dish. "Please taste it before it gets cold."

Urara closely observed the meal presented. "Is this a calzone?"

"Calzone is pizza dough folded in half and stuffed with filling," Koda explained to those who don't know. "They can be baked or fried, existing in a variety of forms throughout Italy."

"It typically has mozzarella cheese and other toppings used on pizza, right?" Orie asked.

"That would mean..." Kita trailed off as he broke his calzone in half. "Ah! There's curry inside! So this is an Italian version of curry bread? It's rather different from the previous dishes. How interesting. Well, let's dig in."

In one bite, the taste of tomatoes suddenly hit the judges' mouths.

"T-Tomatoes?" Orie gasped. "The curry's overflowing with the rich, juicy flavor of tomatoes!"

"Inside is curry made only using the liquid from the tomatoes themselves," Isami explained.

"You didn't add any other liquid?" Koda asked him.

"Right. If you heat tomatoes tightly packed together at the bottom of a pan, they release a surprising amount of liquid. I added a special spice mix that pairs well with the tomatoes acidity. It resulted in a rich curry full of the tomatoes' umami. As for the dough, I used the yeast we have at home."

' _The surface is crisp. Yet when you bite into it, it's chewy and sweet,_ ' Koda thought. ' _It's a perfect match for the rich curry._ '

"Wonderful! You incorporated the Japanese curry bread concept into Italian cuisine to make something totally new!"

Satoshi smiled at his underclassman. ' _The younger brother, doomed to stay in his older brother's shadow... Many have thought of Isami Aldini that way. But that is not the truth. He is also an adventurer in a foreign land, pursuing new culinary horizons on his own two feet!_ '

"Candidate Isami scored 87 points!" Urara announced. "He's now in second place!" The crowd was amazed that he was able to tie with Miyoko. However, with three 87s and a 92, Yuki sadly wasn't able to make it in the competition. "What a tight race! Next is Candidate Takumi Aldini!"

The older twin served his curry dish to the judges. "Bon appetite," he said.

"Oh? So it's a pasta dish next? I guess we're getting Italian cuisine twice in a row," Kita stated.

Orie observed the ingredients used on the curry on top of the pasta. "Bacon, green bell peppers, and mushrooms... The toppings indicate spaghetti Napolitan, but he used curry instead of ketchup. The pasta's shaped like fettuccine."

"Otherwise, nothing really stands out. Given how interesting the calzone was earlier, this doesn't look very promising." Kita was immediately proven wrong when he put a forkful of the pasta in his mouth.

' _W-What?! What is this rich depth of flavor?!_ ' he wondered. ' _I feel struck to the core of my every being!_ '

' _The stock's made from beef flank and chicken, and seasoned with fennel and green cardamom,_ ' Koda thought. ' _The curry sauce is wonderful in the way it tickles your nostrils! It coats the thick noodles well._ '

"Is soy sauce the secret ingredient?" Kita asked.

"No, it's tamari soy sauce!" Koda identified. "It's manufactured primarily in the Tokai region. It has more concentrated umami than normal soy sauce, and it's known for having a sweet, mellow flavor."

"I'm also tasting a mild cheese flavor."

"Allow me to explain. Please observe the cross section of the pasta," Takumi spoke.

Kita picked up a pasta noodle with his fork and looked. "W-What is this? The pasta has three layers."

"I incorporated turmeric in the outer layers, and Parmesan cheese in the middle layer."

"I see. The tamari soy sauce and Parmesan combined to create this much depth," Koda said.

"S-Still, with the cheese in the dough, the heat from boiling the pasta would-" Kita stopped himself as he quickly realized the reason for the three layers, for by sandwiching the cheese layers in between the outer layers, the cheese would not melt and leak out.

' _The curry sauce's depth of flavor is enhanced by the tamari soy sauce. And when you swallow, the rich flavor of the Parmesan cheese spreads in your mouth as though delivering a finishing blow!_ ' Koda thought. ' _Marinating cream cheese in soy sauce is a well-known technique, but who'd have guessed that Parmesan and tamari soy sauce would pair so well?_ '

"Italian and Japanese cuisine have achieved a new harmony within the format of this curry dish!" Orie commented. "Takumi Aldini. He is yet another pioneer in the world of food!"

While everyone was excited with the praise the blonde got, Isami frowned at those words. The reason? It reminded him of their time back in their family restaurant before they transferred to Totsuki, how everyone favored his brother's cooking over his own, and how often he was heavily scolded for wanting to make his version of whatever dish was ordered. Out of everyone there, only Takumi understood him.

"My brother's... really amazing," he muttered softly.

"Takumi Aldini's score is 90 points!" Urara announced. The crowd went wild upon seeing a second score in the 90s, and Takumi surpassing Miyoko. "Group B is in the final stretch! Who's next?!"

"Here you go," Alice said to the judges, completely ignoring the hostress. "I got tired of waiting."

The judges were left speechless at the dish presented to them, especially as it did not at all seem like a curry dish, or a food dish of any kind.

"W-W-W-W-What is this?!" Kita stuttered out.

They weren't the only ones baffled; the students in the audience as well. None of them could believe what they were seeing in Alice's curry dish. One even questioned if it was food. After all, it seemed like a literal work of art rather than a meal.

"I put a lot of effort into this. Please enjoy," Alice told them.

"Wha? What is this dish? Is this really curry?" Urara asked. "I don't see the roux anywhere."

"Oh, just listen to yourself," Alice comically complained. "Everything on this dish is curry."

Putting aside the appearance, as this was still a competition, the judges took a bite of the curry. One bite, and they were left speechless once more, completely frozen in place.

"Um... How's the taste?" Urara asked them.

"Um, I am not sure how to describe this..." Koda spoke at last. "There's warmth... and something cold..."

"The veterans of gourmet are tongue-tied. Does that mean that dish is beyond even their comprehension?" Hisako wondered.

"The curry sauce is foamy, and ever so slightly warm. It melts in your mouth," Kita began, somewhat struggling to find the words to describe Alice's dish. "The tomato mouse is c-cold, and..."

"I added spices, and solidified it with sodium alginate," Alice informed. "There's a mouse made from turmeric and frozen, and powderered fois gras. The white object in the center is a puree of potatoes and six types of cheese. Its ingredients have been flash-frozen, so it will melt in your mouth. Once you feel its coldness inside your mouth, enjoy the flaky pie crust. Flavored with coriander and other spices, the pie crust will cleanse your plate. Thermal sense. It's one of the principles in molecular gastronomy where you create a dish from components that consist of different temperatures. This dish embodies that principle."

"S-So, does it taste good, then?" Urara asked.

"Of course it's delicious! But... I don't have the words to express how delicious it is in full!" Koda reluctantly admitted.

To hear that the gifted writer is unable to describe the taste of the curry he tasted shocked everyone.

"With spices at its core, this dish manipulates texture and temperature and makes them shine. It revolutionizes the entire field of cooking!" Orie said. "Indeed... If I were to name her, she would be the Global Innovator!"

And with that, the judges placed in their votes... And the crowd went wild at the points shown.

"Candidate Nakiri Alice scored 95 points!" Urara shouted in great shock. "With that, she took the first place spot!"

"Oh? It wasn't a full 100? Too bad," Alice said, though wasn't that disappointed in the rank. To Hisako, she then bragged, "Look, I even received higher marks than Secretary-chan."

"W-Who are you calling Secretary?!" Hisako demanded with a flushed face.

"Candidate Nakiri Alice is in first place, followed by Candidate Arato, then Candidate Takumi! Candidates Sadatsuka, Hojo, and Isami are all tied in fourth place! Only four may advance from Group B to the main tournament! That would mean the judges need to vote as to which of the three should advance!" The crowd cheered at those words.

"That dish was quite interesting. Worthy of being the last one!" Kita commented.

"Indeed. It was difficult to distinguish between all the dishes. This year was a close race, as usual," Koda stated.

"So, let us proceed with the votes."

However... what they failed to realize, was that there was really one more chef they had all completely forgotten about.

"Excuse me... My curry... is still waiting," Megumi spoke up.

Orie remembered her as the girl who butchered the monkfish earlier. Everyone else... they couldn't believe she was there the whole time, despite watching the incredible display with the fish, and glared at her for ruining the moment.

Megumi sensed their glares and panicked. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Fortunately for Megumi, there was one soul- no, a group of souls who were completely on her side and had waited for her turn to come.

"It's here! Megumi's turn!"

"Megumi!"

The girl turned at the familiar voices she heard and looked to see a lot of familiar faces she could not believe were even in the campus, a huge banner being waved from one of them.

"Everyone?! What're you doin' here?!" she asked the old fishermen from her hometown, speaking in the countryside tongue.

"We left fishin' to the young'uns today!" the head fisherman, and one who taught her how to butcher the monkfish, answered. "We wanted to see you up on the big stage!"

Megumi was embarrassed to hear how much this meant to them, more than it does to her. "Oh, c'mon!"

In the audience section, the students bullying her or looking down on her couldn't believe the timid girl knew such scary-looking guys.

"Okay, Candidate Tadokoro. Hurry up here," Urara more ordered than told her.

"Go, Megumi! Show 'em!" the lead fisherman told her, with the other fishermen nodding in agreement.

Happy to have all their support, Megumi nodded and presented her dish to the judges. "It's Monkfish dobu-jiru curry!" she said.

"Dobu-jiru... That's a hot pot dish where monkfish is the main ingredient, right?" Kita asked.

"Yes. It's a dish passed down by fishermen in Ibaraki and Fukushima prefectures for generations," Koda confirmed.

' _Monkfish in curry? What is she thinking?_ ' Orie wondered, as they took a bite of the curry. As they placed the spoonful in their mouth, they were suddenly in content.

"I see. So this is why you used monkfish..." Kita sighed happily. "The main characteristic of dobu-jiru hot pot is that monkfish liver is sauteed, then slowly dissolved! Miso and sake are added to the dissolved liver to form the base of the broth, but... This girl added spices to the mix, effectively creating a liver curry miso paste."

"It's addicting... The deliciousness just seeps into you," Orie agreed. "The unctuous, deep flavor of the liver is a surprisingly good compliment to the spices!"

"Still, I must say. After the previous dish, it's all the more apparent to me that... How to say it? It's a very 'human' dish."

"The ingredients are monkfish meat, skin and fin, and..." Koda trailed off as he noticed the other ingredients used in this curry. "Kogiku pumpkin, Tachikawa burdock root, and Akasuji daikon!"

"Y-Yes!" Megumi confirmed. "They're all ingredients local to my hometown. I wanted to highlight their strengths, so I've been experimenting a lot. Curry is very assertive, so it was difficult to make it work with the sweetness and bitterness of other vegetables. But I realized I could use dobu-jiru with monkfish liver, to take advantage of the spices and use the broth to bridge the gap between them and the flavor of the vegetables. I wanted to make the kind of curry where you can almost grasp hot it feels to be in my hometown!"

The fishermen were touched to the core at how hard Megumi had worked to make that curry, all in disbelief at how much the little girl they knew had grown. Come the score distribution, and Megumi prayed she at least got a high score. It didn't have to be enough to let her in the main tournament, but at the very least, she hoped all her hard work did not go to waste. Not here.

One by one, the judges gave their scores. The other two judges were 17 each. Kita gave another 17. An 18 from Koda. As for Orie...

"Your time's finally come, Tadokoro-chan," Satoshi muttered, as Orie gave a full 20 to the girl's dish. "It's time for you to leave the tiny world you first started in, and fly away into the sky."

"Tadokoro Megumi scored 89 points! She's in fourth place! She passed the preliminaries!" Urara announced.

Megumi and the audience couldn't believe it. Not only did she score high, she scored high enough to grab the fourth place spot! And she surpassed Miyoko's 87 points!

"Megumi! You did it!" the fishermen all cheered, as they then chanted her name in grand joy. Megumi, herself, was crying tears of joy at her accomplishment.

Miyoko watched the scene before her, looking back to when she first applied to Totsuki. ' _I thought my only choice was to shut the men up by force,_ ' she thought. ' _Can I make a place like that happen the way I am now?_ '

* * *

 _ ***RETURNING TO GROUP A***_

Ryoko, Zenji and Shun had their turns. For Ryoko, she made an impressive natto curry, with the natto's umami so powerful, it surprised Natsume at how delicious it was, and got her 86 points. For Zenji, he who had been looked down on for so long by many for tiring out so easily, his White Potage Curry Udon made them all hold their tongue. The reason? None of the judges could stop slurping up the noodles; not even to answer Yua's question about the taste. Thus, he was granted 88 points. And as for Shun, when they saw his Smoked Curry, all they saw was smoked ingredients. Natsume practically scolded him, reminding him that the theme is curry, not smoked food, especially as it could overwhelm the spices. One bite, and they were proved wrong, especially as Makito had hinted out the use of applewood chips and smoked seaweed salt to avoid the spices from overwhelming and successfully making the flavor so rounded and mild. This also gave his dish 88 points. For their newfound titles, Ryoko is the Flagship in the Fermentation Business's Ane-san, Zenji the Professor of Tastes, and Shun, the Prince of Smoke.

"Next is Candidate Hayama Akira," Yua called.

"I made enough for the two of you," Akira said to Soma and Nikola.

"Ah, what a coincidence. I did, too," the red-head said back.

Nikola looked at Akira in slight nervousness. "Um... Is the reason for making one for me by chance...?" she trailed off there, not wanting to continue.

Akira paled slightly and answered, "Jun is here, as you thought..."

"I thought so... It's a good thing I made a share for you as well."

"In any case, let's have fun comparing."

"Candidate Hayama is considered one of the top contenders in these preliminaries! Now he's finally coming up for evaluation!" Yua added.

"I believe his dish is fish head curry," Makito assumed. "It's a dynamic dish that'll have the whole fish's head in-" He was cut off as Akira placed his curry dish before him. "Huh? W-What is this? It's much more compact than I expected."

"It's not fish head curry?" Natsume asked, for she also had assumed the guy would make that dish.

"What's serving as the 'lid' is... naan, I believe," Koda noticed.

"Please crack the naan into the bowl with the spoon as you eat," Akira instructed, as he tossed a pair of spoons to Soma and Nikola. "It's hot, so please be careful."

They both caught the spoons and cracked the lid open with it. Once they did so, they were suddenly hit by a bomb of fragrance.

' _It's a fragrance... bomb!_ ' both thought.

They weren't the only ones blown away by the scent. The judges, and everyone in the audience, even those farthest from the curry dish, were taken to the fragrance. So much so, some were drooling from the smell.

"Containing by the lid is a luxurious curry full of umami from the kama!" Makito exclaimed. "Take some of the naan with the curry in your spoon and take a bite!" He took a spoonful and ate it. Once he took that bite, he was speechless.

' _No words can describe it!_ ' he thought.

"Covering soup with pie crust is a technique devised by Paul Bocuse, one of the preeminent chefs of French cuisine," Zenji spoke. "Bocuse attributes the inspiration for his dish to the owan dish in kaiseki cuisine."

"The fragrance of the dish is concentrated within the lid, and breaks free in an explosive burst the moment the lid is broken," Shun added.

"Hayama's weapon is fragrance," Mito said. "He scored a direct hit with the judges, using it to full effect!"

"I'm detecting the spices fennel, lemongrass and cinnamon," Koda listed. "Wait. There's something else that unites them. What lies at the center of this strong fragrance?"

Natsume knew what it was. "Holy basil! In fact, it's fresh holy basil!"

"Holy basil?" Soma repeated, not familiar with the spice.

"It's a spice from southern Asia, and a sacred one at that," Nikola explained to him. "One whiff, and a most luscious sensation courses through your body. In fact, it's also considered as the elixir of life in an Indian medicine."

"But fresh, high-quality holy basil is nearly impossible to find in Japan!" Natsume said.

"Ah. We grow this year-round in our Shiomi lab," Akira explained, to her shock. "The cultivation method is an industry secret."

Natsume knew well of the name he used. ' _Shiomi... He means Professor Shiomi Jun, an authority on spices._ ' Meanwhile, said not-child was trembling in the audience section, really not wanting to stand out even for a bit.

' _It's a strong fragrance that really makes you want more,_ ' Soma thought. ' _But that's not his only trick. What's making you keep wanting more of it is..._ '

"Darling. By chance, did you also use yogurt in this?" Nikola asked.

"That's right, honey," Akira confirmed. "With a single misstep, holy basil can overwhelm other spices, but yogurt mellows it out."

"I see. And not only that, but the curcumin compound in spices can aid the liver's detox functions. So when ingested with lactobacillus found in likes of yogurt, curcumin is more easily absorbed. Not only did you use spices so well in this dish, you even took the nutritional aspect into consideration."

"Well, I see someone has been doing her homework."

"I am a chef. It'd be quite an insult if I don't learn at least this much."

Natsume grinned. ' _I didn't expect to meet a chef capable of using holy basil in Japan._ '

"Hayama-kun. Why don't you become mine?" she asked the contestant so boldly. "How much would you like? A hundred million? Two hundred? Name your price."

Akira, not amused with her actions, got to her face. "I fight for Jun and my honey. That's all there is to it."

Despite the rejection, as he walked away from her, Natsume smirked and blushed. "You're a good man. I think I want you even more now."

Ikumi walked over to Nikola and whispered in her ear, "Hey, are you just going to let her talk him up like that?"

"Well, it's not like darling is taking the bait, so it's okay," she answered, being careful with her words.

' _With every bite, the tingling umami pierces right through my brain!_ ' Makito thought.

' _I've never encountered such a sharp, delicious flavor,_ ' Koda thought.

' _This is perfection in a single dish: the evolution of modern curry reaching its ultimate form!_ ' Natsume mentally claimed.

"W-Well then, judges. Scores, please," Yua called. "What's Candidate Hayama's score?"

With a duo of 20s and a trio of 18s, Akira's score was shown.

"Here it comes! Candidate Hayama has landed in first place with 94 points! He and Candidate Kurokiba are tied!" The crowd went wild at the score shown, with a certain young-looking instructor crying tears of joy for him.

"Tied in first place... I think the Miss will be angry," Ryo lazily stated, looking at the screen above. "Well, guess I can try harder in the main tournament."

"Crap, I'm out," Ikumi said under her breath, finding herself in 5th place, as was Ryoko.

"The arena's still feverish from excitement, but we still have two more candidates to present their dish. Candidate Yukihira Soma and Candidate Yamagata Nikola. Which of these two chefs will be presenting their dish next?" Yua asked.

The two cousins stared each other down for a moment before raising their hands.

"Rock-paper-scissors," both said, ending with rocks. "Again." This time with scissors. "Again." Paper. "Again." Rock again. "Again." Paper again.

As they exchanged themselves in their little game, the many people around them sweatdropped at the scene before them.

"Won't it be better if you flip a coin?" Akira asked.

"Didn't bring one," they answered, before going back to the game.

Several rounds later, Soma won the game, and presented his dish to the judges. "Sorry for the wait," he said. "And of course, one for Hayama and Nikola. Well, I would've made one for each of you two, but unfortunately I didn't have the time nor made much for an extra two."

Nikola sweat dropped at those words. ' _So he said, but in truth it's because you want to help 'deepen' our relationship, isn't it?_ ' she thought.

Akira, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the smile Soma had. "What's that look on your face?" he asked.

' _Until barely a month ago, you didn't even know of kari patta, a most basic spice._ _How can you stand there smiling after tasting my curry?_ ' he wondered.

"Oh, I was just thinking how my idea wasn't so bad, after all," Soma answered, removing the lid.

Everyone was shocked to see an omelette on the plate instead of the risotto they knew they saw him working on.

"Dig in. Fragrance bomb... Part 2!" Swinging the spoon down, Soma cut the omelette in half and unleashed a powerful scent onto the arena.

"Whoa! A risotto's inside the omelette!" Makito exclaimed.

"The trapped fragrance's been released in an explosive burst!" Natsume stated.

The audience was shocked to experience a second fragrance bomb, right after Akira's dish.

"You had the same idea as me?" Akira asked.

"Yup. At least up to this point," Soma answered. Passing the spoon to his spice rival, he then said, "It's hot, so be careful. Yukihira-Style Curry Risotto Omelette Rice."

"The rice enclosed by the egg is glistening like a rice in a don bowl coated with the best sauce," Ikumi compared, slurping up a drool that hung from the corner of her mouth.

"It's amazing. What a rich fragrance. It makes you smile just without thinking," Ryoko commented, taken to the smell.

"It makes you expect a flavor just as great as Hayama-kun's curry," Koda added. "Well then."

The five judges and Akira took a spoonful of the risotto and the omelette and ate it. Once they swallowed it, it was like a straight up punch to the face that blew the judges away!

' _What impact!_ ' Makito thought.

' _Strike after flavorful strike!_ ' Koda followed in thought. ' _A rich bouillon made from chicken bones and beef tendon. Umami from the ground beef and onions, sauteed in butter, suffuses in rice._ '

' _The creamy risotto is in perfect harmony with the perfectly cooked egg..._ '

"I don't think I can get up from my seat!" Makito shouted aloud, crying tears in joy at the deliciousness of Soma's dish.

"It seems the sauce is the clincher. Based on oyster sauce, it's accented with honey. The mild acidity has quite the effect, making it a rich sauce. The sauce and the risotto create two layers of flavor!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I see. Hayama-kun's curry was a fragrance bomb exploding out of nowhere, but this dish is basically an induced fragrance bomb! The outer and inner fragrances and mingling intermittently to seduce you!"

' _But that's not the only source of the depth of this dish,_ ' Akira thought. ' _This fragrance and faint bitterness comes from cumin and cardamom. And cloves, which cause a faint tingle on the tongue. My nose can detect the edges of this mystery, but it's only scratching the surface. What is this depth of flavor that has deep ties to the spices?_ '

Nikola, who was tasting the dish with her own spoon, widened her eyes in realization at the hidden flavor in her cousin's curry. "Mango chutney..." she spoke.

"Mango chutney?!" Natsume gasped, hearing the girl's words. "How can just that create such a deep flavor?"

"This is my house blend of mango chutney! I added it when I simmered the rice," Soma spoke, holding up a jar of said paste. "The mango ties all the spices' individual flavors together, and provides an even deeper depth of flavor to the dish. You could say it's an applied technique for spicing dishes!"

"In India, it's served on the side. It's just a condiment," Zenji pointed out. "Adding chutney to the curry itself is a technique unique to Japan."

"He avoided going overboard with adding more fats and animal products to this dish..."

"... but still managed to elevate this dish's flavor to another dimension!" Makito finished for Koda. "This umami is weighty and rock solid, yet the aftertaste is surprisingly light! Is this again due to chutney?"

"But Hayama-kun's dish had richer fragrances," Natsume calmly argued.

"Well, wait. When you tangle the sauce into the rice, the weight of the flavor is magnificent!" one of the other judges spoke for the first time.

"If you were to imagine Hayama-kun's curry as a sharp spear with holy basil as its shaft, this curry emanates its attacks in waves," Koda stated. "Its taste is a series of combo attacks!"

The students could not believe what they were hearing. The judges were giving one of the transfer students, and one who came from a diner, extremely high praises! It makes everyone wonder if Soma's score will pass Akira's.

"Well then, judges, scores please!" Yua called. As the judges placed their scores in, she called out the numbers shown. "18! 20! 18! 19! 19! 94 points! Candidate Yukihira Soma is tied in first place with Candidates Kurokiba and Hayama!"

The crowd went wild at those scores. Not only did Soma score high, not only did he have one of the judge give him a full 20 points, he tied the first place spot with the spice master and Alice's aide. Even more so, three people tied for the first place spot! Such a thing has never happened before in Totsuki history!

However, there was one thing they didn't realize that only very few had.

"Th-those points..." Ryoko spoke.

"Of the five judges, three gave Yukihira more points than Hayama," Ikumi said. "That's three to two. If this had followed the rules of a Shokugeki..."

Before she could continue, the judges also realized the points that were distributed to the pair of candidates.

"Gentlemen, how can you fail to appreciate how incredible the work of art that curry is?" Makito questioned, referring to Hayama's curry. "How can you not appreciate the technique that took full advantage of the holy basil?"

"But the topic in question is curry dish. It's not just about judging their selection of spices; it's about how satisfying that one dish can be," Koda pointed out.

"Hayama-kun's curry was superior in that respect, as well!" Natsume argued.

"But it was Candidate Yukihira's dish that I wanted more and more of," the second of the other judge said, also for the first time.

"Shut up, you extras!" Makito shouted.

"You're being too emotional!" Koda scolded him.

"One who lacks a multidimensional perspective has no right to speak of gourmet food!"

"Why don't you resign from being a judge?!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Um, stop! Please calm down!" Yua cried, not wanting the two judges to engage in a rumble, in which the pair seemed to soon be engaging in, with Natsume trying to soothe things down. The hostress felt someone tap her shoulder and looked to see Nikola standing next to her.

"Mind if I borrow that mic?" she asked.

"Huh? Uh, um... Sure, I guess...?" she answered, handing the final candidate the mic.

Taking out a whistle, Nikola took a deep breath and, with the mic close to the opening, blew into it, letting out a loud, high, screechy tune that caused everyone to cover their ears in deafening shock. Once that was over, everyone turned to the girl, as she handed the mic back to Yua and pocketed her whistle.

"It's a good thing I kept my whistle on me. And my ear plugs," she said, taking out the said pair of small stuff from her ears and also pocketing them.

"Hey! That was rude, don't you think?!" Natsume scolded her.

"This coming from the judges who are arguing in the middle of a competition? I haven't presented my curry dish yet, and I know I was here this whole time. If anyone is being rude, it'd be you guys to a chef," Nikola retorted, causing the trio of adults to flinch.

"W-Well... That being said, lastly is Candidate Yamagata Nikola..." Yua timidly said, eyes spiraling from the whistle experience.

At her words, the final candidate rolled a cart of her covered curry dish over to the judges, setting each plate before them. "Please enjoy," she simply said. To her cousin and 'boyfriend' she also set a pair of plates down for them. "You two as well."

After eating so many overwhelmingly delicious curries by far, especially the last two curries, the judges all wondered in anticipation just what dish this student made for them. Well... almost all of them.

' _If I recall, this girl here is also Hayama-kun's girlfriend,_ ' Natsume thought. ' _Should I give her zero points, forget not passing the competition, Hayama-kun must reconsider my offer._ '

Before uncovering the dishes, Nikola also had drinks prepare with them. "Something that will go well with this curry. A sweet juice, if you may," she said.

The juice was beautifully red changing to orange than yellow at the top, and had a slice of lemon on the edge.

"What a fancy drink. But I hope you realize the topic is curry. A drink like that is not going to give you much of a leeway here," the female judge said.

"I am much so aware of the topic," Nikola answered. "However... let's just say... it's a necessity for the magic that is to come from my curry."

Like some trigger, the judges couldn't help but flinch at those words, especially after all that testing from before. Just what sort of curry did she make for this drink to be as important?!

After what seemed like eternity, the heiress of Nekoya lifted the lids and revealed the curry dish within... which seems like a normal plate of curry rice on a pasta plate with a paw-printed flag on top!

"HUUUUUUH?! That's it?!" the audience gasped in shock.

"Help yourself," Nikola happily insisted.

Feeling just as downgraded towards such a simple curry, the judges reluctantly took a spoonful of the meal before them. One bite... and they were suddenly assaulted by overwhelming flavors! Like a battlefield of sort going on in their mouths, it was practically impossibly for any of them to swallow, as they chewed through the dish.

"You may now take a sip of the juice prepared for you all." Gladly taking the offer, the judges inserted the straw in their mouthes and sipped.

Like some kind of spell, the flavors suddenly smoothed down, as a refreshing aftertaste engulfed their tongues.

"J-Just what is this curry?!" Koda questioned. "It was like a beast of sort came alive in my mouth as soon as I took but a simple spoonful in!"

"Take another spoonful of the curry, please," Nikola simply instructed. "You'll find yourself in a wonderland once you do."

Hearing those words made the judges sweat and tremble, both in fear and sheer excitement. If the first bite had caused that sort of reaction, only to them be smoothed down after a sip of the drink she had prepared for them, what damage would the second bite do to them?! With shaky hands, the judges took another spoonful in their mouths... and were in ecstasy.

"What is this? I know the curry had assaulted us all, but now? I feel the flavors dancing on my tongue~" Makito said.

"The first bite, the flavor- no, flavors of this curry were practically at war with each other. But after the sip of this drink, they're suddenly in complete harmony!" Koda exclaimed. "And as I take in more bites, the curry itself is truly coming through. The spices are all coming together really well in this dish, the umami of the ingredients used as being carried out... Each and every part of this curry is suddenly speaking out to us in unison!"

"Spicy, sweet, bitterness, even the sourness and the umami... This dish has the components of all five tastes, none that is overpowering the other!" Natsume said. "I detect the spices she used are parsley, chives, tarragon, chervil, paprika, cloves and cayenne. But... even with just those, they cannot have this sort of impact in a curry! Don't tell me the reason for this drink here is because of that!"

' _No, it's not just those,_ ' Hayama thought. Because of his nose, he knew there was something else in Nikola's curry. Something in her curry that was key to making the curry and drink go well together.

"Dark rum and Angostura bitters," he identified, to the judges' shock.

"Rum and Angostura bitters?! In this curry?!" the female of the five judges questioned.

"As expected of darling," Nikola confirmed. "Yes. In this curry are Papa's Pilar Dark 24 Rum and Angostura bitters. I simmered the ingredients with them before cooking them with the curry. As for the drinks, I made them using fresh orange juice, pineapple juice, lemon juice, and Grenadine and simply syrup."

"Fresh juices, syrup, rum and Angostura bitters..." Koda widened his eyes as he realized something about the ingredients she spoke of. "Those are ingredients for Planter's Punch cocktail! If paired with the spiciest curry dish, the sweetness counteracts against the heat!"

"Yes. And that being said, try having some curry with the juice. Together. In other words, pour some of the juice on the curry. Either that or take a spoonful of both at the same time." As though being controlled through some voodoo dolls, the judges did just that and couldn't believe their taste buds.

' _What is this feeling~? It feels like I've been drifted away to some relaxing paradise~_ ' Koda thought.

' _All the spices and flavors have mellowed down tremendously, and left a lovely aftertaste behind,_ ' Makito thought.

' _Comparing the flavors now to how it was before, it was like ending a horrific war in ever-loving peace~!_ ' both thought in unison, as they and the other judges imagined themselves in the middle of war with the spices fighting each other, only to then end when a pillar of light appeared and a figure from within casted some magic onto the fighting armies, ending the battle and restoring peace onto the land.

"So then, may I ask for the scores please?" Yua asked.

Abiding to the request, four of the five judges instantly gave in their points. Shockingly...

"I-It's another 94 points! Candidate Yamagata Nikola scored 94 points as well!" The crowd went wild, as they saw Nikola's name on the score board, joining the top four spot and tied in first place with her fellow contestants in Group A. To see four students tied in first place was more than just surprising, as it was something that might as well be known as a legend. No doubt that this year's Autumn Election Preliminaries had made history with that sort of score.

"The diamonds in the rough from the 92nd class... It's their era," Nakiri Senzaemon said, witnessing the judging from a VIP room separate from his granddaughter.

* * *

Later that night, a party was held in the Polar Star dorm. The dorm mates residing there and their friends consisting of the Aldini brothers, Ikumi, Nao, and Miyoko all gathered in Zenji's room, as always. Heck, even Akira and Jun were there.

"So, we'll now celebrate the conclusion of the Autumn Elections Preliminaries with a party for a job well done! So... cheers!" Yuki spoke, officially starting the party.

As they all raised their cups, Megumi glanced at Miyoko, recalling an event that occurred just after she got placed in fourth place in the prelims.

" _Tadokoro Megumi. I had you wrong. I'll be cheering for you in the main tournament. If you need any help- nah. Rather, a friend of my friend is also my friend. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything,_ " she recalled the words.

As for Yuki, her mind went back to the aftermath of the competition as well. Despite her cheery personality, she was still saddened that she didn't make it through. Feeling some tears forming, she quickly wiped them away.

"Whoa! That's really high-quality duck meat!" Ikumi gasped, getting Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Good job! You could tell just by looking?" she asked, needing the distraction.

They weren't the only ones interacting and bonding with each other. The Aldini twins were being taught by Ryoko of the effects rice malt had, and Miyoko was complimenting Megumi about how she cut the monkfish earlier. Satoshi came in with more dishes for everyone to eat. To see their senpai in nothing but an apron was an extreme surprise to the non-Polar Star students, minus Nao, with Ikumi wondering why no one was saying anything about the situation.

"Hey, you do know your senpai is...?" Akira whispered in Nikola's ear.

"Unfortunately, that is the norms here," she told him. "You'll get used to it."

"Where's Ibusaki-kun?" Ryoko wondered.

"I bet he's hold up in his room," Yuki assumed. "He won't show it, but I bet he was really frustrated. I guess I don't have a choice. I'll go drag him out."

"The main tournament will be in two weeks now," Satoshi informed. "It'll decide who among the first-years, minus Nakiri Erina, is the best chef."

"Listen up, Yukihira! I'll never forgive you if you lost before we get to face off!" Takumi declared.

"Sure, fine by me," he accepted.

"Come at me!"

"I'm surprised you're here, though, Hayama-san," Nikola said to him.

"Jun insisted I go when she heard about this party," he explained. "By now, she must've gotten drunk and be lying around somewhere in the lab, sleeping. I should probably go back now."

"And what if she isn't?" As Akira got up, he froze at that question. If Jun is being a responsible adult for once and is sleeping peacefully or something, then he'd possibly get some kind of scolding from her. And though she is not one to get mad, a scolding Jun is just as crazy as the lecture-giving one.

"... I'll wait another half hour."

"I'm surprised Alice-cchi and Kurokiba didn't come," Ryoko said.

"Alice insisted wanting to play with her cousin, hoping the fact that she scored the highest out of all of us is enough of a reason for her to do something with her," Nikola explained, taking a sip of her juice.

As if life had a way to toy with her, the said duo arrived right at the door. "Yahoo! Nikola~!" Alice called playfully.

Choking on her drink, Nikola turned and was surprised to see her two friends here.

"Alice-chan?! Wait, I thought you said you weren't coming!" she said.

"Changed my mind. So this is what it's like to have a party amongst commoners. Definitely different from the ones I'm used to as a child," the albino girl said.

Knowing she was avoiding the subject, Nikola turned to Ryo, who knew what her gaze meant. "Miss Erina is too busy to play with Miss Alice, and said she'd take a rain check on the play time," he explained.

"Well, she is a member of the Elite Ten," she said in understanding. "Although, I now question if my senpai really is a member of the Elite Ten as well, if he's here partying with us and not doing some work himself."

"I question that myself. Though more due to his appearance than his personality."

As Nikola took another sip of her juice, she noticed one person was not joining the party atmosphere with everyone else. Sadatsuka Nao, saddened that she lost her chance to go forward to the main tournament, sat at a corner in depression. After all her hard work of completely changing her cooking style, it was not enough to even bring her close to her onee-sama's side.

"Sadatsuka-san." Nao heard a call from a familiar voice and looked up to see Nikola looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

Feeling unworthy of even looking at her, the previously Boiling Witch avoided eye contact.

Nikola heard the whole story from her friends in the B Group when they met up after the prelims was over and pretty much guessed what Nao was thinking. "I heard you completely changed your style. That's amazing," she said.

Nao, though happy to have received a compliment from the person she admired, said nothing in response.

"It hasn't been that long since we had our Shokugeki against each other, and yet, you developed a new style that got praised by the judges. Not only that, but you even tied in fifth place. That's really quite the feat there."

Still no response.

"I spoke to Fumio-san, too. Asked her if someone who passed her test but decide to not stay had to take it again. She said there was no need to. And I know you've been camping right outside our dorm." That one got some kind of response, as Nao seemed to perk at that and one of her ears enlarged itself, the girl wondering where Nikola was going with this. "Sadatsuka-san, do you want to stay in the dorm with us?"

That one question, and Nao snapped her head back to her in shock. Did she hear that right? Did Nikola really ask that?!

"I would like to taste your new cooking, if you'll have me."

Processing over her kind words, tears started to form in Nao's eyes, and she started to tremble slightly, much to Nikola's shock. Next the heiress of Nekoya knew, Nao suddenly hugged her and cried in her chest.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will, onee-sama!" she cried. "In the end, I am not worthy of onee-sama's kindness!"

"Are you accepting it or rejecting it?" Nikola asked, patting the girl on the back and soothing her. Looking around, she then noticed there were fewer people in the room than before. "Where are Soma and Megumi? Alice-chan, Mito-san and Ryoko, too?"

"They're at the balcony," Ryo said, holding up a phone to show a text from his mistress.

"Then that's where we're going, too!" Daigo shouted, with Shoji letting out a cry in agreement.

Without another word, the group all made their way to the balcony where everyone else was. They met up with Yuki, who was dragging Shun, and told her of the relocation.

"Okay! We're starting Round 2!" she declared as soon as they arrived.

"The night is still young!" Satoshi said, removing his apron, to Ikumi, Miyoko, and Nikola's horror as they let out a scream and blushed. "Boomerang!" Thankfully, he did not go completely nude, for he had on a speedo swimsuit.

"It's senpai's third form!" Daigo introduced.

"A racing speedo!" Shoji added.

"When the hell did you put that speedo on?!" Nikola questioned.

"Show some decency and respect to us females here, dammit!" Miyoko shouted.

And so the party continued. Whether it was through the effect of the rice juice or the party atmosphere, no one knew, but both Zenji and Takumi were quite out of it, as the former kept giving Shun refills of the drink and the latter suddenly began crying and declaring he'd defeat Soma.

"When he gets like this, it's better to leave him alone," Isami informed.

"So cold to your family!" Yuki gasped in shock.

"Wow, this is super high quality meat!" Shoji said, holding up a plate of cooked wagyu meat. "Fumio-san, you really went all out!"

"Thanks for the food!" Daigo said, holding a pair of chopsticks and sauce for the meat.

"Wait, assholes!" Ikumi called. "Using sauce on wagyu beef will destroy its delicate umami! Do you have any respect for meat?!" She began to choke the poor guy.

"I-I'm sorry, Nikumi-san!" Daigo apologized.

"Don't call me Nikumi! The only one who can call me that is..." Ikumi suddenly stopped herself as soon as she realized what she was going to say. "Look what you almost made me say, you asshole!" Next everyone knew, she threw Daigo over her shoulder and undoubtedly snapped some bones.

"M-Mito-san, calm down!" Nikola cried out, worried for her dorm mate.

"Oh! Nice shoulder toss! You have my utmost respect!" Miyoko acknowledged, with Alice also impressed with the toss.

"All right, let me make a dish to cheer people up," Soma spoke, sending chills down his cousin's spine as she did not like the tone he was using.

Ryoko and Yuki, nearby and looking at the boy, did not like the look he had in his eyes. "The look in his eyes says he's about to make another outlier!" the former warned.

"Yukihira, stay put!" the latter told him.

"You don't have to make anything, Soma-kun," Megumi told her.

"No, make something. I am curious as to what you'll make," Nao encouraged. Though she changed her cooking style, that did not mean she had let go of her Boiling Witch habit.

"No, this is the part where you're suppose to agree with us!" Yuki shouted at her, but to no avail.

"Well, I've already made it, see," Soma informed, holding up a container of his disgusting dish. "Dig in! It's calamari with yogurt." Without a second to waste, he forced a tentacle in Megumi's mouth, causing the poor girl to collapse in disgust.

"Soma! Stop it with these outliers!" Nikola shouted at her cousin, giving him a good kick to the gut.

"No regrets..." he groaned.

"This is the person who tied with us?" Akira asked in disbelief, looking at the failed dish then back to the chef who cooked it.

"Apparently," Ryo lazily said.

Nikola sighed at her cousin's unchanging habit. She then looked around the balcony and watched as everyone was having fun with each other at the party. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought back to everything that happened the past half year. ' _A normal school life, huh,_ ' she thought. ' _Well, this life is pretty good, too._ '


	18. Halloween Special

**Happy Halloween~! Since one of the most cheery and fun holidays is coming up, I have decided to do a chapter based on it for this story~! It is Halloween in Japan, and many people of our world are all dressed up in costumes and ready to go trick-or-treating, go to Halloween festivities, or simply have fun with friends on this eventful day~ But! In one certain restaurant, it is none of the above~**

 **And before I forget, this chapter here has NOT A THING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! You all hear me?! This chapter has nothing to do with the storyline! I don't want to hear questions in the reviews or PM's about how so much time has passed since Season 1! Which speaking of, after this chapter is put up, I will mark this story here as complete! Don't worry, it will continue. Just in a different 'book'. I'd rather not put all the seasons in one story, mind you. Except for Season 3, because that is put in two parts and I'd rather it stays as one whole season in one whole book.**

 **So! That being said, let us get started on this Halloweeny chapter~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own Nikola.**

* * *

 *** _OPENING_ ***

 _ **Meeting you here  
** (A train arrived at a station)  
_ _ **In this wide world  
** (Doors opened and many people got off)  
_ _ **Is nothing short of a miracle  
** (Nikola was one of them as she walked out of the station. She stopped and stood in place.)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The scene changed to Polar Star Academy, where all the residents were hanging out by their own greenhouse)  
_ _ **Something's about to start  
** (Scene changed to Totsuki Academy, where Erina and Hisako were passing by some cherry blossom trees, with Alice and Ryo leaning against some nearby)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
** (Nikola looked up at the sky with a hand over her head, blocking out the sun)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Camera zooms out and looks up to the sky, where the title appears)_

 _ **We can still encounter  
** (Nikola walks around Totsuki grounds with a sad look on her face)  
_ _ **Others who can change our fate!  
** (She looks up and saw her cousin and their friends of Polar Star up ahead, some waving at her)_

 _ **Things might seem normal to me  
** (They all gathered in Zenji's room, partying like there was no tomorrow)  
_ _ **Might be a huge surprise to you!  
** (Scene changed to them cooking their own meals in the kitchen)  
_ _ **So let's have fun with the difference!  
** (A devilish aura emanated from Soma, sending chills to everyone else)  
_ _ **Fusion! Mixture!  
** (Scene changed from Soma feeding some pork roast to Yuki, Ryoko, Shun and Isshiki to him forcing some peanut butter-covered tentacles with the other dorm mates lying pale and unconscious.)  
_ _ **So wonderful!  
**_ _(Nikola hit Soma hard in the head and scolded him for possibly killing off some of their dorm mates.)_

 _ **At the moment many timelines  
**_ _ **Converge as one...  
**_ _ **If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! (One in a Billion)  
** (Scene continuously changed from several other Totsuki students to several others, each demonstrating their skills in the kitchen)  
_ _ **I'll meet a side of you  
**_ _ **I'd never known before  
** (Nikola as a child was seen in Nekoya, having a cook-off with her father with their Saturday customers watching.)  
_ _ **The door to a new world will open!  
** (Both presented their pumpkin dish to the customers)_

 _ **A fanfare resounds  
** (The steam covered the screen and changed the scene to Nikola napping by a cherry blossom tree as a shadow blocked the sunlight on her)  
_ _ **Something's about to start!  
** (She was awoken by the shadow and rubbed her eyes)  
_ _ **So let us seize it  
**_ _(Standing before her were her friends)  
_ _ **A delicious life: One in a Billion!  
** (Fully awake, she joined them on their venture, as song ended with the group and several other students on a large plate, looking at the camera)_

* * *

It was late at night in Maebashi. In one certain restaurant, a certain group of individuals were up and doing a little decorating around the place.

"Okay. I think it all looks good here," Nikola said to her friends, as they finished putting up the last of the decor in the dining room. "Thanks again for coming over guys."

"What are you talking about? It should obviously be okay," Kuga said to her. "It can't be helped that your part-timers don't know about the other world."

"He's right. Besides, that day is just around the corner. It wouldn't be fair if we humans in this world are having fun with this event," Alice agreed.

"The way you two are saying that so casually makes me really worried that someone might accidentally overhear..." Megumi said with a sweat drop.

"Well, it's a good thing this room has a soundproof magic crystal, or the secret would've been out long before we became Elite Ten members," Ryo pointed out, looking over to the piano by the wall in the dining room where a crystal is seen embedded on the side.

"That is true..."

"Other than that, as members of the Elite Ten, we're allowed to have some special privileges. Skipping school to help in this event is one of them," Isami pointed out.

"Yes indeed. Something like this is all but child's play," Nao agreed.

"You're not part of the Elite Ten Council, though," Ryo bluntly pointed out.

"Come hell or high water, if Nikola-oneesama requires assistance in any way, shape, or form, I will come to her aid!" the former Boiling Witch exclaimed.

"You really don't have to go that far, though!" Nikola told her. To Kuga, she then said, "Still, thanks again for agreeing to come, Kuga-senpai. Ever since you've graduated, I thought you'd be especially busy."

"What are you saying? For you, Nikola, and for the customers of the other world, I would drop everything and come straight here~!" Kuga said. With a childish pout, he then added, "It's too bad Pigtails and the others can't come though. And it'd be a good chance to introduce them, too..."

"I'd rather some of them never come here, thank you," Nikola retorted, specifically thinking about Eizan. With that guy's twisted mind and thinking the world revolves around money, something told her, deep in her soul, that the guy would do something to rob her customers of their money and lose their trust in her restaurant.

"Still, it's kind of too bad Yukihira-chin can't come. And he didn't even leave any way to contact him either. More so he said it'd be a couple of months, but it's more than that now."

He wasn't wrong about that; even though Soma left a note promising to return soon in a couple of months, seven months has passed and no one knew what became of the guy. The only difference between his leave to his father's was that he left a huge impact in the cooking world. Once a boy from the diners, and not only did he take First Seat in the Elite Ten Council, but he also came second place in BLUE. While usually second place wouldn't mean much to people, as Soma had seen it, it was a huge shock in this case, as no one thought an ordinary boy from an ordinary diner would ever make it that high in the culinary world.

From the back door, Akira and Takumi walked in with boxes in their arms. "The order arrived," the spice master called out.

"Oh really?! Let's see them!" Alice said, as she and the others walked up to their fellow third-years, juniors in Kuga's case, and took a look at the inside of the packages.

"Whoa! They look like they came out nicely~!" Kuga stated.

"With this, everything is all set for tomorrow, right?" Megumi asked Nikola, who was looking at the ordered items in joy.

"Yeah!" she nodded. "Okay! With that said, time to get some sleep, guys! Tomorrow's a big day, after all!"

"Yeah!" the heiress of Nekoya nodded.

The elevator rang, and the doors opened up, revealing Makoto standing there, a box of ingredients in his hands. "I've a feeling I'd find you all in here," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Looks like everything is all set up for the week."

"Yeah. And with the costumes prepared, too, this Halloweek and Meat Day tomorrow will be a blast~!" Nikola said happily.

"We're really calling it that, aren't we?" Takumi asked.

"Well I can't help it. How else am I going to have to explain for all this set up later on during the week?"

"She has a point there," Akira agreed.

Makoto let out a small laugh at this. "All right, now. Save your energy for tomorrow. You have a big day if you want this to succeed after all."

"He's right. It is getting late," Megumi agreed, looking at the time on her phone.

"Okay then. Guess we'll see you tomorrow, Nikola~" Alice said.

"Hope you get to your hotel safely. See you all tomorrow," the girl said to her friends.

With each of them saying good night and waving good-bye, they all took their leave. Once they were gone, Nikola took another look at the dining room, where she saw many bats and jack-o-lanterns being hung up, along with some glow-in-the-dark skeletons. There were even some fake cobwebs hung up on the walls, and some 'RIP' gravestone stickers as well. Let's not forget the jack-o-lanterns that are set up on the tables. Nikola can just imagine how surprised everyone will be when they come in. Well... 'surprise' may be an understatement. But, this could be a good change of pace for them.

' _I can't wait for tomorrow,_ ' Nikola thought.

* * *

Tomorrow had come. In one certain world, in one certain building, one particular girl was getting ready to leave.

"You're going to work?" Sarah asked Aletta.

"Yeah. You're coming later, right?" the demon girl asked back.

"Of course! After I find a spot to put the treasure I found last night. And rest up a little bit more. Whoever set up all those traps in that dungeon really didn't make it easy to get it..."

Aletta knew how dangerous Sarah's job was as a treasure hunter and simply let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm leaving now! See you in Nekoya!"

"Later!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Aletta to arrive in the ruins where her door to Nekoya was. As she approached said door, she happily thought to herself, ' _I wonder what's going to be for breakfast, lunch and dinner for today~_ '

While she did love working there, if there was one thing she was looking forward to most, it was the same as everyone else; the food the master and his daughter makes. Not only that, but from what she was told the last time she worked there, today is also _that_ _day_.

' _No, no, Aletta! That's going to be served as your staff dinner! Hold out until then!_ ' she mentally scolded. However, despite that thought, the fact that she was thinking about food was making her stomach growl for the delicious goods, and thus prompted her to pick up the pace.

Once she reached the door, Aletta turned the knob and opened it. "Good mor- wah!" Instead of the usual sight of of dining room, the moment she opened the door, she saw the whole place seemed extremely different. Not only that...

"Oh! Aletta-chin! Hiya~!" Kuga greeted, removing the clown mask he had over his face.

It was surprising enough to see Nikola and her friends of the Elite Ten there, but while Kuga, Akira, Nikola, and Isami were in their usual chef clothes, Alice, Megumi, Ryo, Nao, and Takumi were... Well, she didn't even know if some of them were humans still, to be honest.

Nao had on a red and white dress, but on her back were wings; one red and devil-like, and the other white and angel-like. On her head were also horns and a white ring, held up by a yellow stick of sort. Ryo had on clothes similar to that of a pirate, and even had a bird on his shoulder, though seemed fake. Takumi was completely covered in what seemed like white tape of sort, leaving part of his face and hair visible for all to see. Megumi had on a blue, button-up vest and, to Aletta's surprise, in place of her legs was a green mermaid tail! She even had seashell accessories in her hair. As for Alice, while the girl had on a red and black dress that seemed easy to move in, Aletta was shocked to see fangs poking out of her mouth... and what seemed like a trail of blood on the corner of her mouth!

"W-... What's going on here? It can't be... A curse?!" Aletta asked.

"That's not what this is at all, Aletta-chan," Nikola corrected. "A special day is coming up in this world that usually comes once a year. And this year, I decided to have this place decorated and make it work for customers in the other world to get the feel."

"Okay... B-But... What's wrong with...?" Aletta couldn't finish her sentence and could only point at the group in costumes.

"These are costumes," Ryo explained ever so lazily. "This is not a real parrot. The horns on Sadatsuka's head aren't real. Tadokoro's tail is fake. And the Miss's fangs are also fake."

"You don't have to point that out so bluntly, Ryo-kun!" Alice pouted. "Also, why do I have to be the vampire?!"

"Because it suits you best," Nikola answered, staring at both her hair and eyes. In the many vampire novels and shows she had seen, there were some that depicted vamps as having blood red eyes and pale white hair. While Alice's eyes are not that red and her hair is really silver, they did quite match the description. "Besides, you were the one who drew 'vampire waiter/waitress' for today's job. You don't really have much say in this."

"Okay, and why aren't you four in costumes?!"

"Because we drew the 'chef' ticket and it would be hard to cook in a costume," Isami answered.

"Though in all honesty, I was looking forward to wearing a costume..." Kuga pouted.

"Then change places with me," Takumi requested. He wanted to cook, but because he drew the 'mummy waiter' ticket, that was never going to happen.

"But then I won't cook!"

Just then, the door opened again, and Kuro walked in. "Good morn-" Like Aletta, she stopped herself upon seeing the situation in the dining room. "What's going on here?"

"Call it an early Halloween celebration," Akira answered.

"H-... Hollow Weed?" Aletta repeated in a questioned tone.

"Halloween. It's a special day that occurs once a year in this world," Isami explained. "On this day, people dress up in costumes and do various of fun things. It's also a time when people, usually kids, go around to do special trick-or-treating events. Only at designated points, though."

Nikola let out a gasp as he said that last one. "Ah! I thought I was forgetting something! I'll be right back!" She then rushed on over to the elevator.

Seeing this, Makoto couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "She's really looking forward to this. In fact, this is really Nikola's idea," he said. "She said she didn't want people to miss out on the Halloween fun and decided why not do a week-long special for everyone to have a chance to enjoy."

"I see..." Aletta said, her respect for the heiress growing. Just then, however, her stomach started to growl, making her hunger known to everyone in the room, much to the demon's embarrassment.

Makoto let out a hearty laugh at that. "Now then, we can't keep you two waiting. Breakfast is on the table."

"Yes sir!/Understood," both otherworldly employees answered, heading straight into the kitchen for their morning meal.

While the dining room looked incredibly different, the kitchen still looked the same as it ever was. The dishes, on the other hand, was noticeably extremely different from usual. For Kuro's Chicken Curry, rather than having rice on a plate with the deep plate of curry next to it, sitting there was what seemed like the bottom half of a pumpkin with orange curry in it, along with a small, plastic bat on the edge, and rice shaped into cute, ghost-like figures. For Aletta, set for her was a plate of what seemed to be three-layers of pancakes, but with different colors. The bottom layer was purple, the one on top was green, and the one on top of that was orange. As if that wasn't odd enough, on the top layer were eyes and red sauce. ... She hoped it was sauce...

Set right by their dishes were a pair of mugs. In the mug by Aletta's dish was hot cocoa, with a pair of what seemed to be eyes. In the mug by Kuro's meal was some dark brown drink with something white in it, arranged in the form of a cobweb.

"This... is breakfast?" Aletta asked in an unsure tone.

"Yeah. Ah! Don't worry about the appearance. despite what they look like, those aren't real eyes. And the red sauce is really cherry jam," Megumi assured.

Hearing that those things on her breakfast weren't what she thought they were put Aletta at ease... somewhat. But then again, this is the Restaurant to Another World, Nekoya. Surely this would still taste as good as usual.

Both Aletta and Kuro took their seats and picked up the spoon/fork placed on the napkin by their dish. "Th-... Thank you for the food," both said, Aletta the only one with the stutter. Digging their utensil in their meals, they brought it up to their lips and ate it. One bite, and they were utterly shocked with the taste.

' _This...! This really is pancakes!_ ' Aletta mentally cried in joy.

Though the appearance and taste of each layer were slightly different than usual, Aletta knew pancakes when she taste them. The purple pancake was really blueberry pancake, the color most likely from the juice mixed in the batter to give off the appearance. The green pancake was kiwi pancake, done in the same way. The orange one had a particularly different flavor than what she was used to. Tender and moist, and had its own particular sweetness than usual. Of what she could tell, it was a mix of two fruits. One of them she recognized as azal juice, but the other one she was not familiar with. Regardless, the two went well together, especially with the cherry jam on top of it all.

The girl took a sip of her hot cocoa and found, from the feeling of the white confection in her drink hitting her lips, it wasn't really eyeballs at all. Curious, she took out one of the balls and bit into it, surprised at the soft, chewy texture. While it had the sweet taste of the cocoa, she also noticed the black part resting on top of the white confection was really chocolate, just darker, and it went well the the cocoa and the white sweet.

As for Kuro, she herself had grew quite fond of this new curry before her. While she didn't know what this shell set before her was, she knew the juices went well with the rice hidden under the curry. The soup itself also had a flavor alien to her. A little more spicy than her usual curry, along with a hint of sweetness to it. The chicken that is in the curry is also shaped quite oddly, but delicious nonetheless, and the vegetables in it also went well with the meal. The white rice on top even helped smoothed out her palate, should the flavors end up overpowering her tongue.

Like Aletta, Kuro then took a sip of the drink set by her curry. Turns out, the drink was hot cafa with milk, giving off the light brown color. As for the white making the cobweb, it was melted cream. The bitter and faint sweetness of the cafa complimented the curry quite well, to Kuro's surprise. Made her wonder if the same could be true for her usual chicken curry.

All in all, both employees found the meals to be divine, despite the appearance.

"That was delicious~!" Aletta said in delight.

"We're glad you like it," Megumi said to her.

"Are the customers' dishes going to be like this?" Kuro asked.

"That's right," Takumi answered. "It'll be different from what they're used to, but as you and Aletta-san know, it's still food made from our world. Despite the appearance, it'll still be as good as they usually are."

Aletta and Kuro knew so well how true that was.

The elevator door rang and opened up for Nikola to go through. "Sorry it took a while. Kind of forgot where I put these baskets."

The demon and disguised dragon turned and saw the heiress of Nekoya holding a box of orange or black buckets. Each of those buckets had faces consisted of black/white eyes, nose and mouth all in creepy smiles and had some small wrappings in them. Some of those wrappings were see-through, causing the pair to see chocolate, cookies, or other baked goods, prompting them to realize that each wrappings had some kind of sweets in them.

"Are those also for today's Halloween event?" Aletta asked.

"That's right. On Halloween, it's kind of tradition to give out candies on this day," Nikola explained.

"'Give out'? You mean they're free?!"

"Yeah! Aletta-chin and Kuro-chin, if you both want, you can take home some treats too! If there are some left, that is," Kuga told them.

Hearing that there are free treats to take home for today brought joy to the demon girl's face. "Right!"

"Okay," Kuro simply nodded with a smile.

"Well, time to set those buckets on the table," Akira said, taking a pair out from the box.

Just as Aletta and Kuro were about to take a pair to set in the dining room, Alice stopped them. "Hold it, you two! Did you forget something?"

Aletta looked down at herself and realized she still hadn't changed into her work clothes. Heck, she didn't even shower yet. "Ah! I-I'll change into my work clothes now!" Just as she was about to head to the shower room, the vampire-dressed girl of the Elite Ten grabbed her by the wrist.

"Close, but not close enough~" she said, to Aletta's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

Rather than a verbal response, Alice, Nikola, and Kuga looked at the pair with gleams in their eyes, sending chills down even Kuro's back.

"W-Why are you looking at us like that?" Aletta asked.

* * *

Nekoya's door opened, and the first customer of the day had walked in with a surprise.

"Whoa! What happened in here?!" Sarah asked.

Not long after she walked in, the door closed and opened, with Heinrich walking in and also quite surprised at what became of the place.

"Wha-?! What happened in here?!" he gasped.

"Welcome!" came Aletta's voice.

The pair turned and were shocked to see, instead of the usual waitress uniforms, both Aletta and Kuro were in a witch costume and a skeleton costume respectively, the latter also having black and white makeup on her face in form of a skull.

"Aletta! What happened to the two of you?! In fact, what's going on here?" the treasure hunter questioned.

"I don't fully understand it myself, but today Master and Nikola both decided to celebrate a holiday of their world today," the demon answered.

"That's why Nekoya look like this?" Heinrich asked, not used to the decorations. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this place had suddenly been possessed or cursed."

"That's what Halloween is about," came Alice's voice, as she and her fellow costume-dressed Elite Ten members entered the dining room. "Welcome to Halloween Nekoya~"

"Even the Totsuki chefs?!"

"Then, is Nikola...?" Sarah trailed off.

"Nikola-chan and the others are cooking for today, so they won't be in costumes," Megumi explained, gesturing to the kitchen where, as Sarah and Heinrich could see from over the countertop, Nikola, Akira, Isami and Kuga on standby for any cooking that needed to be done.

"Today is also Meat Day, so the pork soup will be especially special for today," Nao added.

One mention of the legendary soup of the other world got the pair's appetite going, as well as reminding them that despite the appearance for today, Nekoya was still the restaurant they all know and love.

"Then I'll have my usual minced meat cutlets and minced meat cutlet sandwich to go. And rice and pork soup," Sarah ordered.

"I as well. Fried shrimp with rice and pork soup and fried shrimp sandwich for takeout," Heinrich followed.

"Coming right up," Kuro answered, heading into the kitchen to deliver their orders.

"Ah. Just to say this now. All your usuals will look different to fit the Halloween theme. But it will still taste good," Ryo informed, as he led the pair to a table.

"Our usuals looking like this?" Sarah asked, looking at the decorations in the room.

"I find it hard to imagine," Heinrich said. As the pair sat down, both noticed the orange buckets of candy placed in the center. "What's this?"

"Free can- I mean, free sweets," Takumi answered. "You can have as many as you want."

"This is sweets?" Heinrich asked, taking a wrapped Hershey chocolate from the bucket and unwrapped it. "Ah. This is chocolate, isn't it?"

Sarah took a packet of M&M's from the bucket and opened it, revealing all the colorful pellets within. "This is new," she stated, taking one of the pellets and placing it in her mouth. "Oh! This is also chocolate!"

"Here's your rice and pork soup," came Nao's voice, as the girl placed the two customers' side orders in front of them.

Like everything else, even the bowl of rice and soup had changed to fit the atmosphere in the room. For the bowl of rice, the bowl itself was black and had fake legs and eyes, giving it the appearance of a spider. As for the soup, rather than being in its usual bowl, the soup was in an orange cup-like bowl, which had a black spooky face on it, but not so scary.

Relieved to see the food is normal as can be here, both customers picked up their spoon and dug into the soup and rice.

Not long as they were enjoying themselves, their main dishes were ready.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are your Halloween Minced Meat Cutlets and Fried Shrimp," Aletta said.

To say the pair were shocked at their usuals before them would be an understatement. For Sarah, one of minced meat cutlets had the same faces on them as the one on the soup bowl and the buckets of candy, done in what seemed to be the usual sauce that goes with the cutlets. It also had small, triangular pieces of red cabbage on the top. As for the other cutlet, it was cut in half and placed by the first, whole cutlet, coated in the brown sauce as well. It didn't take her long to see that her cutlets were done to be like a bat.

As for Heinrich's fried shrimp, the top piece of both shrimps got cut off, and a small pair of black grains were placed on top of the meaty inside, making them appear to be eyes. Not only that, but thin shreds of red lettuce were on the sides of each shrimp, making them seem like legs, and the tartar sauce was already placed on top of the fried shrimp, giving them the appearance of a cartoony centipede. As for the missing top piece of the shrimps, they were placed right by the pair of fried shrimp with tartar sauce and half of a small marmett on top, giving them the appearance of eyes.

"Whoa! These look awesome!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Indeed. These are truly works of art," Heinrich agreed. "Eating them as they are would seem to be a waste."

A pair of clicks was heard, and both turned to see Alice with a camera in hand. "Just thought you'd want a little something to remember today," she said as a pair of photos came out from the bottom. She took them out and handed the pair to the customers.

Sarah and Heinrich both took the photos and were shocked to see a picture of their Halloween-versioned favorite dishes on them.

"What is this?! A type of magic?" the nobleman asked.

"You could say that. Magic exclusive to this world~" Alice answered.

"What a treasure..." Sarah said, eyeing the camera.

"Sarah-san, please calm down. You have that look in your eyes," Aletta asked the employer of her world.

Nekoya's door opened again, and a pair of old familiar faces were seen entering. "Oh! What's going on in here?!" Lionel asked.

"This is quite different from what we're used to," Altorius said.

"Welcome," Megumi greeted. "Today's a sort of once a year special from our world. For today only, all of Nekoya's dishes will be alternated to fit the theme you see around you."

"A once a year special, you say? You mean like Nikola's day of birth and the New Year tradition you have here?" Lionel asked.

"Yes. That's correct."

"Well, this will be an interesting day. Then we shall have today's version of our usual. And by this smell, today is Meat Day, isn't it?" Altorius asked.

"Yes. May we assume that you'll want pork soup and rice with your usual?" Takumi asked.

"Of course! We'll feast on the soup and rice as we wait for our main dishes to arrive!" Lionel exclaimed.

Altorius sweat dropped at those words, for he knew the lion demon will chug it all down in one gulp and stare at his like he had done the previous times.

"Coming right up," Takumi nodded, as he went to deliver the orders.

Cue the door opening up once more, as more customers entered the restaurant to another world. Like Sarah and Heinrich, they were in surprise and awe at the new decoration of the place, and even more amazed at today's version of their usual, favorite dish. All in all, each and every regular of Western Restaurant Nekoya were happy and satisfied with the day, more than usual.

* * *

By the end of the day, Red had exited out of the restaurant with her pot of delectable beef stew and a bag containing a container of mashed potatoes. Unlike the customers before her, since she placed a spell on Nekoya, Makoto, and Nikola, she was already aware of the new decorations. Like them, however, she was pleasantly surprised with the Halloween version of her beef stew. While the stew was pretty much the same as usual, the carrots were cut in round, sliced pieces, and had some pieces cut out form the middle to make it seem like the jack-o-lanterns. The potatoes, rather than being put in the broth to be cooked with the rest of the ingredients, had been mashed up to be put on top of the stew as a sort of topping. Adding just a few pieces of the beef onto the mashed potatoes, and it would look like some ghosts had invaded her dish... in which she actually thought had occurred, like several other customers had when they laid eyes on their Halloween-alternated meals.

"Whew... Finally, it's over..." Kuga sighed in relief.

"It's not the first time I've worked on Meat Day, but it's still quite tiring..." Aletta said. "I can't ever imagine what it's like working in the kitchen on this day."

"It's even more tiring when it's not on a Day of Satur," Nikola added. "Then again, compared to today, they're all easier... Those halflings..."

Ah yes. Earlier, a certain group of not-kids with large appetites came in and practically robbed Nekoya of the pork soup and candy. And since they were such big foodies, big enough to spend so much money on nothing but food, well, so it say it was like the breakfast buffet challenge all over again from back in their first year of Totsuki in that training camp. Maybe even more so. ... Scratch that, the challenge was nothing compared to a family of halflings on a sugar rush.

"Doesn't look like we have anything left to make. Can't even make any more chicken curry for tonight. Sorry Kuro," Makoto informed, looking at whatever ingredients was left over.

"It's fine..." Kuro said. Though she was saddened that there weren't any more ingredients left to make chicken curry, she knew it couldn't be helped since most of the ingredients they had were used for the pork soup that they kept serving, as well as other meals for the otherworldly customers. Besides, the girl was quite tired out herself from trying to calm all those hyperactive halflings to really care much.

"Now that I think about it, when I last went up to get extra ingredients, the food storage is kind of..." Akira trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Well, we can't end the day without dinner. Let's at least see what ingredients are left exactly. Thankfully, tomorrow is the monthly delivery on ingredients, so we don't have to worry food for a while. Unless if more of those halflings come next Saturday..." Nikola said.

"Let's be glad those guys developed a policy for coming here. Otherwise Nekoya would've been non existent a long time ago," Makoto pointed out.

"True that." Turning to her exhausted friends, the heiress asked, "Anyone else want to come and help me bring some ingredients from the storage?"

"Pass... Too tired..." Alice said, slumped on a chair.

"Same..." Isami followed.

"I'm sorry, onee-sama... I as well..." Nao apologized in defeat.

"I don't feel like moving now..." Kuga said.

"I can help," Megumi said, standing up.

"I suppose it can't be helped. I'll also lend some assistance, and in cooking as well," Takumi offered, also standing up.

"I'll come along as well," Akira followed.

"Same here," Ryo followed.

The group of five teens went in the elevator, and moved up to the third floor, where the food storage was. Once they arrived, there were barely much boxes left.

Nikola peered into each box and saw that they were all filled with nothing but potatoes. "Just potatoes?"

"There are still some spices left, but for tonight, I think it's best to make something easy on the stomach," Akira said, looking at the shelves of jars and bags.

"There doesn't seem to be much meat or vegetables left either," Megumi called from the fridge.

"And for a group of eleven people, I don't think potato salad is going to work. And I don't think croquette is the right dish to eat this late," Takumi said.

Ryo tilted his head in thought. "Hang on... Haven't we been in this situation once before?"

His fellow chefs all looked his way in confusion at the question. Seconds later, light bulbs went off in their heads.

* * *

"I must be hallucinating in hunger... You made this with only cobbler tubers?" Aletta asked, looking at the dish set before her and the others.

After returning from the food storage, Aletta, who was helping Makoto with the cleanup in the kitchen, noticed the group came back with mostly potatoes, and a few other ingredients. She asked if they were going to have buttered potatoes or croquettes for dinner, but it turns out, it was neither. Never, did she ever, think they would make a pasta dish in broth. No wait, this couldn't be called 'pasta'. And where, from the ingredients they brought down, did they get this round topping from?

"Oh! You guys made the udon we all made back in our rigged promotion exam," Alice noticed.

"It was the only thing we can make with the ingredients that were left," Ryo pointed out. "The only difference is that we have a little more ingredients to use compared to back then."

"Well then. Better eat up before the noodles get soggy," Kuga said. "Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food," the teens and Makoto followed.

"God of demons, thank you for providing another delicious meal," Aletta prayed in thanks, as she and Kuro picked up their forks and spoon.

From the three years of working in the other world, Aletta learned that when eating something new with the broth, one must start with the soup. Dipping the spoon in her hand into the dish before her, she scooped up some of the broth and took a sip.

' _Whoa! What is this broth?!_ ' she thought. The soup was quite mellow and thick, yet not too thick, and had quite the delicious umami within. Not only that, she also hinted out some slight texture within. From what she could tell, it wasn't just shredded pork meat. But what was it?

Next came the noodles. Aletta saw how the teens of this world were slurping up their noodles rather than just twirling it with the utensil they were using, if they could even do that, and followed their lead. She managed to scoop a nice forkful and, with the spoon acting as support to prevent them all from slipping away, slurped them up in her mouth. Aletta almost dropped her fork at how satisfyingly slippery and chewy the noodles were, and realized the thickness of the soup was all for the noodles, just enough to coat them up.

Lastly was the topping. While Aletta knew of the vegetable toppings that were used, her eyes were on the white round one that she had never seen before. Placing the food in her spoon, she brought it up to her face and blew into it to cool it down some and took a bite. That one mouthful was enough to give her a good lightheaded feeling. She didn't know what it was, but it was crispy, light and chewy. This mixed with the soup, it contrasted well with the noodles. And even more so...

"This is all made with only cobbler tubers?!" Aletta asked once more, still surprised that the one ingredient alone can be made into such delicious dish.

"That's right," Akira answered. "In this world, there is one city that is a major producer for cobbler tubers, especially due to their heavy snowfall. It is there, noodles highlighting the starch from Irish Cobblers, a type of cobbler tuber, was born."

"Cobbler tuber starch comprises up to 95% of the noodles. That is gosetsu udon," Isami added.

"Then, what is this topping?" Aletta asked.

"Potato mochi," Megumi answered. "It's a type of snack made of only a cobbler tuber. If you like, Aletta-san, we can give you the recipe."

"Wait, really?!"

"Of course. It's quite easy to make and good on the stomach. And it doesn't take much ingredients to make this."

Aletta was happy to know that she would be able to make another delicious dish to make at home, and only with cobbler tubers again. Sure, she liked the steam potatoes that she learned from the master, but she really wanted to try making something new with them. Plus, it could help her even more help Sarah. Due to her passion as a treasure hunter, the girl didn't eat much each night. And even though the steamed potatoes were quite filling for her, Aletta knew it would be nice to serve her employer something else every once in a while.

Nikola turned to Kuro, who was silently eating the gosetsu udon. "How is it, Kuro-san? Good?" she asked.

"Yes," the dragon in disguise answered. "Not on the same level as chicken curry, but this is also satisfying in its own way."

"You really like chicken curry, don't you?" Nao asked, knowing so well what the answer would be. After all, last she remember, Kuro was working here so she could enjoy her chicken curry without having to worry much about the payment.

After dinner was done, Kuro and Aletta took their leave back to their world. As promised, Megumi gave Aletta the recipe for making the gosetsu udon and potato mochi. Though since the girl's education was limited, she, with Alice and Nikola's help, managed to draw out the instructions in pictures, making it easy for the demon girl.

With additional clean up done, Nikola's friends all left to their inn and called it a night. The girl and her father also went to rest up, waiting for tomorrow to come, and hopefully with more ingredients.


End file.
